To Tame a Land
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: After both Hiccup and Valka are taken by a dragon, a grieving and furious Stoick vows to revenge their deaths by defeating the legendary Dragon Masters whom he thinks are responsible. Only he doesn't know that they are his wife and son.
1. Chapter 1: Book I

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Notes****: Now I realize that this concept has been done many times, but I just love the idea. I have many visions as to how it could go and I hope you'll all like it. I personally think it's my best work to-date.**

**Secondly: the epigraphs (which will be featured at the start of every chapter) are an inspiration from my all-time favorite book, _Dune_ and are Astrid's perspective, from her later years, on the events that transpired during this story. There will be more shout-outs to _Dune_ in future chapters, since I believe that there are parallels between that story and HtTYD.**

**Third: as per the statuses of my other two stories in-progress (Dragon 3 and Cold), don't worry, they are still being written and will be updated regularly.**

**Now enough of my rambling. Please read and enjoy this tale and let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**

* * *

_Book One_

_To Tame a Land_

_Legend tells of a wicked man, the Master of Dragons, whose power of will over the beasts of the sky is so great that He can summon them from across the sea with nary a word or sound. Many a Viking has seen His figure, but none have seen His true face, for it lies behind a mask of scales and horns. But do not be deceived by His power, for there is another who follows the Darkened Way with Him; one whose vigor and intelligence almost equal His own. Together, they are a more formidable force than any other in the known world. And together they have torn lives asunder—this, I know is fact. The mighty chief, Stoick the Vast suffered the loss of his spouse and the heir to the Throne of Berk, his own son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to the Master of Dragons. And from the ashes of his grief was sworn the promise of what would begin a long and bloody revenge._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, dragon, I've a child?!" The mother demanded in utter terror, cradling her son close.

The four winged reptile mumbled lowly and flew onward.

Valka squirmed in the tight grasp of the talons on her shoulders. Her mind was so terror stricken that she wasn't aware that if she somehow managed to break free, both her and Hiccup would fall into the stabbing cold ocean and drown.

She cried in agony, "No! Take me back to Berk! I—please don't kill my infant son! You can kill me, but please, just spare my son." She felt the tears streaming down her face, pooling and flying off from the rushing wind. She looked at the cloth that cradle the baby held tight in her arms then to the dragon. "_Please!_" She pleaded.

The dragon didn't respond; she sighed: _One cannot reason with a beast!_ She glanced back at the island now gone forever from her. Her heart ached sharply: _Oh, Stoick, forgive me for failing to protect our son. _She thought, shaking the tears from her cheeks._ You were right; I was going to get myself killed by the beasts one day…_ _Oh-h-h-h! Why weren't you faster to grab him from my arms? Oh, my son, Hiccup I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…_

The squawking of another dragon bought her attention and she looked around in the darkness of the moving night to find it. _We're gonna be eaten, now. Wherever this abominable oblivion they're bringing us to is, is where we'll meet our end!_ She looked at the four winged dragon, shook her head: _How could I ever have seen an intelligent, gentle creature in them? Playing with my son… it must've been a trick… and I fell for it…_

She sobbed audibly, ashamed of her mistake.

The dragon carrying her heard her sobs and looked at her, sensing fear and sadness. When their eyes met, she saw that they were not vicious and bloodthirsty, but wide with confusion, like a child unable to understand why their new toy broke while they played with it. The child does not mean to destroy; he just does not understand the toy and its delicacy.

Valka felt overcome by the eyes and pressed her face into her son to hide. She heard the dragon make a strange noise; one that sounded as if it were meant to comfort. But that couldn't be possible, could it? No, these creatures were evil and were going to kill them in horrible, torturous ways... right?

She felt a jerking change in motion as the dragon descended. The motion made her feel helpless and she didn't understand why. But by time she was able to regain her consciousness, their motion had ceased—she was still.

She lifted her head from Hiccup, expecting to see a burning hell. What she saw astounded her—her body was not charred by flames or lost in darkness. She was in an icy utopia.

A gasp involuntarily sounded from her agape mouth; it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, so large, so bright, so vivid, so... safe. _Why do I feel this way? I'm about to be slain by a dragon and I feel... safe._

Her winged escort dropped her, lightly on a grassy ledge, overlooking what appeared to be a lagoon venting steam. She marveled at the sight, still holding her everything protectively against her chest. _How can dragons live in such a beautiful place as this? _She wondered, watching swarms of bubbles burst and release their fog that flow atop the water.

A shifting sound returned her awareness back on the dragon seated behind her. She watched it apprehensively. Swallowing in a suddenly dry throat, she dared to ask, "Wh—what is this, dragon? Why are we here?"

The smashed owl-like face watched her in amused curiosity, then its attention was drawn to something behind her and the reptile went low as if forced, casting its gaze to the ground.

The action bewildered her and she turned to see what had caught the dragon's attention. Her mind froze and she lost control of her composure as she met the eyes of the mighty snow-white beast that stood like a mountain—its eyes, a brilliant turquoise, studying her and her child.

Valka shook violently, her rapid breath coming out broken and sharp. _There's no way! A dragon _can't_ be this size! It's—it's... not possible._

The massive dragon exhaled a white mist toward her. She tensed at the cold—fear taking control as she stepped backward, and lost her footing.

She screamed in terror as the bundle slipped from her arms and plummeted toward the ground. But he never hit. As her tear-glazed eyes dared to look, she saw the deep yellow eyes of the dragon that had abducted her. His form stretched, wings folded tightly to his chest, she heard crying from within.

Her heart stopped as she got to her feet, watching the dragon's soft expression calm the crying. Just like he had back at home. Questions rose in her mind; too many to count, but they all contained the same idea: The dragon saved my child!

She no longer felt the presence of the giant dragon behind her, only the one that saved her son.

She approached slowly, tears in her eyes, as the dragon looked up at her, his soft eyes reassuring safety as his head beckoned her and slowly offered the child back.

Reaching out a trembling hand she accepted the child, immediately bringing him close to her and hugging him tightly, so as to never lose him again.

Presently, she looked at the dragon that had saved a human. She opened her mouth as if about to say something, but quickly shut it. After a moment of staring into the patient dragon's gaze, she softly said: "You, jumped to save my child... everything you've done, you've done to protect him." She then brought her mind back to Berk—the raid, the fire, the dangers... "You flew across the sea to save us..." She hesitated, feeling compelled, "May I call you, Skyjumper?"

The dragon turned his head at the name, then she shook her head, "No, that won't do... perhaps... Seajumper?" She shook her head again, all the while, basking in the light of this rare calmness that had come over her. She knew that she wanted _jumper_ in the name, but felt it not enough. She then remembered how he came from the masking of the clouds on Berk and it stuck her.

"Cloudjumper..." she said quietly, looking at the dragon fearlessly, now.

He seemed to like the name, letting out a calm croon, that filled Valka with ease.

The feeling scared her even further as she realized that she'd been in the peaceful presence of dragons for quite some time now. A sudden desire for her home stung in her chest, she said to the dragons, "I must return, back to where I came from."

Cloudjumper's face fell as the massive dragon sent him a glance.

She detected the message behind it. "Please! I have a husband who's probably worried to death!" she pleaded, though this time it was more relaxed.

Cloudjumper cooed apologetically and she shook her head. She didn't want to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true—they couldn't go back. After this incident she was certain dragons weren't the evil that she had been raised to believe. And she couldn't fight them anymore—she _wouldn't. _And that mentality would never be accepted on Berk. So as paining as it is, she knows that staying would be best not only for her and the dragons... but for her son as well.

She glanced at the giant dragon, assuming, by now, his authority. "If you are the ruler of this place, and you're offering a home to me and my son, then we will protect you and your kind—as payment."

The dragon closed his eyes gracefully as a gesture of acceptance, and looking at the child in her arms, she squeezed her eyes shut; a tear escaping down her cheek. _I'm sorry, my poor Stoick. But you will never see the faces of me or our son again, nor will you hear from us. You must think us dead—that's the way it must be..._

* * *

**Well, let me know what you thought? I'm eager to hear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**A/N: Wow, I must say that I'm just blown away by how many of you have taken interest in this story! I never would have imagined and I am so very grateful.**

**SilverWings104: Thank you so much for pointing those out! It's a great help and much appreciated!**

**Zyonzillia: I'm not sure, I'll have to see as the story progresses.**

**Well, don't let me keep you any longer. Enjoy! I'll be waiting to see what you think.**

* * *

_It is said that when they met at the equal age of eight, both the Master of Dragons and the Night Fury knew they were a part of each other. And the name he bestowed upon the creature would be forever known across the land as Toothless. _

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Hiccup?" Valka called out, eyes frantically scanning the large sanctuary. Not even nine years old, and he was already smart enough to hide. "Sly little rascal," she huffed.

It wasn't uncommon for the boy to hide from his mother. While to Valka it might be terrifying to not know where her eight year old son was in a place of such high ledges, to Hiccup it was merely a game. And he loved games.

Valka growled nervously, "Hiccup, don't make me send Cloudjumper to find you!" She threatened.

Cloudjumper would always find him. Despite not being a Tracker class dragon, which can track a scent for over 500 miles, he knew Hiccup's scent well and could find him anywhere within a five-mile radius. But it always took the dragon a little while, for the young child was a master at hiding.

His mother curled her bottom lip inward, a sure sign of her anger. "_Hiccup…_" she warned once more.

Slowly paced, she heard the guilty footsteps behind her.

She whirled to face him, saw the drooping head and apologetic eyes of the boy, no taller than her waist.

"Sorry, mom," He murmured.

She sighed in relief. "Hiccup, why must you always hide on me? You know I don't like it."

"I was bored." He shrugged.

"If you were bored, then you should have come to me. You know Cloudjumper would be more than happy to play with you." Over the years, the dragon had become sort of a fatherly figure to the boy and he would always want to spend time with him.

He shook his head, auburn hair bouncing as he angrily pouted, "No. I want my own dragon! Like Cloudjumper."

"Well, son, there are plenty of other dragons here that you could be friends with."

"None of them are any fun." He said, crossing his arms.

"Now, how can you say that? There are _so_ many!"

"None of them are fun enough. None of them like me." he frowned sadly at this

"Oh, Hiccup, you know that's not true. Yesterday you were so excited when you showed Cloudjumper how you chased those little Terrors around!" When she saw the unconvinced look in his eyes, she sighed, kneeling and putting her hands on his shoulders. "Hiccup, you _will_ find a dragon, eventually, but you must be patient."

Patient—he always hated hearing that word. It always meant he'd have to wait. And he wasn't one for waiting.

He huffed at her words and after a moment she smiled, knowing just how to cheer him up. "And when you do find that dragon, my son, it will be the _strongest_, and _fastest_ dragon in the _world! _And it will always want to play and be with you!"

His face came alight at the idea, staring now at his mother with full focus. "Stronger than the King?" he asked, finding it amazing that there could even be such a creature.

"Umm-m-m... well... I don't know about _that_. But he'll be a strong dragon!" She tried her best to make her offer still sound appealing, hoping desperately that it did.

His eyes just stared pondering at the empty spot where the King usually stands.

When he turned back to her, there was excitement in his youthful green pools. He imagined playing with a mighty speeding dragon—playing a hiding game with it, running with it, flying on it, a friend to be with him all day and take away his boredom… His dreamy eyed stare turned into a frown as he realized that he hadn't found that dragon, yet. He was still alone—just his mother and Cloudjumper.

Seeing this, Valka quickly changed the topic. "Come, Hiccup, let's go eat." She said, and the boy rubbed his stomach, feeling the emptiness within, followed close behind.

* * *

Far away, on an unfortunate island now tucked under the wing of night, fire grazed and consumed the rooftops as a grueling battle between man and dragon transpired. The island was a chorus of screeching dragon cries and fleeting commands of Vikings. Groups of horned helmets scattered in unison down pathways, spears in hands.

The nights tended to be like this, here: a raid by a flock of dragons. But that knowledge didn't make it any easier to fight. These winged beasts were relentless! They savagely tore apart structures as if they were merely toys to be discarded, slithering in and out in search of any living thing they could kill.

Their ways were repulsive and the Vikings knew the only way to respond to this plundering was to fight back with equal brutality.

A barked command ripped through the stream of burning orange spewed from an arrogant Monstrous Nightmare, causing a uniform launching from a line of catapults. Much to the disdain of the man who had given the command—the red-bearded chief Stoick the Vast—the feral Nightmare tauntingly avoided each and every boulder launched at him.

Stoick's face blackened with resentment at the dragon. Each raid, he had noticed, had its nuisance dragon—one that stood above all others in causing the most damage. And this cursed Nightmare with its glowing red scales and bold, spitting mouth had been that very dragon. It had terrorized them every raid for the past few months. The dragon before him, a devastating Skrill, had suddenly stopped showing up, bestowing the chaos unto this Nightmare.

The Nightmare howled and furiously slammed his flaming head into a house to his right. Suddenly the structure was a blaze of orange and yellow, horrified screams resonating from within the quickly burning home. Ax perched high, Stoick charged the demon, aiming to sever that long neck. But the dragon saw him and whirled back only to change the impact of the ax from his neck to his jaw.

The Monstrous Nightmare roared in pain as the sharp weapon sliced a thick red line into the side of his mouth, chipping two companion teeth in the blade's path.

Stoick's pride was short-lived as the dragon took off into the sky, ax embedded in his jawbone. The other dragons quickly followed suit, retreating into the night.

The Berkian chief held a cold stare at the retreating beast. The Vikings had won. But it wasn't without a price. _What evil creatures! The most foul beasts in existence!_

A man with a long, rope-like, mustache and lopsided face approached him, following his gaze on the fleeing dragons now lost in the darkness of night.

"How many did we lose this time, Gobber?" The question carried a sharp edge of reluctance, as if he didn't want to know.

"Two." He said grimly, "Both fighters." He sounded apologetic toward him, remembering the past…

Stoick's neck tightened in the contraction of muscles. _They've taken too many good people!_

"Stoick, if there's anything I can promise you, it's that we'll beat these beasts for good!"

He nodded his head in agreement, "That's a certainty, Gobber."

"And nobody wants this more than you do. So it's only right that—"

"Oh, don't be so certain, Gobber. I heard that little Astrid Hofferson holds much hatred for these beasts."

"Aye, we all do. But _she_ hasn't lost anyone close."

"No, she hasn't... not yet, anyway."

Gobber looked to the ground in agreeing silence. Sooner or later, every Berkian loses someone loved. It's one of only things that's certain. But Stoick was determined to end that.

* * *

It was late, and his mother had already been long asleep as he crept out into the main sanctuary. He had feigned slumber like the sly little child he was, as his mother looked over him before going to sleep.

It was now—when nobody would search for him—that he'd go exploring the depths of the caves in the thick icy structure he called home. The thrill of adventure always captivated him and he hated it when his mother would forbid him from going too far from her sight.

He stepped with great caution so as not to wake the King, who slept in the huge lagoon far below him. If caught, the dragon would surely alert his mother and he'd never have the chance to sneak out again. He couldn't let that happen.

The huge room seemed to glow in the night's dimness, but his mind was too set on the task ahead of him to stop and admire.

He soon reached the edge of the ledge; a small gap separating him from a hole in the wall which he knew went deep. _I have to go in there!_

He glanced down at the arm's length gap; saw how it fell into darkness, thought: _That fall would hurt, badly. _

He quickly glanced back to make sure no one was looking and launched from the ledge and into the hole.

The circular cave was elevated, so when he entered he immediately began sliding downward, the cold ice biting through his green night tunic, until he felt himself come to a stop on a hard floor.

It was completely dark, and he felt frightened by it. The darkness never usually frightened him, but he had never experienced darkness like this. This was a darkness his eyes couldn't get used to, rendering the sense useless.

He tried to calm himself, "I'm not scared. I'm not scared." He repeated, walking in the blind darkness. He hugged himself for warmth, continued walking aimlessly. _I don't need mom, or Cloudjumper!_ He told himself, trying to fight off the consuming fear.

After a few more paces he saw lightness bleeding through his eyelids, opened them. He saw a silver glow reflecting off a curve in the icy wall where it turned and went toward it. He could now see the features of the icy passage, noted that it was about the height of his mother.

As he turned the corner, his mouth dropped, the hall opened to the outside world, a huge moon rising from the horizon, crowned in specks of bright stars. His eyes then caught something else, a figure, a _dragon_, sitting on the edge of the opening, watching the night in a curled ball.

Hiccup eyed the reptile, noting how it was slightly larger than him, and how it was black—completely black. No other dragon he had ever seen was completely black, nor had he ever seen one this far out of the sanctuary before.

_Maybe I can get close before he flies away. _He thought, elation rising within him.

He straightened taking a careful, quiet step. He saw a tall, thin ear lift straight, then a head whip around and two pools of light green stare at him. The dragon's pupils in slivers of alertness.

He was shocked that the dragon had heard him. No one ever heard him, he was too quiet!

The dragon, muscles tensed, tilted his head at him, observing him cautiously.

_I've never seen a dragon like you before. _He thought, daring to approach. He then recalled what his mother had warned him about dragons not from the sanctuary: _"__They're dangerous to someone as young as you."_

He ignored the warning and approached anyway. The dragon showed no sign of flying away.

"Hello, Dragon," Hiccup said softly.

The black dragon straightened his frills and tilted his head again at him.

He continued walking until he was about three paces away; then, the dragon told him to stop in a low hiss. He obeyed.

The young dragon stood from his curled form, sniffed at him cautiously, circling him as he did so.

Hiccup was too young to perceive the possible danger he was in, so he only smiled and watched the dragon analyzing him.

Once the dragon had concluded his analysis, he sat, now blocking the way back to the sanctuary, and watched him.

"What are you doing here, do you like to explore, too?" the boy asked excitedly. "My name's Hiccup! You should come back with me, we can play!" He felt the excitement coursing through him as he finally thought he would get a friend.

The dragon lowered his head in curiosity, watching him like a shining object that was full of interesting features.

Hiccup, not waiting for the dragon's permission, stepped close and reached out to pat his head, the way Cloudjumper lets him.

But this dragon wasn't Cloudjumper. He recoiled at the hand, snarling and regarding it cautiously.

Hiccup snapped his had away, confused as to why the dragon wouldn't let him touch him. Before he could make a move, the dragon darted off into the icy hall. Hiccup scurried to follow, thinking it was a game. He followed him into the pitch blackness, relying on his hearing to guide him.

He followed the scurrying footsteps to the narrow passage that went upward. Following close behind, he used the walls to sturdy himself on the slope.

The passage led to the sanctuary, where the dragon flew to the nearby ledge. _He's fast!_ Hiccup thought as he leaped over the narrow gap between and pursued the dragon once more.

The winged reptile stopped not too far away and glanced back at him, observing, eyes narrowed and mouth panting from the overuse of his juvenile muscles.

Hiccup wasted no time in running up to him, but the dragon still wouldn't let him touch him, flying away every time. He then thought: _I gotta catch him!_

Going low, he then sprang out toward the black creature, the dragon moving out of the way just before Hiccup could grab him.

Hiccup landed face first onto the hard ground. And it hurt. He felt pain explode through his cheek and couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes.

As he began to cry, the black dragon slowly approached him, confused. How did the human get hurt? He hadn't attacked him.

As the reptile eyed him curiously, he heard the Great White dragon rise behind him, then, the frantic rushing of his mother and a large dragon beside her.

Cloudjumper growled viciously at the little black dragon as Valka rushed to her son, wiping away a few drops of blood from the scrape on his cheek.

Hiccup saw the black dragon back away from Cloudjumper in fear, said: "No, it's not his fault!"

His mother looked at him, "Hiccup—"

"No, it's not! I tried to jump on him and I fell."

She shook her head, "Why were you trying to do something as ridiculous as that?"

He sniffed, "I don't know, because I like him."

She then glanced at the dragon in question, her blood ran cold. "A _Night Fury_…" She said breathlessly. The eyes that returned to the boy were intense, "Hiccup; do you have any idea how dangerous they are?!"

"He's nice! He didn't hurt me. Please, mom, you told me I'd find a dragon!"

"Hiccup—"

"Just let me show you!" He broke free of her grasp and darted over to the Night Fury sectioned off by the Stormcutter.

"Hiccup, don't!" she shrieked.

It was too late. He was already by the frightened Night Fury's side and threw his arms around the dragon in a hug.

His mother's heart dropped, seeing the dragon's shock head whirl to look at Hiccup. The dragon was going to kill her son! But as she began running toward them, she saw something that shocked her—the Night Fury slowly backed away and flew off, leaving her son unharmed.

"No!" Hiccup shouted watching the dragon fly off. "You scared him away!"

Valka didn't respond, too shocked by the scene. A stray Night Fury would have killed anyone that touched it, but this one didn't... he _spared_ her son. Sure it most likely was out of fear for itself. Still...

She watched her son stare, almost heartbroken, in the direction the Night Fury flew off in, then saw Cloudjumper nuzzle the child's side in an attempt to comfort. She felt guilty now, having scared away something that her son loved... But it was for the best. That dragon didn't care for Hiccup! Sighing, she said: "Hiccup, we'll find you another friend. But that Night Fury... he just isn't the one. Now let's go back to sleep; we'll start looking first thing in the morning!"

Hiccup, eyes still focused on the scattering black dragon in the distance reluctantly followed her. He knew his mother was wrong; he would not find another friend. What he felt between him and the Night Fury... it was too strong to be forgotten. No matter what his mother told him, he was going to find that Night Fury again! It was meant to be.

* * *

**So, What do you think? I plan on having him age throughout the story and will spend more time during certain points of his life—the eventful ones, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Well here we are again! I'm so glad to see that you guys like this story, the support has incredible!**

**Dragonlover17: I'm glad you like him! I got inspiration from the young Ender Wiggin, from the 1985 science fiction novel, _Ender's Game_, by Orson Scott Card. I felt the two would act similar in their young ages.**

**A random person: Well, that's the great mystery of this story. You'll have to read to find out.**

**Now it's time to get to the story! I really like this chapter, I think it's better than the previous, and I'm very curious to see what you think.**

* * *

_Many believe that the Master of Dragons was brought to live among the creatures of the sky because they knew He was different—they could sense that He was one of them. And with the Almighty Hand, He would send down a rain of wrathful fire unto His enemies. It was something that I was unaware of until His existence was discovered in my later years._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

He tossed and turned on his small silk mat as he dreamed. Through a haze of misty white uncertainty, he saw himself speeding down a dark shore, but from the sky. He saw Cloudjumper flying next to him, only he was not on him, and he didn't recognize the person riding him. An armored figure stood up straight, wearing a bug-face mask ringed in strange, undulating horns and body draped in a cloak of crimson. The mysterious rider carried a circular shield painted red, yellow, and blue in the right hand, while the left carried a long wavy staff with large hook ends. The figure looked at him, as if waiting for a command. This confused him—who was this strange person riding Cloudjumper and why couldn't he see himself or the dragon he assumed he was riding?

His eyes flew open, in the next moment, and he recognized the low-lying overhang of the cove he slept in. He looked over, across the room, saw his mother and Cloudjumper both awake and busily preparing breakfast.

He couldn't shake the prescience that his dream filled him with. The dream felt like a memory to him, only it hadn't happened. He also noted how the dream felt more real than any others he ever had before. The feeling bugged him and made him feel anxious as he sat up on the sleeping mat.

His mother heard him, whirled to greet his still tired face with a warm smile. "Mornin' Hiccup! How'd you sleep? I bet you're hungry after all that moving!"

Moving? What was she talking about? Had he been restless in his sleep, again?

"What are you cooking?" He asked, now debating whether or not to tell her about the dream.

She smiled excitedly, "It's your favorite: Smoked Cod with a pinch of sea salt."

He smiled. It was his favorite. And he loved the way the sea salt complimented the taste. "Is it done?"

"No, not yet, but soon! Very soon."

He huffed in agitation—should he tell her about the dream? She might make a big deal about it, though.

His mother heard the expression, assumed its meaning, "Hiccup I know you're upset about that dragon, but we're gonna find you another one, I promise!" Her tone was filled with sincerity.

The dragon! He had forgotten about him. Like a flame on dry grass, he was consumed by anxiety. He had to find that dragon and every second that passed by was a precious moment wasted that could never be obtained again.

He had to get away.

He glanced out onto the large opening that overlooked the great king and back to his mother, turning a fish on a spit.

"Mom," He began.

She kept her back to him but answered, "Yes?"

"Can I go play?"

She hesitated, looking at the cooking fish, "Well… I suppose, but this shouldn't be too much longer."

He smiled. Check one.

He launched to his feet and zoomed out of the cove, leaving Valka spinning.

"Odin, that child can move fast!" She said in amazement. Even Cloudjumper seemed to be surprised at the speed of the youth.

She returned her attention to the fish, shaking her head sadly, "And they all doubted his abilities…"

Hiccup slipped down the icy slope of the cave, walked through the dark passages until he saw light. He drew in a nervous breath before forcing himself to turn the corner. _Please be there! Please be there!_

Squeezing his eyes shut he whipped around the corner.

Biting a fist, he opened his eyes. To his horror, no one was there.

_No! He can't be gone, he can't!_

His eyes were two deep pools of sadness as he watched the empty ledge. He approached, resting a despondent hand on the icy wall as he searched the open day. _Maybe he's only here at night? _ The thought seemed to bring him some hope, but it was still too small to overcome his natural dubiety.

He sighed.

Warm, concentrated air tousled the back of his hair. He jerked around to see two pools of light green staring at him.

He gasped in surprise, leaping to his feet. "You're here!" He shouted, being torn between relief and excitement.

The dragon watched him, again, but this time Hiccup could sense gratefulness in him. It was a sense that would go undetected by any one else, but for some reason, he could see it.

He extended his arm out again in a friendly gesture. This time the Night Fury accepted it, closing his eyes and gently laying his head into it.

Hiccup nearly buckled at the feeling of the warm scales; opening his eyes and looking at the dragon, who watched him with an equal stare. He sensed their bond growing like a ball of string: the knot building up into a large ball.

He looked at the Night Fury as he rose to his hind legs. On all fours, his head met his own, but on his hind legs, his head towered over him. The dragon glanced out the hole in the wall then back to him. Hiccup sensed the excitement rising.

_Why's he excited?_

Without another moment to spare, the Night Fury extended his wings.

_Don't fly away! We're friends now._

Then he felt a large, scaly arm lock around his and he was off the ground. Hiccup screamed as he felt the day touch his face, saw the ground getting smaller and smaller.

He desperately grabbed at the dragon's arm, hugging it tightly so that he wouldn't fall. The dragon was _fast_; more than twice as fast as Cloudjumper at top speed. And his mother always made him go slow when he was on.

_He's gonna kill me! Take me away to somewhere I'll never be able to come back from!_ As he dared to look, he noticed that they were still on the island, flying around it in a circle.

The dragon could feel his heart beating wildly against his arm. He looked at the boy, head upside-down.

Hiccup looked, sensing confusion. A feeling deep within his awareness told him that the Night Fury was not going to hurt him, and feeling the firm grasp of the dragon, he eased, heart returning to its normal pace as he took the time to actually observe his position.

He was astounded—his home looked beautiful from here, like a mound of bright, flowing white hair. He'd never seen his place so fully; he had to rely solely on his imagination before.

A breathless, "Wow," touched his lips. The dragon heard it and looked at him again, crooning in happiness with his toothless mouth wide open.

"Toothless..." he whispered, the name slowly dawning on him. "Toothless." He repeated, but more confidently. "That's a good name for you... Toothless."

The Night Fury offered a smile upon seeing the boy's.

Hiccup laughed, triumphantly—the two were friends now, and nothing Cloudjumper or his mother could do would change that.

At the thought of his mother he gasped; remembering the breakfast, "I need to get back to my mother!"

The Night Fury sensed the fear in him and knew exactly what he wanted, sharply drooping downward—a feeling that turned in his stomach—and whipping around jagged ice masses until reaching the cave where their friendship was born. He placed him down as gently as a delicate feather and watched him again.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. We're gonna have so much fun!" He said. He was excited. Excited that he now finally had a friend to play and spend time with, and he couldn't wait until breakfast was over.

* * *

Months passed and every day, Hiccup visited his Night Fury companion and would train him something new, whether it is something he observed his mother doing with Cloudjumper or just practicing basic flight. Whatever was on his wild mind, he did it. And Toothless seemed to always enjoy it.

Their bond had grown greatly over the period of time, to the point where Hiccup would refer to him as Brother. The two of them were inseparable. And he still hasn't told his mother yet.

"She's gotta find out sooner or later." He informed the dragon one day, after a flight around the island.

He sensed the dragon's apprehension, "I know, it could be bad, but once she sees what you can do, she'll _have_ to let you stay!"

Toothless seemed to find some comfort in his friend's words, but was still reluctant.

Hiccup resigned, lying back against a natural bench of ice. "How am I gonna tell her?" He asked himself, then snapped up at the memory of something.

Toothless perked up in alarm, observing his shocked expression.

"Oh, man, my mom was going to search for a dragon for me, I forgot!" He said, collecting himself and scurrying down the tunnel.

Toothless growled at the idea and followed him.

Over the months, Hiccup had come to learn two things about Night Furies: They were extremely attached to their companions, and they are _very_ possessive.

Hiccup sensed his displeasure, said: "Don't worry Toothless, no other dragon's gonna take me away, now stay here!" He rushed over to the upward slope and began his climb. Toothless watched him until he disappeared over the gap at the top, a growl still biting him. No other dragon was going to take his Hiccup away!

The boy, whom was on the verge of turning nine, approached an angry Valka in their cove, tapping her foot with hands on hips. It was the motherly sign that told him to cast his eyes shamefully to the ground.

"You're late." She said, firmly.

"I know. Sorry mom." He responded guiltily.

"Your little excursions in the caves are taking longer than they should."

"I'm sorry, mom, it won't happen again." He clenched his fists in anger over himself; even he didn't buy that response.

"Hmm," She hummed, "Well, I suppose we'll see. Now, we'd better get to your dragon."

He perked up sharply, "_Dragon?_"

"Yes, I found him."

_Oh, no! Oh _gods_, no!_

He began jerking left and right, frantically as she walked out into the open sanctuary. He focused as his instincts screamed one thing: Stop Her.

He ran up to her, "Mom, wait! You—I can't—please don't do this. Please!" He was ready to dart for the tunnel where the Night Fury was and hide him.

Valka ignored his pleas and raised her hand high into the air.

_She's telling the king to get rid of him! No I can't let her!_ He inhaled deeply, before whirling to face the cave, bellowed, "_Toothless, run!_"

At the sound of something behind him he turned around—a yellow and orange, Terrible Terror sat before him.

His mind boggled in utter confusion as he frantically glanced between the dragon and his mother's deeply confused face. _Wait, she hasn't found Toothless? But... Oh, no—_

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye a black blur exploded out from the icy hole in the wall and was in front of Hiccup, viciously snarling at the Terror.

Valka nearly fell in shock, a shriek of a gasp escaping instead.

The Terror jumped backward in fear and flew off, followed by Cloudjumper zooming in to protect Hiccup.

Toothless saw the large dragon barreling his way, swiftly coiled his tail around the boy. He might have been scared the first time he was confronted by the dragon, but now he was a little bigger and more importantly, had something worth fighting for.

Hiccup who was aghast by the scene collected his wits and tried to stop Cloudjumper. "No, Cloudjumper don't—"

But it was too late. Cloudjumper had forcefully rammed the Night Fury, hurling him backward. His tail whipped open at the force, sending Hiccup darting off the edge of the high cliff.

"_Hiccup!_" His mother screamed, launching toward the edge.

Toothless saw this and in a cry, broke free from the wrestle, zooming to catch the plummeting boy.

It was over before she could blink—the Night Fury zipped back up and landed heavily on his side, near her, holding the boy in his arms.

She gasped, throwing herself toward the dragon along with Cloudjumper, both concerned with the boy's well-being.

He was awake. And standing from the Night Fury's arms, Hiccup reoriented himself, quickly grabbed up by his mother's embrace.

"Oh, Hiccup I'm so glad you're okay!" She said as she held him tightly.

He squirmed out of her grasp, went to the Night Fury's side. "Mom, listen, this is Toothless, he's my friend." He spoke quickly before she could protest, "I've been training him for a few months; we're _friends_. He was just protecting me!" _Please listen—please!_

She looked at the Night Fury back by Hiccup's side, ready to protect him again. Mouth still agape, she began slowly: "H—how did you—"

"He's my friend!" He insisted. Couldn't she sense it? It was as plain as day to him.

"Hiccup—"

"_Please!_" he begged, tightly hugging the dragon's neck, who gave him a lick on the cheek to comfort him.

Valka saw the compassion in the Night Fury's gesture to her son, eased her tense shoulders.

Gesturing to Cloudjumper that it was okay, she began to approach. Toothless growling in warning, which Hiccup quickly suppressed.

"It's okay, she's won't hurt you, Brother."

She gasped and retracted her hand. In that moment, something dawned in her mind—the word "Brother," had triggered, in her mind, the ability to see their special bond in nearly full fruition.

She eased up, this time gently reaching her hand out toward the dragon that sheltered her son.

Toothless sensed her intentions and allowed her to touch his head. Hiccup watching in anxious fear. _What's she doing?_

Smiling, she turned her attention to her son, "I—I'm sorry, Hiccup, for not believing you earlier. I see now, how—_close_ you two are."

Hiccup felt his heart lift, excitement rising. "So he can stay?"

She nodded with a warm smile, putting a hand on the Night Fury's cheek. "Anyone who's willing to risk their lives to protect my son is worthy of my trust."

Hiccup burst with joy, throwing his arms around the Night Fury. It was finally here! The day where they didn't have to hide anymore. He could sleep in the cove with them, eat with them, and even play with them now that his mother finally saw what he saw in him.

Toothless was accepted now and even Cloudjumper came over and expressed his apologies to him. Hiccup could tell he was grateful of the Night Fury for saving him.

He smiled, whirling on the balls of his feet to face his mother, "Oh, mom, I have to show you what I've taught him! You're gonna love it!"

She laughed, "Am I now? All right, then. Show me."

And he did. And their peace lasted for six more years. For when Hiccup turned fifteen, his life changed forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now we get to the _real_ story. And there's so much left to tell, so get ready!**

**P.S. From now on, since the story's now moving, the chapters are going to be longer, so I think the updates will probably end up coming every other night. I hope that's all right. Anyway; until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Well I'm back with the next chapter! I know I've said it before, but I just want to express how grateful I am of your support. This is almost my most popular story, now, and it's all thanks to you all!**

**NightsAnger: I know, I just saw how well the two worked together, so I just had to use his inspiration.**

**ForgottenDreamer98: I wish I could give you a list, but unfortunately I can't. There are too many great ones to choose any specific, sorry.**

**Guest: Well, the possibility of Hiccstrid is not completely out of the question, but I can't promise anything.**

**The first scene here is kinda short, but the their appearances will increase as the story progresses.**

* * *

_A dragon is a humble creature**—**it strives for someone whom it can love and can show it love in exchange. Many cannot see this and many never will, but know this: once you earn His loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you._

_**—**_**from "Collected Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber the Belch shouted, lifting a heavy iron gate that led to the arena.

Five teenagers filed in, each carrying their own weapon of choice. They turned as they walked to view the full perspective of the arena.

Gobber walked behind them, listening to their conversations.

"I hope I get some serious burns!"

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Said the gallant warrior, Astrid.

"Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village!"

"I'm gonna take these dragons down!" Snotlout said.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." He stopped pointing to a door buckling from a restless dragon within and went down the line of the five dragons, barking at Fishlegs for his side-comments.

"...And the Gronkle." Gobber finished.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait? Aren't you gonna teach us first?"

"I believe in learning on the job." He pulled the lever, releasing the dragon.

It was every man for themselves. The warriors each scattered in separate directions, Gobber walking to a safe position to watch in amusement while making sure to question them of their basic needs to survive.

Luckily Astrid was there. She was by far the brightest one on Berk and the key to their future in dragon fighting. She knew just what to use against this dragon and dove in a combat roll to grab it.

As the others running aimlessly saw the shield poised readily on her arm, they each scrambled to grab one of their own.

Of course, Astrid knew exactly what to do in the moment. She knew exactly where to weave her movements, how to disorient the dragon, and how to parry at blasts.

The Gronkle had fired at the twins first, destroying their shield, disqualifying them, then it got Fishlegs, then Snotlout.

Astrid was the only one left. She scowled at how quickly the others had fallen, angered by their misplaced concerns. The others seemed more combatant between themselves or occupied by the beauty of others than to focus on the real threat. They're all weak. She thought, wheeling around the final blast of the Gronkle, but held her ground until Gobber came by and hooked it, throwing it behind the heavy doors.

"Good, job, Astrid." He said afterward in a smile, then frowned as he looked at the others, "As for you, simpletons, you'd better hope you fare better in tomorrow's match! Chief won't be happy if he comes back to a bunch of feeble-minded toothpicks just venting hot air. _And_ the other dragons aren't as weak or stupid as the Gronkle, they'll kill you if you deserve it and don't think I'm gonna jump in there and save your sorry butts 'cause I won't."

They all muttered an apology to the man.

"Don't apologize to me, I couldn't care less how you do. I'm just the lout who teaches ya. It's _you_ who you should be apologizing to."

They remained silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

Gobber moved past them, stopping only to say, "Dinner tonight in the Great Hall. Don't be late." Then he exited.

Astrid, who was cleaning her ax, stopped to shake her head as the others resumed their childish actions. _I pray that they find that Nest this time... I don't think we'll win the war if not..._

* * *

In the ethereal light of dusk, a black form erupted from a patch of white fluff in the sky, diving fiercely toward the rippling water below. It moved so fast that to a regular eye it would appear a blur. Then, in a movement so swift it looked unrealistic, the figure snapped to glide along the surface of the water, slowing its pace to become definable.

Riding atop, Hiccup removed his mask, allowing the wind to course through his hair and the orange sun to serenade his face. Slowly he reached his hand toward the dark orange painted water, his fingertips just barely touching.

Over the seven years, Toothless had grown greatly, now large enough to carry the boy, who hadn't grown much, on his back. Their bond was now so strong that there wasn't a place one went without the other. And that brought comfort to his mother's mind, for she knew that her son was safe with the Night Fury who would die for him.

Hiccup straightened, setting his sights on a patch of nearby ice fields jutting from the water. He smiled sensing his companion's ambition and lowered himself to the Night Fury.

Toothless took the gesture as an agreement of senses and narrowed his eyes in a smirk, increasing his speed in angular wing propulsion.

Time for some fun.

First they dove under a large bridge of ice that swung out from the main structure of their home. Then, Toothless separated his spinal fins into their dynamic shape, allowing for sharper, more precise turns. It was one of the many secrets a Night Fury had, and it was his mother who had pointed it out to him.

In a single whip, they flew left; right; upside down under, and barrel roll over the masses, successfully clearing each until they reached a massive wall of ice at the end of the field. It was too high to fly over in time, so taking initiative; Toothless dove down, under the water and swam through a passage beneath.

They emerged on the other side, dripping ice-cold water as they landed on a snowy shore nearby.

Hiccup shook the water from his arms and shuttered in the cold. "You really have to do that?" He asked.

Toothless barked at him to direct his attention to the wall. Hiccup glanced at the wall again, now understanding. If he were to try to blast through the wall, he might not have made it through, and he refused to risk the life of his best friend.

Toothless felt his understanding and came to put a wing around him as he lightly breathed fire onto a patch of ground for warmth.

Hiccup smiled, grateful, while he tried to wring his clothes of the stubborn pools of water residing within.

Seeing his dancing struggle, Toothless laughed.

Hiccup glared at him, "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be!" he launched himself at the dragon wrapping his arms around his neck in an effort to playfully drag him down.

It didn't work—not even slightly. The dragon was a monolith, no movement Hiccup made served to do anything. But he persisted anyway.

Then, as he wound down from his effort his eyes flashed to the horizon, a smirk growing on his features, "I wonder how fast we can make it to No Man's Bog…"

* * *

They zoomed across the rippling water going so fast that Hiccup was forced to close his eyes. This was the true speed of a Night Fury: so fast that one cannot function in its quickness. Hiccup was grateful his mother forced him to craft a mask for his face—if it weren't for that, he'd not be able to breathe.

Hiccup had no idea how long it took them, but they soon arrived at No Man's Bog. It was the farthest-out land they had discovered and Hiccup was proud of it.

They landed on the swampy land near a pile of large rocks covered in moss. Removing his mask, Hiccup glanced around at the dead wetland blanketed in a thick haze that grew as the night approached, noting the grim colors of the dead plants that layered the ground.

"This place has seen better days, huh bud?"

The Night Fury huffed in agreement, his large light green eyes rolling from left to right, mapping out the area for any potential dangers. He would not let Hiccup stray too far from him. Despite a few lesson his mother had taught him he was too fragile to defend himself, plus Toothless felt an extreme protectiveness over him because he loved him like a brother.

"Man, that's the fastest we've ever got here! You're getting faster, you know that?"

The dragon smiled at his praise and crooned in gratitude.

He scratched Toothless under the chin as a reward, while pulling out a small compass from a pouch strapped onto the dragon's side.

He flicked the needle on the inside. "Whaddya, reckon bud? Think we should just keep going?" He asked, staring at the needle bobbing on the compass.

Something caught Toothless' attention, as his ears shot up; pupils thin.

Hiccup sensed the discomfort, and without question, ceased his movements to listen. He heard the faint sound of boots and voices—men's voices somewhere in the distance. And they were approaching.

Scrambling to gather the materials, he and Toothless quickly scattered into a space within the tall rocks, masked in deep shadows. It was too late to fly away and it was the safest place to hide... That and he was curious as to whom these people are and was going to find out.

They both listened from the shadows as the heavy footsteps grew nearer and nearer, until they were right outside of the rocks, in the area they had just occupied.

Curiosity biting him, he carefully peaked around the rock, narrowing his eyes to get a clearer view of the people. He saw the large figures of men; helmets crowning their heads and angry looks chiseled onto their heavily bearded faces.

Hiccup turned his head at the men, noticing the determined, sleep-deprived anguish in their eyes, like they've been in long pursuit of something. But what?

At that moment a large man peered through the fog and stood in a supreme air of authority. His austere posture and flowing red beard set with two burning pools of light green eyes sent a chill down Hiccup's spin.

Toothless inched toward him, drawing near in protective-guard mode. He sensed danger in the air like the thick aroma of a rose; bit back an instinctive growl, knowing that their safety relied on their stealth.

For the first time in a long time, Hiccup felt fear coursing through him, shaking his hands. _Who are these people and why am I scared of them? Maybe I'm just not used to seeing people… but why am I scared? _Something in his prescient mind warned him to hide back from the opening. And he trusted it, drawing back against the tall black dragon that shared his concern.

He must have shared the prescience, because the dragon consumed him completely in his wings.

He wondered at the action at first, but then heard a command, "Check that cave!"

He tried to still his savage heartbeat with a technique his mother had taught him and also with the offering of a large scaly arm from his friend. He gripped it tightly, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He soon felt the pace slow, his body relaxing. Then he heard the footsteps that entered the cave, felt his heart leap into his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. He listened carefully to the breathing of the man, as he grimly waited for the confirmation that they'd been found.

He heard the foot steps exit the cave. "Nothing here." It said. He felt relief wash over him, and realized that Toothless' black body must have blended with the shadows of the cave. But he still wondered how his mind knew it was going to happen before.

Toothless unraveled his wings, allowing him to exit but still keeping him on a protective leash.

Hiccup resumed his previous position, propping an ear to listen. The men were muttering things among each other. Hiccup deciphered only fragments: "Not here… Nest… Evil dragons… Keep searching…"

_Nest?_ He wondered. _Are they talking about my home? But why would they want to find my home? Maybe they're looking for the king. Mom used to tell me how when people were angry, they'd go to the king and… I need to get back!_

He glanced around at the men fading off into the haze and quickly slipped his mask back on, cautiously slipping out from their hidden shelter and hopping on Toothless.

"We need to get back." He informed lowly, "The king might be in danger." And in the swift whipping of his black wings, they were off.

* * *

"Mother!" he called, scrambling from the dragon's back and rushing toward her.

She looked up, seeing his quickly approaching form. "Hiccup?" She questioned cautiously.

"Mom, we've got a problem. There are men searching for us, searching for "The Nest.""

She nearly dropped a cup in her hands, "How do you know this?"

"I overheard them on No Man's Bog! They had entire ships and—"

"What we're you doing on No Man's Bog?" She asked thinly.

His mouth closed shut, "Well—I was… just flying."

"No Man's Bog is a ways out there, Hiccup! Why, you're almost near—" she stopped suddenly.

"Near, what?"

She remained silent, then shook her head, "Did these men see you?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so. We hid in a cave as they came onto the island."

She shook her head in terror, "Please, son, do not fly out there again."

"Why not? It's not like anything's gonna happen to me."

"Hiccup, Please! Some men… their ambition is so great they'll do anything to hurt you."

"Mom, Toothless and I are so fast we'd be out of there before they even knew what happened."

"Don't be too confident, son."

"But mom—"

"No! You _will_ not fly out that far again! And if I catch you out there, I will have the king bring Toothless back, and you know you cannot fight that."

He scowled in a sharp hiss of his breath and a rolling of his eyes.

"You can act like an infant all you want, but my decision is final." With that she walked off, masking great fear. _If there's even a remote chance that those men were from Berk… Gods help us!_

* * *

**That was chapter four, I'm waiting to hear from you. Besides that, I'll see ya in the day after tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: There are just a few things I need to get through before we start, today. First, that act one of this story will be eight chapters (we're almost there). The other two will be longer, don't worry. But the remaining three chapters of act one will be posted Monday, Wednesday, and early Friday. Because later that day I will be going away on vacation for a week and will not be able to start the second act until I get back. So I apologize in advance for the long period of no updates, but I assure you that this story will be in my mind the entire time, and most specifically the sixteen hour car ride (_much too long!_). I hope you guys won't be too mad at me.**

**Now for the responses.**

**Sipty: I'm glad you think so! It's always encouraging to hear.**

**Guest: I really wish I could post a new chapter every night, but unfortunately I'm a slow writer. But thank you for the kind words!**

**God of Spirits-Spirit Black: It's relieving to hear that it's different from the others. I mean I love some of others that are out there, but I don't want to just do the same exact thing as they have done!**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

_It is known that the Master of Dragons knew no humans besides His mother while growing up. But It is said that His mother had know one other and frequently received visits from her in the early years of the Master of Dragons' life. This woman was unafraid of dragons and had chose to live alone on a distant island and would every so often visit the mother to aide her in raising the boy... This would be key in His future._

_** —**_**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"My mother is wrong, she has to be!" Hiccup said to the King. "I heard them say it myself! They are searching for the Nest and will stop at nothing to find it."

It had been hours since he had his conversation with Valka and the blackness of night had crept its way into the sanctuary, creating a low mystical glow.

The King was silent but listened to him, his eyes respectively focused on him, seeming to understand his words.

Hiccup sighed in frustration at the situation; cast a quick glance at the cove, seeing his mother, Cloudjumper, and Toothless all sleeping. "Why can't she understand that you're in danger?" He asked with desperation deep in his green eyes. "It's not fair."

At the moment, something in the King's eyes transferred an answer to him. It went without words but he felt it—it told him to not worry and that he understood his words.

"But we can't just wait around for them to get here. We need to go talk to them—talk them out of it."

The King did not laugh or look down on him in incredulity, but softly breathed misty white onto him.

The instant it touched him he felt his awareness expand, beckoning him to sleep, saying the answers will be revealed there. "But I'm not tired." He said, then snapped his head to the left in surprise at the response. _We weren't even talking about sleep, where did that come from? _He thought, but began to feel the overriding weariness weigh at his legs, pull at his eyelids.

Without another word he laid back against the flat, grassy ground and drifted into sleep.

It was much different from any dream he's ever had before. He felt it was a shared dream, like someone else's mind had control of half of it.

He found himself standing in the sanctuary, only it was much different. The walls were no longer ice, but crystal. And the King stood in the great lagoon crater in the center, eyes trained on him.

He felt a strange presence from the King, one that mirrored human qualities. Then the dragon spoke: "Hiccup," His large voice rumbled. "Your heart is a kind one, but I fear your struggles travel deeper than you know."

He stepped back in surprise, "H—how can you talk? How—what is this?"

"A dream." He said simply. "You see, in your dreams I can communicate with you because your mind; it is special."

Hiccup remained silent, still bewildered as to what was happening.

"I know you know this. You've had incidents before where you've been able to see the outcome of an event before it transpires."

"What? How do you know?"

"I know, because it was destined to happen, hundreds of years ago. Around the time the war broke out, much before my existence, it was said that a boy, a male human child, would be brought unto our kingdom**—**the kingdom of dragons**—**to be raised among the dragons. And that that boy would grow to be the only one who could end the centuries-long war and tame this wild land."

He shook his head, "I don't understand."

"I know. You're still much too young. But you will soon."

"So I will… end the war between dragons and humans?"

"Destiny is a funny thing. You will be capable of ending it. But Destiny does not tell whether or not it is done. It only tells of the many long, terrible paths your mind will present you with. And out of those, a small few will lead you to victory. But only you will be able to see those paths and you alone will have to choose."

"This—this is so confusing."

"As I said: you will not understand yet, but in time. I cannot forbid you from going back out there to find those humans because you must make your own decisions. For now all I can tell is that you are about to receive an important test. Your mother, Seuraaja, is waiting."

Without another word edgewise, his eyes darted open. He looked around at his surroundings saw the place where he had fallen asleep, and the King's gaze briefly catch his. It was morning now and light was leaking rays through the ceiling high above. _I really was asleep that long? _He remembered the dream and the strangeness of it: _Seuraaja?_ He wondered, allowing the name to twist and turn in his mind. _Her name is Valka_. Then he noticed the Night Fury's tail around him, smiled. _He must've found me and came to sleep by my side. I am lucky to have him._

He was then caught by the sound of a strange feminine voice—one that did not belong to his mother. It sounded old and twanged in likeness.

He darted up and glided the wall toward the voice until he was just outside of the cove. Toothless had awakened at the movement and followed behind him. _Who's here? Do they mean harm?_

Listening closely, he heard, "He is small for his age." The old voice wheezed like illness, but he could tell she was not ill.

"Well, he did come early into this world." His mother's sweet contralto responded.

"Hmm," The old woman hummed, "But he's already fifteen."

"Is his physical appearance a problem?" She sounded slightly offended.

There was a momentary silence that passed between the two, then, "He's listening to us, you know."

_What?_ Hiccup thought, his heart shrinking at his recognition. _How does she—_

"Come in, boy!" The old voice commanded.

He hesitated, unsure of what to do.

"Come, now, there's nothing to fear."

Slowly he crept around the icy wall, his eyes immediately meeting an old woman, hair a ghostly white and face wrinkled in age.

"Come; let me have a better look at you." She said.

He stood still, feeling a strange fear of her. _Who is this woman and w__hat does she want? Is this the test?_

"Quite the cautious one, he is, Valka."

"He's never been in contact with any other humans, before." She reasoned.

"So I take it, he does well with the dragons then?"

"Very much so."

_Why are they talking like I'm too young to understand?_ He thought, biting back a surge of anger.

The old woman nodded, "Well, his experience with humans will come soon, no doubt. But for today I must test him."

_The King was right! But, what could it be?_

"You won't hurt him, will you?" His mother asked, a hint of fear in her tone.

"If he is truly who we think he is then, no."

"And if not?" Her question weighed heavy with reluctance.

"Then he will die."

His heart sank. He would die if he failed the test? The King never told him that! He only said that it was important.

"_What?_" His mother fumed. Cloudjumper seemed to be upset by this as well. "I will not allow my son to—"

"You don't have a choice, my dear." She said. "And besides, I don't see how he can fail." Her aged gaze then fell on Hiccup. "All right my boy, we should get started." She looked back at his mother, "You must leave us and keep all dragons out."

With a hesitant step she beckoned Cloudjumper and the two walked out, watching her son the entire time. _Please don't fail! Please don't fail!_

Toothless stayed by his side, refusing to leave. He sensed the fear flooding his best friend's senses. It took the King's command to pull him away, and even then it took much effort.

Hiccup approached the old woman, anger filling him at the way she had treated his mother. He observed her from head to toe. How odd she looked. He had never seen anyone so old—she looked ancient, almost.

A wrinkled, trembling hand came toward his. He didn't want to take it but it grabbed his before he could protest. She forcefully pulled him along to a small little dragon sitting on a table.

"See this?" She pointed, "This is your test."

He eyed the dragon no larger than a Terrible Terror. "How's this a test?"

"Don't question it, boy, just win over his trust and you'll pass. If he bites you, you fail."

He furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"What did I say, boy?" She snapped.

This woman was mean. _Are all old humans this way?_ He wondered, returning his attention to the slumbering dragon. He swallowed in a suddenly dry throat, terrified of failing. _Does this dragon have a toxic venom that would kill me if I get bit?_

He inhaled deeply, feeling the old hag's gaze penetrating the back of his neck. The sweat began prickling his back and chest, balling on his brows. _I can't die. The King wouldn't allow it. He knows I will pass this. That has to be it! _

He saw the dragon's eyes flicker open and fall on him. He was a strange looking thing; nothing like it lived in the sanctuary. He glanced at the King who was watching from afar, then jump as the woman's command smacked him. Something in the King's eyes had given him a sudden surge of confidence, and he extended his arm out toward the dragon. He closed his eyes waiting for the response that would either mean death or life.

Then he felt a scaly nose in his palm, mustered up every fiber of his being not to tense, and slowly opened his eyes.

"It is done." The woman said.

Hiccup slowly retracted his hand, looked at her. "I passed?"

"It was a series of three tests, actually. You passed two of them."

"What?"

"You passed the courage and sedative portions, but failed the common sense."

He shook his head. _Am I gonna die?_

She cackled at his expression, reading it plain as day, "You're not going to die, boy. It is impossible to pass all three aspects."

_Why has today been so confusing?_

"It's simple: if you pass the courage portion, you cannot pass the common sense. And same the other way."

"What's the common sense portion?"

"Realizing that you would not die from the test. But had you known that, there'd be no bravery involved in sedating him."

"So what's the point of this test then?" He asked irritably.

"To determine your skills."

_Skills? Skills for what? Do they know what the King knows about me?_ "Why me? Couldn't you've given this to anyone else?"

"I have. And all have refused considering the 'risk.'"

"So what does this mean?" His mother asked, suddenly entering, putting a hand on his shoulder. He could feel her fearful heart racing through.

"It means that he could be the one to end the war."

"Wait." Hiccup said suddenly, "Who are you, and how do you know this?"

"Hiccup, don't be rude—"

The old woman silenced her with a hand, then looked at the boy. "I am just a woman who wishes for a generations-long war to end. And no, I hold no malice for the dragons. I assure you you'll never see my face again."

He inwardly huffed—that was all he was going to get out of her. "I'm going out to fly with Toothless." He said, now angered at the situation he found pointless.

"Must you?" His mother asked. "You were just out the other day."

She felt a dry hand on her shoulder. "Let him go." She said.

Valka pursed her lips reluctantly. "I guess," she drawled, "but do not leave the island!"

"I won't." He said, while being sniffed by the dragon who was making sure he had not been hurt. Once he had completed, the two took off, leaving his mother and the old woman to watch.

The old woman chuckled, "You know he's not going to listen to you."

Valka looked at her through furrowed brows, then back at the hole in which the left, something pulling at her heart.

"Ah-h-h," The old woman breathed, "If only he knew his test is not yet over."

* * *

He flew fast over the crystal-blue water, his shoulders tensed in anger. "No one understands." He said angrily, "The King is in danger, and they have me go through some test? But the King says it's important and not to worry about it!"

Toothless sensed his anger, crooned in an attempt to relax him.

Hiccup ignored it, setting his sights on the open sea. "I'm gonna find those men again and try to change their minds."

Toothless felt worry spreading through him and urged him not to in a grunt.

"Not you too! Uh," he said falling back on the Night Fury. He sensed the dragon telling him to quit pouting as he restlessly shifted his mask. "Why does no one care? I mean I can't be the only one—" He stopped at the straightness of his friend's ears, quickly leaned up, "What is it?"

As he followed his companion's gaze, his eyes caught sight of a ship, sailing below. Its sail had an image of a large horned head painted in red on it. It had two spots for eyes and six sharp teeth; three on top, three on bottom.

Hiccup narrowed his gaze to focus in on the ship, saw the men aboard. "I think that's them! The men that were at No Man's Bog." He said.

Toothless' pupils were in dangerous slits, watching the vessel charge through the water down below.

Hiccup had a fixated smile on his face and tried to head toward it. But Toothless squirmed against him, letting out a defiant squeal.

"Toothless, let's go, it'll be all right."

Then a net flashed Toothless' tail fins causing them to lose equilibrium and spiral toward the sea.

The force caused Hiccup to separate from the dragon, leaving him to fall to his death.

Toothless wasn't going to let that happen. He ceased his battle with the net and zoomed to catch the helplessly falling figure. He grabbed the shouting, flailing boy and wrapped him in a protective cocoon as another net consumed them. The next thing he felt was water and a struggling Night Fury trying to keep him above it. Vision blocked by the dark wings of the dragon and the blurring of water, he was in a daze, not comprehending what was happening. Then he felt himself rise above the water but could not see through the dragon's wings.

They were being pulled up by a large fishing net. The next thing he heard was the gasps of men as he felt them hit solid ground.

"Great Odin! It's a Night Fury!"

"What a catch, eh?"

"Wait till Stoick sees!"

"Hey, wait. He's got somethin' in his wings!"

He felt the light seep through the slits in his mask followed by more gasps.

"It's a kid!"

"Must be his prey. Poor fella..."

Life began coursing through him; he threw off his mask and jolted up from the squirming dragon untangling himself from the net.

He saw the startled men draw their swords as they jumped back.

Slowly Hiccup began, "Wait! We're not gonna hurt you."

Their puzzled faces exchanged confused glances.

"Look," He said, untangling the dragon who was flopping like a fish in its tangle. He was stopped instantly.

"What are you doin' lad?"

"You'll get us all killed!"

Hiccup looked at them oddly, "Wh—no. He won't hurt you." He looked at the dragon who was now standing and growling at them. "Toothless, it's okay, these men will understand."

The men were shocked beyond belief at first, but what really threw them over was when he put his hand on the dragon's head and he wasn't attacked.

The outraged men jumped back in horror. No man has ever came to a dragon's defense, and certainly never touched one with compassion!

Hiccup misread their reactions. "There's no reason to be mad at the King." He said. "Dragons mean no harm."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man's blade flash toward him. Toothless saved his life by blasting him with a plasma blast, sending the man flying to the other end of the ship.

Hiccup ducked in horror, all words taken from him. He saw the other men glance at him fiercely, then felt the large scaly grasp of the Night Fury on his shoulders. The blast had burned the net that trapped the dragon to dust giving him the freedom to quickly grab Hiccup and carry him off. If he had been even a second later, Hiccup would have fallen to the other men's blades.

Hiccup watched the fading ship traumatized as Toothless carried him just under the clouds. They tried to kill him. They didn't understand. Everyone was right, it was foolish to go try to persuade these men.

Hiccup felt strange warmth on his hand and looked, seeing a trail of blood that led to a thin gash on his upper right arm. Seeing it instantly informed his mind that it was there and it began to sting.

At his groans of pain, Toothless looked down and saw the hand holding the wound and the painful contortion of his face. Normally he would have thrown the boy onto his back, but seeing his state, he didn't think he'd be able to grapple on.

He felt sorrow for his friend, each of his sharp breaths stabbing his chest.

He could do nothing. Only fly him back as fast as he could, keeping in consideration that Hiccup did not have his mask. He was angry with himself—angry that he was too slow to prevent him from getting hurt and too ignorant to sense the net in the first place. And now his Hiccup was hurt.

He looked at the boy again, offering a soft look of sympathy.

He saw it and offered a smile of his own, "It's all right bud. Just a scratch. I'll be fine. The King is what we should be concerned about. I have an idea."

Toothless then huffed angrily at him. He was mad that his friend was not concerned about himself, or the fact of what his mother will do when she finds out.

He groaned. They would probably never see the skies again…

Back on the ship, the men watched them fly away, one of them picking up the mask that had been cast onto the floor and observing it, noting the strange textures and shape. He looked up to see two men dragging the form of the man hit by the plasma blast into a small chamber, beneath the boat, then returned his gaze to the men watching the speck of a dragon flying away.

"We have somethin' to show Stoick, at least." He said, watching the men whirl around to look at the mask in his hands.

The men approached, glaring at the mask as if it were a precious jewel, then back to the horizon where the dragon traveled.

"King..." He said, smile growing, "Looks like the Nest is north. Let's head back to Berk and wait for the chief to return. He'll want to know of this _Dragon Boy_."

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: So I'm feeling generous today and was able to produce another chapter. So this is my gift to you, my wonderful readers, hope you enjoy! **

**Graybiel: Don't worry, the Red Death _will_ have a part in this story.**

**Shinigami Merchant: The inclusion of the old woman is not a huge part of the story, but it will have a small affect later on.**

* * *

_But His mother… she too has great purpose. For a time it was believed that she was only there to raise him and an aid him in his endeavors. But when the time came where they were forced to battle, it was realized all too late that her veiled abilities had been grossly underestimated._

**—from "Family of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

Stoick the Vast heaved himself onto a wooden dock, a large bag filled with clothing tucked firmly under his arm as he was greeted by his Viking companion, Gobber the Belch.

The blonde mustached man studied him, noting the dark bags of stress and fatigue under his eyes. _Might want to be careful with what I say._ He swallowed, "So…"

"No, we didn't find the Nest." He sounded bitter and frustrated.

"Well, you'll find it one of these times." What else was he to say?

He growled, "I'm on _very_ thin ice with these dragons."

_You're not kidding!_ "Who wouldn't be? They surely attacked us enough."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Gobber." He shook his head, ridding the thought from his mind. "So how did the recruits do?"

"Well, like you thought, Astrid was the most prominent—yeah, she was definitely meant to be a dragon killer." He finished, trying to avoid the report on the others. They had managed poorly in the ring, and the fact that they had someone as skilled as Astrid to compete against… they might as well have given up.

Stoick nodded, not surprised. "Figured as much—but what about the others?"

_Ah, Odin's blasted ghost! _ He bit back a sigh that was scratching at him, said: "Well—they, um… they… dealt... with the dragons." His voice came across weak in a hopeful offering.

Stoick painfully closed his eyes and sighed, Gobber quickly took the heavy container under his arm in hopes of amending the situation. "How bad did these children do?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, they don't know the first thing about fighting dragons. We're just gonna have to keep them on bucket duty during raids. Well, except for Astrid of course!"

"Gobber, I asked you to train them! What were you doin' the entire time?"

"I know, and I'm trying Stoick, but they're just not the brightest bunch—minus Astrid."

"You don't need to keep tellin' me that, I know how good she is."

"Right, of course!"

He sighed again, glancing out to the returning ships, counting each. "Well, I would like to see these children in action."

"Right, as you wish. I'll have 'em ready in a few minutes."

"Aye, Gobber." He relieved him, glancing once more at the returning ships. They were a painting among the retreating light of dusk, and he felt a sudden pain constrict his heart—it was a longing. He missed his wife and son, and this failed attempt at finding them only meant he still failed them.

He remembered the tragic night as a terrible nightmare that recurred endlessly, relentlessly—_among the swarm of the savaged beasts he saw one in particular—one that stood out from the rest—slip through a window in the second story of their home. He rushed to it, carrying his legs as fast as they would go just to reach the house and save his only child. He rolled to the top floor taken aback at the sight of his wife just standing there, bundle in her arms watching the beast staring at her, prepared to devour both her and his son. He thought that she was terror stricken so he jumped in to decapitate the monster. Only it was fast and it avoided the ax, drawing its devil eyes from his wife and onto him, trying to incinerate him with its hellish breath. He dove deeper into the room, involuntarily sliding into a small wooden table. Then, in the flash of its enormous wings he heard the bloodcurdling shriek of his wife, launching himself to his feet to save her. He was too slow. The beast flipped around, a devilish malice in its eyes, and flashed out the window into the sky. He heard the horrified screams of his wife crying out for him, darted to the window to see his wife and to his horror—the worst moment in his life—his son being carried away by the devil, forever taken from him—forever gone. _

A pain drew him from the memory. He looked at his hand; saw that his nails had bitten through his palm from his tight fist. He ignored it, looking back to the pale horizon, "That beast will pay for his sins. I will search the ends of the earth to find you. I will live long enough to cut your head off and put to rest my debt to my wife and son."

"Stoick—" A voice from behind him called. He turned to see it.

"You ready to see the fight?" Gobber asked.

He nodded, folding his arms behind his back and proceeding toward the arena.

* * *

The children all stood in a uniform line facing the entrance, awaiting Gobber's signal for the dragon to be unleashed. Now unlike the times before, this time they would not know which dragon they would be battling. Gobber wanted it to be a surprise.

They knew it wasn't going to be the Monstrous Nightmare, because that was the champion's fight. But the rest—it could be any of them.

Astrid stood tall; ignoring the childish snickers shared among her companions and listened for the door to open.

The creaking of lifting wood came to her ears, she determined the direction. _Nadder!_

She left the others in the dust, diving into a combat roll toward the shields, lassoing one onto her forearm and then flew over to the weapons rack for her ax.

She could hear the others scattering to catch up, but paid them no attention, focusing solely on the dragon before her. She was going to be the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare and nothing was going to stop her, not even this Deadly Nadder.

She dove in swift precise moves to reach the Nadder, falling into its blind spot. _Hit the lower abdomen, then trip the legs._ She told herself, moving with the dragon's head to remain in its blind spot.

The sound of her rushing companions caught the dragon's attention and it began to pursue them.

_Fools!_ She exclaimed mentally, adjusting her position to head toward the charging beast. _The chief is watching,_ she noted, collecting herself and running professionally.

Stoick watched the display of unorganized warriors, with the exception of Astrid, in disgust. Even Spitelout's son was doing poorly! _If we don't find the Nest soon, we'll all be doomed!_

Down below, Astrid trailed behind the beast, carefully avoiding its spiny tail while trying to swing under its legs.

As one of her companions ran past her, they caught the dragon's attention, changing its direction. She took the opportunity of the dragon's stillness and slid under it, plowing her shield into its legs as it began to charge again. The force shattered the wooden thing and sent her flying, but she caught herself on the teetering Nadder's arm, swung from it to the horn on its head. The force exerted by her sent the dragon toppling over to the ground. She had won. Nadders may be quick and light on their feet, but they will fall if enough weight is used against them.

She looked up at the crowd of cheering spectators as Gobber came in to throw the wild dragon into its cage. She noticed the chief whirl away from the arena without even a smile. _Was I not good enough?_ She wondered, quickly placing her ax back on the rack before pursuing him.

As she exited the ring she had to dodge past the praises of nearly the entire village to reach the chief.

She finally found him standing a ways into the village conversing with a few men in a small circle. They looked serious.

Astrid gathered her composure and headed toward them, doing her best to mask her curiosity. When she was near enough she caught the end of their conversation.

"…tried to tell us that the dragons were friendly!" The man shouted in disbelief.

Stoick went stiff in outrage.

"And then he flew away on the Night Fury and headed north. The dragon didn't even growl at the boy, he _protected_ him!" He continued.

"He must've had the beast under some spell. It was disgusting! What kind of man works with dragons?" Another added.

_What are they talking about?_ She wondered walking slower and slower.

Stoick ran a hand through his beard, "If he speaks of a King, and how we're after it, then he must be from the Nest... North, did you say?"

The man nodded sharply, "Even marked it with three compasses to be sure."

There was a brief pause before Stoick said, "Gather the men, we set sail in the morning."

"Aye, sir." They acknowledged, scattering off in their separate directions.

She saw Stoick glance hard at the object in his hands before he threw it to the ground and mumbled something, walking away.

Once the coast was clear she went over and grabbed up the item lying on the ground. It was a strange thing; dark and thick, with two thin slits that lead to a hollowed center. _It's a mask!_ She then recalled what they had said about some boy and how he fought with dragons. "A boy controls the dragons… he's the Master of Dragons?" she muttered, holding the mask tightly as the fury built up from within. "What man would fight with a dragon? They've done nothing but ruin lives! I have to find this _traitor_ and repay him for all he's done… They say he's north, then north I'll go."

* * *

Valka stood with Cloudjumper on her secret little ice balcony that overlooked the western sea, the stars rising over the sleeping horizon. She inhaled deeply, the Stormcutter exchanging a glance, "Oh, Cloudjumper, what am I gonna do with those two? Their wanderlust is so great that it's gonna get them seriously hurt one of these times." She closed her eyes tightly, "Oh, I don't want that day to come… I don't think my heart could take it."

Cloudjumper drew near to comfort her. She gladly accepted, "I know you took us for a good reason. But it's just hard sometimes, knowing that he has a father out there. Especially one that hates dragons!" She sighed, "Oh, I don't know, Cloudjumper… I don't know…"

A squealing noise caught their ears; she looked at Cloudjumper, then back inside. "It's coming from the sanctuary!" She said, jolting down the icy slope, Cloudjumper catching her as she slipped.

She had confused fear flash through her mind and she wound through the narrow passage that led to the sanctuary. _Are we under attack?_ She prayed that that was not the case; she was not ready for that.

As she turned the final corner into the cove, she heard the ear piercing squealing of a dragon from the other side of the enormous king that stood in their way.

She hadn't emerged from the cove. No, her secret balcony was on the opposite side of the kingdom.

Forgetting that she had Cloudjumper, she began jumping down the jutting ledges in the wall that led to the cove. The dragon grabbed her up after a moment and flew her over.

Her eyes caught the horrific sight of the Night Fury standing, cradling her son in his arms, crying for help. Her heart stopped when she saw the blood on his hands, felt the tears spring into her eyes. _Oh gods! He can't be dead! No, please!_

Cloudjumper set her down next to them, his eyes wide in concern; Hiccup was like a child to him and felt obligated to protect him, so seeing this terrified him just as much as it did his mother.

Valka scrambled to the Night Fury's side, gathering the boy in her arms. "Hiccup!" She cried. "Hiccup, are you all right?" She could feel his breathing, nearly fainted in relief. The two dragons' faces were close in anxious observation. Toothless was so terrified that he didn't even realize he was clawing at the ground.

Valka's eyes then caught sight of a laceration streaming his upper right arm. "What happened?" She asked the Night Fury as if he could speak.

Of course the dragon drew nearer at the distressed response, feeling utterly helpless to help his best friend—his brother.

From Hiccup's mind, he stood before the King, hearing the voice of his mother and the desperate barking of Toothless but was unable to see their faces.

"I thought I told you not to worry?" The King said calmly. "Why didn't you listen?"

"They're coming after you! We have to do something!"

"And did it work?" He asked knowingly.

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Hiccup, there is only so much one can do. And sometimes, trying to prevent something from happening causes it to happen."

"But I want to help you! I know we can, we just—"

"Hiccup," he said sternly, "You must learn to keep _everyone_ in mind. You are risking your mother's life, Toothless' and your own, trying to ward these humans away."

"But—you let us live here. This is your home, I need to defend it."

"I know. And I'm grateful that you wish to defend me, but _I_ will protect this home myself, but I can't do that if you're going to the danger." His deep voice was tender and sympathetic.

He stood there and said nothing, forlornly looking at the ground.

"Hiccup," He said, catching his attention again, "in the end everything will be well and you will be happy, just let it go, enjoy your youth... Now go back to your mother, she's worried sick."

He nodded slowly. The dragon exhaled the white mist on him he felt his consciousness return, his eyes fluttering open to catch his mother's worried face.

"Hiccup!" She gasped, grabbing him up in a tight embrace. He cloud see the King's warm glare. "Oh, what happened, how'd you get hurt?"

In that moment, Toothless saw he was awake and smothered him in joyful dragon kisses. There was gratefulness in those kisses, he could sense it. The dragon was grateful that he was all right. He then remembered the gash on his arm, the ship, the men—he swallowed, "Uh," He wanted to lie and tell her it was an accident, but something prevented him. He didn't know what, but something refused to let him lie to her. "I—I was talking to those men again."

It was as she figured, but it didn't make it any easier to hear. "You _talked_ to them?" She yelled. "Have you lost your wit, son? You could've been killed!"

"I know, I know, but I thought I could change their minds."

She shook her head, "I told you those men would hurt you. Oh, Hiccup, why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

He looked down, "I don't know," he said lowly, "I'm sorry."

She saw his sorrow and lightened up a bit, realizing what he had been through. "All I'm saying Hiccup is you're still young, and what you're doing, while it's a good thing, it's too dangerous. Please son, enjoy your youth—learn more about dragons! Maybe you could even document them and spread their glory that way."

_Enjoy your youth... that's what the King said_. He seemed to consider this now, his eyes scanning nothing. "I don't know how to write, though."

"I'll teach you! I taught you how to swim and how to fly, did I not?"

He nodded, smile growing.

"See? I'll teach you anything you desire to learn."

He nodded, feeling the push of Toothless' head on his uninjured arm, crooning at him with his large loving eyes. He smiled at the dragon, sensing all the fear he had gone through. _I owe you, bud_. He then looked at his mother, "Actually… I was wondering if maybe, you could teach us some of the stuff you and Cloudjumper know."

He saw the light in his mother's eyes glow bright in happiness as she looked at him, "I'd be more than happy to do that. Now rest, you need to heal that wound before we do anything."

He smiled, "Yes, mom."

She then walked out to Cloudjumper, who had been the only one not to smother him. He loved the boy, of course, and would die for him, but he wasn't one to show his emotions in such ways. He was a rather prideful dragon.

"I'm gonna go gather up something for supper," She informed, "I'll be back soon."

He smiled in a nod, watching her go. The croon of the Night Fury catching his attention; he stared at the big light green eyes, putting his hands softly under his chin. "I have to thank you, bud. You saved my life—you are amazing." He then closed his eyes and softly touched his forehead to the dragon's.

When he pulled away he saw the joy on his companion's features, shrugged optimistically, "Maybe those men will never even find us. Maybe we'll all be fine, and I should just live my life and be happy."

Toothless let out a soft coo at him. He smiled at it, said, "I'll never put you in danger again, bud—I promise."

But something deep in his prescient mind filled him with doubt, he ignored it, knowing it was just his doubtful nature. But he still couldn't help but worry...

* * *

**All right, well, there you have it, a day early. Let me know what you thought and I'll see you all on Tuesday now! It's going to be a crazy chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Okay so I thought that this chapter was going to be filled with action, but as I started writing it I realized that it is going to be the next chapter that has all the action. It's the last chapter of act one after all! But despite this, this chapter still has its moments.**

**Manuelmusical14: This chapter will begin to unravel that question.**

**Kitty.0: I'm glad you like that! It's very important to depict their lives and how past events have altered them. It develops the character and makes it easier to write for them later on.**

**Shinigami Merchant: No problem! I'll always answer questions relative to the story.**

**I really must thank you all for the incredible support. This is now my most popular story by far! And your reviews have helped me so much, both from familiar faces that have been here since the start, and the new ones that have just or recently come aboard on this adventure. All I can say is one thing: this story is far from over.**

* * *

"_Whence does one gain their power?"_

—**from "Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"To learn the ways of a dragon and unravel their secrets, one must first establish a bond." Valka said to her son. They were flying just outside of their icy abode, a tasteful light of dawn watching them through a newly awakened eye.

"All right," Hiccup began, "I think I've done that already. What next?" Hiccup knew they had decided to fly without masks because they would not be flying that fast. And the fact that it was easier to communicate with one another this way.

Valka smiled at his remark: _Let's see how far he'll go_. "Okay, then, next—after the bond is established—one must live with the dragon for many years—"

"Mom!" He groaned.

She chuckled, speaking in a laugh, "All right. In order to fully understand a companion as delicate as a dragon," At this, she looked warmly at Cloudjumper; "one must not search solely for the secrets, but allow the secret to reveal itself." She gestured to the Stormcutter's wings, "Take Cloudjumper for example—as you can see he has four main wings. Now while one forsaken by knowledge or simply ignorant may think it only as it appears, one of a brilliant mind," Her eyes fell accusatory on him, "they will see it as capabilities, potentiality."

Hiccup watched her through focused vision. He always loved it when she spoke whimsically, there was something about it that just captured him and refused to let him go. He knew his mother knew this, and would use it when she wanted his attention.

She continued: "Another important thing to remember: your confidant will not only reveal _his_ secrets, but will also seek to unravel those in _you_. Tell me, son, what secrets has your confidant discovered about you?"

He looked at Toothless in deep thought, searching for the perfect example. He had no idea. His mouth drooped down as if about to say something, but closed after a moment.

"Do not worry, son, Toothless has discovered much about you and humans in general. Like how you like to sleep and what you fear."

Hiccup drew back slightly: _My fears! Oh it's so obvious now, he knows how I fear loneliness and uncertainty. That's why he's always with me. How could I be so stupid? _

"It seems obvious now, does it not?" She asked. "Let us try something… "

He eyed her suspiciously; whenever his mother wanted to "try something" it always ended in either terror or pain.

She then bravely walked out to the edge of Cloudjumper's upper-most wing and allowed herself to simply slide off, plummeting to the ocean below.

Hiccup darted his head off the side of his companion to see her, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen and neither was Cloudjumper. _What?_ He thought bewildered, then jumped at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. They were behind him. _How?_

"A dragon will never let you fall." She said. "Now you try it. Trust your dragon!"

He swallowed, looking down to the water way below. He knew Toothless would catch him no matter what. But he still couldn't get past the fear of willingly throwing himself off. It was that first step that always deterred him.

"Go on, Hiccup." She encouraged.

Hiccup looked once more, forcing the strength to swing his left leg to meet the other, hands poised to launch off. "'Kay, bud, you're gonna catch me, right?" His voice was filled with a fear he couldn't understand.

The dragon barked in confirmation, he could feel the muscles tensed in readiness. Then, in the thrusting of muscles, he hopped from the safety of his back to the plummeting, death sensation that filled him as he fell. All he could hear was the whipping of wind in his ears, his eyes forced to mere slits, until he felt two scaly arms wrap around his abdomen and his falling was ceased. Eyes free to open once again; he saw the smiling face of the Night Fury, that said: See? I told you I'd catch you! He returned the smile and with the help of his companion, climbed up onto his back, safe once again.

Valka looked at him; knowing smile radiant. "Well?"

He shrugged, "I knew he would catch me."

"That's not what your body says," she said.

He then noticed how tense his shoulders were, relieved them. "I get nervous!" He defended.

She chuckled, "I know."

"Why is it funny?" He demanded.

"Because you're so concerned by these things."

"I am not."

"Hiccup—you are." She said, continuing before he could protest, "Now, the important thing to keep in mind is that your dragon is not invincible—you cannot put him through too arduous a task. He will never put you through one."

He nodded. He would never ask too much of his best friend!

She smiled, a new thought entering her mind, "Did I ever show you the Spiraling Descent?"

It took a moment, but the recognition dawned on his face. He was in for quite the day.

* * *

She has done many crazy things in her life, but never will she ever understand why she decided to bring her training companions along for the journey.

"Hey, Astrid, are we almost there?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm not saying it again, _no!_"

"Ugh, why not? I'm bored out of my mind!"

"D'you shut up already?" Ruffnut demanded.

"Why don't you shut up?" He countered.

"Why don't both of you shut up?" Snotlout interjected.

The twins sent him a bitter look to which he gave his own.

Astrid remained aloof from the others, staring out from the bow of the small vessel at the sea before her, scoping for the Nest._ It's out here somewhere… somewhere…_

She was no fool—she knew of the other Vikings sailing to the island as well and took her own path by heading east from the island then northwest once it was out of sight. This way they could remain unseen by their fleets. She also knew of the consequences that would result from this little excursion, but little mattered to her now that she was determined to slay the Master of Dragons, for she too had lost loved ones to the beasts of the sky.

Her ears then caught the whispering of her companions, they were talking about her, trying to remain discreet. She could still hear them though, hear their exact words. She had great hearing.

"She's so quiet." The voice was Ruffnut's.

"Yeah, it's creepy." Tuffnut's

Footsteps then approached her; they were Snotlout's bold steps, "Don't talk about her behind her back."

She sensed him close behind, said: "Touch me and you'll be swimming to the Nest."

He curled his hand back like a burning rope, retreating to Fishlegs, who was busily studying a book of dragons.

She straightened, allowing a sigh to pass her lips ever so quietly, mouthing, "It's gonna be a long journey." She then thought about all she had sacrificed to go on this search. She would've been the one to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, would have risen to the position of getting to actually fight the dragons as they attacked. But now she could wave farewell to all of it, this act was sure to get her condemned to her home for years—that is if they decide not to make her an outcast. Everything was on the line for her now, she was going to find this Nest and take down the Master of Dragons. _It's the one and only chance I'll have to spare my name, for if I don't it'll forever be blackened by treason…_ She looked back at her companions with brief guilt. _As will theirs…_

* * *

Back on Berk men heaved and hawed as they boarded the ships, Stoick overseeing them as they did so. He felt confident; he could feel that this was the time he'd finally get to avenge his late wife and son. He let a faint smile tug at the corners of his lips… until Gobber came up to him.

"Sir, I've got some news…" he sounded grim.

Stoick immediately frowned at this, his attention focused on the man, "What is it?" He said, it came across colder than he meant it to.

Gobber shifted uncomfortably, "Um, well, it's Astrid and the others…"

_The kids? Are they injured? _ He felt a slight fear at the answer, but his mind was used to these types of grim responses.

"…I've a report from Sven that they sailed off in his fishing boat earlier this morning."

"They're just children going fishing—them taking a boat is not—"

"That's not it, Stoick. Sven says he saw Astrid with a mask. The one you said you saw last night."

He then remembered how he had thrown the thing on the ground the night before. _I'm a fool!_ "How long ago was this?"

"Just before the first light of dawn."

Stoick glanced at the sun; saw it glimmering fully above the horizon, growled, "How come I wasn't informed of this before?"

"We couldn't find you!"

He paused calming with a deep breath, "How do they even know where to go?" It was directed more at himself than Gobber.

Gobber shrugged, "My guess is as good as yours."

He searched his mind bringing back his conversation with the men the night before. He shook his head, "She must've overheard us. She's just like a dragon—sly and cunning!" He glanced back to the horizon.

"Don't be too upset, Stoick, that girl can handle herself."

His eyes darted at him as deep pools of darkness, as he spoke lowly, "There are worse dragons out there than the ones we use for training, Gobber. Ones that would make even _your_ skin crawl." He then recalled the beast that took his wife and son.

Gobber swallowed, "Well, what are we gonna do?"

Abruptly, Stoick began walking to the docks, Gobber following quickly behind.

"Stoick? What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna find the Nest and take it."

"What of the children?"

"Pray we're the first thing to get to them." He then walked up two planks that lead to the head ship. Gobber pursed his lips looking at his missing arm and leg. _He's right; those beasts won't show them any mercy._ He may never have liked children, especially them, but something in his heart ached—he was afraid for them. He heaved himself onto the boat catching Stoick by surprise.

"You're going?" He asked.

Gobber nodded, "No use stayin' if my students are gone."

Stoick nodded, "All right, then, as you wish."

* * *

He slept sound that night, his eyes flying shut as soon as his head rested on the Night Fury's side. He would often talk to the King as he slept, strengthening their bond. But sometime he just had regular dreams. Tonight however, he _was_ with the King.

"How is your arm?" He asked.

Instinctively he glanced at his arm, quickly remembering that his wound did not exist in his dreams. "It's better now; my mom wrapped it in some type of silk."

"Tree blenders, as you humans call them. Their silk has healing powers."

"Oh." Hiccup said.

The King chuckled, "I see you're learning from your mother."

"Yeah! She showed me how to weave in through narrow spaces and the different ways a dragon's tail can stop their movement and so many things!" He excitedly exclaimed, making motions with his hands.

"So you're enjoying it I wager."

He nodded, "Absolutely, I don't know where Toothless and I would be without her!"

"She's a very intelligent one, your mother. She is quick to understand and follows that which is right. That is why we call her Seuraaja."

"You've called her that before. Do you all have a name for me?"

"We do, and you will learn it in time."

"_Time!_" He sneered.

The King chuckled at his frustration, "Tell me, has your mind told you of anything lately?"

"Just the usual: that those men are looking for you." He said, trying to suppress an argument.

"Do you know why they are searching for me?"

"They are mad?"

"Yes, but why?"

He shrugged.

"Those humans don't like dragons. They despise us, and for a reason. Their home is attacked by dragons and their livestock is taken constantly."

"_What?_ But a dragon wouldn't do that!"

"No dragon of _this_ kingdom would do that." He corrected. "There are some that work with corrupt minds."

"But, we don't! Why are they coming for us?"

He sighed, "It seems the good always suffer for the actions of the blackened faces of evil." He said with much distaste. "Cynical minds will do anything to stay alive—it will sacrifice its subordinates before itself—that's what separates the good from the wicked. We will never leave anyone behind. We protect our own."

Hiccup smiled, looking at him with extreme admiration, "And we're the good ones."

"We're the good ones."

"But… how do they get in the position to rule?"

"Whence does one gain their power?" he asked. Just by the tone Hiccup could tell it was rhetorical. "Just remember this, the good always survive and persevere, whereas the evil cannot salvage what's left because they know nothing but how to destroy."

"How do you know if you're good or evil? I mean I don't think I am, but how would I know?"

"Followers of evil will never fight for their ruler if they know it's futile, or if their ruler is deceased. Their purpose becomes void."

Hiccup nodded, understanding it now.

"…But followers of good will fight until the end regardless of whether or not it's futile. They join the cause because they feel it in their hearts," At this he placed the end of his gigantic talon on his left breast, "not because they are forced. A good man never truly falls."

He smiled at the dragon, feeling the direction of his example. But a frown soon replaced that, "But they're still coming for you."

"They are. And you know that the good always suffer more than the evil, but the rewards are worth more in the end, than any object in existence… Remember this Hiccup… remember it."

He nodded a warm smile returning to his features.

The King smiled, "Now... tell me more about these aerial maneuvers you learned..."

* * *

A month passed and the children were still out at sea. The sounds of snoring filled the deck of the vessel, as a drowsy and tired Astrid watched the empty starlit horizon. Her head rested on her fist, eyes red from lack of sleep.

_We're lost_. She thought. _We're gonna die_. She glanced back at her sleeping companions, felt a touch of guilt. _Their deaths will be my fault… I tricked them into coming. But we all fight for the same cause do we not? Ugh, what a stupid way to go—lost at sea till the body gives out. Such a helpless death!_ Her eyes then caught sight of a dragon flying around something on the horizon. It was a distant outline framed against the stars. Her tiredness fled, she stood on her toes in alertness trying to make out the mass. _This could be it__!_

She jumped over and woke the crew. They stood groggily.

She didn't hesitate to inform them, "Over there, we're going to investigate."

"Investigate what? Snotlout asked, "I don't see anything."

She pushed down on his helmet forcefully to bring him low. "There!" She whispered.

The others soon saw it.

"Is it the Nest?" Fishlegs asked.

"Possibly, but we won't know till we get closer."

They all exchanged excited glances, this could be it, what they have been searching so long for could finally be right over there.

They reached the shore of the icy structure not much later; they looked up at it in awe. It was a massive ice shard that jutted from the ocean.

"This is the last place a dragon would live—there's no lava!" Tuffnut remarked.

"Keep your voice down!" Astrid snapped, "And it can't hurt to check."

"Don't mean to be a downer, but how're we gonna get in?" Fishlegs asked.

She studied the structure, most of it veiled by the night. "Climb."

The other looked at her as if she had two heads, "Are you kidding?"

"We're Vikings, remember? We can handle a little climbing."

"But it's so tall!"

It was decided. Astrid had already begun her ascension, ax biting into the ice and out and up as she climbed. She stopped to look down, nobody was following her. She groaned mentally, "Dragon bait is what they are," she mumbled.

She hadn't climbed for too long until she found a decent sized hole. With a heave, she threw herself into the icy cave, seeing its path to darkness.

She stayed close to the walls, following its path to wherever it led. _This could be death_. The thought took her by surprise, usually she feared nothing, but faintly, deep down, she felt the slightest tinge of apprehension. She overrode it: _No, I've had too much taken from me to be a coward now_. She wound down the ice corridor until she reached a turn, she stopped just before, hearing the sound of buzzing, like crickets. Lots and lots of crickets.

Mustering up her natural courage, she rounded the corner, nearly dropped her ax. It was a breathtaking sight, a huge dome of a room mixed half with natural earth and half with ice, with foliage and a lagoon even, at its center. It was so beautiful she almost missed the numerous slumbering dragons scattered about. "The Nest," she said silently. _Looks more like a safeguard than a fortress._ With the most delicate of care, she stepped out of the cave onto a grassy platform. _Wait till they see that I found this!_

She walked out to the edge of the natural platform and glanced at the beautiful place once more. Across the massive room, she spotted a cove with a strange black dragon within. A gasp nearly hit her as she realized it was a Night Fury and against it the slumbering form of a human.

A chill ran down her spine as she mouthed the name, "Master of Dragons..."

She then gathered herself and headed back to the cave from which she entered. A feeling in her stomach stopped her just before, she turned around. Her eyes shot wide, legs grew weak, as she met the intense gaze of what was the largest dragon she had ever seen. His massive tusks prevented her from escaping but it wasn't that that scared her. It wasn't the fear of discovery nor the size of the dragon that filled her with such fear. It was the gaze, it had a power of its own and it filled her with terror.

The great dragon drew its head closer and closer to her, gaze unwavering.

She fell on her back inching her way until her back found the icy wall. Despite her struggles she couldn't break the gaze or even think. All she could do was watch. The knowledge of death filling her. But at that moment, she saw his pupils narrow even more, the great hair-like crown on his head standing straight as he drew back, looking in the opposite direction.

She could think once again. His spell was broken!

_Why didn't he kill me? What's he doing?_ Standing she ignored her concern and darted for the exiting cave, her thoughts now returning. _We've found the Nest!_

* * *

Hiccup was deep in his slumber when his prescient mind screamed for him to awaken. He darted up from his position on Toothless, eyes meeting the King watching the wall in a highly alerted manner. Then his mind struck him with the dangerous answer as plain as day: _They're here._

* * *

**Well they've been discovered, now. Perhaps we'll see some action from the King? Well, until the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Well here it is, the end of act one. I am very excited to get into the next part, I have an ocean of ideas and it's going to be amazing! But again, I will not be able to post the next chapter until I get back from Myrtle Beach (I leave tomorrow and will be back next Saturday). I'm so sorry for the inconvenience, but the good part about it is that I'll have time to gather more ideas for the next part.**

**DustySands: All three acts will be posted in this story.**

* * *

_With the Master of Dragons living in the Nest, an awful realization occurred—one does not realize true fear until they behold it. It is a thing ofttimes foreign and overlooked by men and ultimately leads to total desecration._

—**from "In the Master of Dragons' Home" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

_They're here!_

His heart pumped in a state of extreme awareness. He woke Toothless as well, the dragon sensing his alertness and questioned him with a sniff.

His focus was elsewhere though; he jumped to his feet and rushed to the King who was standing alert.

The King looked at him and sent a mist of ice over him. He was in the realm of the unconscious again.

"They're here! They're here!" He yelled to the King

"I know. Your mind told you, I assume."

"Yes. We need to fight them off!"

"What does your mind say to do?"

"I—I don't know."

"Listen to it. It will save you."

He stopped, garnering the strength to focus on it. It was a blurred image but an image nonetheless. It showed of fire and ruins and outlined paths. Many of which had visible ends that showed a terrifying image of his dead body, under blades and arrows.

He told the King of this and he nodded grimly, "That path you see, it has many branches that lead to death. The ones with darkened ends, those are the wrong paths. You only have two chances to choose the right path and there are only two that will lead you right. There are hundreds and hundreds of branches that have hundreds and hundreds more branches each, all ending in darkness. Now I cannot see these branches myself, but I know you can."

He stopped, looking once more into his mind, shook his head perplexed, "I can see the ends and beginnings, but that's it."

"That is because the whole path is not certain, it will never be. Every choice you make; every step you take will alter that path. That is why it is so important you heed your mind's warnings."

Hiccup looked to the ground in fear; overwhelmed by the revelation.

"Like I've said before, this is no certainty you'll make it, but you're the only one who can. Listen to your mind again. What does it tell you?"

He tried again, this time an answer presenting itself, "I see many ships around fire and ruins."

"Where do you see this from?" He asked.

"From a distance—and I see my mother… and Toothless and Cloudjumper also."

The King stopped, looking up, understanding the vision, "So it must be, then." He said with finality.

"What do you mean? Do we have to leave?"

"Wake your mother, you must take her, Toothless and Cloudjumper and leave."

"You're not coming?" He asked frantically.

"Do you see me in your vision?" he asked, he already knew the answer.

He shook his head.

"You must go now, before it's too late."

"But—"

"No, Hiccup! This is the way it must be. I must stay so you may escape."

He stopped, searching his mind frantically for another way, another vision where the King was there with them. He found no such image.

He looked up to the King, his heart in his eyes, "I… I can't go without you…"

The King softened his tone now, "You must Hiccup. You must go find a new home for my children."

"But who will be the King?" There _has_ to be a way, there just _has_ to be a way to convince him to come.

"Let's just say you know them very well."

Hiccup paused, "No." He said, feeling the tears rise into his eyes, "Please don't go, you're my friend, I—I can't lose you. It's not fair!"

The dragon smiled, gently wiping away a single tear that escaped with the tip of a large claw, "Please don't shed your water over me. Remember: The good never fail in the end… Farewell young Hiccup, you are a great young human, and may your mind lead you to victory."

Hiccup glanced at him once more before he returned to consciousness. Much pain in his heart as he woke his mother.

"We need to go!" He shouted.

She awoke quickly, staring at him cautiously. Then they felt the rumbling of a boulder striking the outer wall of the kingdom. Valka jumped to her feet in terror, both Cloudjumper and Toothless drawing near to their companions in instinctual guarding.

"We've been discovered." Valka said in a voice that trembled from terror.

"There's no time to waste, we must go, now!" Another strike rumbled the ground beneath.

"No, we must protect our own!"

"Mom, listen to me, my mind is telling me what to do. The King agrees. I must listen to my mind."

"But—we can't."

"If we don't do this we will die!" He yelled.

A sense of helplessness overcame her at that moment; she knew that Hiccup's mind was special, but at the same time, she couldn't leave her home or the King. She had grown to love this place so much and couldn't bear to part with it. But if she didn't she knew would surely die. She sighed mustering up all the strength she's ever had to say these next words: "All right, lead the way." They came across sorrowful and defeated.

He nodded grimly as another strike caused ice to rain down from the ceiling, "Follow me!" He ran to the side of the platform, cast once last glance at the place that he called home for fifteen years, caught the King's eyes catching his before they returned to the dome ceiling.

He returned his gaze to his mother and the two dragons waiting for his command. He then jumped across a small gap into a familiar hole in the wall, began sliding downward. As soon as he reached the floor he heard the sliding of his mother, then the dragons came, Cloudjumper just barely fitting. Toothless ran past Valka to catch up with Hiccup's quick pace, nudged beside him. The area was dark, but they could still feel the misty ice raining down on them from time to time, Toothless shielding his head each time with a wing.

Once they rounded a corner they reached an icy hall, Hiccup paused for a moment, remembering when he met Toothless here.

His mother looked at him, "What is it, son? Do you see someone?"

He shook his head, "This was where I met Toothless. I spent so much time here..."

She glanced at the corridor leading into night, tried to picture the two here. _What luck, my son would find his best friend doing the same thing he loves to do… Oh, how I will miss this place._

He walked slowly down the hall, allowing the memories to return. It only now occurred to him that he had seen himself standing here in his prescient mind. He was so far, on the right path… but so much farther was the path he will walk.

His mind then showed his mother's dead boy alongside Cloudjumper's as he ventured down the flight branch of the path. He shook his head in terror. "You can't fly out of here; those men hold too much rancor against Cloudjumper."

She nearly gasped:_ Oh_,_ gods! Can he see who they are? Does he know of his true father?_

"I don't know why, but he's a target."

She inwardly sighed in relief: _He doesn't know._

He then searched his mind once again, "We have to go north. They're coming in from the south."

His ability finally registered in her, and it scared her to see him operate in such knowing ways.

Another strike shook the hall, this time they could hear a large unsettling crack deep within the ice mass.

"We can't stay here any longer. Mom, you're gonna fly with me on Toothless, while Cloudjumper flies underwater. Just until we reach the Hinterland not too far north from here."

"What? But how will Cloudjumper breathe or ever navigate for that matter?"

"Stormcutters can hold their breaths for about an hour underwater, plus they can also follow the scent of another dragon from nearly across the sea."

Valka looked at him oddly, "But he's neither Tracker nor Tidal class. Is this something your mind is telling you or are you just guessing, because I'll not put Cloudjumper through anything too dangerous?"

He shook his head, "Neither. The King told me. Now we really need to go."

_The King..._ "Aye, then." She said, looking at Cloudjumper through new eyes, her glance telling him all he needed to know. He filed past them and dove out and into the water.

"How do you know they won't see him?"

"I don't. But it's the safest way."

Once they saw he was under the water safely, he grabbed his mothers arm and jerked her out of the way of some ceiling that fell. The two hopped onto Toothless and casting one last look back down the nostalgic hall, he flew out.

* * *

"Concentrate fire at the center, draw the beasts out!" Stoick the Vast shouted, a choir of catapults throwing their contents at the massive ice domain. "Keep firing!"

Their gesture was greeted by a swarm of angry dragons, rushing from crevasses all over the icy structure, vomiting fire unto their fleets.

Stoick grabbed a sword and shield from a rack and jumped onto the shore, Gobber right behind.

It was a rocky field illuminated in patches of burning orange glow glazed in moonlight.

"What's the plan?" Gobber asked.

"Draw them all out and destroy the Nest."

"Any sight of the _one_, yet?"

Stoick shook his head. "He'll come. _He'll_ come." He said, brooding over the thought of the dragon.

"Right, well until then, we should stay on alert for the Dragon Boy."

"Duly noted, Gobber." He said, while parrying a group of Nadder spikes.

He didn't understand his worry over it, they had the place besieged and were successfully drawing them out. His thought was interrupted when a Gronckle tried to attack him from behind. He whirled around and clubbed it on the head with his mace. "That'll teach ya, you oversized sausage!"

His triumphant gloat was cut short by the earth shaking sensation that violently shook the ground under his feet. He wasn't the only one feeling it; Stoick seemed to have shifted his focus to the ice mass as well.

A moment of brief silence ensued, as if the dragons were watching as well. Presently, the peak of the ice kingdom exploded, like a volcano eruption only without the fire, and a out came an enormous white dragon, wingless but still mighty. He let out an earth rupturing roar into the sky as the Vikings began drawing back. The damage to the structure was mortal now, and it began crumbling to the ground.

The command went without saying, and the catapults were aimed at the great dragon.

Stoick eyed the creature in amazement, then it hit him, he whirled to his men, "_No_, get the ships out of here!"

It was too late.

Like the winds of a Nor'easter, the dragon inhaled sharply, exhaling a crushing force of solid ice onto the boats, shattering their wooden frames and trapping them in an icy prison.

Now the battle had shifted. But the Vikings still had much power.

They continued their assault on the mighty creature, throwing boulders and firing black riots of arrows. It did little to the dragon.

Stoick tried to get an analysis on the thing, trying to find a weak spot.

"By Thor's Hammer, I've never seen such a beast in my life!" Gobber said in utter disbelief.

"I shouldn't've been so foolish!" He spat, then gathered himself. "All right, Gobber, get the men to distance their ships from one another, but they must keep attacking!"

"What about you?"

"I'll draw him away."

* * *

On the other side of the island, now in ruins, Astrid and her companions, watched the ensuing battle from behind a large ice shard. The others had gasped at the massive beast's entrance from the structure, while Astrid had her eyes trained on something else. Off in the distance, she had seen the Stormcutter dive into the water, following the invisible Night Fury in the sky. She had happened to see the two riders on its back.

She eyed the flying pair with malice: _Running like cowards!_ Presently, she was filled with an even stronger desire to defeat them, feeling the weight of all the things that the dragons had taken from her on her shoulders.

She grabbed her companions' attentions, "We need to go. We can't let them see us."

"But it's getting good!" Tuffnut protested.

"Don't make me say it again!" She barked ferociously. But there was an anxious undertone there, and they all noticed it. Lucky for her, they were all too scared of her to question it, but it still floated their minds as the obeyed her command.

* * *

Stoick sprinted beneath the island sized beast, his fur cloak slapping his heels as he ran. The beast seemed to sense him, knew what he wanted.

He chased after him, his massive tusks smashing ship sized ice masses as his head bobbed from side to side.

Stoick recognized the actions as he ran, noticing that the beast hadn't blasted him with its icy breath. _What's he doing? He could easily kill me in one quick breath. Is he toying with me?_

As he reached the water on the coast, he turned around to face the beast that had ceased its movement and was now watching him. The sounds of battle returned to his ears—the shouts of agony, the blasts of fire, dragon screeches, flying metal—all sounds too familiar to his ears. But now was not the time to contemplate that, he was about to be sent to Valhalla by a might beast that had him cornered. He was at its mercy, so what was it waiting for?

He felt the penetrating gaze of the beast on him as he stood with his double-headed ax ready.

But the dragon just stood there watching him: _I will not kill you, father of Hiccup. You are much too valuable in his future. But I've strength enough to hold you off long enough for them to escape._

Stoick felt slightly imprisoned by the gaze, but quickly shook it, his stone cold features fighting it off, "What are you waiting for beast? Fight me!"

The dragon simply stood there, watching him with large, turquoise eyes.

Presently, a boulder collided with the dragon's side, knocking him slightly. He held his gaze on the Chief: _They'll not leave without you. _He felt the assault of large boulders from catapults on his side finally wearing him. _My body can only endure so much—but it is for my kin I must do this. My children shall survive with Hiccup—the good never truly fall…_

* * *

As they flew away Hiccup kept his eyes trained on the northern horizon ahead.

He felt his mother's hand lightly on his shoulder, "Hiccup," She said, feeling his tension, "I understand this was a hard decision for you, but…" She swallowed, finding a lump in her throat, "But this is the way it must be." She didn't want to say it, she missed her home as much as he did, but her motherly instincts took over. She must support her son.

"I wish it didn't have to be." He said, no higher than a mutter.

"But it's a good thing, Hiccup; you're saving an entire kin."

He shook his head, "Not yet I haven't. I'll be lucky if I do."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're gonna save the dragons!"

He laughed bitterly, "I have a _chance_ to save them. I can't see everything in my mind."

"I don't understand, I thought you could see the future?"

"Only to an extent. And there are many things I can do to mess it up."

She still didn't understand.

He sighed, "I can see certain things that have not happened yet, but those could easily change with the choices I make. They probably _will_ change."

He could feel the fear rising within her. Now she understood.

"Listen, mom, it's okay, as long as I listen to my mind I should be fine."

She nodded at his reassurance.

"Now first we have to—" He stopped. At that moment he felt pain strike his heart, a revelation dawning in his mind. The words came involuntarily and in a low choked tone. "The King's dead."

A horrible gasp came over Valka as she put a hand over her mouth.

Toothless seemed to know as well, for he let out a cry toward the sky.

He felt his heart breaking, but he knew it was going to happen, knew it ever since he had his final conversation with him. But the feeling… he had lost a friend.

His hands pressed heavily on Toothless' back and he felt tears coursing down his cheeks, flying away in the wind. Toothless sensed his sorrow and crooned in an attempt to comfort him.

As he readjusted his heavy glistening gaze to the onward ocean, he could see, in his mind, the two paths. In one, he saw himself older, standing in a kingdom of diamond, dragons all over, and Toothless was the new King. In his hand sat a oddly perfect diamond, something about it emanated as special, not just an ordinary diamond. He sensed great risk along the path that lead to it and many peaks of violence. But the other path—he saw himself same age as the other, but on an island of humans, their faces all blurred. Toothless was still there with him, but the path that lead to that was clearer and it sickened him. _I can't go down that path._ He told himself. But he feared of the other long and adventurous path and its many perils not only of violence, but of uncertainty. But he felt he had already put himself on that path. _This is the way the King would want me to go._ He assured himself. _Yes, this is the way—I promise you I will find another kingdom for the dragons—I promise._

* * *

**Graybiel: I'm so sorry, but I had to do it! It had to be done for the story. I hope you can forgive me.**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be posted a little over a week from now, and if you have any questions regarding the story, I'll try my best to respond to them from my Kindle. **


	9. Chapter 9: Book II

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I'm Back! It feels like a whole year has gone by since I posted the last chapter and I'm sorry you all had to wait so long. But now I'm back from the beach and am ready to write this story! And I just have to say that I'm touched by all the nice things you all have said, I truly love writing this story and am so happy that you all like it as well. So I'm very excited to continue!**

**Breyannia: Well the King didn't actually tell Stoick that, he was thinking it. And as for where Hiccup and Valka are going to end up, that will be revealed as the story continues.**

**Starstruck56: None taken! I promise that these chapters will get longer. This chapter is the longest thus far and the following ones will only increase in length.**

**On with the story! We now start the second act!**

* * *

_The Master of Dragons_

_After the Nest was taken, the raids continued back on Berk. Chief Stoick was at a loss, taking the Nest had not solved anything; in fact it actually made it worse. The consistency of the raids seemed to increase in both size and frequency. Now, Stoick was convinced that it was the work of the Master of Dragons—that he had been enraged by the attack on his place and was out for revenge. This only stoked the flames of Stoick's retribution, for not only now was he dealing with the exhausting onslaught of the winged devils but also of diplomatic issues. From the east there came a man named Drago Bludvist, who offered his assistance in defeating the Master of Dragons, claiming that, "A man so evil as to join causes with the beasts must be stopped." Despite his words, Stoick was reluctant to take up arms with him for he also required that he be bowed to, a prerequisite that Stoick was uneasy about. But his power was something not to be overlooked—this man had crushed the Berserker tribe and their regime run by a madman named, Dagur the Deranged, chief of their tribe. The tribe thought to side with no others, the ones referred to as the Nomads, were beaten so badly that they joined Drago's armada making it all-the-more powerful. Still, however, Berk remained independent from Drago, telling him that he had not yet decided, and Drago, saying he would return upon the naming of the next chief for an answer. And he would not take no for an answer._

—"**Life on Berk," by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

Orange nightfall had captured the sea as an eighteen-year-old Hiccup flew high above. Over the three-year period, he had made various upgrades to his attire and set-up: he now wore dark slick leather that held tight to his thin body, and had a black horned mask that mirrored the one his mother wore. It was yet another thing that had come true on his prescient journey. The armor have many advantages to it: it was dark and blended in with the night the way Toothless did, and offered for swift movement for evasive maneuvers and for swinging his blade. Even though he was not much of a fighter in physical combat, he did carry a sword and had learned many techniques on how to use it from his mother: quickly exchanging it between hands for deceiving an enemy, flipping thrusts to catch opponents off guard, and most importantly, differences between the effectiveness of the tip and the blade and when to use each. She also taught him that an opponent can be unarmed by thrusting the blade through the guard of their swords.

So many things to know and keep in order, but it bothered him none, he loved it.

He adjusted the foot guards around his ankles, his mother had recommended he use a saddle, but he refused, saying that it'd only slow Toothless down, plus the fact that he found no discomfort on his bareback and that he fully trusted his companion, the friend that had stuck with him and helped him overcome the loss of the great King.

Hiccup smiled mystically at the dragon watching the path in front of him, then looked up at the great Red Mountain rising from the horizon. _Night_."'Kay bud, we should get back now. Mom will be worrying."

They were still on the move to find their new kingdom, following the paths in his mind that still spanned far. Along the way, however, they made small settlements which they would use for brief rest, perhaps three days at longest.

Despite the difficulty of the journey, Hiccup persevered, keeping his eyes trained on the outcome: a kingdom of diamond where Toothless would rule as king and dragons would forever find sanctuary.

It was a difficult path, but he had to take it. Regardless of the costs that had yet to be revealed.

He was getting sidetracked again. He snapped himself from his reverie and directed Toothless to head back. The Night Fury's muscles tensed in acknowledgement and in a wall-like shifting on his wings, he reversed direction. They were now heading south, toward their small settlement that he was far from. He inhaled deeply, "I love the night, don't you, Toothless?"

He sensed mutual agreement as the dragon let out a coo.

Something, then, caught his eyes. Far below came a ball of light, reflected in the blood-red light of the rising moon. He narrowed his vision for a better look. It was too dark to define any of it, all that could be drawn was that it was on solid ground.

His curiosity stung him with rapturous venom, he searched his mind to see of any perils, and none presented itself. He shrugged, "Toothless let's check that out." He pointed.

The dragon saw it, felt reluctant as he felt the radiant curiosity from his friend.

"Toothless, it'll be fine!" He assured.

He still was reluctant, but garnered up the will to listen and dove down to the surface.

Hiccup leaned forward as they approached, wings angled and legs out in preparation for landing.

The ground presented its own trick: it was ice. Toothless' talons couldn't grasp the surface quick enough and he tumbled, throwing Hiccup from him. The two slid a distance on the surface, Hiccup going farther.

He felt pain in his back, trying to recapture the air that had been knocked from him. "Ugh-h-h-h," He groaned.

Slowly he found strength and hoisted himself to his feet, allowing another groan to pass as he rolled the pain from his shoulders. Then another pain hit him as he became aware that Toothless had crashed as well. Frantically slipping on the ice, he rushed to the side of his companion who was trying to get back on his feet.

"Toothless!" He exclaimed, rushing up to him and hugging his head, "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so sorry; I was stupid to've made you land here!" He sighed hugging his head tighter.

Toothless crooned in acceptance, telling him it was all right in a lick to the face.

After a moment he pulled away, "Well bud, whaddya say, should we just go back?" His voice was still shaken from fear.

Toothless looked past him to the shining object, Hiccup felt his curiosity and smiled, "All right then, bud, if that's what you want…"

The two then broke out in a race to reach the glistening object, the two friends attempting to playfully push each other out of the way, which didn't work so well in Hiccup's case.

Once they had reached it, Hiccup did not hesitate to rip the item from the icy confines. He turned the smooth, palm sized object in his hand, Toothless greedily poking his head in for a closer glance.

The object, which had sharp linear angles, was transparent, having a flat, window-like side that he could see his distorted palm through. Its crystalline structure told immediately what it was: Diamond.

_Could this be it, the one from the vision? I know there's something special with it, but how did it get here?_ He wondered, his eyes enraptured by it_._ He then turned the object once more, bringing it close enough for Toothless to sniff. "Guess we were meant to stop here!" He shrugged, placing the gem in a small satchel holstered on his left thigh, then straightening the sword on his right. "Well bud," He began in an excited smile, "Whaddya think mom's gonna say about this? She doesn't know that part of the vision."

Toothless glanced at his satchel, huffed. Hiccup sensed the agreement, though: she was going to be surprised.

* * *

They arrived at the puny, fur-coated tent, where they were currently settled. At first glance, it looked like a small gust of wind would bring it down, but he knew better, his mother's crafting skills were some of the best there were and far exceeded his own.

It was too small to fit Cloudjumper and Toothless, and they had to sleep outside. The dragons didn't mind, though, they were used to living in ice-cold temperatures and found it better to keep guard from a distance, where they could remain hidden but be ready at a moment's notice to attack intruders.

They had stopped on a decent sized island, at the mid-section of a large mountain. It was a vision he had had in his prescient mind, it told him to rest there, specifically in the middle of the mountain in a small cut-away of its face. Normally, they would not seek shelter in such place, because of the dangers of being trapped by an avalanche. But he trusted his mind and tried to think of all the advantages of this location: They had a clear view of the sunrise, they were tucked away from the eyes of ships, and the small, cave-like holes in the wall offered a place for both Cloudjumper and Toothless to rest and keep watch over them while remaining hidden.

_What a place!_ He thought, as if he was just seeing this place for the first time. The consuming journey had taken away his ability to admire the true beauty of the places they had stopped. And now, as he was able to see the pointy rock that jutted into clouds, glazed in silver moonlight, he frowned, thought: _All the things I'm missing because of this… No, don't think that way; this is the right thing to do!_

He was pushed from his thoughts as he felt his weight on the solid ground under Toothless' feet. He saw the hazy orange glow from the makeshift tent, its surroundings framed in silver tint. He hopped down and darted toward the tent. Even thought he couldn't see it, he could sense Cloudjumper's gaze from a dark pocket in the cliff side, felt a warm, welcoming smile from the pool of darkness. That warm welcome quickly faded as he saw the angry gaze of his mother, standing outside the tent, her feet shadowed by a dancing orange flow from the crevasse at the bottom of the tent.

He swallowed as he could see her crossed arms and lines of tension in her neck.

"Care to tell me where you were?" Her tone was so soft and so controlled that it unsettled even Toothless.

He uncomfortably shifted his position, throwing his hands behind his back, "Umm-m-m," he began, he had to answer this very carefully. "I was coming back, but I decided I should make one more pass to be sure no one was tailing us." He had his fingers crossed.

Her chest rose and fell in a long breath, "Making another pass…"

"Yeah," He said quickly, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Hmm," she said in a sardonic nod of her head, arms still crossed.

He closed his eyes tightly in futility as he silently sighing. She knew he was lying.

She spoke before he could protest, "With all the dangers you face… all the grim possibilities…" He could see her head shaking, "Dinner's cold now." She whirled into the tent, the orange light stinging his dark-adapted eyes. His mother was upset now, and he knew it would not be a pleasant night. He was now questioning whether or not he should show her the diamond he found. Would she even want to see it?

With a nudge from Toothless he hesitantly headed into the small tent. Inside there was a candle burning on a small tree stump, its wax melted widely onto its surface. There was a fish next to it, he could tell just by looking at it that it had gone cold, but by the gesture of it being next to the small flame, he knew his mother was trying to keep it warm.

_Maybe I have a chance!_

He shifted awkwardly behind his mother; her arms crossed facing the wall. "Mom." He began apologetically.

She turned to face him. In the light now, he could see her age, the lines of worry woven into her features. "I'm not cooking anything else tonight." She said, knowing that was not what he was going to ask.

"That's not what I was going to say." He said, pausing a moment before continuing, "I'm—sorry for doing this to you. I know you worry and I should've been back earlier."

She shook her head, her expression lightening up now, "That's not it, Hiccup. You should be more concerned with your own safety than how I feel about it."

"I know."

"No you don't! Hiccup, I love you more than anything, you know that, but you're gonna get yourself killed out there if you're not careful!"

"But my mind will keep me safe, mom! _And_ I have Toothless as well."

"That doesn't mean something can't still happen. The men that killed the King are searching for us and if you're we're not careful, we _will_ end up dead. You of all people know there's no room for error."

He then took a moment to recall how close he came to disaster; he realized that he could actually be killed by a natural cause rather than the enemy's blade. He sighed at the realization. _Yet another thing to be worried about..._

Hearing this she came close, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "But now's the time to make sure that won't happen. We just have to be careful."

slowly a smile crept onto his face: she's happy again.

"Now, I still won't cook anything new for you, you're gonna have to eat what is there." She nodded to the fish.

He smiled, "All right." He didn't care, he was just happy that he had amended the situation and could sleep peacefully. He was lucky he had a mother that couldn't hold a grudge against him.

As he sat to eat, he felt the hard mineral bounce around in the satchel, sprang back up to his feet. "Hey, mom," he called, excitedly.

She turned around and watched him.

"I found this today," He said pulling out the mineral, "I think it's a diamond."

Valka eyed the thing in amazement before she grabbed it for a closer examination. "It's beautiful!" She said breathlessly, turning it every-which-way to capture its beauty. "Diamond is so difficult to find! Where did you—"

"I saw it reflecting moonlight on a patch of ice. It's the one from my vision, the one I'm holding in the new kingdom."

She shot her head back slightly, "Ice?" _How could it be on an ice patch, and in such a small amount? _ Fear then filled her mind. _Could somebody have meant this to be picked up by him?_ She handed it back to him, a inward questioning consuming her features.

"What is it, mom?" He asked.

"Were there no more diamonds there?"

"Just this one I think. The rest of the patch just looked like ice."

"Does your mind tell you anything about this? Besides what you already see."

He shook his head, "Nothing. Just that there's something strange about it."

"Oh."

He heard the tone, knew the fear she harvested. "Don't worry, mom, no one was around. If it was a trap I would've known. It's just a lucky find!"

She breathed unconvinced, "If you're sure, son."

"I am. We're fine!"

She eyed him again. _He's too confident. That's not good. The whole reason of the test years ago was to scare it out of him and to make him think._

Hiccup could still sense her reluctance to believe and it angered him. _Can't she see that I'm fine? If that was a trap my mind would've warned me. _

The two said nothing more and went their separate ways: Valka going to a mat on the ground to sleep and Hiccup sitting to eat.

Images flashed through his mind, showing blurred images of the path he must travel. Despite how hard he searched he saw nothing different about the diamond, just strangeness. After a moment, he growled. _Now she makes me think it's a trap, ugh, __I have to know! I must protect my own!_

And standing, he rushed out the flap in the tent, leaving his meal untouched.

Toothless, who was preparing to climb into his hiding spot in the cliff, heard him come out of the tent, stopped to look.

That determined face that Hiccup wore so well filled his heart with dread. When Hiccup was set on doing something he was doing it.

He approached the dragon, "Toothless we're going back."

The dragon huffed, groaning in denial.

He put his hands on his hips, "Oh, don't be a big baby! Let's just go."

Toothless planted himself firmly on the ground. If Hiccup could be stubborn, so could he.

Hiccup pushed and pulled on the dragon with all his might, and after a few useless attempts, he scowled, "Fine. If you're not gonna go then I'll do it myself."

Toothless stood there watching him with an expression that said: 'Oh yeah, how?'

Hiccup saw the challenge and smiled. He then whirled around and darted for the cliff.

Toothless just sat there and watched him. He knew his friend wouldn't do something so foolish. But as he watched him stop at the edge, he saw his thin legs launch off.

Toothless nearly had a heart attack, furiously scraping the ground to get airborne. He narrowed his wings as he flew faster than he ever has, one thing on his mind: _Hiccup!_

The boy fell calmly, with his arms out, knowing that his companion would catch him. But it had been a moment and he could hear the rushing water growing closer and closer. Like a wave, he was filled with terror: _Did I just kill myself?_ Now panicking, he readied himself to scream for the Night Fury when he felt two scaly arms catch him.

He stopped falling.

He could feel his body shaking as Toothless helped him onto his back, then slapped him with an ear.

"Yeah, yeah, I know it was stupid. But you weren't gonna take me!" He said taking deep breaths.

He sensed the Night Fury's fear and anger, ignored it. "Let's just go to the ice patch." He said, but he felt the dragon trying to head back to the mountain side.

He wrestled against him, "No Toothless, we're going to the ice patch!"

The dragon still refused and Hiccup defiantly crossed his arms, "I'll jump off you right now!" He threatened. But the Night Fury was set. Like the breaking point of an air pocket, he exploded in a roar, "_Ah-h-h-h!_" He yelled in frustration, Toothless paying him no mind. Hiccup's safety was his first priority and he knew of the perils that could exist on that ice patch. He would hold the boy down all night if he had to.

"If you think you're gonna win, you're not, I'm gonna get back out there!"

Toothless ignored his protests and continued on his path. If something happened to Hiccup, his brother...

He felt him squirm around on top and caught his leg as he tried to jump off again.

This time he did not put him on his back, but held him there, dangling upside-down until they reached the cliff side. Once there he flipped the boy around and ushered him into his sleeping hole. He was going to stay with him tonight and make sure he stayed put.

Hiccup relentlessly tried to barrel past him and failed every time. "Oh, so you're gonna keep me prisoner now?"

The dragon sat firmly, blocking the entire exit.

He sensed the unwavering decision in the Night Fury and in a flash of his own fury, hit the rocky wall with the side of his fist, shaking the pain away as he brought it back to his side. Not looking at the dragon, he plopped down onto the ground in a huff and laid with his arms crossed.

Toothless knew he was angry, but he sensed gratefulness—Hiccup was grateful that the Night Fury was looking out for him, even though he'd never admit it. Toothless knew that in time, he'd be forgiven. But for now, he had to do this. He had to protect his own.

With that the dragon settled his muscles to relax and allowed his eyes to close, entering slumber.

Hiccup looked at the dragon with a smirk. This was just what He wanted. He knew that the dragon's body would shift after awhile and that would be when he makes his escape.

* * *

On a bobbing ship sailing on the tempest sea, a scarred hand ran over a black braided beard as the large man sat in a large wooden chair. A knock came at the door across the small room.

"Who?" He asked lowly.

"It's Dagur." The voice replied.

"Enter." He growled.

The door creaked open and the oval faced man crept in. "Drago," He said.

He tensed, "What have I told you about that?"

Dagur straightened, "_Sir,_" He hissed. "I bring word from Berk."

There was a momentary silence. _A thick head, this one!_ "Well?" He demanded.

"He says it is not yet time to choose their new chief, and that you'll have to wait. He even signs it as Stoick the Vast. The Vast! Oh how rich!"

"Be silent, Dagur," He straightened, "It that all he says? He mentions nothing about a time?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. He's trying to make you a fool. You should strike him now."

"Do not tell me how to operate!" He snapped, "Tell him that we are sailing to Berk now, and by time we get there, he's to have the new chief ready."

"So easy? Why don't you give him a _real_ threat?"

Drago growled. _I must rid myself of this one, soon. _"We can still win him over. But if we pressure him too much, he'll lash out."

"Don't be afraid of him. He's nothing but a weak little man who's got nothing left."

"I do not fear him! I'm simply taking the right approach, whereas yours will cost us a price we do not need to pay."

"If you do it right then there would be no price at all."

_He must argue every point! _"There's a reason I bested you and your tribe, Dagur, you were unorganized, struck at shadows at every chance you were given. That is why you serve me."

"If we had more power then it would be _you_ that would've been bested!"

"Power is part of being organized. You and your people were weak and had none."

"You sit there with your drooling face saying that, and yet, you deny me my opportunity to duel you and prove you wrong."

Drago mustered up all his strength to control his anger, "Someday, I will have you strangled."

"I don't doubt it, but I will first best you and make you a fool!"

_Such ways he speaks to me! If I did not admire his skills and usefulness I'd have gotten rid of him long ago. But the day he becomes of no use to me..._

Dagur widened his eyes into large pools of insanity, "Is Drago scared to challenge me? Afraid he'll lose and be shamed? Or is he jealous of Dagur's skill?" His voice was mocking and taunting.

"Is this what you came for, Dagur? To twitter like a bird and babble on about nonsense?" He allowed his tone to take on harsh demand.

If it affected Dagur, he didn't show it, "Does Drago grow impatient?" he chuckled in amusement. "Well, since you asked, no, I have more to share. The Dragon Boy took the bait as I expected. From my spying on him I've heard him talk of diamond and how he'll be holding it in his new kingdom, which also will be made of diamond."

"So?" he said, "Get on with it, Dagur."

"Don't interrupt me," He said, gathering his thoughts, "Since the boy is the only one with the gift of "foresight" his mother will think it's a trap and sow the seeds of doubt in him. The boy's curiosity will best him, and he will return to see whether or not it is. That is when we will capture him."

"Are you forgetting about the Night Fury? You will be obliterated before you can even draw your blade."

"Do you think me as a simpleton? I've been watching that dragon for a long time now, and I know that he won't let him go."

Drago shook his head, "I'm failing to see your point in this."

"My _point_, Drago, is that he'll venture back alone and will be vulnerable to an attack."

"What about the woman?"

"She doesn't matter. It's the boy we want."

"I want them _both_ dead!"

"Dead? No we need him alive!"

"What do you mean?" He demanded in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, you are slow."

"Dagur!"

"Stoick the vast wants him. If we can give him to them, then maybe he'll accept your offer."

Drago reclined taking the idea into consideration. _This is what I admire about him. After I win over their allegiance, I'll dispose of him and nothing will stand in my way!_

"What's on your mind?" Dagur asked, "Mulling over ways to kill me? Well a knife through the ribs would work well."

He shook his head, "You are a sick being to be excited over your own demise."

He smiled, "That's why I'm Dagur the Deranged." He hummed.

"Yes, of course... now make yourself scarce! You've got work to do."

Without another word he whirled out in the turning of his heels.

Drago watched the retreating back, thought: _Perhaps this will be easier than I thought... Perhaps the world will be mine sooner than I thought._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Dagur will be a little different in this story than in the series. Here he is more intelligent and devious, but still equally insane. I took inspiration for his character from the character Piter de Vries, from the 1965 science fiction novel _Dune_ by Frank Herbert. I really like Piter and his cunning insanity and how lethal he is. I feel in a way both him and Dagur are similar. Also Dagur's relationship with Drago is inspired by Piter's relationship with the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen in _Dune._**

**Guest: Hiccup looks pretty much the same as in the second movie, maybe a few inches shorter.**

**Kitty.0: Yes, he has encountered Drago before and he doesn't particularly like him. As for the dragons, no, he doesn't know this because he didn't refuse Drago's offer this time, just put him on hold. So him an all the chieftains were spared. It won't be a secret for too long, though. **

* * *

_Out of the abounding perils of this world—dragons and the mighty Hand that commands them—there exists yet another evil in human flesh—Dagur the Deranged. Never before has there been a more demented mind that has sat in power, and by him joining power with Drago Bludvist… The outcome could only be either tyranny or total inward destruction of their ranks._

—**from "A View of the World" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"Now we bring down the mighty Master of Dragons," Dagur the Deranged said. "We shall gain power once again, and become gods among man!"

A crowd of armored men threw their swords to the sky in a rowdy cheer as he proclaimed from the bow of the ship coursing through the night sea.

His pink lips contorted into a thin smile that seemed to lift his cheeks at sharp angles. _Look at me now, Drago, observe how your men follow me so willingly. Soon I'll be ready to strike with my fangs and inject my venom into your blood! _

"Sir," a man interrupted.

Breaking from his self-glory he whirled to face the speaker, impatience riding his features.

"Sir, we may have a problem."

His right eye involuntarily twitched, "What kind of problem?" he demanded, a violent twist in his voice.

The man seemed to falter, taking a step back, "It's nothing really, but there seems to be a… uh…"

"A _what?_"

The man scratched the back of his head avoiding Dagur's malicious gaze, "Well… we're lost, sir."

"Lost," he said lowly.

The man nodded, "But we're not that far off course! I estimate we'll be back on it before dawn."

"No. You will find it before the moon reaches its peak." He said, looking up to the moon which was about a quarter way into the sky.

"But sir…"

"No excuses man, now get to your post lest you want to become bait for dragons."

The man swallowed and scurried away, leaving Dagur to smile blissfully to himself.

_Oh, how I love to put fear into them! If they fear me they'll follow me. I must make them all fear me before I eliminate Drago. I must also wait for Berk to resign to serve us. Then I will kill Drago and oppress them…put fear into them so that they will bow to _me_, Dagur the Deranged! Then, taking the rest of the world will be simple._

He then remembered the reason they were out on the sea. He smiled: _Ah, the trap._ He thought as he made his way back to the aft of the vessel, a small metal contraption sitting there.

He smiled proudly at it, it had taken him some time, but he had created a device that was designed to trap a leg—a _human_ leg—and he was proud of it.

It was similar to an animal trap in that it had a pressure plate that, when applied pressure to, would trigger the sides to spring up, encasing the leg.

_Oh how the Master of Dragons will walk_, literally, _into_ my _trap!_ He couldn't suppress the surge of excitement that pressed his face. _This is too rich!_

He paused momentarily, a thought returning. He whirled to face a group of men near by. "Has my sword been sharpened, yet?" He asked harshly.

The men nodded profusely, frightened of his wrath, "Of course, sir! It's right here, sir." One handed him a long blade that, when holstered at his right hip, descended below the knee.

He sheathed the weapon after a long glance at it, observing its quality.

With a huff he turned away heading back to his trap. The men seemed to collectively let out a breath, Dagur was a dangerous, unpredictable monster, they had come to realize—he viewed his men as weapons: they must be kept up and always fully operable. Once blunt and ineffective they must be disposed of and replaced, and he was never merciful in that regard. Unlike the average man who simply disposes of a useless weapon, Dagur liked to do it in extravagant ways—he would slip various poisons in their food or drink, wound and leave them to bleed out or die from dehydration, whatever was on his mind. But poisons were his specialty and little did his men know that the dagger on his left was always holstered in a poison he developed himself. In the mornings and at night he would re-coat the interior of the holster with the poison leaving never a moment for him to be at disadvantage.

It was a slow, paralyzing poison. The faintest drop is lethal, almost immediately paralyzing the victim, then slowly death takes over. Anyone who fell victim to or have even heard of it would know it was his own creation, for no other would be so merciless.

Dagur smiled proudly at his intelligence, his kill count of greater than one hundred assuring him that no one could best him, not even Drago—sure his armada had defeated his men, but by him still breathing, it meant there was still a chance.

_Oh, Drago you old fool, you should've killed me when you had the chance—you will regret that decision._

A man called out to him from the bow, "Sir, we've reached the location."

Dagur smiled, "Excellent." _Now I will capture the Master of Dragons! And I'll deliver him unto Berk to gain their loyalty._

As they docked a group of three men lifted the trap and carried it off the boat, Dagur observing them closely.

"Where, do you want it, sir?" One of them asked.

"Put it just before the spot of the diamond."

"Aye, sir," they nodded and rushed over.

Once they reached the spot they sat it down and pried it open until it snapped fixed. They quickly disguised it under a layer of snow.

Dagur observed indifferently turning his head in observation. He wasn't ready to celebrate yet.

"Step in it," he said to one of the men.

They looked at him like a crazy man, "But sir—"

"Are you arguing?" He asked softly.

The men all froze, this tone meant death and they all knew from past experiences how he dealt with denial.

The man in question swallowed hard and slowly stepped forward into the snow-covered trap. Even Drago's men had come to know how Dagur operated—nothing he made was simple or without pain…terrible pain.

A metal snap sounded and in an instant, metal jaws banged into place around his leg. The man slid to the ground in pain, grabbing at the metal foot.

Dagur watched the man's pain in amusement, thinking: _Figures these are Drago's men—they're weak and undisciplined, can't endure the slightest pain. But watching it… yes, squirm as the metal ridges press on the nerves of your ankles!_

After a long moment and he was satisfied, Dagur released the trap's hold on the man, bringing him much relief as he soothed his ankles.

After the trap had been reset and re-covered, the men looked at Dagur, one of them saying, "Now that we know the trap works, what shall we do?"

"_What shall we do_," he sneered, "Use your own judgment!" _Useless clods, I could probably throw grain about the ground and they'd peck at it if it was my command._

The men exchanged glances, before questioningly agreeing, "Aye, sir."

And Dagur watched as the fools scattered for the miniature Ice Mountains. _All together they go!_ He thought, _I've much work to do with them before they're suitable to be my blades in battle._

He stopped, turning his attention to the night sky. _Now we wait… He'll be here soon._

* * *

Long after the Night Fury had fallen into slumber, Hiccup carefully got to his feet, eyeing the small space between Toothless and the exit he had to escape through. He maintained a low inaudible breathing pattern and took careful feather-light steps as he approached. He knew of the acute hearing a Night Fury had and knew that even the most delicate of noises made would awake him and his chance of escaping would dwindle to none.

He silently pressed his back against rocky wall, taking great care in scaling it mutely. It didn't help that the cave was extremely dark with the exception of the moonlight cascading in from the sliver of space provided between Toothless and the wall.

As he slid by, he glanced at the sleeping form of the dragon. At that moment he felt guilt ache in his right breast—Toothless had done so much to keep him from going to the ice patch, all of it was to protect his brother, Hiccup.

He pursed his lips at the feeling, knowing that going against Toothless' will would result in bringing the dragon even more pain. And despite the anger he felt for the Night Fury, presently, he still loved him like a brother and didn't want to hurt him. He bit back a growl: _Ah, Toothless! Why couldn't you just go with me? This wouldn't have to happen if you weren't so overprotective. You never used to be so nervous._

At that moment however, he realized that if the situation had been reversed and Toothless was the one trotting into danger, he'd be just as protective, but he'd still go.

He then recoiled at his own thoughts: _Why did I just think of this as dangerous?_ He then focused on his mind, searching the winding path that was his prescience. Could it be that his mind was trying to warn him? _But I can't see anything in my mind._

A plague of frustration consumed him, now he felt reluctant to go. No, he wasn't going to let his fear deter him, if this diamond really was planted and had nothing to do with the one in his mind, he'd be able to warn his mother and escape to a different location before they could be attacked. _There'll be boot marks from the people who placed it. I just have to see them and I can leave!_

Quickly now, he made his way to the edge of the den and glanced back once more to make sure his friend was still asleep. He saw the lying body rising and falling with calm slumbering breaths under the glaze of the moon, smiled, sliding backward out the entrance and crawling downward toward the ground below. He wasn't in the clear yet, he still could wake Toothless if he was too loud, and not just him, but also Cloudjumper or worst of all, his mother.

So he crawled down slowly, carefully planning each step as he did so.

Once he had reached the large basin he quickly made his way to the sheltering walls, where the eye of the night could not detect him. He searched in every crevasse for a dragon that could take him to the ice patch. He knew no matter what dragon he came across he'd be able to ride them—there isn't a dragon in the world that didn't like him!

He looked a long time. Eventually he stumbled across a small cave, light patterns of breathing drawing him in. Inside, despite the consuming darkness, he saw the sleeping form of what appeared to be a very young—presumably a hatchling—dragon.

_Mom told me about these guys_, he thought, examining the dragon which he thought to be a young Obhammer (a name his mother had given to it due to its screech). Its head was a bowl-like depression, peaking in two mirroring horns that curved inward toward each other. There was one on the top of the head and one on the end of the snout, just above the nostrils.

These dragons were rare. Not as rare the Night Fury of course, but still rare. He remembered his mother telling him that they were one of the rarest dragons in the known world, behind the Night Fury and the Death Veil. He then noted that out of all the known dragons, he had never seen a Death Veil. It was the same class as Toothless, Strike. All dragons of that class are near impossible to find…

He then refocused his attention back on the dragon before him. The Sharp-class dragon was a beauty to behold, but he had no time for admiration; he was on a quest—a quest that needed to be completed without distraction.

Inhaling deeply, he approached the dragon, its razor ears shooting up like a speeding arrow to monitor the noise of his footsteps.

_What hearing!_ Hiccup marveled, then it dawned on him: _Oblivion, i__t's caught me! Now I have to be cautious._

Slowly the reptile opened its eyes, its gaze falling on him. _Babies are not aggressive,_ He reminded himself,_ but they're unpredictable. I could be seriously injured if he tries to escape._

The dragon made no moves though, just watching him observantly. The moonlight had now shifted into the cave and he could see that already the dragon was large and would be able to ride. An odd memory of Toothless struck him at that moment. It was before his mother had known of their bond—an icy hall of glistening, reflected sunlight, set with the music of crashing waves far below as the young Night Fury was prancing around, tongue lolling from his open mouth as Hiccup approached. The dragon had always been excited to see him whenever he arrived. Their forbidden friendship caused their time together to be very little, and Toothless savored every moment. He frowned as his mind snapped into the present; Toothless was always so joyful, so happy before the King died, but ever since he had become more solemn, more cautious and… responsible. And it seemed to be intensifying more and more with each day.

_I miss those days_; he thought, a sigh depressing his chest. _I don't want him to be King; I can see our friendship diminishing to mutual respect if he does. But… I'd be selfish to endanger everyone just for myself… _he sighed: _I just want the old Toothless back. I feel like he has more important things to do than to be with me. I know he still loves me, but… it's just not the same._

Forcing his attention back to the dragon, he dared to speak, taking slow steps toward it, "Hey, little guy," he kept his voice a trained whisper, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He slowly extended his hand toward the reptile.

The youth jerked its head away from the hand, watching it cautiously.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he repeated, softer this time. "Please, trust me; you're my last hope of getting to the island."

The dragon eyed the hand, before gathering the courage to sniff it. Then, slowly, pressed its head into it.

He'd been accepted.

Hiccup slowly ran his hand across the dragon's cheek soothingly, a prideful thought entering his mind: _That would've taken mom much longer. I'm always faster._ Drawing in a breath he carefully crept onto its back. The dragon protested.

"Hey, it's all right, it's all right! Not gonna hurt you, I promise." His voice was high and full of comforting tender.

The dragon still resisted. Hiccup had to grab its head to control it.

In that swift moment, the dragon darted out of the cave and into the sky.

Hiccup held tightly to its neck as the reptile dove in sharp angular motions, doing whatever it could to shake him off.

"No no no, please! I'm not gonna hurt you," he pleaded as the dragon swooped down for the ocean below. This dragon was fast. Still noticeably slower than Toothless but its erratic motions and difference in back structure still posed a great challenge to him... He loved challenges.

Luckily this was a Sharp-class dragon and had many physical features to grab onto.

Hiccup tightly grabbed the curved horn on its head, now able to lock his legs around the dragon's thick neck. He saw the water approaching, "Okay, time to go up now!" The dragon ignored him and he roughly pulled up on the horn. "_Up, Up_," he yelled. Finally the dragon listened and shifted toward the sky.

He took a deep breath, shaking his head, "My mother was right—baby dragons _don't_ listen to anyone!" But his struggle was not yet over; the dragon decided that it was going to go east, Hiccup needed to go north.

"Ugh, no, come on we have to go this way!" He informed, tugging the horn in the direction of the ice patch.

Again, the dragon ignored him, going his own path.

He deadpanned, Speaking in emotionless cadence, "Thanks for nothing, you useless reptile."

The dragon then shifted roughly, causing him to jerk forward.

Hiccup was impatient now, a growl expelling from his throat, "We need to go _that_ way, over _there!_" He said while wrestling the dragon.

It seemed to be working now, but he had to keep his strength pulling on the dragon to keep him going in the right direction.

After a great battle, they finally arrived at the familiar patch of ice, the dragon making no protests in setting him down on it.

He jumped off in a sigh, "All right, now just wait here and—hey, no no no, _wait!_ Don't go…" But the dragon had taken off, high into the midnight sky. "_Great,_" he drawled.

He was trapped now, no way to escape the patch of ice without drowning or freezing to death.

He sought an answer in his prescient mind, and he saw a macrocosm of darkness screaming danger. He shuttered in fear, "I took the wrong path? I knew this could be a trap, but this can't be the _end_, it can't be!"

He stopped and searched his mind again, this time there was an anomaly in the darkness—something had changed. _But what? _He wondered. He looked deeper into it, the sensation coming across that he wasn't alone. Somebody else was with him on the large patch of ice. And they were close.

He froze, hair standing straight on his neck and arms as he snapped into awareness—someone was with him. He still sensed the danger in his prescience. _What do I do?_ He reached for a sword that wasn't there. He felt a moment of desperation, helpless to do anything.

He heard something sift the snow from behind him, he whipped around—nothing was there. His skin was crawling now; panic filling him presently with a longing for Toothless. He was being faced by his worst fear: Being alone and helpless.

Then, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. He stiffened in a sharp, trembling breath. His mind screamed for him to run, but his fear had him by the throat, immobilizing him.

He waited for a blade to slide through his back, but nothing happened. The thought managed: _They're waiting for me to face them._

He closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the blow as he whirled around. But it still didn't come.

_What?_

He dared to peak through his eyelashes. He saw nothing. Slowly he opened his eyes. What had been there was gone now.

Hiccup was bewildered now, completely lost as to what was going on. His eyes wandering frantically. He turned around and gasped, jumping about ten feet back as his face met another's.

He sighed as the face became clear, "Toothless?" He questioned, sighed. "What is wrong with you? You nearly made my heart stop!" He took deep breaths as he looked into the angry light-green eyes. "How did you even…" He shook his head, coming down from the scare. The green eyes continued to watch him, he sensed anger still there.

At this he felt his emotions overflow, a reckless avalanche roaring down a mountainside, "Why are you doing this? You never used to be like this, you used to love adventuring and discovering new things, but now… now you don't even want to be with me," his voice faltered slightly at that part. "You look after me like it's some task you're burdened with and deep down you wish to get away." He was shouting now, voice full of pain. He knew he was being extreme and his words weren't true, but his emotions were compromised now, and he was letting them speak.

Toothless' eyes lightened up at his words, confused guilt shining within. Had he really been that bad of a friend? I'm just trying to keep him safe. How can he think I don't love him anymore? You're my Brother, Hiccup; I love you more than anything!

Hiccup sensed his companion's thoughts but ignored them. He was overwhelmed now by the responsibility of his purpose and the struggles of maintaining happiness with it. The King said it would be a difficult journey, and he sensed it only would get worse as he went further.

For some reason he was suddenly overcome by the urge to run up and hug the dragon. But he neglected it. He _feared_ it, feared giving in to his emotions and losing control.

At that moment, Toothless tried to approach him.

Hiccup took a step back, "No! You're not gonna take me back," he yelled. And he felt sick with himself for acting this way, only a freak could reject love.

Toothless could sense his desperation and crooned softly to try comforting him. He took another step toward him. He didn't want to do anything against Hiccup's will—he'd done that enough already.

Hiccup saw him approach and backed away, "Please, Toothless, I just need to be—" he was cut off by a exploding mist of snow and heavy metal clamp that snapped around his right leg. Pain shot through his ankles and he gave into it with a shout, the heavy trap causing him to fall to the ground.

Toothless screeched and shot over to his aid. The trap was a cast meant to immobilize his leg so he couldn't move, but he could feel sharp, solid pressure, jabbing his ankles.

All the emotions he'd felt before were gone, now replaced by pain and fear. "Ah…Toothless…ugh…help me!" he panted through the pain. Not only did his ankle scream in pain, but the trap itself was tight around his leg.

Toothless didn't know what to do, he couldn't exactly shoot it with a plasma blast nor could he rip it off with his teeth. His friend's leg was inside and would be seriously injured if he did.

The pain remained in intensity, he realized now that it was meant to cause pain to compromise the victim. He squeezed his eyes from the pain, perspiration forming on his forehead.

Toothless crooned frantically, daring not to touch the metal trap for fear of causing more pain to his friend.

All of a sudden, a net captured the dragon, throwing him to the ground. A swarm of men quickly flowed in from seemingly nowhere to tackle the reptile, one of them wrapping a leather restraint around his head.

The pain was forgotten as he watched the terrifying scene unfold; Toothless violently squirming under a pile of armored men, their angry faces red with struggle and malice.

"_No!_" Hiccup shouted, "Don't hurt him!"

"_Oh-h-h-h_ really?" A voice came from his left.

He turned to meet it, saw the psychotic green pits that were his eyes, a demented smile on his face. "It seemed a second ago you hated his guts. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He crawled backward as his mind screamed to get away from this man. But he stopped as he saw Toothless squirming under the shouting men. He couldn't leave him.

The grunting and roars of the men were met with an angry snap from the man towering over Hiccup.

"Hurry up and get that dragon under control!" He snapped, returning his gaze to Hiccup, the predatory smile returning.

Hiccup felt unable to speak under the maniacal gaze, it was like a spell.

He laughed triumphantly, "So you're the Master of Dragons." He eyed him from head to toe, "You're much smaller closer up. So tell me—how could someone as frail as you, conquer such mighty creatures as dragons?"

_Who is this guy_, Hiccup wondered, _what does mean conquer?_ _The King controls the dragons, not I_. He then realized through a fog in his mind that he'd seen this scenario before. Only there had a different man questioning him, a much larger and less psychotic one. What had happened to change this?

"I know you speak human tongue, I just heard you do it a moment ago. Could it be that you're _afraid?_"

The way he said afraid, so predatory, so hungry—Hiccup knew this man was extremely dangerous, he didn't even need his mind to tell him that.

Dagur stared at him for a long moment, death etched into his eyes like a vulture circling its prey.

Hiccup gathered the strength to shift his gaze to his struggling companion, men desperately trying to hold him down. He felt helpless to save his best friend, the one whom had always been there for him. And his mouth tasted sour as he recalled the things he had just told him. _I'm so sorry Toothless. I won't let them hurt you!_

Dagur grew inpatient and pressed his foot down on the metal trap around Hiccup's leg.

The shifting pressure reminded Hiccup of the pain and he squeezed his eyes closed tightly.

"Don't ignore me!" He barked. "Now, tell your dragon to calm down, or well will be forced to exterminate it."

_No!_ He thought, his mind telling him of the truth in his words.

"Last chance. Tell Tooth..._whatever_, to calm down, or else."

Hiccup fought through the pain in his foot and of betraying his friend, said: "Toothless, stop fighting."

The Night Fury was confused by this, but listened to his friend's command, ceasing his struggle and training his light green eyes on the boy whose defeated glance watched the ground.

"See, now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Dagur asked in a mock-sympathetic tone.

Toothless, restrained by nearly all of Dagur's men, watched Hiccup with pain-filled eyes. But the pain was not of betrayal, but it was in sorrow for the boy. He had failed Hiccup, he should've been a better friend and now it was Hiccup who was suffering yet again.

Toothless felt a boiling fury rising within him. If they so much as touch my brother, I will rip them limb-from-limb. They will _not_ hurt him—never!

Hiccup heard his friend's vicious snarl, thought it aimed at him. _I deserve it. I'm a lousy friend..._

Dagur had endured the silence long enough, "Take them and throw them in the boats. If they try anything, kill them."

Agreed responses rose from the men as they removed the metal trap from his leg, relief washing over him.

"We set sail for Berk at once." Dagur said.

"We're not returning to Drago, sir?" A man asked.

"No. This is what he wants. Now no more questions, I want these two in the boat at once!"

They didn't protest.

As Hiccup was dragged away, he suddenly became aware of all that he was going to lose—his mother, Cloudjumper, and worst of all, Toothless. However, in the encroaching darkness in the path in his mind, he saw a sliver of light, a narrow path above the black abyss. There was still a chance to survive this, both him and Toothless. He looked down the narrow path, it was like the tip of a high mountain overlooking a vast land hidden in thick overcast, and far on the other side of the land, where the path ended, there was another mountaintop, the kingdom of diamond waiting there, their future faces all still there. Despite the thick clouds of uncertainty, he could still see peaks of violence in the smaller mountain peaks that stood above the masking layer. And for the first time he could see the face of evil within those peaks of violence and its face was the psychotic man who was capturing them. He could see much power surrounding the man and many cases where he saw himself dead under the man's blade.

Hope filled him as he realized that this was all part of the path that led to the Kingdom of Diamond and that he hadn't fallen into darkness. He looked at Toothless being led by the men, his eyes looking at him in confusion. _Don't worry bud, we're gonna get out of this._

Toothless seemed to read his thoughts, because the fear and confusion retreated from his eyes. But he still kept them trained on his friend and the man holding a blade to his back. If he so much as pricked Hiccup with the blade, he would blast him into oblivion.

Hiccup, who was under the tight grasp of hands, felt his heart rise slightly, thought: _I can still save dragons and show the world of their glory, that they're good creatures._ But he knew his celebration was premature, because the narrow path of salvation would only get more challenging to stay on as they continued. And it was a path.

* * *

As the eyes of dawn opened, Valka felt a chill run down her spine as she lay on her mat.

She shivered, "Hiccup, will you close the flap of the tent?" She muttered through the sleep.

No answer.

She sighed, opening her eyes. _I must do everything around here!_

She sat up, stretching the sleep from her muscles as she turned toward the entrance of the tent.

She noticed that Hiccup wasn't in his mat, or anywhere for that matter. She felt a slight apprehension, "Hiccup?" She called.

Still no answer. She went over to the flap of the tent, opened it and stepped outside. She hugged her elbows at the bitter winds, her tired eyes scanning the area for any sign of her son.

"Hiccup?" She called again, louder this time.

Her heart began to pound: _Oh, gods please say he didn't go back!_ She scrambled over to where the dragons slept, Cloudjumper peaking his head out at her to see her commotion.

"Toothless?" she called this time. No answer again.

Cloudjumper was now at her side, observing her strangely. Has something happened to Hiccup and Toothless?

Her frantic eyes fell on him, pleading. He got the signal. They were going to search for them.

She took a moment to reenter the tent to suit up, putting her mask on last and grabbing her staff. Then she ran out and was lifted onto the Stormcutter's back.

They took off.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm _really_ excited for the next one. It will be a very long one, the longest chapter by far, and I've been looking forward to writing it for sometime now. But because it's going to be long, I probably won't be able to post it until Sunday. That's the goal as of now. So I'll see you next time when many things unravel and Hiccup and Toothless' will have to strengthen their bond through it all. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I'm back with the new chapter and earlier than I thought I would! I really like how this one turned out, so I'm eager to hear what you all think. I sincerely hope this chapter shows up this time!**

**(Update) Sorry, nothing new, I went back to clean up some of the mistakes here and I accidentally deleted the chapter. So if you're seeing this as an update I'm sorry it's nothing new.**

* * *

_At the age of eighteen, he had not yet understood the true power of his voice._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson.**

* * *

"_Dragons!" _A man shouted, bursting through the doors of the Great Hall.

Stoick was in the middle of a meeting he had summoned with a few other chieftains to make official his heir to the throne of Berk. But it was now on hold.

"Dragons!" The man shouted again. "They're goin' after th' keep! Our food's there!"

Stoick glanced from across the ovular pit of fire, out the doors. Just by the sounds of fire and shouting he could tell it was a big raid.

He nodded to Gobber, "Aye, we fight!"

The other chieftains all raised their weapons high and shouted in agreement.

As they filed through the giant doorway, led by Stoick, they were met by the sight of blazing orange, causing the night stars to retreat.

In the heart of the village, people scattered and cried as they fought the swarm of dragons, razing their homes.

The beasts burned through the roofs slithering through the structures and bursting from the sides. They seemed to be seeking something, Stoick had a feeling what that something was.

"Gather men around the storage, they can't get our food!"

In the nodding of heads their group divided into two directions, one to the storage and the other, to the heat of the battle.

"Stoick," Gobber said, "I'll cover the north if you get the shore."

Stoick nodded, "Aye, man."

The two took their forces and headed toward their respective directions.

Stoick couldn't help but blame these raids on the demon that took his wife and son. _Those demons are angry at what we did to their King._ He allowed a moment of satisfaction to pass before hauling a wooden carriage onto his shoulders, and chucking it at a Nadder ripping apart a rooftop.

It smashed upon impact, sending the beast staggering off into the night.

He corrected his cloak, fixing his gaze on a Zippleback chasing a mother and her child.

_Oh, no you don't, demon! Not again!_

He rushed with a surging speed toward the dragon, launching himself onto one head and twisting it around the other. _You'll not ruin the lives of any more of my people!_

He grabbed his hammer to beat it, when a Monstrous Nightmare struck him onto the ground. He flipped up in a mighty cry and punched the red beast right in the snout. "Come on you coward, is that the best you can do?"

It roared and vomited red lava his way.

He dodged, spinning up to the side and hammered its face. In its moment of disorientation he grabbed its horns and smashed its head into the dirt.

"Tie him up!" He yelled to the men, still holding the face, "We're in need of another one of these!"

Once the beast was immobilized he turned to a man for report, "How're we faring?" He had to yell above the deafening bursts of battle.

"Our supply hasn't been tapped yet, sir." The man ducked as a stream of fire zoomed by, "And there hasn't been any threatening dragons spotted yet."

A nearby explosion sent wood splinters raining down on them. Stoick stood unfazed as he casually brushed them off. "Every dragon is a threat." He said coldly.

"Of course, sir, but there hasn't been anything besides, Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks," He stopped to glance at the immobilized dragon, "Nightmares."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None. There hasn't been one in years."

He nodded, watching the swarm screeching in formation high above, "Better to air on the side of caution. How's Gobber?" He asked.

"He's in the thick of it at the moment; we might need to help them."

"All right then..."

"Back you foul beast!" Gobber shouted at a Nadder, brandishing the mace harnessed to his peg-arm.

The dragon screeched and shot its tail spines at him. One stuck in his left shoulder, he laughed as he pulled it out, "You'll have to do more than throw your toothpicks at me!"

He then heard a man shout a warning to him from behind, he whipped to see a hammer smash the face of a Gronckle that had almost pounced on him.

It was Stoick!

"Aye, my old friend, you saved me!"

"We'll talk later; right now we need to head these dragons off the island."

"Got ya, sir!" He said, glancing at a group of men wrestling with a pack of Nadders. "These beasts are relentless; I never remember them being this persistent."

"They must be desperate for food."

"Good. Let them all starve I say!"

"Are you gonna need me?" Stoick asked suddenly.

"Nah," he replied, his gaze fixing on the Nadder that had hit him earlier, "I've got a score to settle."

"All right, then." He said, hurrying off in his own direction.

As he leaped over the burning piles of debris, he notice the formations of the dragons in the sky suddenly shift direction, now heading away from the island. The dragons on the ground took off to follow them, sounds of chaos fading.

It was replaced by the cheers of men, rejoicing their victory. But Stoick knew better, something wasn't right about the way they left. It was too abrupt.

_They were in the thick of battle and they just stop and leave without their prize? That doesn't make sense; they would've had to been ordered away._

A meaty hand on his back drew him from his thoughts, "We did it, sir!" Gobber proclaimed.

It was true, they had won—but not by much.

In every direction there seemed to be a burning home or scorched grass. The beasts had taken their toll.

Now it was time to rest… or so he thought.

"Stoick," a man called.

He looked up, waiting for him to respond.

"There's a boat down't the docks, looks like Drago's men."

Stoick growled. This was a bad time for him to visit.

* * *

At the docks, Stoick and Gobber were met by a group of armored men, lining the docks as they awaited their superior to exit.

Stoick growled inwardly, the feeling not completely lost on his face, however. _Drago Bludvist, you are a madman,_ _we will never bow to you_, he thought, his hand finding the handle of a blade, hidden beneath his cloak. _I could kill him here and now, save us from the tyranny… no, the risk is too great, they'd lay waste to Berk. _

He felt himself tense as he saw a figure passing through the soldiers, but was taken aback as he became visible: _Dagur? Of the Berserker Tribe?_

"Ah, Stoick, long time no see!" He said. "How's the village coming along… still having the raids I see."

_He must be in Drago's employ._

"I am under Drago's employ, and I know that it may seem… shocking, but we have little time for questions now."

"What are you doing here?" Stoick demanded in a low growl.

Dagur allowed a short laugh, "Right to business I see, well, if you must know I am here to strike up a deal. So what do you say, Stoick, want to make a deal?"

"You picked a bad time to come here Dagur."

"Oh, really, and why is that?" he asked insinuatingly.

"You will show him respect!" Gobber snapped, causing Dagur to take a step back.

He quickly collected himself, "Well, by the looks of the vivid paints splattered around and the sounds of a cheering crowd, one would think it's a ceremony… Tell me, you wouldn't be electing a new chief would you?"

Stoick growled, "Our affairs are none of your business, Dagur."

"Drago made it pretty clear how he wanted things done." Dagur said.

"Drago isn't here, now is he?" Stoick countered.

"Well I'm delegating for him. And I want to know: Are you electing a new chief?"

Stoick's hand begged to grab his blade. _It would be so easy…_

"No? Well then, perhaps my offer may persuade you—care to hear it?"

"No." _He speaks of an offer, but won't specify till I give him an answer. This could be dangerous._

"Excellent! Well today, I bring to you—Stoick the Vast—the Master of Dragons!"

His heart nearly stopped: _Does he speak truth?_

Gobber seemed shocked as well, asked: "How do we know you're tellin' the truth?"

He chuckled, "I'll show you—follow me."

"Absolutely not!" Stoick snapped, "You'll bring him out here."

"Fine," he turned to his men, "bring him out!"

Two men nodded, hurrying into the ship.

Neither Stoick nor Gobber had seen this evil being before, they only had Astrid's and a few men's accounts to go by.

Stoick shifted in anticipation: _Will he have razor teeth and black claws? Will he have demon eyes and speak in demon tongue with which he will control us with?_ A lifetime worth of wonders was answered as he laid eyes on a boy no older than eighteen, hands held behind his back and eyes red from fatigue.

He had frail arms and tousled auburn hair. He couldn't be a boy though; it must be a trick, a façade!

Stoick felt the compelling urge to end him there and then, fighting to keep his hand from his blade. _What an evil thing to impose itself as a weak boy. These men are foolish to not have him restrained._

The boy, who was held up only by the men behind him, looked up at him, thought: _I've seen him in my vision! But, it's foggy. He's dangerous though._

Stoick, still trained on the boy, asked: "What are the terms of this deal?"

"You pledge your allegiance to Drago."

Stoick seemed to consider it, "I can't make that decision. That will be up to the new chief."

"No." Dagur said, "That's not acceptable."

"Well, that's all you're getting."

Dagur reclined momentarily, mulling an idea over.

_This is foggy ground_, Hiccup told himself. _Where's Toothless?_

An idea sprang into Dagur's head at that moment, "All right, here's the new deal: We will leave the decision up to your new chief, _if_ they can defeat the Master of Dragons in one-on-one combat."

Stoick stiffened: _He knows of our inauguration process! His father must've told him long ago._

Stoick looked at the boy again noting his features: _This could be a ploy to kill the heir-chief and leave us defenseless, the Master of Dragons surely is a well of hidden powers—demon powers. But if _they_ were able to subdue him… _

After a moment he nodded, "Very well, bring the _devil_ to the arena." _We won't let these men leave the island. Our allegiance will never lie with Drago. _

Hiccup remembered hearing those words—it was one of the many uncertain visions he's had and now it had come true. He knew now that he was still on the narrow path to the Kingdom of Diamond, but he remembered that this vision had been dangerously close to the first peak of violence. He then realized that he had also seen this fight in the same vision and how dangerously close it was to the black abyss.

It was like a man losing his footing on a steep incline, he only had a few miraculous chances to catch himself from a fatal plummet, and Hiccup had slipped.

As he glanced around at the place, noting how strange their society was—they each lived in small wooden shacks, they had statues, a place to craft weapons, and bridges to cross to each isolated shard of land. _I've always wondered how they managed without dragons, and it's terrible! They have to build walkways just to reach small spaces! These people really need to see the light in dragons._ He then noticed how the place looked in ruins; a ferocious battle had happened here and by the looks of it, they hadn't fared well.

"Well, Stoick, it seems as though your village is not doing too well." Dagur remarked, glancing at the simmering wood of burned homes.

"Dragons," he snarled.

"The attacks getting to be too much for you, eh?"

_Dragon attacks? _The idea of it struck Hiccup as odd. _Why would dragons just attack people? That makes no sense._

"Dragons attack everybody, you know that Dagur."

"No, I can't say I do Stoick, Drago has his ways of keeping the beasts away…which reminds me, we also have his dragon: the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!"

"A Night Fury," Gobber gasped.

Dagur gained his predatory smirk, "We can lock it up in the arena with this boy."

"What else do you have in there, Thor himself?" Stoick remarked. _Rule number one about making deals:_ _Never let it known that you're interested, they'll bleed you of all you have._ "What else are we gonna have to give for it?"

"Nothing. He's part of the deal."

_It must be too much for them_. "Very well, then."

Hiccup perked up at the mentioning of his companion, _I'll be with Toothless—good._

They reached the large dome-like cage in the ground, illuminated in torchlight. The place frightened Hiccup; he glanced at every inch of the place as he was led through an open gateway.

_What is this place?_ He wondered, a feeling of dread overcoming him. _Could this be where they kill dragons?_

The thought of it disgusted him, so much so that he had to force himself to think of something else.

There were many doors here and he could hear the restlessness behind them. One in the center opened, the mechanisms that comprised it cranking and clinking in the process. The inside was a dark pit, a void of nothing, except the growling of a dragon, deeply disturbed by its situation.

Just by the growl, he could tell it was a Monstrous Nightmare.

_These people know nothing;_ Hiccup thought angrily, _you can't cage a Monstrous Nightmare in such a small space, they are claustrophobic, it'll only make them more dangerous!_

He felt the ropes around his wrists severed and a forceful shove pushing him into the tiny space. The door sealed shut, leaving him in darkness. He was alone again, or at least he felt like it.

He turned in the direction of the dragon, beckoned it, "You don't need to be afraid of me, I'm not like them."

The Monstrous Nightmare that had been in the corner approached him. He had been around about fifty Nightmares in his life, and all of them were hard headed, if commanded one thing, they did the opposite. The most frustrating dragons Hiccup has ever attempted to work with. But they weren't all bad, once they were familiar with someone, they could be quite the weapon in battle.

Hiccup could feel its breath on him as it studied him. Hiccup knew he would smell like a dragon to him and would have no trouble winning him over—just as long as it didn't set itself on fire. He preferred not roasting alive in the small space.

_They need to trap a dragon to learn of its ways! If they had—as mom always says—even a modicum of sense, they'd know enough to call him from the sky._

The long neck seemed to coil around him as the dragon continued his examination. Hiccup knew how to win him over—extending his hand, he gently placed it on his snout.

The dragon widened his amber eyes in the dark room, shocked that a human was showing affection.

Hiccup felt an overwhelming sympathy for the dragon in that moment. He was trapped in darkness and neglected probably all the time, and when they did bring him out, he was probably shown harsh aggression.

He swallowed a surge of anger in his throat, said: "I promise, on my life that I will get you out of here. You will be free and will have a place in our kingdom."

He could feel the dragon watching him, understanding his promise. He was still apprehensive though, the way humans had treated him his whole life had poisoned his image of them, but he could sense that this one was different. And with that, he was willing to give him a chance.

Hiccup then heard the doors click, a large mechanism turning and wood dragging along the outside of the door.

_It must be Toothless,_ He thought.

As the door opened to full mass, he saw a large number of men, wrestling a familiar dragon.

_Toothless!_

They threw him into the stone room with him, and quickly closed the doors again.

Hiccup rushed to the side of his companion and pulled off the restraint around his mouth.

They embraced like long-lost friends, Hiccup expressing his happiness in a tight hug and saying how glad he was, and Toothless expressing his in grateful nudges of his head into his friend's and giving a great lick to his face.

There were many visions where Toothless wasn't with him here, and he avoided all of them.

"Oh, bud, I'm so glad to see you! I'm so sorry I put us in danger like that."

The Night Fury crooned, nuzzling his face into Hiccup's, when the Monstrous Nightmare drew near, his head just over Hiccup's right shoulder.

Toothless saw him and protectively growled.

_Oh no,_ Hiccup thought, _possessive Night Fury warning._

"Toothless," he said, "It's okay, it's okay—he's a friend."

Toothless lowered his aggression to a low growl, muscles tensed to strike at any given moment. He possessively wrapped his tail around Hiccup, claiming him as his own.

"Toothless please, he isn't gonna take me away from you!"

He still had his protests, but eventually gave in.

"He's gonna come with us when we escape. He's gonna be a part of our kingdom!"

His growl subsided as he realized what Hiccup meant—a follower. They were going to rebuild the kingdom again.

Not much later they went to sleep.

For the first time since he had met the dragon, he fell asleep in his grasp, a wing wrapped round to keep him warm. Toothless positioned himself between the Nightmare and Hiccup, a sign that told the Nightmare the boy was taken.

Hiccup was grateful that Toothless offered this to him. It was freezing cold, and he had no blankets or jacket, but the Night Fury kept him warm and that's all he could ask for.

But something else happened.

As they slept, Hiccup felt a familiar feeling in his dream, one that he had not felt since the King had died. He had joined awareness with someone. Could it be the King?

He then saw the familiar dragon and they were in the old kingdom of ice.

"Hiccup," he said in his sonorous voice.

The sight and familiarity of the voice was overwhelming to him and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're here." Hiccup said quietly.

"Only in your dreams."

"How? Why?"

The King chuckled, "There is something I must do. Remember the conversations you and I had?"

He nodded. His heart aching from a sudden longing for those times.

"Well as King I was capable of doing such a thing. That and because of your mind. But those conversations, while important, will not be nearly as important as the ones you will have with the new King."

"Toothless," Hiccup asked breathlessly.

The King nodded with a smile, "There could, perchance be a time when you'll hear my voice again, but that is not to be known yet."

"Well I hope I do."

The King shook his head, "You're still the same Hiccup as when I left. There's a saying among dragons: We do not fly into the future with a determined fortune without knowing first the path that lays it. We count our scales thus and endure with a heart of intentions and a mind deprived none of vigilance."

Hiccup sighed, "There is no one who can speak like you do."

"Do not be so certain, Toothless is very intelligent. That saying was crafted by a Night Fury."

"So he could be more intelligent than even you?"

"It is a possibility, but you must remember that intelligence comes in numerous forms."

Hiccup nodded, letting it sink in.

"Now, I've taken up enough of your time. Once I've bestowed the title upon him, I'll connect you to Toothless' awareness so the two of you can converse."

"Wait, I thought he was the King already?"

"No. He wasn't ready at the time. And I see your worries—do not fear, this will not change him."

Hiccup nodded slowly, "I guess this is goodbye, then. I hope I'll see you again." Hiccup said.

The King smiled, "If it is to be then we will—farewell, Hiccup."

The image of the scene changed drastically, a square within a square, moving and shifting until it settled into an open field under night stars, and a great moon. He could still feel another presence, but it was different this time.

He then saw the Night Fury looking at him through light green eyes.

"Toothless?" He questioned.

The dragon smiled at him, "Brother, Hiccup!"

Hiccup couldn't believe it; he was finally talking to his best friend just like he had with the King. He reached a hand out to touch him; he had to be sure he wasn't going to fade away.

Toothless chuckled at his awe, "I'm as surprised as you are." His joyous smile faded, "I'm sorry, brother, I didn't know you thought I was neglecting you, before. I promise you, I love you, my brother and nothing will part us. Wherever you want to go, I'll be there and I'll go with you! We can adventure, just like we used to!"

Slowly, a smile pulled at Hiccup's lips, "Oh, I have so many questions! Like are there any other Night Furies?"

Toothless frowned, "You don't wish to leave me, do you, brother? Because I won't let you."

Hiccup sighed, "Toothless, I'm not gonna leave you."

He looked unconvinced, "There are so many of us that want you, but they can't have you! You're _my_ brother!"

"Toothless I've been with you for ten years! Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I do, brother!" He said. A misunderstanding flashing in his gaze. "I'd trust you with my scales, and they're the most precious thing a dragon can give! It's the others; they will try to win you over."

"But I can have other—"

"No! You can be no one else's brother except mine."

"So you're limiting me from seeing the other dragons." He said monotone.

"Yes." He said finality in his tone.

Hiccup shook his head, before a harsh laugh, "You're lucky you're such a good friend."

"I wouldn't think of being anything else."

"What about Cloudjumper, though? I have to be able to see him!"

"He's the only one I'll trust with you. But you're still my brother."

He nodded, "Fine. But one day you'll come around to it."

Toothless let out a barked laugh, "You have much to learn about a Night Fury then."

Hiccup remembered something at that moment, "You know you're gonna have to let me fight tomorrow."

His face snapped into anger, "Absolutely not!"

"Well we have no other choice!"

"We can just fly out of here!"

"No we can't. Trust me, I've seen our options. I need to get a good look at the area first."

Toothless huffed, knowing of his 'gift.' "There must be another way, this is too dangerous."

He shook his head, "There isn't."

"Oh, Hiccup, you may as well pierce my heart with your human blades, I can't let you be in such danger."

Hiccup sighed, feeling his pain, "I'll tell you what—if I really need your help I'll call you and you can come bursting out and help me."

"If they so much as mark your face, brother, I'll tear them all to pieces." He said—the malice nearly visible.

He smiled, "I know you will, bud. But I'd prefer that didn't happen."

"If they hurt you I'll have no choice."

"They won't, I'm too quick for them to catch me. Once I have the area mapped out, I'll call for you and the Nightmare, and we'll get out of here."

At this, sincere concern crossed his face, "Please, promise me you won't try anything too… _Hiccup_."

"Hey! What's wrong with my ways?" He asked, offended slightly.

"Sometimes you like to try…extravagant things. You're very curious."

"It's not a bad thing!"

"Here, it is. Just promise me you'll stick to the task."

He huffed, "Fine. I don't want to stick around here anyway; I sense something…strange around here, something dangerous."

"All the reason not to go exploring; now it's about time to wake up, we'll talk again tomorrow night."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, and then felt his awareness vastly shift and morph into one again.

* * *

On her seventeenth birthday, Astrid Hofferson was to kill her one hundredth dragon in the Berk training arena as an inauguration as Chief. The entire village had gathered to view the event, the soon-to-be-retired chief, Stoick the Vast, sat in his authoritative chair, Gobber by his side.

In honor of the event, and to remind all that Astrid was of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, the island was streamed in colorful banners that spanned building to building, and the faces of the crowd splashed in arrays of vivid paints that mimicked the paints splashed on the homes for the occasion.

It wasn't long after their defeat of the dragons in the Nest that Stoick had found Astrid and her companions drifting on the northern sea. He had brought them back to Berk and much to their surprise, did not punish them. The conquering of the Nest had filled him with such elation at the time he even went so far as to name Astrid as heir-designate to the throne of Berk. But it was something he had been planning for quite some time.

"The pressure's on," Gobber hummed above the rowdy cheers of the villagers overlooking the arena with their hungry eyes. "Ah, it's a proud day to see one of my students taking on the role of Chief, and it makes me even more proud to know it is Astrid that'll be filling that role."

Stoick's large solemn eyes were trained on the presently, empty arena, Astrid was still resting in her home, preparing for her long-overdue battle with the Monstrous Nightmare that would baptize her into the role. He couldn't help but feel distressed that it couldn't be his son that would take the title. It was a day he should've been here for, but at least the Master of Dragons will be slain, and his debt to his wife and son will be nearly laid to rest. There still was the beast that took them from him...

"I hope Astrid won't be too angered by this change." Stoick said.

"_Ah-h-h_," He waved it off, "She'll be fine. Besides you've seen how hateful she is of this devil. The only thing _I'm_ worried about is the mess to clean afterward. I'm gonna be here all night!"

Stoick nodded looking to the sky.

The gods were smiling at them today, for the sun was shining bright in the sky, no clouds to obstruct its gaze. It was a perfect day—but the Chief's mind was focused on one thing: the death of the Master of Dragons. And it would happen today, right before of his eyes...

The cheers that had filled the arena were muffled from within Astrid's home.

Standing as straight as she could, she examined her battle ax, ripe for the killing.

"This is it," she said in a preparing breath, "Today I become the Chief."

She viewed herself through the reflection in her ax. The band that used to hold back her hair was now lost under it, a long thick braid of hair cascaded down her shoulder. She had grown the past three years, having a longer, more angular face that has rarely smiled. She was well aware of how beautifully she was perceived among her companions, they would try relentlessly to win her heart—offerings of sheep and chickens and weapons—but she rejected them all, she wanted none of their wealth or their love, all she wanted was to defeat the Master of Dragons. But she knew nothing of his presence on Berk, only that she would be fighting the Monstrous Nightmare.

In a breath, she holstered the ax on her back, removed her gloves and dismantled the hood of her outfit. It would only slow her down.

Standing momentarily and taking a few more deep breaths, she proceeded out her front door, exposing herself to the waiting crowd.

When they saw her they began chanting her name, "_Astrid, Astrid, Astrid, Astrid!_"

She walked past them, pretending to ignore their cheers, but inside she felt adrenaline coursing through her. As she entered the arena, she caught the supportive glares of her companions, Ruffnut and Tuffnut held theirs for about a second before they found something to fight about.

When she arrived at the center of the arena, she stopped and drew her ax, holding it to the sun so that the gods may bless her weapon. After a moment her gaze fell on the Chief as he rose from his chair.

The rowdy crowd silenced as he spoke, "Today is a great day for Berk." He exclaimed, "Today we name out new chief!"

The crowd cheered wildly at this.

"Now as tradition goes the successor must slay the Monstrous Nightmare and be baptized by its blood. But today that will not be."

Gossiping mutters arose from the crowd, even Astrid betrayed her confusion with a furrowed brow.

"Today is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Odin has sent us an even fouler demon for Astrid to slay."

She felt her whole body tense at this. _What's behind those doors? Is it a Night Fury? Surely they wouldn't put that much risk on me. _

The entire crowd seemed to be sharing her thought as they all watched the doors.

"Today—here on Berk—Astrid Hofferson will slay the Master of Dragons!" He exclaimed.

_What?_ It was like the gods had answered her prayers. But she still couldn't believe it. She found that her lungs were working overtime, her breath quick.

Sudden gasps filled the air. The one whom they all feared was here on their island.

Astrid, through all the sudden excitement and eagerness, resumed a professional stance—she was going to be Chief.

_The people must see that I can remain unaffected by surprises. I can handle anything thrown._

She then directed her ax toward the Chief, "I dedicate this blood to Chief, Stoick the Vast!" _And to my parents, who I wish could be here to see this…_

Lowering her ax she faced the large barricaded doors, readied her stance. She allowed tension to ride along her neck and shoulders: _This beast could use demonic powers over me. Control me with a simple turn of his hand._ If he could do it to the dragons he could do it to her and for a brief moment she felt fear tinge through her.

She fought it off as she heard the mechanism of the door clinking and clanking, the barricade rising.

_His blood shall coat my ax!_

Two men on the sides of the doors rushed in to suppress a Night Fury and Monstrous Nightmare that that surprisingly didn't try to escape.

This was disconcerting to the crowd and to Astrid.

Then the Master of Dragons emerged.

He was overwhelmed at first by the sight of the cheering faces surrounding the cage above, each calling for his blood. His eyes then fell on his opponent; an elfin faced maiden with eyes two pools of the purest blue, and a sinuous body with perfect curves and marvelous slender. If there be a woman of greater beauty, then he had never seen her before. He felt an unnameable tremor through his body, a feeling of weakness surging through at her presence—she was beautiful. But he saw the cold ferocity in those pools of beautiful blue, a thing that didn't belong in such an ethereal being as her.

Despite the shocked gasps of the crowd, Astrid maintained her composure. She had seen him before, so his small frame was no surprise to her. What did surprise her however was how enraptured he looked, his eyes transfixed on her like a beautiful gem. To be honest she was surprised that he was capable of showing emotions—unless it was one of his tricks.

_It's a feint! He thinks to trick me with his evil ways; well I won't give him the chance._

In the blink of his absorbing eyes she flashed toward him, incredible speed on her side. It was by his supreme quickness, he dodged it.

_What speed!_ He thought, seeing the shocked look on her face as she saw the air she had sliced.

Astrid bit back frustration as she hurled her ax at him.

He dodged again, the thing almost taking his left arm with it.

She dove into a combat roll to rip the ax stuck in the stone wall, then pursued him again.

"You'll not best me, dragon loving scum!" She yelled.

Like the turning of a lever, he realized that she was a dragon killer and that the danger here was real.

His purpose returned._ I can't hurt her, _he told himself, _I just need to keep her at bay while I search for a clear path out_. But he stumbled.

She pounced.

_Gods, what a fighting woman!_ He thought; his head smashed into the ground.

She pressed the blade of her ax toward his face; he pushed against the handle, fighting it away.

_I have to do something!_ Remembering his mother's lessons, he sent his knuckles into the top of her wrist, causing her to lose her grip on the ax. He used the moment to slip away from her, shocked gasps from the crowd echoing through the arena.

She darted to her feet, not bothering to wipe the dirt off. _He's trying to make a fool of me before my people! _

He was now just realizing she's a well-trained killer, almost as good a fighter as his mother. And he was a Hiccup and never fought without Toothless, one slash from that ax and he was done. But luckily he has youthful quickness, and according to his mother, is 'the swiftest human she's ever seen.' All that practice dodging Nadder spikes is what did it, not to mention the obstacles Toothless would and still puts him through—he's a dragon of puzzles, the most intelligent one alive. He even considered him intelligent among Night Furies and they were intelligent creatures by nature.

She darted at him again, feinting left and swinging her ax in the direction he was going.

The crowd gasped.

He had managed to grab her arm and disarm her of her weapon, kicking it away. But he didn't attack her, he was too busy gazing at the sky, looking for a way out.

He managed to hear her steps and danced away from a raging fist. _I just have to keep this up and I'll make it out of here. _

But he spoke too soon, he tripped over the weapon he had disarmed her of and tried to regain his balance. He felt an exploding pain in his face as her fist streaked across. It came again and again and he fell to the ground, her hand constricting around his throat.

He needed to call Toothless for help, but his windpipe was being crushed. He felt a moment of desperation, she was going to kill him right here and there was nothing he could do.

He saw the ax rise and block out the sun, then it stopped. The grip on his throat released.

As he choked down air, he heard the cries of the crowd above. He saw the red bearded man from before cry, "_Beast!_"

In the flapping of mighty wings above, Valka and Cloudjumper hovered over the arena, she whirled her staff toward the cage that covered it, a horde of dragons descending and blasting the cage.

Now strong enough, Hiccup jumped to his feet, he had to get her to understand.

"Listen." he said.

Astrid, who was busy watching the spectacle stiffened at his words. _He speaks! _

"We don't want to hurt you!" He pleaded. "We just want to show the world how amazing dragons are! They're amazing creatures that love and protect people! My name's Hiccup and I'm just some guy, not the Master of Dragons."

His words seemed to visibly strike her and she couldn't find the words to respond.

_Hiccup? He's Stoick's...  
_

At that moment a blast obliterated the metal door that concealed Toothless and the Monstrous Nightmare.

Toothless spotted him through the chaos and rushed to his side. He seemed to be physically hurt when he saw the marks on him. He then snapped in a vicious snarl at the girl.

"No, no, no, Toothless! It's not her fault!"

The Night Fury seemed unconvinced but trusted him.

"She'll understand, bud." he said. He looked back at her, her figure shocked against the wall, pale like having seen a ghost. He grabbed her limp hand, cold in fear as he inhaled, prepared to speak.

But the dragon wasn't having it. He grabbed him up unwillingly and took off toward the sky—but he didn't realize that Hiccup was still holding tightly to the girl's grasp, and he had taken her too.

* * *

**So now the heat of the story really begins! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can! Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: Apologies for the late post, I just started college this past week and it's been eating up most of my time. But luckily it has provided me time to think and I have a clear vision of how this story is going to end (and I really love the idea). I also know that we've got about thirty more chapters to get to that point. I know it seems like a lot, considering how quickly this story seems to be moving, but I assure you there is still much to tell.**

**Sugarpony: This is definitely an adventure story, but the character relationships are important as well. And I'm glad you pointed that out about the leg. The trap was removed, but it was mostly pain by nerve induction. Still, it left him with some lingering pain, and it will be briefly shown by him in this chapter.**

**Anonymous Noob the 2nd: Thank you for the kind words! I think many people are wondering about Astrid/Hiccup and you'll have to read to find out!**

**Again, a big thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story so far, you're amazing! All I can say is on with the story!**

* * *

_At the terrifying moment he told me his name I will never understand how I knew it was Stoick's son._

**—"Master of Dragons: A Revelation" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"_Beast!_" Stoick bellowed, his fiery gaze burning on the four winged dragon assaulting the Arena. _Great Odin, he's come back!_

Gobber spotted the beast as well, heart sinking as he recognized it. _It can't be! After all these years!_

The dragon appeared even larger this time to Stoick's eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat and whipped the blade out from his cloak, roaring as he leaped from his chair, onto the metal cage. He steamed up it like a charging bull, enraged and dead-set on its target.

"Damn beast!" He snarled, launching himself at the dragon.

Cloudjumper saw him and whipped a wing at him.

The gust emanated, caught and threw the sword from his hands. But it could have ripped his arms off and he'd continue charging as if nothing happened. His eyes were dark pits of vengeance.

From atop Valka glanced at him and by the specific tension in her stance, Cloudjumper knew to reach a higher elevation.

Presently, Cloudjumper spun to incinerate a choir of arrows zipping toward him.

In the dragon's new position, Stoick was able to spot the rider atop, a human figure hidden beneath insect mask and draped in tethered carmine cape wielding a staff and shield.

_Another!_ His gaze hardened. _They think to save the Master of Dragons!_

An explosion from below knocked him off his feet, he looked down. Anger raged within at the sight, "The Night Fury escapes!" He cried. Then, a moment later, the horrifying sight met his eyes. The beast burst through the cage-ceiling, carrying the Master of Dragons and in his grasp, Astrid.

The other dragon forgotten he launched to his feet. "_No!_" He bellowed, leaping to grab her, their hands just missing by a fraction of an inch. Now that they had their target they began flying away.

He race down off the dome and cried, "Shoot them down!"

Archers fired their arrows at them, the Night Fury's supreme speed and agility avoiding each arrow.

They were out of range now and Stoick could only watch helplessly as the beasts flew to the horizon, taking the closest thing to a daughter he's ever had. His eyes glanced down at another sight below: Dagur's men had managed to regroup and were sailing away. But that didn't matter now. All that he could think about was how he had failed yet again, and the beasts had bested him...

"_Toothless!_" Hiccup bellowed. "Toothless you insane reptile, I've got the girl in my hands!"

Astrid squirmed in his grasp, the only intelligible thought in her head was fear, she was no longer in the safety of her home, she was with the Master of Dragons now, and they were taking her somewhere unknown. Only one thought kept her life strung on a thread of hope—this boy could be Stoick's son.

The thought was outrageous; the odds that the son of Chief Stoick the Vast survived that fateful night and grew up to become the master of all dragons were slim to say the least. But his name: Hiccup, and the fact that he had his father's hair, and the paternal nose, suggested the possibility.

But all this did little to persuade her to be calm. For the first time since the arena she found her voice, "Let me go! You can't take me, you miscreant!"

Toothless looked down at her in shock, she was _with_ them. Oh, gods what had they done?!

Hiccup avoided her gaze, just knowing it was focused on him. He was just praying she would not try to bit him or anything. He would not let her fall!

Then his heart dropped as he saw his mother soar up beside him; he could see her disbelief even from under the mask.

"Hiccup…" She said breathlessly.

"I know, Toothless grabbed me as I was trying to talking to her!"

Valka looked at the girl through the slits in her mask, the stress of the situation making her feel her age. The girl struggled against his grasp, shouting and kicking her feet. The slur of curse words flowing from her mouth would make even a sailor's face turn red.

_There's no way we can bring her back,_ Valka thought,_ and we can't bring her with us… But we can't just leave her to die either._ She grasped her head in the mask. So many restrictions!

She felt helpless as she saw the lines of physical stress in her son's face. He could just let her fall to her death. She was fighting his grasp anyway. But he was better than that, he would never allow someone to die, if he could prevent it.

_He has the soul of a dragon and the heart of a…_

She felt pain in her heart at that moment, realizing how similar he was to his father. Then she brought back the encounter with him just a few moments ago, his eyes still burned with the pain of losing his wife and son. _I'm sorry my love, if only I could tell you._

She then looked back to her son, face red from holding both his and the girl's struggling weight. Toothless' head frantically glancing between him and the horizon. _Bringing her back to our safegard would risk our entire existence, but my son will not allow anything else…_

Hearing Valka's sigh, Cloudjumper knew exactly what she wanted and grabbed the girl's arms. And sweet relief flowed over Hiccup. So much so that he almost released his grasp on Toothless. But the dragon hoisted him onto his back before that could happen.

Hiccup slumped over on Toothless' head in exhaustion, his body rising and falling as he panted.

_He avoids me_, Valka thought staring at him. _Oh, he's not getting out of it this easy!_

Hiccup kept his gaze on the horizon away from his mother. He knew she was angry, furious even at his actions, and he knew that even though he was avoiding her now, he would not be able to do so when they returned.

* * *

"He did_ w__hat?!_" Drago roared in surprised anger. It was night when Dagur returned to the ship and one of the men reported the events to him.

The guard on the other side of his table, trembled at the anger, "Dagur brought the Master of Dragons to Berk and made an agreement with them over—"

He slammed his fist on the desk, silencing the man in fear. "Bring that sick-minded fool in here!" He barked.

The guard nodded sharply and scurried out of the room.

Drago squeezed his fists tightly as the door shut behind the man, then slammed the desk again. This time the sound echoed through the room, leaving a deafening silence after it died. Even the flame on the candle burning on his desk was deathly still at his rage.

_That fool! That birdbrain, simpleton! He wishes to destroy our operation!_

He quickly looked over at the prosthetic arm leaning against the mast of his wood-planked bed. He suddenly felt the need to have it on_. I cannot appear weak before him. He bows to_ me!

He pushed back in his chair and shuffled past the edge of his desk to the arm.

He paused as he heard the approaching of footsteps and quickly tied the arm into place, hurrying back to his desk to stand in an authoritative manner.

A moment later, the door creaked open and the green-eyed Dagur entered. His red hair tied orderly behind his head.

_Look at this madman, _Drago thought_, he stares at me like an innocent dog unaware of his summons! His existence is a threat my person._

Dagur blinked, "You summoned me, Drago?"

Drago eyed him for a moment in silence, observing him. He noted that the sword holster on his back was empty. _My men think they disarmed him, eh? Dagur is a man of many tricks. _

Dagur, standing in waiting silence, smiled to himself: The guards had missed the poison needle under his left shoulder guard. All he had to do was act as though he had an itch and he could send that needle into him before he would even have time to react.

He heard Drago clear his throat, "You don't fool me, I know you have some weapon on you, Dagur. But you won't use it, you're not a fool."

Dagur smiled inwardly: _He's aware, but he doesn't know where it is. I'll preserve your life for now, old fool. I still must learn your ways of controlling dragons. _

At Dagur's silence, he wet his lips with his tongue, continued: "I do however wonder why you traveled to Berk, against my orders, with the Master of Dragons."

"I found it unnecessary to risk bringing him here, his capabilities were unknown. We didn't want—"

Drago slammed his fist on his desk, "Be silent!"

Dagur obeyed, but couldn't help feel amused at how his prosthetic arm wiggled at the movement, it looked like it was carelessly tied to his body, like he put it on in a rush. _Nervous are we?_

Drago inhaled, "So...what did Stoick have to say about the Master of Dragons? Surely you must have discussed a deal."

"We did. But it seemed to be...delayed by the circumstances that occurred."

"What happened," Drago growled impatiently.

"It seems as though their heir-designate was not strong enough to handle the Master of Dragons. I would have intervened and finished the deal, had it not been for the dragons he summoned."

"Dragons?" He questioned.

He was so slow. "Yes, he called for aid—a way to escape and flee like the coward he is."

Drago huffed as he appeared in deep thought.

Dagur laughed suddenly, "And to think, if all had gone well, Stoick was going to make an attempt at our lives! Oh, how surprised he would have been!"

"How do you know this?" he demanded.

"I overheard him say it."

Drago reclined, running a hand through his beard.

"The old fool would have fallen to my blade!" he said.

"No one doubts your abilities, Dagur. Now, be silent while I think."

"Ah, but I know what you plan, Drago. You—"

A discreet knock sounded at the door behind, pulling them from their conversation. A man hooded by bear pelt entered, bowed respectively, "M'Lord, the Smuggler's arrived."

"Eret, Son of Eret," he drawled, "send him in."

"As you wish, My Lord." The man hurried out, closing the door behind.

"M-m-m-m, another one of your toys?" Dagur asked, a wolfish grin across his face.

"For a servant you talk too much!"

"It is but curiosity. I simply wished to know!" he said in a mock-innocent tone.

At that moment, the door swung open and a tall, large-build man entered. He wore colorful fabrics and pelts and had slick black hair. But perhaps before all of this, Dagur noticed the tattoo on his chin, a smuggler's mark.

He then chuckled in amusement at the way he carried himself: with prideful dignity. _His name must mean much among petty smugglers._

Eret heard the chuckle but ignored it, focusing on Drago, "You summoned me, M'Lord?" The voice was carefully subservient.

"This is the great Smuggler?" Dagur questioned in a laugh, eyeing the man from head to toe.

"I'll handle this, Dagur!" Drago hissed, turning his attention to the Smuggler. "What have you for me today?"

"Yes, what have you?" Dagur echoed.

"_Dagur!_"

He silenced, but the smirk remained. _Yes, be angry at me! It's only a matter of time..._

Eret cleared his throat, and responded, "My Lord, I've brought to you ten Nadders, three Gronckles, and a Monstrous Nightmare."

"So little?" Dagur asked.

Eret whipped to face him, offended by the question, "_Little?_ Do you not have record of how many dragons the other trappers bring in? Who are you to say this?"

From his desk, Drago could see Eret's hand, readily gripping the blade sheathed at his hip, his eyes maliciously staring at Dagur. _Does this smuggler wish to die? Dagur's the best fighter I've ever laid eyes on!_

There was faint tension in Dagur's jawline, his right hand was still as stone, muscles prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Lowly, he asked, "Are you calling me out?"

The question was like poison, striking an odd fear into Eret, he let his hand drop from the blade and resumed a dignified posture. "My Lord, surely you see that I bring a sufficient amount!" he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine, fearing that at any moment, he would feel the sting of a blade in his back from that evil man beside him.

"It is true you bring me more than before, but we have a quota to fill, and if you don't step it up, then you'll be replaced."

Eret swallowed as he felt the predatory smile from the man beside him, knowing exactly what he meant by '_replace._' Eret bowed, swallowing his anger, "I understand, M'Lord."

"Good. Now go bring me more dragons."

Eret bowed and exited out the door, shutting it behind.

Then Drago's monolithic eyes fell on Dagur, filling him with an odd unease. "Dagur..." he said, observing the man: _Could it be possible that he fears me? _He pushed the idea aside, "Tell me all about this Master of Dragons."

Dagur smirked at his interest. _Perhaps we can make a trade-off..._

* * *

By the time they flew in it was already night and the little cutaway they resided in was nearly invisible in the darkness. It had been a long, silent journey and certainly one they did not wish to repeat. Valka and Hiccup remained silent for the most part, the only noise being Astrid protesting from Cloudjumper's grasp. But she eventually tired herself out and submitted to silence. But gods, how strong she was to fight for that long!

They stopped, hovering just above the site, unsure of where to place the girl. Valka's eyes scanned the area for a proper location, eventually finding a small cavern overlooking their little ledge below. It was too high to escape down from and the overhanging features of the roof made it virtually impossible to climb up from. And she didn't have any tools for climbing anyway.

The moment Valka placed her in there, Astrid was consumed by darkness as she ran deep into the cavern. It couldn't be that deep of a cavern, Valka knew. She found a sickening amusement in the girl's apparent fear, thinking: _Hope she's not afraid of darkness._ She felt guilty at the thought but told herself that this was a dragon killer and deserved no sympathy.

_She tried to take the life of my son!_ She reminded, then remembered the reason they were in this situation.

She flicked her glance on the boy making his way toward a cave.

_Oh, no he doesn't!_

She zoomed down his way landing just before him. Toothless was hot on his tail as well. He sensed anger from both directions, and felt trapped. He avoided their glances, knowing what was coming next.

"Where do you think you're going, Hiccup?" She asked.

He scowled, then felt a tail fin smack the back of his head, saw Toothless' angry glance. "What do you want me to say?" He demanded. "It's not my fault! I was trying to talk to her when Toothless grabbed me and flew away."

"So it's Toothless' fault then?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Wha—no, he didn't know I was holding onto her, it's…nobody's fault."

She shook her head, the light of the moon casting a grim shadow over her features. "So, what are you going to do with her now?"

"What do you—"

"You can never bring her back…you must have _some_ plan for our new _prisoner_." She said, her tone carefully invoking guilt.

He felt it, but knew what she was trying to do. He shook his head, "She's not our _prisoner_."

"Then, what is she, Hiccup?" She demanded.

He felt desperate in that moment, he could not think of a response. He filtered through his mind feeling his mothers insinuating stare burning him, he was searching for _something_, just anything! "She can join us!" He blurted out, then bit his tongue; even he knew how ridiculous the idea was.

"Don't be dense, Hiccup, you know as well as I do that the world despises dragons, they were about to kill you for even associating with them!"

"I know mom, but maybe if she sees—"

"Absolutely not! She's a dragon killer, something she's probably done her entire life and one day, she's taken from her home by dragons… If anything, this has probably fueled her hatred!" She sighed, "We must protect our own, Hiccup. If we let her near us, she could try to harm us or our dragons."

"But we'd be able to stop her." He pleaded.

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to risk anyone to get to that point. A person is most dangerous when they're desperate." She informed.

"So I'll give her nothing to fear." He shrugged.

"You will not go near her!" Valka snapped.

"But, mom, I know I can change her mind about dragons. I just need a chance—"

"No Hiccup, it's too dangerous! People are not like dragons; they will deceive you and trick you into believing they're not a threat and then strike when you're most vulnerable. I cannot allow you to see her."

"Wha—this makes no sense! I can't let her go back, but I can't see her and try to convince her that dragons are truly amazing? That's not fair to her, even if she's killed dragons!" He couldn't stand the pity he felt for the girl, even though she trapped and killed so many dragons before, he couldn't bring himself to subject her to the same punishment.

"Don't try to pin this on me, Hiccup! You're the only one who allowed this to happen. You shouldn't have gone back to that ice patch."

He huffed, his voice lowering to a mutter, "How're we supposed to change the world's views on dragons if we kidnap them and refuse to show them?"

She sighed, softening her tone, "I understand how you feel, Hiccup. You have a good heart, but people are incapable of change…" she smiled, "Now come, you've had a long day, let's get some rest." She walked past him and into the tent.

He hesitated, glancing up to where the girl was. An image crossed his mind of what it would be like if he actually could change her mind. His heart immediately stung with a longing for that image, another friend he could fly with and talk to. He sighed, looking back up at the dark cavern high above before entering the tent.

As the sun rose the next morning, Hiccup sneaked from the tent, making sure his mother was still asleep. He stopped just outside and glanced up at the cavern, the warm orange sunlight illuminating the dark hole. _Maybe, a goodnight's rest calmed her down._ He glanced over to two dark holes in the mountain side, saw both slumbering dragons. _I must be quiet._

He drifted over to the face of the wall and put on his climbing gloves: leather underside for gripping and small talons made from Gronckle metal on each finger for clawing the rocks. He stopped, rubbing the reddened spot on his ankles where the trap had once tortured him.

He returned to the task: _All right, here goes nothing! _

It took him a while, considering how silent he had to be, but he eventually made it. He had to suppress a gasp as he stood on the lip, looking in. The bright orange dawn illuminated the large space, the ceiling seemed to be frozen in the process of melting onto the floor, stained by the beautiful light. They appeared as giant icicles to him, densely packed and jagged.

Task forgotten he entered the cavern, his head moving 'round to capture every inch of the beautiful place. He felt a drop of water splash on his nose, looked up, the stalactites glistened in their coats of wetness: _It's almost summer_. He thought at the sight, then heard the swift scraping of steps behind him.

A hand grabbed his dagger from its sheath and poised it at his back.

He tensed without turning around, remembering too late that the girl occupied this place. _She was hiding; waiting for me!_

He could hear her anxious breathing, then: "You thought to enslave me, Master of Dragons? Well, it looks like no one can save you from my blade this time!" She held her voice just above a whisper, so not to draw attention.

Hiccup, not turning around, said, "Please, put down the blade, no one has to get hurt." It was a warning.

She let out a swift, barking laugh, "I promise you you'll be more than hurt!" She launched mid sentence, in the blink of an eye, he sidestepped, grabbed her blade arm and twisted it behind her back, the dagger falling from her grasp as her face pressed in the dirt floor. He didn't even kick her legs out or put a knee to her spine, just pressed one hand against her shoulder and the other twisting her wrist.

"I warned ya." He shrugged, as if he hadn't even broken a sweat.

She scowled from the floor, "How could you—you put up such little fight back on Berk?" Her tone was torn between astonishment and fury as she writhed in his grasp.

"You think _this_ is something, you should see my mother!"

_Mother,_ Astrid thought. _So both of them survived! But…that dragon she was on, it fit the description of the one Stoick said…_

"Now I'll let you go," Hiccup said, "but I need to know I can trust you. Promise me that you won't attack again."

Coldly, she said: "I Promise I won't slit your throat."

He swallowed, "_Okay_, not what I meant, but—"

"You have three seconds to let me go before I dismember you!"

He found himself letting go before his mind could react. _Such power in that voice!_

She stood dusting herself off, then monolith eyes stared at him, deadly intensity pitted in those pools of blue.

He tensed: _Was this a mistake? Was my mother right and this girl was lying all along just to trick me?_ He didn't avert his gaze from her, but knew of the dagger's presence beside him. _I could take her…but I don't want to._

Her ready stance settled as she roughly sighed, as if it were futile, and forcefully shoved past him.

Staggering, he slowly turned to watch her standing in the mouth of the cavern. Her sun-glistening eyes were set south, in the direction of her home. Her figure appeared to him as a statue of valiant beauty, face chiseled by the sun.

The air felt unstable, as if a single word spoken could turn it to poison, so he cleared his throat first, a gesture which she ignored, asked: "Are you…hungry or anything?"

"No."

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Okay, well, is there anything you want?"

"You to leave," she said coldly.

He shifted uncomfortably; their friendship wasn't coming along too well. But she had stopped trying to kill him so that was progress! And he clung to that as he exited the cavern, glancing once more at her alluring form enraptured sadly on the southern horizon.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Sorry it was a shorter chapter, the next one will be a bit longer and basically a Hiccstrid one, so for those of you looking forward to that I will try my best not to disappoint! Until next time, which will probably be next Sunday, thanks to college!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**Author's Note: I'm back with the new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts!**

**Kitty.0: The Nightmare went with them, you'll see him briefly in this chapter.**

**Unicorns: Both the How to Train Your Dragon wiki and website say his hair is auburn.**

* * *

_Traveling was a thing the Master of Dragons was familiar with. But it was unknown that the places He chose to stay were dependent on its natural beauty first. Seldom did He ever stay in a place that was masked in gloom._

**—from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

All that day Hiccup retreated to a small cave down by the makeshift tent. He resigned next to the Monstrous Nightmare that they freed from Berk, legs up and small sketch book in hand, doodling the red-scaled reptile in its essence.

"Ah-h-h, why is life so hard?" He finally asked the dragon, his mind focused on the girl from Berk: her hair—such brilliant vibrancy, like gold almost.

The Nightmare looked at him, the boy appeared a fool enrapture in his own mind, so far lost in a trance that retrieving him now would be impossible. Ever since he laid eyes on that girl back on Berk, he hasn't been able to focus on anything else. Suddenly he snapped from his reverie, a thought entering his mind as he focused on the dragon. "You need a companion." He said suddenly, a hand streaking down his angular chin. "Since I'm already taken I cannot be that person, but perhaps if I could change her mind…" he trailed off.

The Nightmare tilted his head at him, trying to decipher what was transpiring within his mind—he seemed a man of interesting thoughts.

After a long moment of staring at the rocky ground, Hiccup snapped his head up at the Nightmare, "It could work…you two are both ferocious." He pointed out. But then his lips stretched wide in uncertainty. "Then again, it could also cause you two to destroy each other… Ugh this is difficult!"

At that moment, both their attentions were drawn to a growl-like bark from the mouth of the shallow cave.

Hiccup closed his eyes and slowly let his head hit the wall behind him, "Really, Toothless? I'm just trying to have a conversation!"

The Night Fury couldn't care less; he stared at him with a look of pouting betrayal and huffed off in a direction away from the cave.

Hiccup rolled his eyes in an irritated sigh, "Big baby," he muttered, heaving himself to his feet and closing the sketch book. "I'm sorry," He said to the Nightmare, before running out of the cave in pursuit of the stubborn dragon, scowling, "Night Furies!" the entire way.

When he caught up with him, the dragon was sitting on the edge of a cliff jutting over the freezing ocean below, facing the horizon.

He approached the somber back, fully aware of his presence and ignoring him. "Oh, c'mon you big sullen baby, y'know I love ya!" He threw his arms wide around the back.

The dragon shrugged him off in a grunt, still facing away.

Hiccup stumbled, quickly regaining his balance. As he reset his sights on the dragon, a devious smirk tugged at his mouth as an idea popped into his head. Feigning sadness he kicked the dirt shyly with his foot before, "You don't want to be brothers anymore?" he took great care in sounding hurt.

It worked, Toothless whipped around to glare at him, wide-eyed, then saw his smirk, scowled.

Hiccup chuckled, "You turned around!" As he rejoiced in victorious laughter, Toothless tripped him with his tail; he fell back in a grunt, then threw his arms up at the serious glare of his companion. "Oh, c'mon Toothless, I'm just trying to get you to lighten up!"

He leaped back to his feet, and then charged the dragon, playful ferocity on his features as he let out a mock roar. Just as he was about to pounce the dragon zoomed into the air, letting his momentum carry him off the cliff.

"Tooth_less-s-s!_" He cried. But the dragon grabbed his tunic with his teeth just as he began to fall. Hiccup crossed his arms as the dragon set him back on solid land, emitting a deep seal-like laugh as his mouth was freed.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" he said sarcastically, then allowed a real smile to enter his face. "Glad to see you're back, bud." He patted the dragon on the head, receiving an accepting croon in return.

As he rubbed the dragon's head, he caught the glance of the girl from Berk way up in the cavern; she turned away from him entering the cavern's depths. "Hey, bud. Think you and I could get some breakfast? We have to feed her," He said, nodding toward the cavern way up.

Toothless acknowledged it with a scowl—he did not like that girl, she tried to take the life of his brother and was a dragon killer on top of all that! But Hiccup was not going to let her starve.

Hopping onto the reptile's back, they set off for the ocean below. It had been some time since he last flew with a clear mind and was able to take in the beautiful scenery; the wind whipping his hair. He reclined. _Those Berkians don't know what they're missing!_

* * *

Once Toothless had gathered a mouthful of fish, he swung up for the cavern, reluctance heavily set in his features.

Hiccup rubbed his head in reassurance, "She will see that you guys are not the evil monsters they think you are."

Toothless groaned and let him off in the entrance, following close behind. His eyes were pools of alertness as he scanned the area.

Hiccup, on the other hand, was a calm, confident figure as he strode in, smile on his face, "There's no use trying that again." He said.

Toothless looked at him oddly, he had missed something there. What did he mean '_again?'_

After a moment a voice responded, "Why are you here?" she asked coldly, still hidden in the shadows.

He shrugged, "Thought I'd bring you some food—you gotta eat sometime! Now come out, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not _afraid_, and I already told you, I'm not hungry."

He shook his head, "Can't let you starve, sorry."

She laughed bitterly, "So you're gonna shove the food down my throat?"

"I'd prefer not to. Now please come out, Toothless wants to meet you."

The dragon shot him a sour glare. He smiled at it.

After a moment she slowly emerged from the shadows, eyeing the dragon cautiously as he did the same. She stopped a distance away from them, her body prepared to attack. Hiccup found himself staring at her. She may have been dirtied from her current living conditions, but her eyes still had the pure blue shine.

A nudge from Toothless drew Hiccup back into reality. Turning his back to her, he pulled out a fish from a satchel harnessed around the dragon's middle and tossed it her way.

She caught it in her arms, feeling a thick slime coating it, looked back at him.

He shrugged, "Gotta catch them somehow!"

She glanced at the dragon, who looked at her in a wolfish grin. She then looked back at the fish uneasily.

"What, I thought you guys were tough _dragon-killing_ Vikings? Don't tell me you're scared of a little food from a dragon's mouth?"

She glared at him, then back at the food, hesitantly took a bite. Her face contorted into sickness as she swallowed.

Hiccup arched a brow, "You're tough…but gullible. You really eat raw fish where you're from?"

"This is a joke?!" She flared.

He crossed his arms, "It's a punishment—for all the dragons you've killed."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "So, is this how it's gonna be from now on? Torturing me until I finally submit."

He turned a puzzled frown on her, "I'm not torturing you. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"By feeding me raw fish?"

"Okay...maybe that was a bit much, but it was meant as a joke."

She sighed in frustration.

"Oh, you can't tell me you've never joked with someone before!"

She glared at him, "Usually I don't take them as prisoners before."

"It was an accident!" He pleaded.

"Oh, really? Well I feel much better now!" she said sarcastically, focusing her attention on a small tear in the base of her sleeveless red shirt.

He deadpanned, "Look, I know that it doesn't change anything, but I just want to help you feel happy here."

She laughed incredulously, still focused on the tear, "You're a dreamer!"

"Well, you may not think it possible, but you'll come around eventually. And despite all the dragons you've...killed, you can be absolved."

She huffed, looking at him with pride, "Why would I want be absolved of something I'm proud of."

"Now you're just speaking out of anger. You don't really feel that way; you just did it for the title."

"Not true!" She snapped, causing him to take a step back, "You don't know all that dragons have taken from me!" There was pain in her voice.

He remained silent, allowing her to speak.

She shook her head, "If you think you can put your spells on me and convince me to love these _beasts_, then you're sadly mistaken."

"They're not beasts!" He snapped. "Whatever you think they've done to you, it's not true! Dragons are wonderful, amazing creatures that love—"

"Stop!" She yelled desperately, cupping her hands over her ears to block out his spell. She couldn't let him persuade her!

"Why? Afraid to see dragons as they truly are?" He questioned, taking a step toward her.

Toothless watched him with a questioning glare, the entire conversation lost on him. What on Earth is he doing?

"Stay away from me!" She warned, staggering back against a stalactite.

He softened his tone, "There is no need to fear the truth. And I cast no spells." He then gently took her hand in his.

She shook it away, "Leave me be!" she rasped.

He stepped back slowly, sighed, "Change is never easy. But please, try to see things this way." He turned and boarded Toothless. "I'll continue to bring you food; I'll give you the night to sleep on it." And he flew out, glancing back just once to see her beautiful blonde hair cascading down her back.

* * *

A week went by and no words had been exchanged between the two, and with the pressure of his mind telling him that they needed to move to another place, he knew they would have to exchange words soon. So he would do it as he brought her food that evening.

With a satchel strapped on his back he climbed the mountain side to her little hide away. A frightening thought crossed his mind as he climbed: If he could climb up and down, then what was stopping her? He then remembered he had the gloves that allowed him to climb, sighed inwardly.

As he flipped himself over the lip of the cave, he let out a long exhausted breath, slowly heaved himself to his feet.

Astrid was sitting, legs crossed, by a stalactite. Her sullen eyes were trained on him. She found it useless to hide from him; he obviously wasn't going to harm her.

"Where's your dragon?" She asked bitterly.

He sighed inwardly at her tone—she was still upset. "He's busy preparing for the move, so you're stuck with me." he said, pulling out a cooked fish and tossing it to her.

She grabbed it, "Move?" She asked, taking a bite.

Hiccup who had began eating a fish of his own, spoke through a full mouth, "We have to find a new place to settle… It's a long story, and don't worry, you're coming too."

"Yay," she said in mock excitement. To be honest, she was slightly relieved by this. Despite her bitter hatred of being trapped, she wasn't ready to surrender her life to this lonely mountain.

A long moment of silence passed as they ate, before Hiccup asked: "So… have you considered my offer?"

She ceased her consumption and stared at him a moment, "Was that a serious question?" She asked flatly.

"Uh, yeah…it was." He felt a pain in his heart, already knowing her answer.

She huffed, "I don't get what you want me to do?"

His heart lifted a bit. Was there hope? He looked her into the eyes, "All I'm asking is that you see dragons in a…positive way. They're not the monsters you think they are."

She looked past him out the mouth of the cavern at the soft orange sky of dusk. "I'm never going to see Berk again, am I?"

He felt an overwhelming sympathy for her in that moment, a frightened and lonely girl realizing that she will never see her home again. So he decided to be honest with her, "Probably not. It's too dangerous for us, plus you know far too much about us."

She nodded forlornly. "So, I'm going to be a prisoner for the rest of my days." Her tone carried a surrendering note of sadness.

"What? _No_, you're not our prisoner! We're just keeping you secluded until we're certain we can trust you."

"And how will you know when I'm trustworthy?"

"When you accept my offer and truly see dragons for what they are: loving, loyal creatures that would die by your side in battle."

The weight of the offer seemed to press on her, forcing a sigh. She shook her head, "You don't understand what I've been through, what they've taken from me." Her eyes furrowed into sad anger.

He drew closer to her, lowering his tone into soft sympathy, "Why don't you tell me?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, looked at him, "Do you really want to know?" She asked; her eyes solemn searching for honesty.

He nodded, "I do. I never meant to take you from your home; I just saw potential in you in that moment and tried to show you."

"But I tried to kill you, and I would have had it not been for that incident."

"Well, I wouldn't've let you win that easily." He said in a smirk.

She remained solemn, "So why didn't you fight me in the Arena? From the way you handled my surprise attack here, you could've more than easily taken me there."

"I think we're getting side tracked now." He said.

"Answer my question, then I'll tell you."

He shrugged, "I found it more important to find an escape route, and I didn't _want_ to fight you, anyway."

She observed him in that moment; observed his face, his body. He wasn't too muscular, but he was lean and had traces of carefully trained strength in his arms, legs, and under his tunic. "You said your mother was a sight to see in combat—she was the one who taught you, right?"

"I thought you said you'd answer my question after I answered yours?" He arched a brow.

"Sorry, I'm just curious…"

He sighed; he couldn't deny those beautiful blue eyes. "Yes, my mother did teach me. She said she developed the moves from dragons—she would observe the way they attack, either how they strike, where, or in what way, then incorporate it into her own fighting style."

Astrid leaned back, trying to imagine fighting like a dragon, "I can't picture a dragon grabbing my arm the way you did." She said doubtfully.

"Well, not everything she does is of a dragon. She puts her own spin on it, like that hold for example, a dragon will go for the attacking arm and restrain it."

"_Or_ tear it off…" she added.

"…Yes, but not if they don't have to… anyway, my mother developed the shoulder part—it helps in immobilizing the arm. Maybe I'll teach you some of her moves sometime."

She eyed him; he was being quite open with her. _Why's he doing this, does he actually believe he can persuade me? Is that even possible?_

He stared at her, waiting. "Are you gonna tell me now?" he asked.

She tilted her head, "Tell you what?" She sighed at the glare he gave her, she had been avoiding it, but now she could hide no longer, "My parents…they were killed by dragons."

He frowned at her words: _I was afraid that was what happened to her._

Her tone was low, but held a key of strength, albeit forced. "I saw it happen, they were burned… I was twelve, but I survived, thanks to Stoick…"

_Stoick... The large man with the even larger beard…the one they called Chief…_

"I'll never forget that night," She finished, shaking her head. "Don't bother with your pity, I don't want it."

He pursed his lips in sympathy, carefully choosing his words, "That's…terrible, I mean I lost my father when I was a baby, but I never saw him die. My mother said he had a disease."

Astrid stared at him in shock: _Does he not know that his father's alive? This has to be the right Hiccup, his mother's name is Valka, there's no way it's a coincidence!_ She studied his sympathizing expression: _I can't tell him, he may not be ready to hear._

He shifted his position, "Well, I know it happen a while ago, but if you ever, feel…y'know, upset about it…just know that I'm here for you. And maybe, after you see how dragons truly are, you'll bond with one." He shrugged.

He heard his mother call his name from below, frowned, "Gotta go. I'll come back up later…I mean, if you're okay with it…"

She nodded, before her brain even processed his words. She saw his smile and watched him go. _This, feral dragon lover, actually showed, sympathy for me… A thing only his father did. And it couldn't have been one of his spells._

Against her own will and all previous judgment of him, she admitted to herself: _I like this guy._

* * *

Down below, Valka watched him climb down, a brow arched.

"What were you doing up there?" she asked once he reached the ground.

"Oh, uh-h-h, I was just bringing…_her_ some food." _I never asked for her name!_

She crossed her arms, "And it takes an hour to do that?" She asked, accusingly.

"Well… I talked to her a little."

"About what? Did you tell her anything about us...the dragons?" She demanded.

"It's okay mom, she's not gonna do anything."

"I know you have a good heart Hiccup and you just want to help, but you must remember to be cautious with what you give away. You never know what could be used against you."

"I'm almost certain she's not going to betray us. We just need to trust her."

She sighed, "I'll tell you what, Hiccup: I'll go speak with her, determine whether or not she can be trusted."

He stopped her as she turned around, "Please, mom, don't be too hard on her!"

"Hiccup, you shouldn't sympathize with a dragon killer. And it's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything." She extended her arm to call Cloudjumper.

He opened his mouth to protest, but realized that it was futile. If she was this upset about her being a dragon killer he couldn't imagine what she'd do if she found out how many she's killed!

The four winged dragon landed next to her on the ground, sent a smile his way. Valka boarded the dragon, glanced at him once more, "Go help Toothless gather some wood and food for the journey, this shouldn't take me too long."

And she put on her mask and was gone. Hiccup watched the shrinking figures for a moment before turning to see the happy Night Fury behind him. He smiled, "All right bud, where do we start?"

* * *

Astrid was sitting in her usual place when Valka appeared in the mouth of the cavern, hopping from Cloudjumper.

The Berkian straightened, noting Valka's austere posture as she walked her way. It took no words to understand that she was in some sort of trouble and she wasn't eager to find out why.

Valka stopped a pace before, her face hidden beneath a mask to conceal her identity. Silently, she eyed the girl a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

Astrid heard her inhale and spoke before she could, "You don't need to hide your face, I know you're from Berk."

Her figure tensed slightly. _She could mean many things_. "Yes, that is how you got here." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not that… You're Valka, long lost wife of Chief Stoick the Vast."

She froze at the mentioning of her name, her eyes wide beneath the mask. _How could this stranger know? Hiccup couldn't have told her, he doesn't know! _She regained her composure; spoke coldly, "You've no idea where I'm from."

"Listen, ma'am, there's no need to worry; I won't tell your son or anyone—"

"Enough!" She snapped. She now saw this girl as a threat. She drew dangerously close to her, "You're never to tell him anything of the sort. If he brings up the idea you change it to another subject."

Astrid was now standing slightly pressed against the stalactite by her own apprehension. "I'll never tell him, I promise—I know you'd sever my head if I did."

Valka huffed from beneath the mask, "Why would it matter to you?" She asked accusingly.

Astrid briefly glanced at Cloudjumper, who watched her from the mouth of the cave, shrugged, "I know you'll never let me go back to Berk, so I might as well _deal_ with this…new lifestyle… Not killing dragons is something I'm foreign to."

Valka tensed at the mentioning of killing dragons, thought: _There's no way she doesn't want revenge. She must be lying._ "Surely you must hold rancor for us."

She shrugged again, "What's the point? No matter what I do, it won't change what's happened."

She felt a slight sympathy for her, hearing her hopelessness, but shook it off, "For a Viking that's counterintuitive."

"I seem to be more of a hostage now." She said.

She shook her head, removing her mask to reveal the maternal green eyes of a Haddock, the high cheek bones and thin nose. "People don't change." She said grimly, more as if warning her than accusing.

Without another word she whirled around and made her way to Cloudjumper.

Astrid watched the retreating back, easing up off the stalactite. _There's no way she's not Stoick's wife!_

Not five minutes after, a black dragon swept into the cavern from the night, the black-clothed rider atop leaping down and removing his mask. Through the dimness he pulled out a strange looking torch and had Toothless light it with a weak puff of fire.

He set it flat on the ground, it's shiny metallic base propping it up. Smoothing a fold in his attire, he spotted her, offered a smile.

She returned it, albeit weakly. The impressions of his mother were still riding her.

Hiccup noticed and could help but laugh, "I can tell my mother spoke with you." He said.

She eased off the stalactite, eyeing Toothless who watched her cautiously. "She's…quite frightening." She was going to state the thing about Stoick, but quickly remembered the peril of that.

"She's just…overprotective. Once you get to know her, she's really nice."

"Yeah," she laughed bitterly to herself, "once I meet her blade."

"Hey," he exclaimed excitedly, "you made a joke!"

She eyed him, returning to her spot to relax, "Was I not supposed to?"

"No, it's great! You're starting to lighten up."

She laughed bitterly, "Oh, I'm still a ways from that!"

"But you're making progress!" He pointed out, "That's all that matters."

"If that's what you want to think." _Why must I be this way? Curse the Hofferson's natural stubbornness!_

He swallowed allowing a moment of silence to pass between them. He had a question on his mind that needed asking. He opened his mouth, forcing it from his tongue, "So… we're leaving tomorrow for a new home… I was thinking maybe… I could take you out on Toothless, y'know so you can get used to riding and not have to be carried!" He scratched the back of his head nervously awaiting her response.

She stared at him, eyebrow arched.

He felt the nervousness burning his cheeks, "I mean it'd be quick and simple, just enough so that you can stay on safely!"

She continued to stare at him before a laugh came through her nostrils. "I'm not stupid, I know you're just trying to get me to like dragons." The words like and dragons were an oxymoron in her head and came out odd because of it.

He frowned, a sting in his heart. He can show her, and will! He wasn't going to let his mother be right on this one.

Astrid continued, "Besides, your mother would never allow it. She'd never trust me enough to let me sit that close to you where I could strike at a moment's notice… and if that's not enough, your dragon doesn't trust me enough either. Just look at the way he's watching me!" She pointed.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless; the dragon's light green eyes were watching her stationary figure like she could explode at any moment and take them out. He sighed, "He doesn't trust you, because you don't trust him."

She laughed bitterly, "That's quite the statement: _trusting_ a dragon!"

"Why is it so hard?"

"I already told you why." She said.

"It happened a long time ago, the dragons were just protecting themselves!"

"_Protecting themselves_," She sneered, "And I suppose by stealing our food they were protecting themselves."

He furrowed his brow, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! At least once a week they raid us and try to take our food and wool supply."

He shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. Dragons would never attack in large numbers unless ordered to…"

"Well, it happens all the time."

Hiccup paced past Toothless out to the mouth of the cavern, the stars winking in the gathering darkness.

Astrid continued, "We thought that by taking the Nest it would stop the attacks, but they just seemed to increase. We all figured you'd be angry after we killed the Alpha."

He tensed, whipping around, "The King," He breathed. "That was you?" His eyes scanned the ground to will away the memory.

At this Toothless perked up and watched him.

Astrid could see pain in his green pools. _He must have been fond of this dragon._

A moment of silence passed as Toothless crooned at his Brother's sadness, trying to cheer him up.

She noticed this and pursed her lips in an odd guilt that fazed her. "I met him." She said suddenly. Both Hiccup and Toothless looked at her. She continued, "Before we took it, I sneaked in and met him face to face… I wasn't expecting to see him, but when I did, I was…amazed. I mean I had never seen a dragon so big before…but…he didn't attack me."

"What happened?" He asked. Interest pushing past the sorrow. Despite Toothless' adamant objections, Hiccup neared her. The dragon quickly followed him, sticking close to his right side.

"He… he just…stared at me. His gaze alone was enough to make me feel…afraid. I don't normally feel that way, but his gaze was just…I don't know…powerful…" She felt a slight anger at her lack of words, it didn't normally happen to her.

Hiccup looked up to the ceiling of the cavern trying to picture the scene, all the while scratching Toothless under the chin to reassure him all was okay.

She then realized that she was dangerously close to sympathizing with the dragon in question and tried to shift the subject. "What were we talking about before?" She asked.

Snapping from his reverie, he stared at her, recalling their conversation, "The dragon raids…but it doesn't make sense. Toothless is the King now and he's ordered no such raids."

"Well…maybe there's another King out there." She offered.

He stopped considering this, "But there can only be one King…but…something else must be controlling them! I'll have to look into this once we reach our destination."

"Why're we leaving? This place seems pretty safe." She asked.

He sighed. How to explain this? "It's a…very long story."

She shrugged, "You've told me this much…"

He paused mulling it over, then a smirk tugged at his lips. "Well, If I'm going to tell you, then we're gonna need to…_travel_ a bit." He said, patting Toothless' back suggestively.

Toothless turned a wide eyed look on him, letting out a defiant bark as Astrid sighed, allowing her head to slump back against the stalactite. They both knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**I feel as though I should start giving little overviews of the next chapters, so you guys can have something to look forward to while you wait. I don't know how well it'll work but I might as well give it a try.**

**So next chapter we'll see Hiccup continue his attempts to bond with Astrid, despite the protests of his companions, while new tactics by Dagur cause tensions on Berk to rise.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: Greetings everyone! So I was up late last night thinking about this chapter, when I realized that it really should've been part of the last chapter. So I was able to write it up in one day and it's a short one, so I apologize for that. But I hope you all enjoy nonetheless!**

**09/09/14: Hi, sorry for the update with no new chapter, but after re-reading the story, I decided to make a few changes in chapters 8-10. If you have any questions about what those changes are, or anything else, feel free to P.M. me. I'll answer as I can.**

* * *

_"How many faces does evil have? How can we decipher between them, to know and remain alert against their deceptive attacks? Many will kill their companions in an attempt to prevent this evil making it in itself, evil."_

** **—from "Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson****

* * *

"Explain to me the expanse of our territory, Dagur," said Drago Bludvist.

The ovular faced man stood across from his desk, a wolfish grin on his face. "Of course! It would be my honor."

"Get on with it," Drago rumbled.

Grabbing a rolled up paper from a satchel on his back, he quickly threw it open on the desk, his index finger circling an area on the lower left hand side. "We control all the islands from Helheim's Gate to Loki's Mire. The only thing that stands in our way is Berk; it's the next land on the map to conquer! I think the time could not be more opportune to strike!"

"Be quiet," He growled, appearing deep in thought. And the enthusiasm ceased as if drained out by a lever. "How far is Berk from Loki's Mire?" He asked.

_You can't simply look for yourself?_ Dagur thought, slightly annoyed, as he leaned over the map to look. "Perhaps a vika? It can't be more than a decent sized island's length away!"

Drago reclined in the back of his chair, "If it's so close then why do we not have it in our acquisition?"

"The natives refuse to join forces."

_Damn that Stoick! He thinks he can hold me off forever, because he knows I cannot simply destroy the place... It is of too much use._

"If I may offer an idea, you should offer your assistance in helping them locate the Master of Dragons and eliminating him. They want it and we certainly have the resources to do it!"

"He'll never accept, he's too prideful a man for it!"

"You'd be surprised the lengths a man will go, when desperate, to get revenge. All you have to do is go in there with your armada present and offer your assistance. Once he sees the full extent of your power he'll not be able to refuse. He'll see it as a sure way to put to rest the greatest evil in the known world. Just as long as you grant him the executioner's blade, he must be the one to eliminate the Master of Dragons."

Drago seemed to consider this. "If we do this, we'll need to hide the dragons from them."

"Why?" Dagur asked.

Drago stared at him, "Are you mad? Their goal is to _kill_ the dragons not _work_ with them! They'll never agree if they see them."

"So?" Dagur shrugged. "We have nothing to hide from them… When they see the armored dragons, they'll be appalled—horrified even—but they'll still accept, because they'll know the power is enough to bring the Master of Dragons down and if they pass it by, then they'll never see the chance again. They attempted this once and only managed the bring their Nest down, now they can eliminate them all."

"Do you think me a fool?" Drago asked. "No man would believe that, not even you!"

He nodded, "Perhaps… but we will allow him any measure of security he feels necessary, he can bring his own ships even! We just need to make him feel like we actually need his help. Stoick's too desperate to deny this opportunity, considering all he's lost to _them_."

Drago stared hard at the table, before standing and gazing out the window behind. _No doubt he has something else planned in this…but perhaps I could take him out first and still use this plan…_

Dagur stood watching the back with an inward smirk. _Yes. Stand there and try to think of a way to prevent me from killing you. You're too greedy to refuse the plan's opportunity and you won't be able to escape once you start. The moment will come when you most expect it, but because of your paranoia, you'll _not_ be expecting it. The people of Berk will see me as a hero and be more than willing to serve me… and that is when I'll crush them._

* * *

Astrid stood warily at the side of Toothless, watching the dragon eye her cautiously.

Hiccup fastened himself on the dragon's back, then turned to watch the girl.

"It's okay," he assured, "he won't hurt you. He's just never been ridden by anyone besides my mother and me."

She swallowed, glancing into the dragon's light green eyes; he looked like he might attack if she came any closer.

Hiccup extended a hand out toward her, a smile on his face, "C'mon. You need to trust them if you want them to trust you."

Slowly, she grabbed the hand; it jerked her up onto the reptile.

He felt the trembling in her grasp, "The tough dragon-killing Viking from Berk is afraid?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, but said nothing, adjusting to a comfortable position. But she still felt something was missing. "What do I hold on to?" She asked, head searching.

His cheeks went red hot. He was thankful of the darkness as he awkwardly blurted out, "Uh-h-h…me."

She remained silent, the awkwardness registering on her. It was uncomfortable enough to ride a dragon, and now she had to hold him. Slowly she let her arms stretch across his upper abdomen and tighten there.

He tensed at the contact, but forced himself to ease as he patted Toothless on the head, "'Kay, bud, let's take it nice and easy."

Astrid watched the dark wings expand and the muscles tense within, prepared for flight. Her grasp around Hiccup tensed in turned and against her will, she found herself closing her eyes.

Toothless then soared high into the starlit sky, remaining faithful to his Brother's orders and going at a nice, even pace. But he still glanced back every so often to make sure he was all right.

Hiccup's face went a brilliant red as he felt the girl's face fearfully hide in his shoulder. He felt her warm breath touch it, the hair on his arm standing. He was perfectly happy with her on him like this, but due to his…inexperience he had no idea how to react to this contact. So he just sat there, his mouth awkwardly bobbing in search of something to say.

After a moment, Astrid dared to open her eyes and saw the beautiful night sky, the stars and the humongous moon watching them. A gasp almost touched her lips before she realized how…close… she was to him.

She drew back quickly, blood rushing to her cheeks, "Sorry," she said, hiding her face.

"It's fine!" he quickly assured.

It brought her comfort that he didn't think her weird, but she still felt embarrassed nonetheless.

"See?" he asked after a moment, "This isn't so bad! Dragons can do many amazing things and this is just one of them."

She inhaled, bringing her gaze over to the glowing water below. The sight was beautiful to say the least. The relaxing sound of waves crashing on rocks added with the feeling of cool wind on her face and in her hair, filled her with a level a peace, never before achieved. All her worries—her home, the war, even what lay ahead—none of that matter to her, only the now.

Hiccup heard her sigh; a burden had been lifted from her. He smiled, "So, what do you think?"

She hesitated a moment, "This… Perhaps this one is all right." She said, bringing a hand down to pat the Night Fury.

"Give it time. You'll see how amazing they all are, eventually." He said, trying and failing to hide his elation at her warming up to dragons.

She sighed again, only this time it sounded sad, "The way I was raised... I may be able to tolerate, but I don't think I'll ever be able to see dragons the way you do."

He frowned, turning his head to face her, "But there's still a chance, right?"

She hesitated.

"Right?" he asked again.

"Honestly, I don't think it's going to happen. It would take a miracle."

"Well, I'll take that as a challenge then." He said, determined.

She smiled sadly. _He's just setting himself up for disappointment. Him and his mother are the only two in the entire world who see the dragons as companions, and me, with all that I've lost to them and the number I've killed, being the third... I'd probably be one of the last people on earth to see them the way he does... But he'll still try. I just don't want to see his face when he realizes he's failed. _

* * *

**Okay, sorry again for the short chapter, but like I said, it's meant as an ending to the last chapter. So I'll see you all in a week with the next chapter (which will be longer!)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: This chapter was a pain to write for some reason. That's why it took so long. Rest assured, the next chapter will be a good one, I've got a great idea for what will happen.**

* * *

_Being a prisoner to the Master of Dragons is not like one would think. It is actually quite the opposite. I was never alone for too long, He would periodically grace me with his presence. I never went hungry. Even the cold, dark cavern He kept me in had a beautiful view of the sunrise. But do not let this fool you. There are other ways they punished. The main mean was by their sheer unpredictability._

**—"Life as Prisoner to the Master of Dragons," by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

The Arena on Berk sat in pre-dawn dimness. It had become a void and desolate place ever since Astrid was taken. The web-like cage of a ceiling still punctured by the gaping hole where a Night Fury's plasma blast had struck, the chains dangling in like vine from a tree. The dragons remained there however, but seldom did they ever come out of their confinement.

Amid the portrait of a scene, four youths were sitting on a few piled boxes gathered compactly in the center of the Arena, dwelling on the past events.

One of them sighed.

"It's only been a week and it feels like a year… I can't believe she's gone." Fishlegs said; glum dominating his tone.

"Ugh, that stupid dragon guy," Snotlout flared, "he just _had_ to take someone with him!"

"I know," Tuffnut said, "he could've at least taken Ruffnut, then some actual good would've been done!"

The blonde haired Viking roughly punched his arm, a vicious look on her face. "Idiot, this is Astrid we're talking about!"

"I know that!" He retorted, rubbing the arm.

"Guys!" Fishlegs yelled, "Fighting's not going to bring Astrid back."

"Whatddya think they're doing to her?" Ruffnut asked; a rare display of seriousness in her tone.

Tuffnut shrugged, "She's probably being tortured in all sorts of agonizing ways—_if_ she's still alive."

"Gah!" Snotlout blurted suddenly, "This is dumb! We're just sitting here, talking about her while she's out there suffering and being tortured by dragons! Oh, I can't bear to think about all the things that maniac is doing to her!"

"And what're you gonna do about it?" Ruff snorted, "Go and rescue her?"

The joke seemed to bring light into those green pools as they widened in thought, "That's not a bad idea… Ruff, my Princess, you're a genius!"

She tensed as he grabbed her shoulders, "Uh-h-h, it was a joke—"

"No no, don't you see? We can save her! We can take down the dragons and bring her back to Berk!"

"Umm, not to be a downer, but how, exactly, do you intend on doing that?" Fishlegs asked.

"It's simple, if the Master of Dragons can fly dragons then so can we!"

The three Vikings all looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Uh-h-h, he's the _Master_ of Dragons, we're just Vikings." Tuffnut stated.

"And besides," Fishlegs said, "How would we even control them? Or even know where to lead them to?"

"I don't know, you're smart, you'll figure it out."

Fishlegs laughed, "I may be the isle's leading Dragonologist, but I cannot _control_ a dragon! No mortal human could!"

"Well, we ride donkeys, don't we?" Snotlout pointed out. "It can't be that different."

"Last I checked donkeys don't breathe fire or have razor sharp talons that could shred you in under a second! You'd be eaten before you even had a chance to get on top of one."

Tuffnut perked up, "On second thought, I'm in favor of Snotlout's plan. I want to see him get eaten!" He said, turning and smacking hands with his sister.

Snotlout glared at them, then turned to Fishlegs, "Think about it: all the things you could write down in that book of yours! Everything you could learn about dragons!"

Fishlegs stared at the ground in consideration.

"You, Fishlegs: one of the only men in the world to fly a dragon!"

He compressed his lips, "Ah-h-h-h, I don't know…it seems kind of dangerous."

"Dangerous," he sneered, "We're Vikings! Everything we do involves danger!"

"I don't think Stoick would approve."

"We don't need his approval! When he sees that we brought Astrid back he'll be so happy he won't know what to do!"

"Besides," Tuffnut interjected, "he never comes out to check."

"Yeah," Ruff said, "he's been in his house ever since she was taken."

Fishlegs stared at the twins, "You two are on board with this?"

They both nodded.

"Wait," Ruff said. "How're we gonna find them?"

"Duh," Tuff said, "they went that way." He said pointing out the gates of the Arena.

"Deadly Nadder," Fishlegs said suddenly. They all looked at him, "They may not be a Tracker class dragon, but they possess profound skills in the field."

"Okay well how does it know what Astrid smells like?" Tuff asked.

"Moron," Ruff said. "We obviously get one that's smelled her before."

Fishlegs shook his head, "No, we give it something with her scent on it, it smells it, and then can follow it to her. Though nowhere near as effective as a Tracker class dragon, a Nadder can still do it."

"Okay, then we'll go get some of Astrid's stuff!" Tuff said.

"Wait!" Fishlegs said. "We don't even know how to control them yet!"

Snotlout nodded confidently at him, "That's why you're gonna start figuring it out."

Fishlegs took a step back, poised to flee, "This goes beyond the realms of dragon studying. No one has tamed a dragon before!"

"No one besides the Master of Dragons," Snotlout corrected.

Fishlegs looked down in a momentary panic, "This is insane! We—we can't do this. These dragons will kill us!"

Snotlout looked at him sternly, even though he was much shorter he could still invoke fear. "Is Astrid not important to you?"

His eyes shot wide, "Wha—of course she is!"

He took a step closer, "And would you not do anything to save her?"

"There are other ways of rescuing her than this!" he blurted.

"But this is the best way. We may never find her if we don't track her, _and_ considering how far they can go with those dragons."

Fishlegs' eyes darted frantically for an alternate answer.

"Wow," Tuffnut said, "and I thought _you_ were the smart one."

Now all eyes were upon the large Viking. He sighed under the pressure, "We're most likely going to get eaten... but for Astrid, it's worth it."

Slowly, smiles arose on the faces of the other Vikings as they exchanged glances.

* * *

As the sky began to illuminate with its beautiful array of pink—the way it always would just before the sun rose—four Viking teens scattered about the village. Fishlegs scrambled to the Great Hall to retrieve the Book of Dragons while the twins flung to the armory to gather swords, axes, and shields, and Snotlout sauntered down to the forge for rope, leather, and some steel muzzles Gobber would often use on the dragons when hauling them in.

By the time they regrouped at the Arena, the crown of the sun had begun peeking over the horizon.

Fishlegs stared at the pile of supplies in front of him; particularly focused on what Snotlout set down and was busily sorting. He sent him a questioning glance. "You're going to muzzle the dragons?" he asked.

Snotlout rose from a knee, holding it in his hand, "Why not? Can't have them eating us, now can we?"

Fishlegs eyed the metal warily, "Well if you want to get close enough to their mouths then be my guest!" He gestured an arm to the doors.

"Fine," he sighed, feigning exasperation, "I'll be the man of the group then!"

Fishlegs rolled his eyes at him, but watched as he approached the large metal doors. "You won't do it," he muttered loud enough for only his ears to detect.

Snotlout hesitated as he glanced at the size of the doors, a frown working its way onto his face.

"Let the Nadder out first!" Tuffnut shouted.

Ruffnut laughed in agreement, "Good idea!"

He felt fear pang through him at the mentioning of Nadder. Why did they want to start with that one?

"Watch out for its tail," Fishlegs warned, a predatory smirk tugging his mouth, "those tail-spine will rip you to pieces in the blink of an eye!" _Now we'll see fear override his pride! _

He could feel the apprehension gathering in his chest, weighing down his legs. He cursed at his sudden inhibition. _Jorgensons fear nothing. I am a Jorgenson! But...maybe it'd be better to have some help._ He turned slowly to the Vikings, saw their waiting glares.

"What's the matter, Snotlout? Are you too afraid?" Fishlegs teased, feeling overjoyed by this rare opportunity to poke fun at him.

He growled, "I'm not scared! I just...need...a little help is all." he instantly turned away, hiding the embarrassment that shone on his cheeks.

Fishlegs was about to aggravate him further, until he noticed that the village was beginning to 'wake by the sounds of the rising conversations from the small houses. He knew that they would need to speed up their process and their chances of escaping were becoming slimmer and slimmer with every passing minute. So he just acknowledged him with a nod, "Fine. But you're putting the muzzle on!"

"Fine." he muttered accepting the Nadder muzzle from the portly Viking.

"You know Snotlout," Tuffnut said, "If you lose an arm you won't be able to fly."

"Well I'll just have to take one of yours then." he said, the threat riding harshly off his tongue.

If it bothered him, he didn't show it. He leaned close to Ruff's ear, whispered discreetly, "It'd be pretty hard with only one arm." The two cackled between each other.

Fishlegs shifted uncomfortably, the rising bustle of the town playing on his nerves. It wouldn't be hard for a dragon cry or an errant fire blast to draw attention. "Let's hurry this up, guys!" he said quickly. He felt hopelessly pinned between facing his fear of dragons and being caught by a wandering villager on a morning excursion. _What if Gobber happens to stop by to do some repairs or feed the dragons? The Chief'll have us locked away for treason!_

Snotlout just stared at him, gesturing to the thick metal barricade, "Well, get over here then."

Slowly, feeling their own apprehensions, the teens approached, Tuffnut fixing his helmet.

Off to the right of the large door, Fishlegs gripped a lever that opened it. Only a sharp command from Snotlout caused him to jerk it into its release position.

As the sounds of clinking and grinding mechanisms reached his ears, Snotlout felt regret and fear wrap its immobilizing cocoon around him. His hands gripped the steel bars of the muzzle so tightly that it appeared a part of him. In his mind he hurriedly recited the tactics for bringing down a Nadder.

The twins stood behind him, poised for fleeing, yet drawn by curiosity.

It was out now.

The beautiful dragon composed of true blue and yellow scales stood in its disdainful vanity, thin bird-like mouth closed as its slit pupils scanned for the boy that fled into its blind spot.

Like dust the other teens scattered to hide with Fishlegs as Snotlout carefully led the dragon away, the specific Nadder muzzle poised readily in his hands.

He had to shuffle his feet from side to side in order to stay in its blind spot. He noticed that the tail-spine was in its jagged cactus position, was cautious of it. _Just bring your head down closer..._

The Nadder did just that, trying to find the boy who was hiding in its blind spot.

Snotlout pounced, hooked the muzzle 'round the curved horn, then swiftly locked the thing in place.

The Nadder whipped its head in protest, the surprising force flinging Snotlout a distance onto his back. But he had successfully secured the muzzle. Now all that's left is to sedate it. How to do that...

The Nadder had him in its sights now, whipped its tail-spine at him.

He gasped and just barely rolled out of its path. He launched to his feet, hands poised in uncertain readiness, grappling Astrid's old axe from a harness on his back. "All right, now's a good to help me!" he called to the cowering Vikings.

They remained in their state of cower. Fishlegs spoke up however, "Get its legs, Snotlout!"

"With what?" he said, dodging a headlong charge from the raging reptile.

"Umm-m-m-m... well Astrid tripped it once by sliding into its legs. Try that!"

"Easier said than done!" He retorted, tiring as he ran from the pursuing dragon. "Man this thing is fast!"

"Well it is a Deadly Nadder... they're quick and light as a feather on their feet."

"Great, now tell me something I don't know!"

"Just hit'em with that ax of yours!" Tuff yelled.

He swung, the ax bouncing out of his grasp as it hit the steel muzzle he had put on the dragon. He felt a moment of desperation, he hadn't intended the restraint to give the dragon an advantage.

As he went for the ax the dragon pounced on him, pinning him to the ground with a leg.

The other Vikings gasped in horror, Fishlegs looking away.

Under the mountainous weight of the dragon, Snotlout struggled against the pinned position. The huge talons acting as a cage. Hearing the growl muffled by the muzzle and seeing the tail raise up poised to strike, he closed his eyes, accepting the death that he knew was coming. 'A dragon will _always_ go for the kill.'

But it never came.

Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the dragon's malicious stare, felt its weight still pinning him. Disconcert flooded him. What was this dragon waiting for? There was nothing he could do to free himself. It was the perfect opportunity. He wasn't going to question the chance anymore. He turned to his "companions" and said: "Help me you cowards!"

They seemed to be enraptured in shock that the dragon had not killed him yet, but slowly obeyed, sliding from their cover.

The Nadder heard them approach, warned them off with its tail.

Snotlout felt the weight on his chest lighten as the dragon focused on the others. He heaved upward on the leg and sent the dragon to the ground. He then leaped on top of the dragon held its head to the ground. "Grab its tail!" he yelled.

They obeyed, Fishlegs smoothing the spikes to a safe level for holding.

The Nadder's squirming protests came to a stop once it realized the futility. Snotlout held the head down panting. He saw the angry stare of the reptile directed toward him, held one of his own. "Listen to me dragon. I'll make a deal with you: you help me find my friend and I'll set you free. I won't hurt you, if you don't hurt me."

The dragon stared at him as he brought the ax close enough to its nostrils. The reptile collected its scent, recognized it. It all fell into place. The boy was telling the truth, he wanted to find the girl who had almost killed her years ago. There's no reason to aide a dragon killer, but if they were truly offering freedom... perhaps it's worth the risk.

Feeling a term of agreement, Snotlout eased up his grasp, "Now we're gonna let the other dragons out and I'm gonna trust that you won't attack."

Fishlegs interjected, "That's hard to believe**—**"

"Shut up, Fishlegs!" he hummed. He now fully released his grasp on the dragon and ordered the other to do the same.

The dragon honored his offer and remained stationary on the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Fishlegs said breathlessly, watching the dragon lay there.

"Yeah, Snotlout actually got someone to listen to him!" Ruffnut joked.

Snotlout ignored them, setting his sights on the other doors, "Now for the other three." He said, but his mind was focused on the Nadder. He felt an odd sense of respect for the dragon, it actually took him seriously whereas everyone he's ever known had just waved him off. He shook the absurd thought from his mind. _I can't let this dragon play tricks on me. It's a dragon**—**the enemy! And I must be ready for when it tries to betray. They always do. _

* * *

"It's time," Hiccup said, waking his mother from her deep slumber.

She sighed with her eyes still sealed, "So it is…" She felt the same way the rest of them did: dreadful of the long, exhausting journey ahead.

Hiccup noted the reluctance in her tone, understood where it came from. But he detected a note of affliction in it only a son could detect. He wondered at it: _Is she worried about the girl? The one whose name I must learn before we leave! _He felt a thread of irritation at the fact that he had yet to acquire the name of the girl whom he had talked to and been with for a little over a week.

In the intake of a breath, Valka pushed herself from her mat, blanket sliding off and braids of hair fluttering in their errant directions. Finding consciousness in a yawn, she asked, "Should we get started tearing down the tent?" She took a moment to look around at the fabric walls that served as their shelter for the past week and a half.

He nodded, studying the effort to conceal her disquiet. He shifted, "Uh… So I was thinking… since this journey is going to be pretty long, and we won't be stopping at all I was thinking…maybe she should ride with me."

His mother stopped, her gaze falling on him with its full attention, an eyebrow arching. She began in a sweet, musical hum, "Has my son taken a certain _liking_ in someone?"

He recoiled, trying to veil his now burning cheeks, "Wha—no, it's just…"

She put a hand on his shoulder, and a brief sadness passed through her as she realized he was almost her height. _Time goes by… especially when on the run._ She quickly pushed the thought aside and smiled, those soothing green eyes ushering calm, "Relax, Hiccup, it's perfectly normal to feel affection for someone. I can see how a boy, especially your age, would find a girl like her enticing, to say the least. But all things pass."

He blinked, taken aback by her words, "What do you mean?"

She stared at him, "Hiccup a girl like that, she's no good for you. You want someone who can follow your cause, someone who is capable of seeing dragons our way."

"How do you know she won't change?" he asked, betraying anger. He knew she would react like this, but it still angered him nonetheless.

_There is too much at stake for him to feel for this girl._ She inhaled, her shoulders depressing as she began in her soft contralto, "Hiccup, this girl is a dragon killer, born to hate them with all her heart." But that wasn't the real reason for her disapproval.

Hiccup frowned, "You said the same thing about Toothless, but look how that turned out."

"I'll admit, I was wrong about him, but I was under the impression that Night Furies were extremely dangerous, and I still believe that, with Toothless as the only exception. Understand, Night Furies were the only type of dragon that didn't live in the Kingdom... they refused. They are nomadic dragons and seldom travel without other Night Furies."

"Why did they refuse?" He asked, cursing his inquisitiveness. Just two simple words: Night Fury. But they were like a spell planted deep in his consciousness that, when said, snapped control over him and caused his mind to focus on nothing else but it. He blamed Toothless and his innate ability to constantly surprise.

"I don't know." She said, "All I can recall is that when you were about two, a pack of Night Furies came into the Kingdom before the King…" she seemed to be withholding something. "There seemed to be some disagreement between them. I figured it was because they didn't want to follow a dragon not of their kin. And by the way they lashed out at all other dragons, they didn't want to live among those not of their kin."

He felt concerned at his mother's obvious euphemizing of the past but only one thought stood out in his mind: _What a formidable ally, Night Furies would make! _ He then felt a pang of excitement rise in him, remembering that he could communicate with Toothless in his dreams. _He can tell me more about Night Furies I bet!_

Valka saw the look of rapture on his face, asked, "What're you thinking?"

"Night Furies." He said in an admiring smile.

"Well, put that thought aside and help me with the tent…" she said, flicking dust from the mask lying by her mat, "and son?"

He withdrew from his reverie long enough to look at her.

Her face was dark, "That girl up there…" Her tone carried a grim note as she approached him. "You remember what I said might have to happen?"

He nodded slowly before he froze, face suddenly going pale. "You can't be serious; she's just beginning to trust us!"

"If you don't do this, Hiccup then I will." She said; her tone stern. "You may think she's attractive and has potential, but we can't afford to risk everything on that little notion… this must be done." She said, placing a dagger in his palm and closing the fingers tightly around it.

He stared at the blade for a moment before looking back up to his mother through pained eyes.

"It'll be quick. She won't feel a thing, I promise!" she said and the boy let out a long sigh.

* * *

Two pools of ocean blue stared out at the dawn stained horizon as a Night Fury and its rider landed by her side. Toothless still distrusted her, despite her tolerance of him. He was caught on the memory of the attempt on his Brother's life. He could never forgive her for that, even as her blue eyes gazed at both Hiccup and him in familiarity.

Toothless' alert posture was no surprise to her, but Hiccup's grim, resolute composure filled her with unease. _Has he finally realized my uselessness to their cause and has come to tell me that he's leaving me behind?_

She watched him wordlessly approach, solemnity pitted in those green pools. Remaining silent, she watched him approach until his arm brushed her shoulder. He felt cold like a ghost. The footsteps stopped directly behind her, she turned to face him, but was stopped.

"Don't turn around," he said quietly just above a whisper. The tone was apologetic.

She felt her blood run cold. _Is he going to kill me?_

He withdrew the dagger from his tunic, held it firmly as he grabbed her by a handful of her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She tensed at the contact. "Hiccup!" she gasped.

But it was over. In a thrust the dagger made one clean cut through. A rope of hair dangled from his clenched fist.

She steadied herself, felt the spot of shortened hair, whirled to face him.

He looked like a shadow of himself, ashamed at what he'd done.

"My hair…" She said slowly, puzzled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My mother made me do it."

"She made you cut my hair?" she questioned.

"She doesn't trust you so she made me take some of your hair so she could have something to track you with if you ever ran away."

She stared at him, "She wanted my hair?" she repeated, eye twitching, "Why didn't you say something? I thought you were going to _kill_ me!" she flared.

Surprise shone in a sharp upturn of his neck. "_Kill_ you? No, I just needed some hair. I didn't tell you because I thought you'd be angry and refuse."

"So you act like it's an execution?" She let out a calming sigh, glanced at Toothless watching her carefully. She paused to feel the spot of missing hair, observed the amount in his hand. "Why didn't you just cut my braid?"

He felt the hot blood return to his cheeks. "I don't know, I wasn't thinking." he lied. Truth be told, he thought the braid made her look even more gorgeous.

She sighed, changing the subject. "So…how long exactly is this trip? And when are you going to tell me about this "ability" of yours?"

He shrugged, "Most of the day, probably…maybe into the night."

"So long?" she asked, "My arms will give out by time we get there."

He stared at her strangely, "Give out… What do you mean?"

"My arms," she said, rolling her shoulders suggestively, "from being carried." She rolled her eyes when he still didn't understand. "You might not know what it's like because you get to ride on top," She glared sharply at Toothless, "but I was carried all the way here and let me tell you, it's not exactly a relaxing ride!"

He shook his head at her words, "You're not going to be carried. You'll be riding with me."

Now it was her turn to stare oddly at him. "But your mother…"

"She said it was okay." He said, smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "Of course, she'll be keeping an eye on you, but she's not going to make you suffer!"

Astrid cast her gaze out the mouth of the cavern, her now uneven hair whipping as she turned.

"This journey should give you some time to relax. I can't imagine this cavern being too comfortable."

She nodded in silent agreement eyes still transfixed on the rising sun.

As he stared at her back, he was slammed by the memory of his goal.

"What is your name?" He asked suddenly.

She whirled to face him, bewildered at the sudden question. "Why?"

_Oh please don't make this difficult!_ "Because I want to know."

She sighed, "Astrid."

_Astrid_... He mouthed the name like a sweet candy. It was a beautiful name, one that he could say all day and never tire of it.

Astrid saw his smile, couldn't tell whether it was one of bliss or humor.

"It's a nice name," he said after a moment.

The answer surprised her, and she struggled to conceal it. "Thanks," she muttered.

In the silence that ensued, the Night Fury had made his way to Hiccup and prodded his side. A gesture that told him it was time to go.

Hiccup smiled at his friend and rubbed the eager head. "All right bud, we're coming." He looked up to Astrid, "Are you ready?" He asked, the dragon settling himself under his arm, green eyes watching him happily.

She nodded and approached the boy who was already on the reptile's back. He offered a hand to help her up. She took it slowly, taking great care not to startle the dragon by making too sudden a move. Once she was on, they immediately surged from the mouth of the cavern. Settling she took a brief moment to gaze back at it. For some reason she felt an odd sadness at the departure. She shook her head: _It's just a place, there's no sadness in leaving it._

They descended to hover over the spot where two other dragons sat. One of them was a Monstrous Nightmare she recognized, yet didn't recognize. She knew him, yet didn't know him. Then she noticed the yellow eyes, the warm colored body and it all fell into place. _He's from Berk! I was supposed to kill him! Guess that's not going to happen now. But how did he get here? Did I miss something when we left Berk?_ She peered through her thoughts to tug on the shoulder of Hiccup's clothing. "That dragon," she pointed, "is he from Berk?"

He looked, even though he knew exactly which one she was referring to. "Yes," He said. "You know him?"

She nodded, "Him and I were supposed to meet in battle the day you took me. What made you take him and not the others?"

He shrugged, "I only had enough time to free him. Eventually, I'll get the others."

She glanced at the dragon, "So many times I was supposed to kill that dragon…and now I have no desire to. I have no desire to kill any dragon any more." There was sadness in her tone. "I never imagined it would happen." A brief shame of betrayal crossed her heart as she thought of what Stoick would think if he saw her riding on the back of a Night Fury with the Master of Dragons. He thought so highly of her and to do this… but there was no way it could change now. She would never return to Berk anyway, there was no way to. All she had was a memory of it.

In a swift upturning of her hand, Valka ascended to their level along with the Monstrous Nightmare.

Seeing his mother in her full flight outfit, reminded him of his lack of helmet. He leaned over in to a satchel harnessed on Toothless' side and grabbed it, slipping it on.

They took off.

Astrid eyed it strangely: the dark leather with long slits for eyes, and small fins, that mimicked the Night Fury's, trailing in three looping directions. _He truly is like a dragon!_

"So," Hiccup began, his voice slightly muffled by the helmet, "now's as good a time as ever to tell you about my ability."

* * *

**Ah, I really wish dragons like Toothless existed! The way Hiccup and him are in the franchise, their strong bond and love for adventure. None of my friends love adventuring quite like I do. If only he could exist... **

**Do you guys feel this way? I'm really curious as to what kinds of dragon you all would want to befriend. For me it's a Night Fury, through-and-through. Let me know which you would want in the reviews. I just have a sudden curiosity to know.**

**Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter which should be up in less time than this one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon**__._

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Apologies for the long wait, I got sick and had many things to do for school. I am back now though, and before we get started, I would just like to thank those of you who answered my previous question (So many of you! My most reviewed chapter yet!), I loved reading your responses and if you haven't done so already, I still want to know! So feel free to leave your answers in the reviews for this chapter.**

**The question was: If you could bond with a dragon, which one would you choose?**

**On to the questions!**

**BEST OC Maker: I know that a Nadder is a Tracker class, but I figure that since it took both Hiccup and Fishlegs to figure that out, they wouldn't know that yet.**

**Mypettaylor1: I hope this chapter will answer your question. If not, let me know!**

**Dragonwriterofthenight: To answer your question: It was just too risky to attempt a return to the island that was trying to kill them. **

* * *

_To understand the Master of Dragons' ability of foresight, one must first understand its limits. He did not choose what he wished to see, and when He was confronted by a vision, it was like a picture with the paint still wet. It showed no motion—what he saw would appear the same to anyone else who could see it. However, only His mind could see the true meaning within the pictures, whereas others would get lost in all the falsehood it presented. Keep in mind, however, this does not mean he could always see the truth in the visions. Sometimes a vision had no truth. So it is crucial to keep in mind and to understand how truly frustrating this ability is._

_—_**from "The Eyes of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Valka and Cloudjumper stood a few paces in from the mouth of an enormous cave, orange sunlight from the western horizon washing in, casting a tall misty shadow of her on the dark-stone floor. In the distance she could hear the tranquilizing rain of a water fall. She lightly pressed her eyes closed. The place reminded her of the Great Hall on Berk, fused with the Great White King's icy abode. The mouth of the cave could hold those massive doors, and the length of the cave! That arched ceiling had to be at least three stories above her, much higher than the Great Hall on Berk. And even though there was none of that beautiful blue ice that made the King such a unique dragon, there were still elements here that used to soothe her back in the Kingdom: the beautiful green foliage that coated the walls like veins weaving their way up and over the rocks, and that wonderful waterfall singing somewhere in the distance.

She looked around, trying to see this place the way Hiccup did. The place was magnificent, to say the least, but not fit for a Kingdom.

She sighed, finding it impossible to call this place home. She blamed the long trip which had left her feeling petulant.

_So long ago, the Kingdom of Ice._

"What a place!"

The voice was Hiccup's.

She whirled to see him striding in, Toothless bouncing up beside him, tongue lolling from his open mouth. Hiccup playfully rubbed the dragon's head before approaching her.

"This is _much_ better than the last place! So much space! And the scenery is just so... amazing!" He said glancing at the great expanse of the place. "Looks like we have some explorin' to do, eh bud?" He said, tapping his knuckles on Toothless' side.

The Night Fury barked in agreement, his light green eyes questing for a place to begin.

Hiccup smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. He wondered if wanderlust was a trait that existed in other Night Furies or if Toothless was just a deviation.

Valka watched her son playfully rouse the dragon with his youthful energy. She frowned, feeling his state inappropriate given the circumstances… or maybe she was just jealous that she couldn't feel happy.

She shook the thought from her head. "Where's Astrid?" she asked.

Hiccup ceased his caper, looked at her. "She's coming. She just had to unload the supplies from Spike.

She arched an eye brow, "Spike?"

"The Monstrous Nightmare. I had to give him a name!"

Valka nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them, before Hiccup said: "Astrid's a bit tired from the trip, but she's not used to riding dragons, so..." he shrugged.

Valka nodded in silent agreement. If ever there was a time she truly understood the meaning of exhaustion it was now, and she could sympathize with the girl for feeling that way.

"So…" Hiccup said after another moment of silence, "Do you trust her enough now to let her stay with us?"

"She does stay with us." She pointed out.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean!"

She sighed, "Under one condition: She proves she's one of us."

"She flew with me on Toothless for nearly an entire day and didn't make any moves! How is that not enough?"

"It's not. I need to see her gain a dragon's trust." Her eyes seemed to glitter as she stared at Toothless. "Him." She said. "If she can gain Toothless' trust enough for him to allow her to fly on him without you, then she will have my trust." She knew how unlikely that would be, considering no one has ridden him without Hiccup before.

But Hiccup was too determined a soul to accept defeat. "Fine, I'll teach her to fly. Toothless'll let her fly on him. Won't ya, bud?"

The dragon tilted his head at him in a puzzled frown.

Hiccup looked at him sternly, "You heard me, bud, now let's hurry up and unload so we can get to bed and get flying in the morning!"

Valka watched as Hiccup took off, like a bolt of lightning, over to Cloudjumper to remove the makeshift tent rolled up and harnessed to his side. She watched Toothless follow him and catch him when the boy realized the tent was too heavy and stumble backward. The brotherly expression on his face saying: Oh Hiccup…

She frowned.

She thought: _So much responsibility he has yet to assume._

* * *

"I'm tellin' you, it's the truth!" Hiccup pleaded to Astrid later that evening.

The two were standing around a pit of fire they made in the rim of the cave. It would be the place where Astrid would stay. There was a hidden place behind a massive boulder for her to sleep and remain hidden from possible passing ships.

Standing to the left of the fire, the blonde haired Viking just shook her head defiantly, "You think me to believe you have _mind powers?_"

"It's not power, so much as it is ability. I can see certain things in the future, usually in my dreams."

"Foresight," she said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you as we were flying all day!"

After a moment she laughed harshly, "You were right—it's too crazy to believe."

He sighed, muttering: "I knew this wouldn't work." _If only I could see into the past. Then I'd be able to tell her something about herself._

Astrid shook her head, "I could've known you my entire life and I still wouldn't believe it."

"How can I prove it to you?"

She shrugged, "You said that the reason we left the last place was because you foresaw danger approaching. What danger?"

"That land you're from—Berk—those men are hunting for me. If we had stayed any longer we would've been discovered and killed." he paused, trying to recall a face. "That man...the one that brought me to your home..."

"Who?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't know his name. But he had red hair, a metal helmet, and green clothes."

She deadpanned, "You just described half the people that live on Berk."

"This one was different! He didn't have a beard...he was lean, but still looked strong... and he had this frightening smile that never seemed to leave his face." He put down a shudder at the memory.

She cursed her mind for not being able to remember who brought him to her home that day. "Anything else? I mean...was he young?" _But no one my age that I know has red hair... And that smile?_

His eyes darted over the fine stone floor as he thought. Something prominent flashed into his mind, he shot up. "A belt buckle!" he shouted. "he had a large gold belt buckle with a Skrill on it! He seemed to be the only one wearing one."

"Skrill... a Berserker?" She thought aloud. She looked at him, "Are you sure it was a Skrill?"

He nodded confidently, "I know my dragons!"

She pursed her lips, searching her mind for an explanation. _But that can't be possible, the Berserker Tribe was annihilated. How could there be..._

He saw the quizzical expression on her face, offered something else from his memory: "Your leader seemed to know him."

Surprise was obvious in the swift lifting of her jaw. "Stoick?" She asked.

"Yeah, Stoick. He didn't seem too happy to see him either."

A deep formula unraveled in her mind, presenting a solution. She looked at him grimly. "The man that captured you—did he have markings over his eye?"

He took a moment to recall the face, "Yeah, three blue...or purple painted claw marks, I think."

She shook her head walking past him, muttering something to herself.

He followed her with his eyes, "So you know who I'm talking about?" He asked.

"That man that captured you, he's Dagur: chief of the Berserker Tribe! But... how? I thought the Berserker Tribe had been destroyed years ago!" her tone was busy focused on finding an answer.

"So... if he's not from your tribe, and you all obviously don't like him, then why did he bring me there?" He felt like there was a major piece of information he was missing.

"That's what I'm wondering." she said returning to him.

"Well whoever he is, I see him and a whole armada of men hunting for us. This time they're not going to make the same mistake of letting me live. Sometime soon they will find our previous home. That is why we left."

"Even with his whole tribe, he doesn't have that kind of power!" she argued, trying to convince herself more than him.

He shrugged, "The vision is fuzzy, but it's what I see."

She just shook her head, thinking: _How could he overpower Drago, after Drago overpowered him?_

"For now," Hiccup said, "we must keep our heads down. As long as we don't do anything to reveal ourselves, we should be fine."

"So what's the plan? Are we just going to continue fleeing to new places until he controls the entire world? Obviously this isn't this 'Kingdom of Diamond' you say is the sanctuary for dragons. So why stop here? Why not just fly to the Kingdom of Diamond?"

He sighed, "The Kingdom of Diamond must be built. My vision is not certain, it could change with any decision I make. For all I know, this _could_ be the place. But I doubt it. There are yet too many unknown steps to be fulfilled."

She growled in frustration, "So what's the point of this ability of yours, then?"

"If I did not have it, then I would be dead, along with my mother and the dragons. You see, this Dagur threatens the existence of all dragons. Without this guide I can't bring them to the sanctuary and if I don't bring them there, they go extinct."

"And how do you know your mind's not wrong about that?"

"Because it's the foundation of the vision. The one thing that cannot change."

She huffed unconvinced.

"You will not believe me until you see for yourself." then, without warning he turned and strode away from the fire, stopping only a few paces away, before: "Think about it as you sleep." Then he was gone.

She watched him go, thinking about it as she stared at the dancing flames. He had filled her with a sense of foreboding and she felt angry at it. For some strange reason that she did not understand, she felt herself believing him, and she wanted to know more.

* * *

As the night set in and the fires of conversation had died, Valka remained awake. She sighed looking in at her slumbering son.

He was resting under the comfort of his friend, face pressed against large warm neck as a scale-plated arm lay lazily shrew over him. Toothless looked like an over-sized hatchling cradling a toy as his body peacefully rose and fell in silent breaths.

Valka smiled. Sure it was a conventional way to keep warm in this bitter cold, especially for someone as frail as Hiccup, but it also was a display of how close these two were. Toothless knew Hiccup would need the extra warmth and could've simply warmed him by starting a fire. But this way he could provide his friend with an extra level of comfort and protection that he could find nowhere else. Nothing was getting to him in his position.

At that moment, she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see a large face smiling warmly at her.

"Can you believe how fast they grew up, Cloudjumper?" She asked lowly.

The dragon cast his yellow orbs to the friends in question. He felt a sort of peace come over him as he gazed at the scene, recalling the time when he was hostile toward the Night Fury for hurting the boy, and now look at them! He could never say he liked Night Furies, but the way this one was… He could respect his loyalty and accept him as friend to his son-like human. But he wasn't quite ready to accept him as King… he was still too immature, too concerned with fun and exploration. A thing that severely contrasted what a Night Fury was.

Cloudjumper then glanced at Valka, having a total recall of the day of the Great Rebellion. He shielded Valka and infant Hiccup that day when the Night Furies disputed with the King and seceded from his governance. He never did know why they did it. The King never spoke of it. But they were militant and caused much damage. Such fierce dragons, they are! So austere, so solemn! He figured that must have been the reason they left Toothless behind.

A tremble from Valka drew him from his memory.

She felt a pang of sorrow in her left breast. _ Damn you Stoick! Damn you! Damn you! Damn you! Why must you be the only one who can't see dragons for the amazing creatures they truly are?_ _You make me keep our son away! And now you'll never see him grow up…_

Cloudjumper put a wing around her shoulder in comfort for whatever it was that was disturbing her. But he had an idea as to what it might be. Ever since he rescued her from that evil husband, she still feared him—feared for her son.

The Stormcutter's face drew dark with malice. His vendetta long ago waged against that vile man, would soon come to an end. He would see that man dead. Then his family could live in peace and his late King would finally be avenged.

Glancing once more at her son in peaceful slumber, Valka whirled to face the dragon, then ushered him out. _I must try to rest. Perhaps my thoughts will be clearer when not exhausted by travel._

Unknown to her, however, Hiccup and Toothless were actually speaking with each other in their dreams.

They were in a thick forest standing in a patch of grass illuminated by yellow sun through a break in the leaves above. Distant insects sang their calming melody as they conversed.

Hiccup pressed his hands to his back in a stretch. "What a trip!" he said. "I think Astrid enjoyed it, though."

Toothless noted the way he said her name: the fondness of it. He focused his large lime green eyes on him, "Brother, do you harvest emotions for this one?"

He felt exposed, "You too? Am I really that readable?" He asked, plopping onto the ground, arms thrown open.

Toothless peered down at him, "I don't see what's so wrong about it?"

He perked up, "Wait… You're okay with it?"

"I don't trust her, but I'm happy she makes you happy."

"Why do you not trust her?" he asked, exasperated.

"She almost killed you back on that island, and had she been given the opportunity, she would have."

"But she didn't know at the time. She thought I was evil and now she sees that I'm not. She won't attack us."

Seeing his desperation, he crooned: "I believe you, brother. But you must understand that a Night Fury's trust differs from a human's."

Hearing the words 'Night Fury,' Hiccup's mind sparked with the burning question: "Let's talk about Night Furies." He said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where're you from?"

Toothless seemed to tense at his words, compressed his lips. "Why do you want to know that?"

Hiccup shrugged, "You've never said anything about it. I just want to know."

"I don't like to talk about it."

Hiccup sent him a half-sad glance, "Come on, I've never kept any secrets from you."

Toothless stared at him a long moment before sighing, "Truth." He said. "When I was young, I lived in a tribe Night Furies. It was a normal life I suppose—I had parents that fed me and companions to play with… But our tribe," his mouth drew down into a growl, "they eventually abandoned me."

"Abandoned?" he asked, finding it hard to believe that anyone would want to abandon some as loyal as Toothless.

"I was for practical reasons. I was small for a Night Fury…so small and weak that they didn't believe I was going to make it."

"Like me," Hiccup muttered sadly. He saw Toothless' staring green eyes, saw slight confusion there. "My mother thought I was not going to make it because I was so small. I mean, she never abandoned me, but she still worried."

The understanding settled in the dragon, he nodded, "But you never grew out of it, whereas I did."

"Hence the name Hiccup." He said in a dry laugh.

Toothless stared at him again, that bewildered expression sewn on.

Hiccup tilted his head, "I thought I told you… My name—my mom said it's a name commonly given to children like me. It's to frighten off gnomes and trolls.

Toothless blinked in confusion, "How…strange."

"Do you not like my name?"

"Depends: Is it an insult?"

Hiccup shrugged, "My parents didn't mean it as an insult. It was to protect me."

Toothless drew his head up in a slow nod.

"What was your name?"

The dragon shot a glance at him, surprised by the question. "I never was given one. The name you bestowed upon me is but my only name."

Hiccup slanted his mouth in slight guilt. 'Toothless' wasn't exactly a compliment to a name, but he seemed not to mind it.

Toothless sighed before continuing, "Night Furies live by a strict code: Our kin is the greatest. To keep it great, each must be strong." His eyes filled with pain, "Obviously breaking that code, I tried my hardest to be valuable. But it was impossible to keep up with the others. Once my parents stopped acknowledging me, I knew it was futile to hope that I would become something to the Tribe. So the night we traveled to the Great White Kingdom to rebel against the King, I separated myself from the group and went off into a cave, choosing to stay in the Kingdom and not burden my kin any longer." A bitter laugh came from his mouth, "I had this foolish hope that one of them would come looking for me…but that never happened."

He felt then in that moment an overwhelming compassion for the dragon. "I hope this goes without saying, but, I'll never abandon you."

The dragon smiled warmly at him, "And I would never forsake you either."

"So if you stayed, how did you become strong and healthy?"

Toothless tilted his head as if it were obvious, "My best friend helped me."

Hiccup's eyes widened as he realized Toothless was referring to him. "But—wait. If I helped you then you couldn't have been in the Kingdom for that long. My mother said I was only two when the Great Rebellion happened."

"Perhaps she's referring to another incident with Night Furies, because I met you two years after it happened."

Hiccup studied the ground, eyes flipping through the past for an answer. He shook his head, "I don't remember ever seeing another Night Fury in the Kingdom other than you."

"You might have been out at the time."

Hiccup thought hard, trying to remember a time two years before he met him when he could have been out at night. Then he recalled the time when his mother took him to No Man's Bog to search for Changewings._ We returned late that night… well after dark._

Toothless noticed the questioning look on Hiccup's face, asked: "What is it, Brother? Did you remember something?"

He nodded, "I wonder if she's lying to me… but why?"

Toothless shook his head, "Your mother would never do that to you."

"I know," He sighed. But something deep within him told him that she was hiding something…something important. And he would find out.

Toothless drew him from his thoughts, "I know how badly you wish to find other Night Furies, but… just don't bother yourself."

"Why don't you want to see them? You turned out amazingly!"

"They may not take too kindly to finding out I—the one they cast out for being frail—am the new King."

"But think of how great it would be to have them fight for us. On our side!"

He shook his head, "Night Furies would never serve with other dragons not of their kin. Believe me, the Great White King tried many times."

"You seem to be just fine with other dragons." He pointed out.

The dragon sent him a look, "I'm an exception."

"Well there's got to be something they'll appeal to! Are they not fearful of that horrible Berk?"

"They might be afraid of it, but that won't convince them to work with different kin. They protect their own."

"Well if they want to protect their own, don't you think they'd have a better chance in larger numbers?"

"That doesn't matter to them. They'll refuse even the greatest offer if it involves working with different kin."

Hiccup felt the frustration rising within him. Not at his friend, but at the situation—as if they had already asked the Tribe and received a 'no.' "Maybe they need to see that the other dragons are strong enough to overtake them."

"Living among other dragons for two years, I know that the Night Fury is the most feared dragon. No dragon would ever stand up to them."

"Cloudjumper stood up to you, when you accidentally knocked me on my face."

Toothless seemed to consider it. "True, but I was young and he was protecting you. Sure, working together against them, the Night Furies would lose, but they _would_ fight back. Believe me. It'd be a pointless and costly loss. And besides, we only have Cloudjumper, the Monstrous Nightmare, your mother, you, and me. Against an entire tribe of Night Furies…" He shook his head, "We lose."

"So we build a Kingdom first. We'll gather up all the dragons we can and then try. I mean, we're supposed to be doing this anyway, right?"

Toothless looked skeptical.

"C'mon, the least we can do is offer!"

Toothless sighed, "You know it'll never work… but you're going to keep believing it until you see it."

"So is that a yes?"

Toothless nodded. "And for you, I will put forth my best effort to convince them." He laid his head softly on Hiccup's.

The boy smiled and returned the gesture by hugging the head. "Thanks." He said. "Now how about we get searching for dragons on this island, bud?"

He saw the excitement glow in those big green eyes.

"Great! There's just one thing…"

* * *

Under the delicate blue sky of the morning, Hiccup trekked through the accompanying forest beside their new abode. Through the large trees, armored by dark brown, he could see the volcano-like mountain. The triangle shaped mass, blocked the rising sun from his position, leaving the night's cold to arrest him. He shivered, hugging his elbows; He longed for the warm kiss of the sun in the morning that their last home so nicely offered.

A deep crow from above stirred his attention. He looked up to see the dark face, inset by two bright green pools, peering down from a blanket of leaves.

Hiccup suppressed a laugh at the upside down head jutting from the thick foliage, asked: "Anything in the trees, bud?"

The dragon let out a negative gurgle, resumed searching.

Hiccup nodded, then turned at rustling shrubs behind. He smiled as an elfin face became visible, sleep still in her blue eyes. Despite Toothless' obvious unhappiness, the dragon didn't question his choice of bringing Astrid along. He even seemed slightly… okay with it. But he was still far from trust, however.

The blonde haired Viking permitted a yawn, before asking: "What are we trying to find again?"

"Dragons," He said, eyes questing, "As many as possible."

"Does this have anything to do with your "ability"?" she asked, putting down the urge to shiver from the cold on her sleeveless arms.

"Shh! We must be quiet. We don't want to startle any that might be near-by."

Despite feeling put off, she obeyed. Holding this silent careful demeanor made her feel like she was hunting dragons back on Berk… a place never to be seen again.

In the silence, she allowed her eyes to wander. She viewed the trees, a beautiful green within green ceiling they created over her. It was similar to Berk, though these trees were not quite as tall. Or at least it seemed that way.

A soft breeze on her neck and arms reminded her of the coldness and she snapped her attention to the feral boy borne of Berk. _A Berkian he may be, but an errant one at that. Son of Stoick the Vast and they could not be more different from each other! _

She saw him glance back, offering a smile.

_And this thing with his mind… does he really think he can foresee? But then again, he is full of surprises._

She found herself watching the way he moved: so silent, so…aware. The Vikings of Berk could never hope to achieve such patience.

She saw him freeze ahead, slowly made her way to him. His gaze was trained on a tree. She tilted her head trying to make sense of its significance. _Am I looking at the wrong thing?_

Slowly a notebook slipped into his hands, a small twig with tiny charcoal shards fastened to the top by string, in his left hand.

_What in Thor's name is he doing?_ She was now beginning to think he was insane. Here they were in the forest searching for dragons and he stops and sketches a tree?

Hiccup noticed the bewildered look she was giving him, laughed silently. _Berkians…_

He drew close to her ear, whispered: "Changewing."

She turned to face him, then looked back to the tree. It all clicked into place. _Camouflage!_ "How do you see it through the camouflage?"

Now it was his turn to look surprised, "So you do know about about other dragons!" he said.

She nodded, "We keep all our information on them in the Book of Dragons. We've got Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Changewings, you name it, it's in there."

"Night Furies?" He asked.

She shook her head, "We have the name and the quote, "The unholy offspring of Lightning and Death itself."

"Hmm-m-m-m," he mused, "I'd like to see this "Book of Dragons." Looks like it needs some revisions."

She was about to respond when the Changewing shifted its position from the tree to the grass beneath. She nearly gasped as it revealed itself: a beautiful orange-red with a creamy white underbelly. The image portrayed in the book did not do it justice. She noticed how the Book failed to capture the garden of teen protruding from its lower jaw, something she knew Fishlegs would catch right away.

Hiccup looked at her, "Beautiful isn't it? Probably twenty years old."

"You can tell a dragon's age just by looking at it?"

He nodded, "When one has lived with dragons for as long as I have, they tend to know these things. You'll learn too, eventually. Now watch as you're about to see a thing no one besides my mother has ever witnessed."

Her chest filled with excitement as she saw him slip from his position to the Changewing. As her eyes followed him they caught sight of a black leathery head protruding from the foliage above. _Sly dragon, that Night Fury. Just like his companion._

She then saw the boy inching toward the Changewing, fearless and calm. Then he boldly extended his hand at the reptile.

_One spit of that acid and he's finished_. She thought. _He's taking a leap of faith._

For a moment she could swear she felt something close to fear for him, like she didn't want him to get hurt. She shook off the ridiculous idea and resumed her concentration. She saw the dragon hesitantly examine his hand, then, much to her amazement, accept his gesture.

She involuntarily spoke her mind, "How did you do that?"

He turned to face her, gestured for her to come.

She stilled her nerves, put on her fearless Hofferson demeanor that so many people respected on Berk, and approached. She felt her nerves creeping up despite this. _I am not scared!_ She told herself. She repeated it in her mind until she was directly in front of the Changewing.

"Meet the newest addition to our Kingdom." Hiccup said, gesturing to the dragon.

At the word, 'Kingdom' she brought to mind what Hiccup had said the day before: _"We're searching for a new home—a place where the dragons can live in peace."_ She looked at the dragon. _A Kingdom a dragons would be a formidable thing. No man alive could do harm to Hiccup or his mother. They could take over the world if they wanted… but I doubt that is their intention._

"Now," Hiccup said, "First thing first: you two must show each other trust. Astrid," he looked at her, still fond of the name. "Follow me: extend your arm out toward him and close your eyes. The Changewing will accept you as long as you back it up with trust."

She swallowed. She wasn't afraid of the dragon. No, her fears were concentrated on what her companions would say if they saw her doing this. They would shame her, cast her out or just flat-out slide a blade into her heart and kill her for treachery.

She gripped at her chest as if to protect her heart.

Hiccup noticed this and frowned, "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, "I can't do this."

He approached her, lightly grabbed her arm. His skin was warm on her cold arms. He stared firmly into her eyes, said: "Do it. There's nothing stopping you."

"You don't know what the people I grew up around are like."

"Well I _was_ on your island for a day and they tried to cut my head off, so yeah, I think have an idea."

"It's easy for you to say. You didn't grow up with them. Me doing this… it's betrayal."

"It's not betrayal, trust me. And why would you want to be loyal to a bunch of people that do something you know is wrong?" he asked.

"…Because…I can't break my Word."

"Your Word is worth nothing if you know it is wrong."

She shook her head, "You can't just switch your Word. That's not how it works."

"Then how _does_ it work? Word is honor, right? Well there's no honor in lying. So if your Word is a lie…" he shrugged.

She felt panic rising within her—a deep purpose sewn in her, being compromised. She sighed, calming, "I only do this to show that I trust him enough to be with you. Nothing has changed."

"That's fine." To be honest, he was a little disappointed. He'd hoped that this would be enough to at least push her closer to accepting dragons. But she still didn't want to.

Astrid, much to her frustration, couldn't stop thinking about a dragon companion. _How does one bond with something they hate? Hiccup can't see that I don't feel anything for the creatures. I trust some of them to a certain degree but that's it._ She then found herself thinking about the Deadly Nadder from Berk. She smiled admirably in thought: _Now there's a dragon that appreciated strength and self-honor—one that could fly headlong into a savage storm and emerge unscathed on the other side. And most importantly, one that Hiccup couldn't tame._

Hiccup noticed her trance-like state and lightly shook her shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She looked at him, blinked away the reverie, nodded.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed! Hope you weren't thrown by the abrupt ending, but the next chapter is going to be epic, and pretty long, too. It should not take as long to post it, considering that I'm not as busy at the moment. So stay tuned for that, and be sure to answer the dragon question if you haven't already!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter didn't end up as long as I had envisioned, but nonetheless I'm pretty happy with the outcome. It sets up the rest of the story, which is almost halfway over. I foresee the second act ending, probably, chapter twenty two.**

**The excerpt at the beginning here is very special. All I'll say is that it might have something to do with the end of the story and that there's more to this excerpt that will later be revealed...  
**

**Another thing I must say—I am thoroughly surprised by the support this story has received, I mean there are over 400 of you following this! I never thought it would become this popular and I just want to thank you all for the amazing support! It means so much! I'll do something for you if we reach 500 followers faster than we did from 300 to 400. I don't know what I'll do yet, but it will be something! So for now, I give you this chapter, in hopes that you'll enjoy it. You Dragon Riders have made me so happy with your support! Keep it up!**

**Dragon speech is in _italics_.**

**10/13/14: Sorry, if you're seeing this as a new update, I'm an idiot and instead of just updating the chapter with the corrections to errors, I accidentally re-posted it. Sorry again I just had a momentary lapse. Next time I will actually use my brain!**

* * *

_Onward we sailed, through the red skies of morn' to charge the demons that trapped our companions' minds with their malicious feints._

_—_**f****rom "To Tame a Land" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Far away, beyond the southern reaches of Helheim's Gate, in a smoldering pit of volcanic fire, dragons of all types crowded in. They came in quickly, Skrills from the north, Gronckles the west, Nadders, Nightmares, Zipplebacks—every kind of dragon that existed was there… except Night Furies, of course.

They all flew in from caves, all heading into the main chamber of fire, where they dropped their respective food. Then they all perched on near-by cliffs to wait. Not so much as a squeak escaped their mouths as they waited in subservience.

Then, from the glowing magma below, emerged an ancient face, so large it could be mistaken as a second mountain forming. A line of arachnid-like eyes snapped open on each side, along with drooping mouth of jagged and broken teeth. The creature looked like something from the deepest depths of oblivion that had dwelled the earth for three hundred years.

Its crater-sized nostrils flared as the beast glanced at all her subjects.

"_For what reason do you justify your lack of food?"_ she demanded. Her tone alone was enough to make her subjects tremble in fear.

"_Majesty,"_ a Nightmare pleaded, attracting those deadly eyes on him, _"you must grant us pardon! The scarcity of food has been ever increasing lately due to outside forces."_

"_Ah-h-h, the new King,"_ she mused,_ "The Night Fury, that bastard White King chose as heir. Tell me: how could they possibly possess any strength at all? We seized up the remainder of their subjects when the King met his demise!"_

"_Forgive me, Majesty," _a Skrill interjected from atop a cliff, _"but we've reason to believe the cause of this shortage is not from the Night Fury, but from a human named Drago Bludvist."_ The Skrill seemed to be more important than the hundreds of other subjects, and they seemed to fear him as well. The Queen, however, saw him as another worthless subject.

_No Night Fury, this Turak. _The Queen thought._ But until I find a Night Fury to organize my subjects, I'll have to make do with this Skrill._

The Queen stared at him, _"__You speak of Drago, Turak?" s_he said._ "The foolish one who thinks himself the Dragon God?" _She allowed for a brief chuckle_, "What possible threat could he pose?"_

"_He has more dragons than you think, Majesty." _The Skrill said_, "An army's worth!"_

"_That's nonsensical!"_ she snapped, _"No human could possibly control such number of dragons!"_

"_It's truth," _a Nadder chimed in, watching the ground in inferiority, as he spoke_. "And word is that he's pressuring the land of Berk to align with him."_

She paused, appearing deep in thought_, "Mayhap he's not acting the fool."_ The Queen said.

"_Majesty—"_

"_Be silent as I think!"_

The Skrill lowered his head in obeisance.

The Queen spoke up, _"If there is a possibility that this human could have the power to enslave dragons beyond our reach, then, perhaps we should lend our services... In a way he will never know."_

"_But Majesty," _the Skrill pleaded,_ "Drago does not work with other dragons; he controls them—kills them!"_

"_Don't be one of the ones killed, then!"_ she snapped, making sure they understood their negligence. _ "You will do this for your beloved Queen. And once we've killed that Night Fury I will have him deliver unto me that Seuraaja. Yes, I want her demise to be personal." _

"_What of the boy?"_

"_Drago will see to his death as we will Drago's. In the end only we shall remain."_

"_And what of the other Night Furies? There are still tribes of them scattered in the north."_

"_It is too late for them to join us… We will make them watch in starvation as the abundance of the land comes to me. Or better yet, they can _be_ part of that abundance I consume!"_ As her laughter subsided, she rose to an almost cynical level. _"Now, I am still hungry, and there'll still be punishment for your poor performance… Punishment until my stomach is filled."_

* * *

They flew in V-formation under the moon: Snotlout leading the front on the Deadly Nadder, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to the left on the Hideous Zippleback, and Fishlegs to the right on the Gronckle. They looked like statues atop those winged creatures, frozen stiff in awkward paralysis from some drug or poison.

It had been little over two weeks since their secret departure from Berk, and the four Viking teens had yet to gain trace of their blonde haired companion. They were exhausted, fatigued, aching in every place imaginable, but they still persevered. The life of their friend meant too much to compromise for even the briefest moment of time.

Fishlegs, who was biting his lip in uncomfortable nervousness, gripped tightly to the open Dragon Manual which he was holding more than comfortably close to his face. The feeling of flight was new to him and he felt the desperate need to indulge and grab the dragon with his hands, but it was a thing he strongly did not want to do.

The Vikings weren't the only ones feeling that way. The dragons, too, felt strangeness for these humans riding on their backs. They did not fear them, but they couldn't find themselves able to adjust to the strange new weight, not to mention the fact that they were muzzled.

Fishlegs, feeling the clawing pain that had been creeping up his spine, looked to Snotlout, said: "We should really find a place to settle and rest. My back is really beginning to hurt!"

Snotlout sighed away the tension that he loathed to admit, had balled up in his shoulders. "If we rest, we risk losing our track on the Master of Dragons. Now, I don't know about you, but that is _not_ okay with me."

"Well we can't fight them if we're dead!" Tuffnut said, smacking his sleeping sister awake.

"He's right," Fishlegs said, "if we're exhausted when we find her, we won't have enough energy to fight back if we're spotted by the Master of Dragons. And I doubt these dragons will fight on our side. Our whole mission will be futile."

Snotlout pursed his lips in consideration.

_I cannot let fatigue cause me to fail, now! I've come too far!_

Feeling their waiting stares on his neck, he sighed. To be honest only making quick stops for food and drinks had him on board with this resting idea, even though he hated to admit it. After a pause, he said: "We will take off first thing in the morning. But no more delays!"

The others all eased back in relieved sighs. For a brief moment, Fishlegs_—_through half-sleeping eyes_—_forgot he was on the back of a dragon and was startled as he saw the beast beneath him.

They began searching for a place to rest, but in a sudden heightening of the Nadder's senses, the dragon took a sharp turn downward, flying fast toward something.

The other dragons quickly followed.

The cold rushing wind caused tears to blur, Snotlout's vision and forced the words of protest back into his mouth as he tightly griped the saddle. The Nadder knew well that it was unnecessary to fly this fast toward the scent she had picked up, but she wanted to torment the human a bit, remind him that in the sky, she was the ruler, not him.

The flying ceased as they the two landed on solid, rocky ground. Snotlout took a moment to recover, before exiting the dragon. He soon heard the thumps of the other dragons landing a distance behind. The Vikings quickly approaching him.

"Whoa," Tuffnut said, poking his face close to Snotlout's, "are you crying?"

He growled and pushed the Viking away, "No! It's just the wind in my eyes!"

The twins just chuckled between themselves.

Fishlegs, however, was taking this time to observe the surroundings. He noticed the geographical features—they were high up, probably on a mountain, and in a some sort of crater-like cut-away. Under the bright moonlight, he could see the Nadder had taken off, smelling for something. Concerned, he rushed to Snotlout. "Guys! We should follow the Nadder. I think it's found something." he asked frantically.

Snotlout glanced over to the searching dragon, nodded.

"Do you think he's found Astrid?" Ruffnut asked as they followed, the Gronckle and Zippleback doing the same.

"I don't know," Fishlegs responded, "this place seems too barren for anyone to be here, but, at the same time, it's the perfect place for someone to camp-out in."

"Well, it's found something, and I'm finding out what that something is!" Snotlout said as he hurried off to follow the dragon.

The others did the same.

Aware of the Gronckle and Zippleback behind them, the Vikings were at unease. It was basic Viking knowledge that dragons were stealthy, and that a Viking should never let a dragon disappear from his sight, else he be blasted, in the back. So knowing that two dragons were right behind them and that they could easily tear them apart in mere seconds had them feeling more than nervous.

"I can feel their eyes on my back." Tuffnut whispered into his sister's ear.

"I know, it's freaking me out!" she whispered back.

"Would you two be quiet!" Snotlout said. It wasn't a question. He saw the Nadder stop, signaled the others to do the same. _The dragon's found something!_ He thought, feeling excitement rise. _Please, Thor, if anything let it be Astrid!_

The Nadder squawked curiously up the steep cliff side that led to the top of the mountain, her pupils in slits of heightened sense. The scent seemed to be strongest there. Then, in the uplifting of her head, the Nadder extended her wings and launched into the air.

"Hey!" Snotlout yelled, "Get back here!"

But the Nadder ignored him, swooping up and then swinging into a dark cavern far above.

Snotlout just stood there with his arms thrown up, "Seriously?" he said. "Oh, I just knew that dragon was going to pull something!"

Fishlegs, however, saw something that Snotlout did not. He tugged on the black-haired Viking's shoulder, said: "Look!"

Snotlout followed Fishlegs' arm, pointing up toward the cavern, along with the twins, saw the Nadder's tail protruding alertly from the cavern's entrance.

Not understanding what Fishlegs' was trying to show him, he shrugged, "So what? It's just a tail."

"No, look!" Fishlegs said, "See how it's stiff and the spines are sticking up? That means it's still searching for something."

"So?" Snotlout said.

"_So_, that means the Nadder's not leaving us. Just following the scent."

Snotlout returned his gaze to the cavern above, nodded in understanding, "Well, let's follow him then."

"Wait," Fishlegs said, gazing at the considerable distance from the cavern and them, "can't we just wait for the Nadder to come back?"

"_You_ can," Snotlout said, his tone indicating it would be foolish. He had already begun heading over to the rocky cliff side as he said this.

Fishlegs sighed as he thought about being down here, alone with the Gronckle and Zippleback. "Should've never left Berk," he muttered.

It took some time, but after a few close calls and a few childish skirmishes between two certain blonde haired Vikings, they had managed to climb up to the cavern.

"I can't see anything," Tuffnut said, walking carefully into the shadows of the cavern.

"Yeah, moron," Ruffnut said, "neither can the rest of us."

Meanwhile, Snotlout had made his way to the Nadder's muzzled head that was hovering over the source of whatever it sensed. Snotlout narrowed his eyes to try to see what the dragon had found. He got to his knees and leaned his face closer to the ground. _This dragon's found something!_ he assured himself, sensing Fishlegs curiously close behind him.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked, unable to see through the thick darkness.

Snotlout shook his head, "It's... nothing."

"What?" Fishlegs exclaimed, "How can it be_—_"

"Wait," he said, his attention fixed on something. He pulled back, "Ugh, I need light!"

"Uh... maybe we could_—_"

"I don't care what you do, just do it!" Snotlout said, betraying impatience. He sat back against a cool dark wall as he heard Fishlegs scurry off. He sigh, focusing his eyes on the dragon still hovering over the dark spot. He felt anger rising within him at the dragon, growled, "You haven't found anything, dragon, have you? You're just leading us to dead ends to make fools of us." he paused, hearing sharp, striking scrapes somewhere in the cave, then seeing the brief light of sparks dancing from Fishlegs' hands. He growled. _Where are the twins? _He felt like calling out to ask, but found he didn't have the strength. He could hear their chuckling close-by so they couldn't be lost.

Suddenly an orange glow illuminated the cavern. Fishlegs cheered and lifted a wooden stick with a flame burning at its end. The light was hardly a torch, but it was bright enough to see small areas, and that's all he needed.

He came over to the Nadder as Snotlout mustered up the strength to rise from the position he was in. He hadn't realized how tired he actually was until that moment.

Now able to see, the Vikings looked at the patch just below the Nadder's large patient head. It took them a minute, but they eventually found three strands of blonde hair.

"This must be it," Fishlegs said, examining a strand closer to the flaming stick. "This must be Astrid's hair!"

It might have been the poor lighting, but he could've sworn the Nadder looked relieved that they finally found the hair. The dragon sat up now as they observed her find.

"You guys find something?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly interested in their findings.

"This is Astrid's hair, it's got to be! The Nadder smelled it." Fishlegs said.

"Well where is she, then?" Snotlout asked impatiently.

"They must've left and went someplace else. Who knows where that could be, though?"

"Great," Snotlout flared, "So we came here for nothing..."

"No, this is good," Fishlegs assured. "It means we're on the right track!"

"Ugh," Ruffnut said, "If we're gonna keep searching, then I'm getting some sleep first."

"Me too," Tuffnut chimed.

"Well we can't—"

"You guys," Fishlegs said quickly, the edge to his tone catching their attentions, "Do you hear that?"

They listened, hearing a disruption out on the ocean, like unnatural parting water. They all gathered around the mouth of the cavern to look out. They saw ships_—_lots of them—all large and sailing south, presumably on the same path. The orange torchlight illuminating the ships seemed to go on to the end of the world each growing smaller and smaller as they went farther and farther away.

Fear filled them as they watched. They had never seen so many ships before, or so massive! They couldn't be from Berk, they were much too large, and they were sailing toward Berk.

Suddenly aware of the light, giving their position away, from the burning stick in his hands, Fishlegs threw it to the ground, stomped on it. Once it was out he spoke: "We're going to have to stay here tonight. I don't feel comfortable being spotted by those ships."

After a sigh, Snotlout—reluctant—agreed.

_These ships better be gone by sunrise!_ He thought,_ I will not waste anymore time here than I have to. Not while Astrid is still out there with that beast! _

* * *

It was a lonely sail boat sitting in the still darkness of night, with only tiny specks of white light scattered about the sky. It sat still on the water, situated in a valley of glaciers as a man wearing a vest of furs and the pale blue smugglers' tattoo running from lip to chin, stood austerely.

The black haired man glanced out into the night sky. To the average man, it would appear as just a gaze, but to those who knew him, it was a carefully trained searching gaze, scoping for dragons that blocked the stars as they flew by.

_I am Eret, Son of Eret—greatest Dragon Trapper in all the land!_ He thought, prideful. He knew that no one else could even come close to matching his skill. It was the sharpness of the senses: sight and hearing, and the overall bravura that made him such a difficult Trapper to emulate. He bit back a growl at the memory of the impiety shown to him by that demented Dagur. The fool had made a mockery of his family name—a name polished by greatness—and called him a Smuggler, of all things!

He clenched his fists, wishing for another opportunity to duel him. _I must restore the honor deprived from my name!_

The slightest anomaly in the stars caught his eye, he snapped into alertness, hand poised on net cannon. Where others would fail, he kept his sights on the invisible creature. The behavior, the speed, and the sound, all excited him.

_Could this be it? Could this truly be a Night Fury? I would be a legend among Trappers!_

The dark, winged creature pearched on a near-by glacier. He felt the eager tension battling his hands as he prepared to fire, fought it down.

_Just stay where you are, dragon._

He fired. The net whirled hastily through the night air and snapped around the black figure.

He fought down excitement and prepared to bring the boat closer to the glacier when he caught sight of an orange glow off the bow of his ship. He left his position to investigate. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the distant light.

_Torch fire? Another ship? There shouldn't be anyone else on these waters._

His attention was drawn to the sky as he heard a screech, then, a fiery blast shook the boat.

The violent jerking of the vessel caused him to lose his footing, hitting his head on the wooden rail on the way down.

Dazed, he felt warm blood dripping from just above his right eyebrow. The next thing that drew his attention was the burning deck from the dragon blast. He struggled to his feet but was thrown by another blast, this time from a different dragon, right off the side and into the freezing stabbing water.

The coldness froze his muscles as he could only watch what remained of his burning ship blast away in splinters and sink below the dark water.

* * *

"He is gone, sir," a man draped in bear pelt said. "Eret, Son of Eret is surely gone."

Dagur the Deranged stood before the man inside an alcove in a hall, beneath the deck of Drago's massive ship, their conversation isolated. "You saw his body?" he asked.

"I assure you sir; there is no possible way he could've survived. That water is so cold not even a creature of the sea could swim in it! He surely drowned."

Dagur felt anger at the indecisive direction of this conversation, said: "Help me understand this: you were given a job to exterminate a man, you go and blow up his ship with aide from dragons carefully trained to attack, and you don't check to see if the man's dead?" He put forth no effort to conceal his anger.

The man swallowed, "But, sir! His ship was sunk, there's no way he could survive that!"

"I don't deal in the realm of uncertainty, especially when doing something that requires such delicate care, as secretly eliminating someone under the employ of our superior. I'll not lose my head for this if Drago finds out!"

"Forgive me sir, but, why did we do it then?"

With an open palm, he struck the man forcefully across the face. "I should cut out your tongue for such a stupid question! You know well that that Smuggler showed defiance to me, and defiance will not be tolerated when I take over."

"I understand, sir."

"You understand nothing!" He growled, "If you did, you wouldn't have compromised our entire mission over ignorance of such a fatuous detail! If he somehow survived and made his way back to Drago, he would have both our heads and the heads of your men." He jabbed his index finger into the man's chest. "And because we're not certain he's dead, that's very well a possibility." He paused to watch the realization settle on the man. "Now you understand the importance of thoroughness."

"I can gather my men and sail back! We will make sure he's dead!"

He shook his head, "Drago will not give us the ship again, and if he did, he would be suspicious. I told him that we needed it to gather a special white Shockjaw—a dragon which dwells there and is too large for Eret's primitive boat to handle. You see, Drago only agreed because he needed the dragon to gain power over the sea, a power in which he's lacking."

"Oh, now it makes sense why we got that dragon."

"Little did Drago know that I had confiscated the Smuggler's journal long enough to know where he would be at the time. Apparently he was hunting for Night Furies," he laughed at the ridiculous idea, sobered. "Drago distrusts me, and monitors my every move. So without a doubt he has checked the ship to ensure it has endured the proper weather predicament it should have endured if we went where I told him we were going."

It took a moment, but it all registered on the man and he let out an, "Oh-h-h-h."

"Thoroughness," he confirmed.

"I understand perfectly, sir."

"This time, I'm sure you do." He said. "Now, go to your men and tell them this: Drago is preparing to dock on Berk."

The man acknowledged him with a bow, scurried off.

Dagur watched him for a moment before turning and striding in the opposite direction. He walked with an air of importance down a grand hall, past the maps strung up on the wooden walls, down another corridor, up a small flight of wooden stairs, until he reached Drago's room, where he found the man standing, waiting, gazing out an opening in the wall behind him out onto an island in the distance.

Dagur paused before striding in, figuring it best to knock the open door first.

Drago spoke before he could do this, however.

"There it is, Dagur." He said, "Berk—the land that will soon be mine."

Dagur looked past the man, saw the island in the distance._ Your rapture shall be your downfall._ He thought. He then narrowed his eyes at the large back cloaked in dragon scales._ I could take your life right now… no, I must wait… There is a way to do this and still gain Berk._

Drago whirled to face him, a look of greed in his eyes. "Are the dragons ready?"

"They are."

Drago looked at him, waiting. "What, nothing else to say?"

Dagur smiled mentally_. Let my obedience feed his suspicions!_

"What do you want me to say?" Dagur asked.

"Nothing," Drago said, and he thought: _He's trying to fill me with disconcert. Let him believe he has this moment of personal victory!_

Dagur watched as he walked past him. _He comes so close! He must know that I could take him in such proximity. He must have some sort of plan… _

Drago stopped a few paces out the door, spoke without turning. "You will stay by my side as I speak with the Berkians… But you will keep silent. I don't want something foolish to slip from your flux of a mouth."

"Do you wish for some of my men to accompany? They could be of use if—"

"My men will suffice." Drago said. "Now, come—we wait on deck."

* * *

An armada of ships approaching a rather small island was a concerning thing for the inhabitants, regardless. But when they know the navigator of those ships and hate him dearly, it is a thing to be vigilant about.

Stoick the Vast—perhaps the most vigilant of his people—waited readily on the end of a fishing dock as the fleets approached. By orders, the rest of the villagers watched from the village above. Even though it had been only a few minutes ago when Gobber had informed him of the matter, it felt like it had been a life time. With all that had been happening lately—especially Astrid and now the disappearances of the other teens—he felt like little was left for him. The only things that kept his heart beating were the responsibilities for the village and the debt he now owed so many people—the debt of slaying the Master of Dragons.

But right now Drago was coming and that meant a threat to his people.

The massive ships drifted in slowly and a large man atop one of them became visible as he peered off the bow.

_Drago Bludvist,_ Stoick thought as he gripped a sword in his right hand. But then he noticed something…off. There were dragons—lots of them—all wearing armor and positioned in a formation of some sort right next to him.

Counting the facts, Stoick drew his horrified conclusion:_ Could it be? Has he really control over those beasts?_

"Stoick!" the mighty voice rang out from about thirty meters out. "Do not be alarmed by this visit. We're in need of your assistance."

_Does he think me a fool?_ Stoick thought, eyes dark, watching as the man spoke.

"I know this might seem suspicious, but I assure you it's truth. It concerns the Master of Dragons. Come aboard and we can discuss this."

Stoick's head was shaking before Drago had even finished. "If you want to talk, you'll have to come down here—alone." The power behind his voice was so great, even some of his own men feared it.

Drago shrugged, "All right, but you must allow me to bring my right-hand man. It's a security measure."

Stoick paused, the frown on his face so deep that if it went any deeper, the skin would tear. Turning, he glanced at his men up on the island, signaled for them to come down. He faced the armada again, "You and your man will board a small ship and sail the rest of the way here. If you try anything, we will not hesitate to attack." Now he was in the mode that people were terrified of. A mode so fierce that he could inflict as much damage with his bare hands as could Thor with his own hammer.

The sheer ferocity of his voice filled Drago with a slight apprehension, but he agreed. "As you wish." He whirled and disappeared into his ship.

Now all Stoick could do was wait. His men eventually gathered behind him, Gobber the closest. Even though he didn't turn to face him, Stoick could tell he was there by the specific click of the peg-leg and the hopping step of the one foot that remained a part of his body.

The men observed their chief standing austerely. Many of them thought to question him, but didn't dare. Not in the state he was currently in.

After a wait and the tensions among the villagers and his men had reached a nearly unbearable stress, a small boat arrived at the docks. The two inhabitants, both of them known and hated profusely on Berk, stepped out onto the dock. If they were afraid of the overwhelming amount of angry men, all armed to the teeth and staring them down, they hid it well.

Drago and Dagur approached carefully, so as not to provoke the men who were already on high guard of them. Drago spoke first, "I'll get right to the point: we know how strongly you wish to kill this atrocity known as the Master of Dragons, and ever since his escape from Berk we've been trying to hunt him down again. We need your help. Your skills in fighting and the fact that you've actually seen him would be very useful. We'll even let you kill him once we find him!"

"Your man there has seen him," Stoick pointed out.

Drago briefly glanced at Dagur, back to Stoick. "Dagur may have been able to catch him before, but that was by sheer luck." He paused, noting the look he was giving the armored dragons on his ships, said: "Stoick, you see me as evil—mad, even—but I assure you, I am a man of the people."

Stoick glance at Dagur as he spoke, "You seemed to kill off the Berserkers without second thought."

Dagur tensed at his words, said: "He didn't kill all of us!"

"Be silent," Drago said and he thought: _He's trying to turn my men against me... I must not let him win._

He inhaled slowly, feigning regret as he spoke, "It was a thing I didn't want to do, but they left me no other choice. I spared Dagur because he was the only one sensible enough to understand my actions." Now as long as Dagur keeps his mouth shut...

After a brief moment of silence, he continued, "You see those dragons, up there?" he asked, pointing toward his ship, "Through new tactics I have discovered how to control them. The Berserkers failed to see this and attacked. I was forced to fight back. You see, under the control of humans, dragons can be an asset. They can make one, unstoppable."

But his years as Chief and talking to many people, gave Stoick the ability to assess his words. He found deeper meaning—c_ontrol-tactics-fight-unstoppable—_He was using these dragons to enslave those who refused to follow him! Stoick felt repulsed by the revelation, and now found himself trapped by the knowledge. _This is the ultimate moment… If I refuse, he'll no doubt destroy us all right now, just like the Berserker Tribe. He wouldn't have brought the entire armada along if this was an open offer. Maybe, by doing this, I can buy some time for Berk to prepare and rebel against Drago when he returns. No doubt, I won't be returning from this…_

"We'd truly be happy if you would join us." Drago said. "We'll even let you bring your own ships and men if you'd like."

Stoick shook his head, "No. I'll go. Just me."

Gasps and outraged conversations arose from behind him. Gobber struggled to hide his own surprise, tugged at Stoick's shoulder, "Sir! You can't possibly believe—"

He turned to face the man; their conversation was drowned out by the conversations of the other men, only audible to their ears. "I must do this," Stoick said, "it's the only chance to save this island." He lowered his voice, "It'll buy us some time. I'll try to take out the Master of Dragons and Drago. Maybe that'll be enough to disorganize them and save Berk."

"If you're going to do this, then I'm comin' with you!" Gobber said.

"No. Berk needs all the strength it has." He said, but he saw the look of resolve in his companion's eyes.

"I'm going with you. I stay with my Chief—my friend. I swore an oath to die by your side, and I going to uphold that!"

Slowly—a thing he hadn't experience in so many years happened… he smiled, grabbing the man's open hand, "All right." He said, then whirled to face Drago who was waiting patiently, "I will have one man with me." he gestured to the blonde mustached man beside him.

Drago nodded, "Very well."

Dagur just watched, the anger instilled from Stoick's words still remaining on his features.

Drago nodded. "We must leave immediately, so if you're ready…"

Stoick turned to his people, said: "Listen up! Gobber and I are going with Drago. While we're gone, there'll be an acting Chief. I've left his name on a slip paper in the second drawer of my bedroom dresser." He thanked himself for doing that with the heir-designate's name. This way Drago would not know who the new Chief is.

He felt a sudden pain in his heart as the words formed: "Keep the village strong in my absence!" But deep down he knew he would never see this place again. So he made sure he drank this final moment in, to the fullest.

At a ready nod from Gobber, Stoick turned and stared at Drago, a gesture that said he, too, was ready.

"So, will you be taking a ship of your own?" Drago asked.

Stoick mentally scowled at his tone: _Who does he think he's fooling with that peaceful, man-of-business act?_

He felt Gobber draw near to his ear, whisper, "Maybe it'd be better to take a separate ship, Stoick. Who knows what they'll do to us if we house with them!"

Stoick nodded, said: "We'll take a separate ship."

_This way I can formulate a plan without fear of being overheard. They'll not sink us before the Master of Dragons is slain, they'd be wasting a useful resource. No doubt, they'll try to gain information about Berk's resources, though. But I'll give them nothing._

At a nod from Drago, he and Dagur boarded their small vessel and sailed back to the armada.

He didn't experience the full realization of his decision until he boarded his own ship alongside Gobber and was sailing off. Seeing his homeland, and all the faces of his people, watching, growing further and further away until they would be gone forever was a sadness worthy of tears, but he had none left to shed. He felt a brief moment of betrayal for accepting Drago's offer, but it passed. He assured himself with the positives as Gobber stood slanted over the side of the vessel, humming some melancholy song as he watched his land disappear. He, too, knew well that it was most likely the last time he would see the island again.

Stoick thought:_ I'm playing a dangerous game. But if I win, Berk will be free, and have neither dragons nor Drago to worry about. Yes, I had to do this for my people._

Now, excitement filled him as he realized a new thing: _I'm finally going kill the Master of Dragons…_

* * *

**There you have it Dragon Riders(that's what I'll be referring to you all from now on)! Since I now have this whole week off, I'll have time to write the next chapter (hopefully two) and release it (or them).**

**P.S. If you have yet to answer the question: If you could bond with a dragon, which would it be? Feel free to do so in the reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a rather short one, but fear not, the next one will be back to the normal length!**

**Aegis Dragon: Absolutely! Send me those ideas, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

_Decision making is never without consequence. But sometimes the decision is worth the consequence. This, the Master of Dragons knew well._

**—from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"To fly a dragon, you must know that you can trust him and that he can trust you," said Hiccup to Astrid, flying high on Toothless' back. They had flown far north into the glacial regions where Hiccup was certain no one would be to threaten them.

He had been brief in discussing it with his mother. He didn't tell her where he was going or why, just that he was going "out" and would be back late.

Astrid on the other hand, was indifferent to the idea. She figured that there was no use trying to argue with him, he would not be deterred. And it beat just sitting around aimlessly all day in that cave (which she thought was a beautiful place, but still).

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at Hiccup. He was excited; it was evident in his speech. So she decided to give him this moment. And she was being fed valuable information, so how could she deny that?

Hiccup continued, "Now, a rider must always keep in mind that a dragon usually flies longer with a companion rider. Dragons that fly on their own don't usually fly long distances, unless in pursuit of prey, or migrating. Dragons can, however, fly for long periods of time, but they should never be stressed. And a dragon will never outright tell you he's tired. It is up to you to know if he's tired or not. Now, every dragon's different, some can fly longer than others and some have their own unique ways of telling their exhausted. The most common is at the base of the wings," he bent back to point to the place on Toothless. "If a dragon's tired, he'll usually have lines of tension that can be felt right around this area." He circled his hand around the spot.

_Hmm, their wings get tired, eh? Well they are the things actually working. _She thought, then asked: "What if you aren't able to tell if they're tired? And how long can one fly before growing tired?"

He caught the confusion in her tone, said: "Understand, dragons love to fly, it's what they do! Consider this—you love to fight, right? And you get tired after awhile, right?"

She nodded.

"Well dragons are the same way! They love to fly, but—like you after a fight—they need rest after a long flight."

"What would you do if you were riding a dragon, wanted him to land, and he wouldn't?" Astrid asked.

"If you're riding with the dragon's permission, he'd never do that, unless there was reason for it, such as, danger on the ground. Dragons are very protective of their loved ones."

"How can you be so certain?" she asked. "How do you know Cloudjumper and Toothless are not just different from the rest?"

"You remember the Great White King… the one you said you encountered the night we were attacked years ago?"

"I do."

"Well I could talk to him in my dreams. He told me many things about dragons: how they live, their behavior, pretty much everything there is to know about them! He was impressed by my mother's dragon knowledge, too. My mother told me their abilities and the King told me their personalities." He smiled warmly, "He told me that if you coat your blade or your hands or face with dragon saliva, they will see you as one of them and not attack."

_He could talk to him…_ she then recalled the King and his strangeness he instilled in her that night, thought:_ with that dragon, it could be possible._

She opened her mouth as though to say something, but Hiccup spoke before, his tone heavy, "Tell me something Astrid: Do you see yourself ever truly bonding with a dragon?"

"I see…" she stopped, leaning forward, looking at something far below. "What's that?" She pointed.

Hiccup followed her gaze, saw what appeared to be a tiny dark spot on the ice far below. He narrowed his eyes for a better look, said: "Toothless, take us down." He looked back at Astrid, surprise in his expression, "You've got sharp eyes to see that!"

"Back on Berk I spent a lot of time on lookout for both ships and dragons."

"See? You are like dragons—you've got eyes like one! I'd have never seen that if it weren't for you."

She found the compliment slightly flattering. Whenever someone on Berk would compliment her, they would either be vague, or turn the compliment back on themselves.

Once they were close enough, they were able to make out that it was a human body. They drew in close enough to tell the person was still alive, albeit barely. Unconscious, he was wrapped in some sort of fur to keep himself warm.

Hiccup observed the man carefully; saw in the coloration of the face and the pattern of his breathing, how close he was to death. He also saw the laceration on his forehead. "We need to help him!" He said, "He won't make it on his own if we leave him."

"We don't have the supplies we need with us." Astrid informed.

"Well we'll have to bring him back and treat him there."

"Are you insane? We can't bring him to where the dragons are! What if he's hostile toward them?" She felt shocked that she had just took into consideration, the safety of dragons.

"He'll be too weak to do anything." Hiccup said. "Once he's able we'll figure out a place to bring him."

"What if he's one of Dagur's men?"

He shook his head, "Dagur's men all wear white bear pelt—this is not it."

She sat back, shaking her head. "This is not a good idea. What's your mother going to say when she sees him?"

"She won't be happy, but I don't care. I'm not going to let this person die because it would be inconvenient to us!"

Astrid sighed. She found herself unable to argue with him. Even though it compromised their safety, she couldn't justify letting a person just freeze to death. She looked at Toothless who was feeling the same way, thought: _Well I don't know about other dragons, but Toothless and I both share concern over Hiccup's actions. So I guess there are some commonalities between us..._

* * *

They flew in later that evening, Toothless carrying the unconscious man in his talons. Once they had landed, they quickly brought the man into the cave, rushed around a corner and into an alcove, naturally cut away in the tall stone wall.

They laid him down in the alcove, propping his head up with stones, as Toothless started a fire a comfortable distance from them. Hiccup, then, shifted his focus to the laceration on the man's forehead.

"We need to patch this up," he said, examining the wound. "Astrid, my mother's out right now, but she keeps her spare medical supplies by her sleeping mat. Can you go get them for me?"

"Got it!" she sprang up, hurried off.

Hiccup then looked to Toothless. "Okay bud, I'm gonna need some good ol' Night Fury saliva!" He was thankful right now that Night Furies had the healing properties they did.

Toothless hobbled over to the unconscious man, let his tongue drop out, a drop of saliva balling and dripping onto the cut.

"Thank you, bud!" Hiccup said, rubbing the dragon's head as he sat upright, next to him.

Now he would wait for Astrid. He took this time to observe this strange man—his angular face, slick black hair, and the dark blue, almost black, tattoo that ran from his lower lip to his chin. He found himself marveling at the odd marking—the strange pattern.

_It must mean something! But what… a tribe, perhaps? Could it be some mark of ranking?_

Hiccup found his curiosity welling up with candidate possibilities that he knew could be possible. But he would not know unless he was told.

_Maybe Astrid will know…_

After a moment, the blonde haired Viking shuffled in, her hands littered with gauze and wrap.

He took the supplies from her, said: "Thanks," and began treating the wound.

She watched him work. "So your mother _did_ take something from us." She felt her heart stop as she realized her words.

"Berkians treat wounds like we do?" he asked, his tone doubtful.

She sighed mentally. Thank Odin! He had not caught her meaning! She continued, hiding her fear. "We wrap wounds just like that."

"Yes, but do you use Night Fury saliva to fight off infection?" he asked.

"No, we don't do that." She said. She no longer cared about the conversation at hand, she was still caught on the slip-up she just had.

Her sudden change in attitude didn't go unnoticed by Hiccup, however. He tilted his head at her, asked: "What's the matter?"

Her fear returned, "Nothing." She said. It took all of her strength to conceal her fear.

He sighed, knowingly, "I think I know—you miss Berk."

She felt the fear recede, "I miss the people more than the place." She said, and this was easy to say because it was truth.

"But they're dragon killers," he argued.

"That doesn't change the fact that I've known them since I was born."

"Well, maybe we can change their minds." He said; that signature note of optimism in his tone.

"Just because you've changed my mind doesn't mean you can change every one's."

"Why not?"

She felt anger rising, "Because, they are too stubborn."

"You were pretty stubborn," he pointed out.

"There are some that are more so."

He shrugged, "Then those people will just take more time."

Her tone betrayed her frustration, "It won't work."

"I think it would."

"_No_, it won't."

He felt his own anger begin to rise. "So you're telling me that, if you went back to your home, you wouldn't even try to show them how great dragons are?"

"It'd be a futile effort."

He shook his head as he scoffed, "But don't you want to help your people?"

"They're not going to be willing to just jump into bed with these dragons like you think they are. They've been fighting them for 300 years!"

"It'll take time, I understand—"

"No you don't understand!" She shook her head in a sigh, her voice calming. "Not all dragons are as kind as you believe." She waited a moment before continuing; "Now if there's nothing else you'll have me do, then I'll be going to sleep."

She whirled, strode off, disappearing around the curve in the massive rock wall.

He sighed once he knew she was gone. She was mad at him and he needed to ameliorate the situation quickly.

_Why must she be so stubborn?_ He wondered. _It's no wonder she thinks dragons aren't friendly. How can they be when faced with an attitude like that?_

"If she wasn't so hostile, she would see that dragons are amazing and loyal creatures!"

He turned at a croon from Toothless. "Ah, bud. All was going well today, until we found this man." He found himself regretting his decision to save the man and it sickened him. He plopped to the floor, against his dragon companion's side.

"I don't understand, bud. Why do they fight the dragons? Astrid claims it's because the dragons attack them, but that makes no sense. And the frightening thing is: I actually believe her!"

He pushed himself from the Night Fury, began pacing before the watching dragon.

"There must be a reason for this, there has to be! Dragons wouldn't attack without reason."

It was times like this when he wished he could speak with the White King, most. He would be able to answer this question!

_The White King had it easy. I bet he never had to do anything like this!_

He shook his head at the thought, glanced at Toothless, "You look as tired as I am, bud! We should get some sleep. I want to be alert when this guy wakes up!"

* * *

His mother flew in late that night, well after the sun had set. She unloaded her catch and stored it in a pot beside her sleeping mat. She stopped as she noticed something strange—her medical supplies were untidy and scrambled about. Furrowing her brow, she glanced back toward the entrance of the cave, saw Astrid sleeping.

Fear struck her stomach like a blade as she thought: _Is Hiccup hurt?_

Quickly now, she rushed from her sleeping area, and headed deeper into the cave for Hiccup's sleeping quarters. As she passed the lagoon and rounded a corner, a faint orange glow caught her eye. She approached it slowly, noting the ludicrous placement of the simmering spot. But then she saw the alcove and froze as she saw the alien figure within.

Confusion gripping her, she drew the sword harnessed at her hip, neared the sleeping man.

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice carrying a terrifying austerity.

Slowly, the man's eyes flitted open fell on the blade inches from his face. He nearly jumped. Memory absent and head pounding out all thoughts, he had no inkling as to what to say to this frightening woman.

"I'll not ask again: Who are you?" Valka's face was as sturdy as steel, unwavering in anger and showing no signs of retreating.

He tried desperately to recall something, anything! But nothing came. The first words came from his mouth when he saw the massive, owl-faced, dragon rush behind her.

"Dragon," he said, pointing. It was more of a warning to her than an observation.

He had never seen a dragon like this one. It looked like a creature from the sea—eyes of dark yellow peering beneath visor-like spines that traveled off the sides of his head. Not to mention the various tentacles drooping from his cheeks and the top of his head.

Valka felt the presence behind her, knew precisely it was Cloudjumper. She kept her eyes on him however, said: "'Dragon' is not a name."

_Is this woman a simple mind?_ The man thought. "There's a dragon behind you!" he said.

She was about to respond when she heard her son's frantic voice from down the hall.

"Mom, no! Don't do it!" he pleaded, running up and grabbing her arm. "You don't understand!"

She kept her eyes trained on the bewildered man, sitting upright now. "Hiccup," she said, but he cut her off.

"Mom, we found this man, stranded and unconscious on a glacier. If we didn't help him then he would have died!"

"Why were you that far north?" she asked angrily, still watching the man with her sword out.

"I was trying to teach Astrid how to fly. I knew that none inhabit the far northern regions so I figured it'd be safest to do it there. Now can you please put down the sword?"

"Not until he tells me who he is."

Hiccup looked at the man now awake. He was staring at the black dragon beside him with a rapturous awe.

_A Night Fury…_ the man thought.

Slowly, keeping his eyes on the dragon, he responded, "I am Eret, Son of Eret." There was a prideful note in his tone.

"And you're a dragon trapper, too!" Valka growled distastefully, brushing the blade against the tattoo on his chin.

_So that's what that means!_ Hiccup thought, a sick feeling entering him.

"Tell me… Eret," she said, "why I shouldn't let Cloudjumper tear you apart. It was your kind that put scars on him." The dragon behind her growled at him.

The threat struck Eret forcefully, he thought: _These people sympathize with dragons?_ He could ponder that question for hours and still not understand how it was possible. But when he glanced again at the thin boy and the dragon guarding him, a terrifying revelation came over him. _There's only one person who could control a Night Fury…_

Trembling he went wide-eyed, said: "Master of Dragons!"

Hiccup glanced at his mother, surprised. "That's what they called me on Berk!"

Eret flew to a knee, "You are the greatest trapper in all the land! I pray you will spare my life and teach me of your ways. A man could benefit much from your skills."

Hiccup stared strangely at the man as Valka batted him up with the flat end of her blade. "We do not _trap_ dragons." She said.

Eret looked confused, "That's ridiculous! There are dragons by you right now!"

Hiccup spoke: "We earn a dragon's loyalty through trust and bond."

"You jest! Dragons cannot bond with humans."

Valka snorted, "How typical of a trapper!"

"Mom, wait." Hiccup said, "Maybe he just needs to see it." He turned his attention to Eret, "Will you give me the chance to at least show you?"

"Hiccup!" His mother shouted.

_Has all wit abandoned my son?_ She wondered.

Eret narrowed his eyes at him, "Why?"

"Because if you see, then you will never trap again."

Eret laughed, "And help you betray Drago? Just feed me to your dragons, now!"

Hiccup saw his mother stiffen at the name. "Who's Drago?" he asked.

Eret stared at him incredulously, "You mean to tell me you've never heard of Drago Bludvist?"

"No." Hiccup said impatiently.

"Why he's controls all the dragons! He's even amassed a whole army of them!"

Valka nearly fell backward. "Gods above! An army of dragons!"

"And you bring him these dragons?" Hiccup asked, outraged.

He nodded. "And if you think you can hold on to those dragons, you're mistaken!"

"This must be stopped." Hiccup said, "We will never allow him to take our dragons!"

"Oh, he'll get them. He always does. He has his way of motivating his men." He stopped; grabbing the neck of his attire and stretching it open over his left breast. "See this?" he said, pointing to the symbol branded into his skin. "This is what Drago did to me the last time I turned up empty-handed from an excursion. He promised to be far less forgiving in the future."

"Well it's a good thing you decided to help us with that information, then! Now, we know and can prepare." Hiccup said.

The man went pale, realizing his gloating had revealed critical information.

_Now I must carefully show him reality._ He continued: "Your leader sounds pretty severe. What do you think he'll do when he finds out you not only returned empty-handed, but also got your ship destroyed by dragons? You said yourself that he wasn't going to be understanding if it happened again."

Hiccup could tell his words were working by the faint lines in the man's lips and brow that betrayed fear.

Valka stared at her son. _I know what you're doing, Hiccup. But you must take these next steps very delicately if you wish to turn this man. I will not interfere._

Hiccup gave the man a moment to let it all sink in. "You can never trap again," he said, "Drago won't allow it. From what you tell me, he's too competitive—if you're not working for him, you will be crushed, and he won't give you another chance to work for him."

"You—you're trying to sway my allegiance!" He protested.

"But you know it's the truth."

Eret betrayed desperation in the quickness of his breath. "How do I know you won't torture me like Drago? For all I know, you could've been the one who attacked my ship, just hoping for this situation to come to play."

"Tell me everything that happened when you were attacked, then."

Eret closed his eyes to conjure up the memory. "It was night, and I was hunting for dragons in the glacial regions and I was attacked by dragons."

"I need more than that! I can't prove we weren't the ones who attacked you, otherwise."

He shook his head thinking again. "There was…a light in the distance just before."

"What kind of light?" Valka asked, forgetting her promise to not interfere.

"I don't know, a torch, perhaps. It might've been a ship."

"Well, we have no ships." Hiccup noted. "And we wouldn't have just destroy your entire ship if we wanted you to live. That would've been too risky. You're lucky to've survived that!"

Eret pursed his lips in consideration.

"Trust me; we're not like this Drago person. We found you unconscious and nearly dead on a glacier and brought you back here and patched you up. My mother only reacted the way she did because she had no idea I did this."

Eret looked to Valka, saw her nod.

Hiccup continued: "All I'm asking is to show you how dragons truly are. After that, you are free to leave."

Eret sighed. _I don't want to believe him, but if what he says about dragons is truth… Regardless he saved my life, and I must honor that with eternal gratitude._

What he said next shocked Valka: "I'll allow you to show me this. You saved my life and I've no other options left. All I can pray for is that you honor a man's trust and not betray me."

At that moment, Valka felt a pang of sympathy for the man. _Working for a man like Drago, one is little more than a slave with death as his only hope at freedom. So it is understandable that this man is apprehensive following us. But he'll soon learn that Hiccup is quite different from most leaders._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and just an f.y.i. I will be tallying up the dragons you all put in the reviews and posting it at the end of book two, which will be chapter twenty two. I'll post it at the beginning of that chapter. But know that each person can only pick their favorite dragon once, unless you change your mind and want to pick a different dragon instead. Then I will take that choice instead of the first. If there are any questions just ask in the reviews of feel free to P.M. me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. There is one original character, Turak the Skrill, who is mine.**

**Author's Note: Hi, Riders! Just need to get a few things settled before you start. **

**First, there will be scenes from now on where the dragons communicate with one another (their speech is in _italics_). It won't happen too often, at least not yet.**

**Second, this chapter is pretty fast-paced, so just wanted to inform you of that.**

* * *

_A man on a quest is a man who will stop at nothing to accomplish. It consumes and becomes all he can see. If not careful it can wither a man to less than dust._

**—from "Collected Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

As commander of the Queen's minions, little frightened Turak. He prided himself on his ability to accomplish difficult tasks quickly and effectively, and with relative ease. And he never failed a mission given. But his first encounter with the Master of Dragons, whom he had been ordered to betray, left Turak shaken.

Locating their sanctuary was simple, all he had to do was follow the scent of a Night Fury, which he noted, was a most foul one that could not be missed by even the weakest of noses.

He waited for the King to acknowledge his presence outside of the cave's entrance under the mid-day sun, taking this time to examine the large geographical features that constructed this place. He observed with disdain, finding the place poorly situated. _Just a deep crevice, this place is… it would never withstand against an attack._

The Skrill felt a moment of pride. He would undermine their entire Kingdom by himself and finally prove to the Queen that he was better than any Night Fury was.

He was drawn from his thoughts as he saw the King approaching—small green eyed, black bodied creature who strode in a manner that betrayed his unfamiliarity with the role. He seemed to be more concerned with the starry-eyed boy beside him.

The thin human wore a dark leather outfit that held tight to his body with two large boots of the same color hugging his feet. Despite his small size, he walked with assured pride. His green eyes observed Turak in excitement.

_Think I will bow down to them, do they? Make a subservient tool of me, will they? _

"A Skrill, bud!" The human exclaimed to the Night Fury.

Turak saw the Night Fury's green eyes watching him cautiously, standing close to the human.

_Why does he guard this human? Even if he is supposedly the Master of Dragons, this Night Fury's the King. He's the only one that need be safe... there must be purpose for preserving this human. His usefulness must still be high._

The Night Fury spoke sharply: "_Who are you?_"

The human beside him heard the growl, said: "Whoa, take it easy, bud! He's not doing anything wrong."

_Ah, so this human has a soft spot for dragons!_ Turak thought. _This should be easy!_

The Skrill held his tone in careful subservience, "_I am named Turak. And I'm merely searching for food. I mean not to bring harm to you or your abode, Majesty._"

_He may be small, but the kingly powers are strong with this Night Fury_. Turak thought.

The conversation, which sounded only as growls and mewls to him, spun Hiccup's curiosity. Hiccup looked to Toothless, "What did he say, bud? Is he searching for a place to stay? We have plenty of room!"

Toothless looked at him. For some reason, Hiccup's selfless gesture to help a dragon, touched him deeply here. He looked at the Skrill, and in the beckoning of his head, said: "_If food and shelter is what you need, you are welcome here._"

Turak closed his eyes, "_Thank you, Majesty. Your gesture shall not be forgotten._"

Hearing the calm level of grumbling from the dragons, Hiccup assumed they were on equal terms. He broke from the Night Fury and openly approached the Skrill, showing the dragon that he was no threat.

From behind them, a gasp sounded.

Valka stood a distance away in awe, staring at the magnificent dragon standing in the mouth of the cave.

She hurried over to her son's side, a smile pasted on her amazed face. "Why, it's been nearly twenty years since I last saw a Skrill!"

She held out her hand for the dragon to collect the scent. Then she brushed the hand gracefully down the Skrill's jaw and to the wings. Turak allowed her to inspect him, lowering his wings for her to reach.

"What an incredible dragon!" she said breathlessly, getting lost under the wing.

Hiccup smiled at his mother's happiness, rubbing the dragon's head.

Turak just watched as they did this, thinking: _How strange these humans are, feeding me such attention!_

He felt like he had entered a separate world, one where the inhabitants were friendly. He expelled the thoughts: _It's just an act they play. And a good one, at that! I must not allow them to see through my subterfuge._

"_I can see you're not accustomed to this kind of treatment_," Toothless said suddenly. "_You'll get used to it. These humans are amazing creatures, different from the rest of their kind._"

"_How can you be so sure?_" he allowed the distaste to be heard. "_These humans are the ones that severed our ancestors' heads_."

"_These humans are different. They have lived with us for eighteen years. Hiccup has lived among us since he was born._"

"_Who's Hiccup?_" Turak asked.

"_The one watching you speak right now._"

He looked over to see the boy staring inquisitively at him. "_Well, you may see him as different, but when it comes down to the deciding moment, he'll forsake you. He'll save himself first._"

Holding anger in check, Toothless continued: "_You've much to learn about Hiccup. You'll see this soon enough._"

And Turak thought: _Indeed I do have much to learn about this human…just not in the same sense you believe._

Now, Valka was trailing down the massive tail, counting the individual spines that trailed the top. She was encountering a new sense of enthrallment, a happiness she had not experienced in years. It was the spark that gave her purpose and reminded her of her true passion for dragons. And she suddenly became aware of the dire need to help them.

"Oh, Hiccup," she began, "What do you say, we take the others and go searching for dragons? It'll be just like old times, back in the Kingdom of Ice!" she smiled nervously, hoping it wasn't too late to still bond with her son.

Hiccup smiled, "That'd be great!" he exclaimed. "Now, maybe, we can show both Astrid and Eret of the greatness of dragons," he looked at Toothless now, "and maybe also find some Night Furies in the process!"

Valka looked at him almost comically, "Night Furies are too difficult to find. And besides, they would never let us near them, even if they saw Toothless."

Hiccup frowned. Everyone thought the same way about Night Furies.

Valka grabbed her son by the shoulders, pulling him back to happiness, "We're finally doing something as mother and son! I'll go get Cloudjumper. You can go get Astrid and the other one."

Hiccup watched her run off in a rare display of excitement, laughed. "Well, Skrill," he said turning to meet those yellow eyes, "Looks like this'll be quite the first day for you! And I think I know just who you can be friends with..."

* * *

They flew high over the rushing blue below, Astrid with Hiccup on Toothless, and Eret—much to his protest—with Valka on Cloudjumper. Hiccup felt sympathy for the man, riding on a dragon for the first time and with a person whom he feared perhaps more than the winged reptiles. Also, Cloudjumper was not an easy dragon to ride. He required the rider to stand as opposed to the preferred seated position. But his mother made sure that he didn't fall off.

At that moment, Hiccup felt the blonde haired Viking lean in close to his ear, "So, that's a Skrill?" she asked, looking at the dark purple creature flying just behind them.

"You are correct," he said.

She continued: "Where're the Monstrous Nightmare and the Changewing?"

He pointed in a direction under her right arm, "Right over there."

She saw them, nodded. "So, why did we bring them all?"

He smirked, "You'll see."

She frowned leaning back. She hated mysteries, especially when they involved dragons.

His mother drew Cloudjumper in close. "Ready to show them what it really is to be a dragon?" she asked her son.

He smirked, shifting his legs and standing up on Toothless' back.

Astrid watched him do this. She saw him lean forward and place his hand down in front of Toothless' face, then saw the dragon lick the palm. She wondered what he was doing as he shot the hand straight out over the top of her head, then drew it to the Night Fury's side.

She saw his eyes catch hers briefly, then he leaped off the dragon.

She hurled herself over the side to look off. She didn't see him. A moment later she felt fingers tap her back, turned to see the face of the smiling boy, standing on the back of the Monstrous Nightmare from Berk, just far enough under Toothless for his head to be level with hers.

He held his hand at her confused face, "The scent thing. Remember?"

It came to her and she nodded to herself, until she felt the slimy hand grab hers and yank her from Toothless onto the Nightmare. She scrambled to find her balance and held tightly to his hand.

He smiled at her and helped her sit on the back of the Nightmare's neck. He then leaped back onto Toothless and gave her a reassuring smile.

"W—wait, you're not going to—"

"You'll be fine!" he said. "Trust the dragon."

She tried to swallow in a dry throat, slowly nodded at the dragon watching her with what appeared to be a calm smile.

Eret on the other hand, was shaking his head adamantly. "There's no way you're getting me on one of those dragons!"

Hiccup smirked and glanced at the Skrill and pointed to Eret with his saliva coated hand.

With the slightest tap of her staff, Valka pushed the already wobbling Eret off Cloudjumper and on the waiting Skrill's back.

Eret yelped and gripped tightly to the spikes crowning the dragon's head.

"See?" Hiccup began, "The newest member of our Kingdom, and he's still willing to let you ride him!"

Eret tried to hide his fear, but found his muscles kept his head below the spikes.

The Skrill allowed Eret to ride him, but wasn't particularly comfortable with the feeling. It was the first time a human had ever been on him and considering his skepticism and near-hatred for them, it took every modicum of his skill to not betray that inner feeling.

_So quickly I join them do they ride on my back!_ Turak thought._ It's just stronger reason to be brisk in my betrayal. _

Valka glanced down at the trapper struggling to ride the Skrill. She could see the lines of tension bulging in his hands. "Why are you so afraid?" she asked, smirking teasingly.

Hiccup glanced back at this to hear his response. Eret said: "I am a mountain's distance from the ground, at the mercy of a dragon that could throw me off at any moment! If this is your way of showing me how "amazing" dragons are, then you are failing!"

"It's only the first step," Hiccup said. "As the two newest additions here, you both are perfect for each other!"

He scoffed, "I'm not looking for courtship!"

"Not courtship, but companionship. You two need to form a bond first."

"Hiccup," Astrid interjected, catching his attention. "How do I get this dragon to go in the same direction I want to go?"

"Well, at first, you'll need to give directions. But eventually, when you've truly bonded, he'll just know where you want to go, and you'll know where _he_ wants to go!" he looked at Eret now, "But none of that comes without trust. So sit back, Eret, he's not going to drop you."

Without protest, Eret slowly pushed himself upright, bringing his head above the spikes of the Skrill's head.

Astrid watched his hesitance and felt shocked as she realized that she was less afraid of a dragon than a trapper. She felt restraints within breaking and bearing nativity to a new person—a person who sympathizes with dragons. But she still couldn't get past the feeling that bonding with a dragon was wrong.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Hiccup spoke to her. "You're doing better than I expected! Now all you have to do is show the dragon that you're a friend. You'll be inseparable after that!"

He paused, looking over Toothless' head at an island below. He saw a large strange metal device with a row of clamped teeth. It appeared to be shaking.

The others saw this as he directed them to swoop down to investigate.

They hovered just above the strange device, Eret's eyes wide. "That's one of Drago's dragon traps."

"I think there's a dragon in it too!" Valka added.

With another signal, they landed on the golden sand, all getting off their dragons and approaching the thing.

Hiccup looked to Eret. "Do you know how to get it open?"

He shrugged, "To open a trap this big would take fifty men at least!"

"Well we have dragons!" He turned and gestured for Toothless to follow him.

The Night Fury came bounding up to his side, watching as he pointed at the trap. After a moment they were all looking at Eret.

He felt the pressure of their stares and knew what they wanted. "Absolutely not," he said. "I will not help you released these successfully trapped dragons."

"Why not," Hiccup asked. "It's not like you work for Drago anymore."

Astrid felt the familiarity of the name spark in her mind. _Drago Bludvist… the madman that wanted Berk's allegiance? What use would dragons serve to him?_

She let the question go unanswered for now, resumed herself in the conversation.

"Being a trapper, I cannot bring myself to release catch." He said.

"Well you're no longer a trapper." Astrid pointed out.

"That doesn't matter. I was one once and I stand by my principles."

"_Principles?_" Astrid said. "What possible principles could _you_ have?"

Their conversation decayed to unintelligible garble as Hiccup focused on a black fleck growing fast on the horizon. He narrowed his eyes to bring the object to focus. From the noting of a sail he was able to determine that it was a boat. But what sent a chill down his spine was the image on the sail—identical to the one branded onto Eret's left breast.

He whirled to the arguing group with his mother just watching, said hurriedly: "Uh, I hate to break this moment, but it looks like Eret's old friends are coming."

Their fuss ceased as if turned off by a switch. They rushed to him to see the now definable vessel a distance off on the sea.

Filled with fear, Eret retreated a few paces from them. "We need to leave! They cannot see us!"

"No!" Hiccup said. "We have to free those dragons first!"

"Well if you guys wish to meet your passing here, be my guests!" he said, turning to flee.

He was stopped only by Astrid, who, in the snap of her carefully trained muscles, had him by the vest. "You will help us open this trap, or I will put you into one and let Drago find you himself!"

The pure ferocity in her tone had even the dragons wide eyed in shock. Eret looked at her through terror-stricken pupils. Her peremptory tone had him already trying to obey before she released her grasp on him. Once she did, he was rushing for the trap. He threw open a well hidden compartment near the bottom of the massive thing and stepped his foot inside, pressed down. Disengaged, the trap shot open.

The ship was nearly there now, and the men aboard were shouting angrily as they spotted them them.

The collaborative shouts rang out, "Stop them!" "Kill them!" "Kill the dragon freers!"

Screeches came from within the now opened trap.

"Why isn't he coming out?" Astrid shouted in frustration.

"I don't know." Hiccup said. "Toothless, bring me in!"

The Night Fury roared and jumped up against the side of the trap. Hiccup climbed him until he stood on his head. He peered over the metal rim into the pit to see a Hobblegrunt desperately trying to flee from the confinement. But Hiccup spotted something wrong, "It's a Hobblegrunt and he's injured!" Hiccup shouted back to the group. "His right wing's been sliced badly, he can't fly!"

He looked up to see the ship crash against the sand on the other side of the island, heard turning gears of a door dropping.

Cloudjumper, Turak, the Nightmare, and the Changewing all took up defensive stances as shouting men poured out from the ship and began charging toward them.

"Get that dragon out of there and let's go!" yelled Eret.

"All right, bud," Hiccup said, jumping to the ground and stepping down on the pedal in the hidden compartment. "Cloudjumper, get the dragon out! I'm holding the trap open so it won't close on your legs."

Quickly, the Stormcutter swooped in and carefully grabbed the Hobblegrunt at his middle.

Drago's men were being kept at bay only by the firing of the dragons. A few men bypassed this and Astrid saved the Nightmare's life by tackling a man that had sneaked up beside them.

Cloudjumper was out of the trap now and flying away with Valka.

Drago's men retreating, Hiccup and his companions followed his mother.

Once high in the sky, Hiccup turned to the group, asked: "Is everyone all right?"

They all nodded, Astrid saying: "My knuckles are a little bloody, but I'll survive."

Hiccup hunched over to see the Hobblegrunt safely secure in Cloudjumper's talons. He felt an obligation as he stared at the injured dragon. He looked up at Eret, a solution dawning. "I think I've decided how you can earn your residency with us."

His head recoiled, "Residency?"

Now all eyes were on Hiccup as he spoke. "Yes, residency… You are going to teach us about all of Drago's traps. I want to know how to quickly dismantle every type of trap in his inventory and you're the only one who can teach us this."

Eret laughed with complete abandon at this, "You've gone mad! You believe I will actually give you the knowledge to raze Drago's work?"

"That abrasion on your head must be causing you to forget that you don't work for him anymore." Valka said.

His laughter drew closed. His voice went deathly quiet. "I am no traitor."

"No one questions your loyalty, Eret!" Hiccup said. "Drago doesn't want you anymore and we're willing to make use of your services."

Eret scoffed, "Why should I help dragons? I mean, you still haven't proved to me why I should!"

"Who said I was done?"

Eret shook his head, "And what will these dragons do for me, if I help them?"

Hiccup smiled, "If you save a dragon's life and care for him, you will earn his trust and unwavering loyalty for eternity. There is nothing they won't do for you."

Eret glanced down at the Skrill he was riding on. _Is it truly that simple?_ He wondered. _If that's all there is to bonding with dragons, then…there is no need to trap them… And there is no need for Drago to have them either._

He sighed, facing Hiccup, "If dragons are as loyal a creature as you say they are I will help you. But only because Drago fails to see this trait in dragons and wishes to control them all."

Hiccup smiled, lightly slapping the top of Toothless' head. "What did I say? I knew you would come around! Now, since we have time before we reach our home, you can begin telling us about these traps." And Hiccup felt something in that moment—a fulfillment of his Vision. He was on the same path that led to the Kingdom of Diamond and he was closer to it now. The great misty gap in between still had a considerable distance remaining, however, and looming within like the almighty predator were the peaks of violence just waiting to catch him and consume him. But he still was able to see that in order to stay on the path; he must rescue these dragons Drago has trapped and ally with them to begin the growth of his Kingdom.

* * *

Much happened over the ensuing weeks—they learned, from Eret, of the many varying traps Drago uses and how they could be disabled hastily. They also learned the locations Drago typically sets the traps and when he goes to check them. All this rich information contributed greatly to their success when they infiltrated the traps on Crescent Cliffs, where they rescued a Snafflefang, Scuttleclaw, Raincutter, and a Timberjack.

The rescue went smoothly and the dragons they rescued had little to no injuries. And all this time gave Eret the opportunity to improve his bond with the Skrill. The dragon seemed relatively happy and Eret no longer was hesitant to approach him or ride him. But there was still much he needed to work on. All of which Hiccup was certain he could do.

It was evening now and all the flying they had done earlier had them tired. Astrid and Hiccup stood in the main room with Toothless beside them.

Hiccup was pointing out specific features of the Nightmare to her, even though the dragon was off somewhere eating. His tone carried an uplifting joy to it; and excitement that she was finally warming up to the dragons.

"So how long can their saliva burn?" Astrid asked.

"An item coated in Monstrous Nightmare saliva can burn for about five minutes."

"Ah," she nodded her head. "It could be used to light wood!"

"That it would! That it would!" He agreed.

He paused a moment before, "You did well today—with the dragon, I mean! The two of you will make great companions!"

She nodded silently.

A long period of silence fell between them before he glanced at her, a deep question on his tongue.

She felt her nerves begin to coil in her chest as she anticipated his question.

He inhaled deeply, "So you—"

"Hiccup?"

It was his mother's voice.

He paused without finishing, closed his opened mouth and said to Astrid: "I'll be right back."

She watched him run off, feeling anger at the interruption. _What was he going to say? _She sighed, knowing a question interrupted was a question never finished. It always lost its savor.

A long time after he disappeared around a corner, she drew the blade sheathed at her hip, stared at her own reflection. She noted the lines of exhaustion riding her eyes. _Am I still Astrid? Astrid was my Viking name and that time has come to pass... Hiccup seems to like my name, but maybe he should give me a new one._

"Come out demon!"

Astrid whirled around to the sudden shout, felt her blood run cold as she faced the issuer.

Snotlout was standing in the entrance of the cave, sword drawn and face grimacing.

Her mind had little time to process this before he spotted her.

His expression changed from angry to astonished instantaneously and he rushed to her. "Astrid! You're not dead!" he grabbed her shoulders in his emotional moment.

She must've looked like an apparition-visited child to him.

"W—how did you find this place?" she managed to ask.

"You'll never believe it! We used dragons! Here, let's go before someone sees! Fishlegs and the twins'll be glad to see you!"

He grabbed her hand and began walking toward the exit. But she refused to move.

He stared at her confused, said: "C'mon! This is your chance to escape. No one's around!"

She shook her head, "I can't."

He blinked in surprise, "What do you mean you can't? There's no reason—"

"I don't want to leave." she said, but it came choked and forced.

He got up in her face and looked deep into her eyes, "Did that demon, put a spell on you?"

She shoved him back, "No, Snotlout! I have discovered that this is my place..." She swallowed readying herself for the next part, "...here, with the dragons. They're not the beast we thought they were." she felt a hole in her stomach from the pain of saying that to one of her life-long companions.

Snotlout's eyes were wide, a hand clasped over his ear and the other over his heart.

She sighed: "Just leave now before someone sees you. Please! I can never return to Berk...I'm sorry for this..." she felt the pain well in her chest. But then she saw something in his eyes—a darkness. It was a still darkness with a motionless frown on his lips that screamed danger.

She took a step back, watching him cautiously. "Snotlout? Snotlout don't do anything stupid!" she warned sword poised his her hands.

He began to approach slowly, his face still anger ridden.

"Snotlout," she warned, "don't make me hurt you!"

He ignored her plea, stepping even closer to her.

"You fool! I don't want to kill you!" she yelled desperately, fear beginning to fill her.

He was close enough now for her to see the sting of betrayal in his eyes.

Suddenly both eyes flashed over to Hiccup as he desperately shouted her name. He had his blade drawn and was running their way.

"Hiccup, don't!" she pleaded.

But it was too late. Snotlout had already began charging his way, holding his blade at an angle that was intent on killing.

Astrid knew it was futile, but she still shouted. It was fight where she wanted no one to be hurt... but she knew that never happens.

Snotlout bellowed in a swing to decapitate the Master of Dragons. Hiccup ducked and charged an elbow into the guy just below the sternum.

Snotlout wailed back, but recovered quickly, this time using brute force to overcome this small pathetic excuse for a human. He timed a swing to strike diagonally left, met the block of Hiccup's blade. Snotlout trembled as he pushed with all his might against the other blade, trying to send it into his opponent.

Hiccup, who was in his highest level of alertness, noticed the burly man lurching nearly over him. Only his incredible agility allowed him to jerk to the side and let the man's own weight throw him into the ground.

The man was a machine, jumping back to his feet and charging again. Hiccup only held back from quickly ending the fight because it would require seriously injuring him, and Astrid seemed to have an opposition to that. But he had to figure some way to subdue this insane person whom he didn't even know.

Snotlout lunged suddenly at him, nearly slicing his arm. But he had his mother's training and that gave him great leverage in combat.

While the man was behind him, Hiccup—in the flash of muscles—used the butt of his sword to hit the man in the center of the back, knocking the air from him. Then as the man teetered to recover, Hiccup kicked the back of his legs out and pinned him with a knee in the center on the back.

Snotlout bucked and squirmed in protest, but couldn't break free. He had lost.

He could see Astrid approaching, glared viciously at her from under Hiccup's position.

He didn't say anything but the look on his face was evident: She had betrayed him.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! We are approaching the end to book two and then we'll start book three which is the final book of this story! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**A/N: Welcome back to the new chapter. Before we start I have to discuss how the process of Book three will go.**

**Book three will span around twenty chapters (the longest book of the story) and since the ideas I have in mind for it are so great, I want to ensure that it is perfect and no ideas suffer from lack of time. That means between the final chapter of Book two (two chapters left) and the first chapter of Book three, I'll be taking a break to gather these ideas and write them out, go through changes, editing, etc. The break should last until January—I've decided this not only because it would give me time to write out the chapters and reach a desirable level, but I also have final exams throughout the month of December which require my undivided attention. But fret not, I assure you that the third book will be worth the wait and will bring this story to a whole other level! Believe me it will be by far the best part of the story!**

**Thank you for understanding this and by the last chapter of Book two I'll give a set date in January that I'll be returning.**

* * *

Some say that friendship is impermanent. They just don't know what friendship means. I struggled to understand this for the first part of my life, but a revelation always finds a way to you.

**—from "A Revelation" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Snotlout Jorgenson jerked and jumped under Hiccup's position, doing whatever he could to break free.

"What have you done to her?" Snotlout demanded, trying to look up at the boy pinning him.

He looked at Astrid strangely, "Do you two know each other?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to respond but Snotlout beat her to it. "Astrid how could you? I came across the sea to save you!"

"I told you I didn't need to be rescued!" she growled. "You can just go back now with peace of mind that Berk will not be attacked by the Master of Dragons."

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" he protested.

Hiccup just watched trying to piece together the puzzle himself. He was able to conclude that this person was from Berk and knew Astrid, but how did he find them?

"Where are the others?" Astrid asked.

He compressed his lips, going into smug silence which he knew would enrage her. He remembered all the times she had punched him for holding back information from her.

His strategy worked, she let out a growl of frustration, said: "Snotlout, if you don't tell me right now I'm going to kick your teeth out!"

When he still remained silent; she kicked dirt into his face and ran off toward the entrance of the cave. "They can't be far from here."

"Wait," Hiccup yelled, "What am I supposed to do with him?" But she was already gone. He felt the awkwardness of silence fall over him as he held the Berkian down. He did not know what to say to him, the man seemed to be in a bitter mood and had just tried to kill him. Luckily Snotlout said something to break the silence.

"You think you're _so_ tough, huh? The _Master of Dragons_ with all your dragon minions stealing our food and destroying our village. Well you're not the only one who can control dragons!"

That wasn't any easier to respond to Hiccup discovered as he tried to find an answer to the remark.

"Um-m-m, I don't…"

Astrid appeared in the entrance of the cave at that moment. "Ah, Hiccup," she said, "you need to come see this."

"Kinda busy here!" he said, referring to Snotlout.

Her scoff echoed throughout the massive room as her form slumped. "Just tie him up!" she said.

He looked around briefly, "I don't have anything to tie him with!"

She groaned in frustration, surging past him in search of something to use. Sounds of angered muttering reached their ears as she searched, finding nothing.

"Why don't you have any rope here?" she demanded.

"I don't know." He said. "We just, never thought about it… I guess."

She sighed trying to calm herself, then: "Where's Toothless? Can't he just hold him down?"

"He could…" he turned his head to face deeper into the cave, called: "Toothless!"

There was a roar, then the sound of galloping talons on rock growing louder, louder, until the Night Fury zoomed around a corner and into sight. The dragon's face lit up in excitement as he saw the boy and rushed to greet him.

"Hey, bud," Hiccup greeted as the dragon glanced down to see the large figure beneath him.

Toothless growled at the man as he sensed the hostility that radiated from him. And the fact that Hiccup was pinning him to the rock floor.

"All right bud, I need you to hold him here for me and make sure he doesn't escape. I'll be right back after Astrid shows me something."

Toothless barked in confirmation, pressing down on the man with a large arm as Hiccup released his hold.

He straightened and followed Astrid as she pulled him along. He nearly tripped as he was forced to keep up with her.

"Astrid, slow down! We might need reinforcements."

She barked a laugh, "Trust me, these guys are as much danger to us as snow is to a fire-breathing dragon."

_Then why does she need me to see? _He wondered, until he came around a boulder, into the sunlight lining the entrance and saw three dragons—a Nadder, Zippleback, and a Gronckle. His surprise was quickly replaced by anger as he saw the muzzles restraining each of them.

Ignoring the terrified gasps of the three riders, he stormed up to the dragons and unlocked their restraints one-by-one and threw them to the ground. The look on his face was so outraged that for a moment, Astrid thought he was going to attack her companions.

But all he did was stare at them, holding his anger at stifle as he analyzed each of them. The portly one on the Gronckle appeared on the brink of soiling his trousers and the two blonde haired ones on the Zippleback appeared brother and sister.

Tuffnut gasped as Hiccup stared at him: "He's inside my mind!" he slapped a hand over his eyes as his sister did the same.

Hiccup furrowed his brow at them, noting their strangeness.

_How could someone as bright as Astrid put up with a bunch as odd as these people? _He wondered. _Perhaps there's more to these people than I believe… they did manage to ride dragons, though it appears not willingly._

He inhaled before speaking: "You all know who I am. That much is obvious. And I know you come for your friend, but she has chosen to stay here and your friend, in there failed to see that—"

"Oh gods!" Fishlegs cried, "You killed, Snotlout?"

Hiccup looked at him strangely, shook his head. "No… he's not dead, just subdued."

Tuffnut gasped, "He's gonna cut us into pieces then feed us to his dragons!"

"And he's gonna take his time, too!" Ruffnut added as Fishlegs shrieked at the thought.

Tuffnut turned to face Hiccup, braids whipping as if pulled together by a string. "Hey, if you're gonna cut us up you might wanna take out the teeth… You don't want to get bitten after our heads are off!" There was a demented edge of cynicism in his tone…a desire for pain.

Hiccup blinked in confusion and he could feel Astrid rolling her eyes from behind him.

"Mutton heads!" Astrid yelled in frustration, "Nobody's getting cut up!"

Leaning backward discreetly, Hiccup asked Astrid: "Are your friends always like this?"

She sighed, "Those are the twins. They are…mutton heads."

He nodded. It made complete sense. His eyes then fell on the larger one on the Gronckle. "What about him?" he asked.

"He's more of a book type, than a fighter—quick to fear. He's knowledgeable about dragons though. He's studied them long and hard, knows nearly everything about the dragons we know of. Only problem is he's too afraid to get near enough to any to really study them."

He nodded again, this time in interest. He straightened before he spoke the most pertinent question on his mind: "How did you manage to find this place?"

Fishlegs cleared his throat before speaking through a trembling voice: "W—we used the Deadly Nadder to track down Astrid's scent. It worked faster than we expected considering it's not a Tracker class dragon."

Hiccup raised his lips in intrigue. "A Deadly Nadder is a Tracker class dragon first of all, and second—why did you choose dragons?"

"Well, Snotlout thought it would be the fastest way to find Astrid, since _you_ travel by dragons."

"Hmm," was all he said, thinking: _Berkians never cease to surprise me!_

He whirled to Astrid, said: "I assume you'll want a moment alone to speak with your friends here."

"No." she said quickly. "I've nothing to say to them."

"Are you certain?" he asked, unable to hide the surprise in his tone.

"I am." She looked at them as she spoke. "They made it clear that they've renounced me for my decision to accept the dragons as companions and not enemies."

Even though there was no pain in her tone, he could tell that the words pained her. And he felt in that moment both admiration for her austere control over her emotions, and sympathy for her conundrum—a dispute like this was not often easily resolved.

As she headed back into the cave, he felt anger rising at her friends, and he did the best to contain it as he spoke. "Get off those dragons!" he growled.

They obeyed his command, all standing trying to focus on anything but Hiccup.

Abruptly he turned and headed back into the cave. He was going to talk to this Snotlout. He knew Astrid would not want him to fight for her, but he was at least going to get some information from him.

He approached the Berkian still pinned in the spot he was before, nodded for Toothless to release him. He grabbed Snotlout's right arm and brought it sharply behind his back earning a grunt of pain from him. He did the same with his other arm, this time removing the leather strap that secured him to Toothless while in flight and tying the man's hands together with it.

He jerked the now restrained Berkian to his feet. It was an interesting thing to witness considering how much larger the Berkian was than Hiccup. Snotlout jerked and squirmed against his restraints as Hiccup ordered him to walk deeper into the cave.

"Y'know," Snotlout said, "I could break out of these ropes if I wanted to."

"I wouldn't advise it, unless you want to be taken by a plasma blast." He looked back at Toothless with a smile.

Snotlout just scowled, "So what—are you going to feed me to your dragons?"

"You'll see, now be quiet."

_I must break his arrogance_. Hiccup thought as he led him deeper into the cave elevating to the point where the cave began to narrow. They came across Eret's alcove where the man was lying trying to get some rest from the flying they had done earlier that day. The Skrill was perched across a stream across from the alcove.

Eret heard their footsteps, opened his eyes to see them approach. He shot up upon seeing the unfamiliar face and Hiccup leading behind him.

"Who is this man?" he asked, holding a strange glance at him.

"A surprise visitor, I've got him. But if you could take your dragon and go watch the three others outside the cave and make sure they don't go anywhere that'd be helpful. They shouldn't be any trouble."

Eret nodded, beckoning for the Skrill to follow him.

Once they were gone, Hiccup continued walking.

Hiccup could now see the line of fear embedded in the line of Snotlout's jaw, figured he'd broken the man.

"Just this way," he said rounding a corner, "The person we're going to see is up here." And he thought:_ I hope my mom will at least be willing to help question him…_

* * *

Dagur the Deranged flew down the wooden corridor of Drago's ship, his feet quickly rushing through patches of moonlight casted in through the carved openings on the right wall. He tried his best to remain quiet, but the clinking of his metal shoulder plates was a blatant give-away.

He reached a door at the end of the hall, kicked it open. Rushing inside he began removing dresser drawers and poured the contents onto the floor, hurriedly sifting through it.

_It has to be here! There's no feasible way I could have misplaced it! _He thought as he continued to dig through the pile of once organized belongings.

Abandoning the pile he flew to his bed and leaned under it.

_Somebody must've taken it—_

A throat cleared at his doorway.

Dagur sprang up to see one of Drago's men glaring oddly at him.

Dagur straightened a fold in his attire as the man said: "Drago wishes to see you."

_Of all times! Why must he see me… Unless this is a factor of his plan to eliminate me… yes, that must be it, otherwise my poison dagger would still be here… and this idiot in my doorway thinks he'll be bringing me to my doom—Drago thinks he has the upper hand, thinks he can fool me into thinking coincidence! Well there is no such thing as coincidence!_

The man in the doorway cleared his throat again, said: "Drago is waiting."

Suppressing apprehension Dagur nodded and strode past the man out the wooden doorway.

The man standing in his doorway hurried to catch up with Dagur, taking position to lead.

Dagur walked calmly, betraying none of his fear. All the while he was playing out all the possible moves Drago would pull against him and thinking of ways to be ready.

The walk was over rather quickly and they were standing just inside Drago's doorway.

The man of tightly braided hair watched him enter and nodded for the man beside him to leave.

Dagur heard the door click shut behind him and it ignited the steady heartbeat in his chest. They were alone and Dagur felt naked for not having a plan here.

In that moment however, he saw something that disturbed him—he saw his dagger unsheathed and lying openly on Drago's desk, as if he had wanted him to see it.

_Has he discovered my dealing with the Smuggler?_ Dagur wondered staring at Drago.

"I need you to do something for me." Drago said. "There has been a shortage of dragons recently and reports from my men have confirmed my suspicion."

_There's no way he could have…_

"The Master of Dragons has sabotaged my traps! He's been freeing all of my dragons!"

The relief that came over him was like the force of an ocean wave and he had to force it back to hide it.

_So he doesn't know about Eret… Still I best should keep my guard alert._

A growl from Drago drew him from his thoughts. "This is what I get for ignoring those pests. I should have made rid of them years ago!"

"It's nothing to be worried about," Dagur said, "We're going to exterminate them now."

"And the best way to draw him out is to get that mother of his. I have waited long for the moment I can put my sword through her head."

"I wouldn't advise that, obtaining her might be as difficult as getting the Master of Dragons himself. The Night Fury is the one we want to capture. The Master of Dragons' heart is invested in that beast and if we have that dragon, we will own them all."

"That would take too much time and is too risky." He growled. "Capturing that woman is the best approach. That way Stoick can go in and get himself killed and we can do the rest. I alone control the dragons! And if that woman thinks she can best me then, she will be given the chance."

"What if Stoick is successful?" Dagur asked.

"Ah, yes. I suppose that is a possibility—a slim one, but still a possibility. If he manages to somehow overpower them and slay the Master of Dragons, then it'll be that much easier for us to finish the rest of them."

"I trust you have plans to discard him once his business is concluded."

"I do. And it will be done at the appropriate time… Now, I have a new task for you—since Eret hasn't returned and we can't afford to fall behind in our dragon quota, I'm placing you in charge of the trapper's fort and the men that work there."

"You wish me to be a smuggler?" His tone was bitter disbelief. "I know nothing of capturing dragons."

"Well you'll figure it out quickly then. There's a ship waiting to take you there as we speak. And you _will_ fill the quota the same rate as your predecessor did."

_Damnation! _Dagur thought._ I underestimated him! He's doing this to gain distance from me… Ah, the Smuggler was killed too soon!_

"Now," Drago said, "I suggest you go and begin bringing me dragons."

In the reluctant nodding of his head he strode out, thinking: _This is outrageous—pushing me into such degradation as to become a smuggler! He must know what became of Eret and is now using it to his advantage. I must brief my men on this and gain preparation for Drago's next attempt. If I can sway the opinions of these petty smugglers I might have an even greater power to throw against him _and_ at the Master of Dragons. But I must first interpret what Drago has prepared for me at this little fort. Surely he has something waiting for me…_

* * *

He found his mother at an opening in the cave overlooking the vast ocean, Cloudjumper perched beside her. She watched him approach, complete bewilderment riding her face as she observed the restrained black haired man in the front.

"What's happened?" She asked, concern showing in the straightening of her neck.

"Oh, just a hero, came to rescue his princess."

Valka pieced together the facts, drew a conclusion, "He came to rescue Astrid… how—"

"Oh, you're gonna love this—they came here on dragons!"

"What?" his mother gasped staring at the man.

"Yeah it was all good and reasonable, except they had them muzzled."

"They? So there are others…" there was fear in her tone.

"Only three others, Eret's watching them now."

"Are there any others coming?" she asked Hiccup, but Snotlout spoke for him.

"All of Berk is on their way to blow this place to pieces!" he lied.

Valka believed it, for only a fraction of a second. She straightened arching a brow as she stared at him, said: "You're a bad liar. If Berk had come with you, they'd be here with you."

"They needed to wait and—"

"Stop!" she yelled. He cowered at the sheer power of her tone. "You're only making yourself look foolish. Now, you and your traveling companions' poorly thought-out plan must mean that you're acting alone—using dragons as such I can presume is crime worthy of banishment on your island…that and the fact that your chief isn't with you."

"How do you know I'm not the chief?" He asked boldly.

She let her silence answer his question.

"Now," she continued, "This is what'll happen next—you and your friends will be kept in an appropriate place here, where you'll pose no threat."

"You're gonna set the dragons free, right?"

"The Nadder, Zippleback, and the Gronckle?" Hiccup asked in confusion.

She stared at the black haired boy oddly, "Why would you care?"

"I swore to them that if they took me here I would set them free."

_He made a deal with a dragon…_ she thought finding it hard to believe that a dragon killer would even take the time to say something to a dragon let alone make a promise to him. _But I don't see how this could benefit him in any way._

"Why would you make a promise with a dragon?" she asked. "You don't even give them time enough to land before you're swinging your axes at them."

Embarrassment shone in his burning cheeks as he forced the words: "I've...never killed a dragon."

There gazes were a cascade of surprise as they stared at him. Valka said: "I already told you, you can't fool us with your pathetic lies."

"It's not a lie." He said. "Neither me nor my friends have killed a dragon. We haven't had the chance to! Only the best student in the Academy gets the honor of killing dragons and that was always Astrid. She has a gift! I mean she's killed one hundred dragons, exactly! That's nearly as many as Stoick the Vast has killed!"

Hiccup felt his blood run cold at his words, there was no hiding it from his mother now.

Valka looked at her son as if having seen an apparition, said: "Hiccup, you told me she's only killed two."

"Mom, just listen, what she did is in the past, she doesn't kill dragons anymore!"

"One hundred is more than two Hiccup." She said distantly. "Watch him; I'm going to prepare a place to keep them."

"Mom!" he yelled as she walked past him, but she only turned and nodded again.

Hiccup turned a growl on Snotlout and said to Toothless: "Make sure he doesn't leave."

He ran off for his mother. _Why? She was just starting to warm up to Astrid!_

He raced up to the side of his mother and grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her. "Mom, wait! I need to explain this to you."

"Hiccup, I'm not a child, I can decipher words and their meanings just fine."

"But you can't just take one account of what happened!"

"Are you saying he spoke falsehood?"

"Well…no, but just hear me out!"

"Hiccup, I don't understand why you're so afraid; I'm not going to do anything to her."

"I know that, it's just…you two were, y'know…getting along."

"Getting along?" she said incredulously. "Son, if Astrid and my relationship is what you're worried about I can safely say that nothing's changed—I merely tolerated her, nothing more. Now I must go and prepare a place for our surprise visitors. I'm sure Eret's grown tired of watching them, by now."

He sighed, "Fine… What about their dragons, though?"

"Are you referring to the boy's request? That I will defer to you to decide. I haven't the time for it."

"Okay," he said and watched as she headed off around a corner.

_Might as well relieve Eret of his duty…_

* * *

Up at one of the highest reaches of the cave, where it opened in a balcony-like view of the sea glazed under milky moonlight, Hiccup sat on the edge overlooking it all. He sighed almost sadly at the scene feeling it speaking to him.

Hours had passed since the Berkian were placed into their imprisonment when a sleeping Toothless heard his companion's unhappiness from his curled position a short distance away and rose to investigate. He lowered his just below Hiccup's shoulder to look at the boy's face.

He saw the large friendly face, curiously crooning and staring with large green eyes. He smiled at the Night Fury, feeling the dragon's tail coiling against his other side in a friendly gesture.

"Hey, bud." he said, rubbing him on the head. He saw the green eyes still asking the question. "No, I'm fine bud." he assured, but his tone betrayed his longing.

Toothless nudged his shoulder, barking at the open sea in the beckoning of his head. It was an offer to help make him happy.

He smiled weakly at him, "A whole day of flying and you're still eager for more?" he laughed. "Bud, you know me too well!"

Toothless wagged his tail in panting excitement, splitting the spines on his back as he nudged against him.

Hiccup climbed onto his waiting back, adjusted until he found comfort, then blasted into the night sky. It felt like freedom, flying aimlessly with no one except his best friend, Toothless. He was able to take in his surroundings for what they actually were, frosted in the moonlight.

Spontaneously, they darted for the clouds, disappearing into them and reappearing into the starlight on the top side. Little flecks of light, they were, aligned and pointing to them.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let the wind graze his hair.

_And to think people are actually scared of this! _

At that moment his eyes caught sight of an anomaly below. It was a black blur rushing beneath the cloud.

Hiccup drew low, holding his chin just above the scales of Toothless' head. _Was that a dragon?_ He wondered. _Was it_ _one of ours?_

He noticed that Toothless seemed to be sharing his thoughts and they immediately took off in pursuit of the mysterious dragon.

They hooked a dive down sharply to make up the considerable distance they were from the dragon. Luckily nothing could outrun a Night Fury.

As the emerged from under the clouds, Hiccup instantly caught sight of the dragon ahead of them, too dark to distinguish and flying strangely. Before Hiccup had time to even interpret its path, the dragon dove as if stopped by a wall, into the sea of trees below.

Seeing this, Toothless came to such a sudden stop that Hiccup had to hug the dragon's neck to prevent falling off.

They hovered quietly now over the trees, watching the dragon through small breaks in the foliage. There was a moment of silence, then light erupted out from a fire coughed out by the dragon.

They were able to see now that the dragon was a Monstrous Nightmare. But that wasn't all—the dragon was the Nightmare from Berk, and beside him was Astrid.

_Astrid?_ He thought. _What are you doing out here?_

Curiosity biting him, he whispered into Toothless' ear for him to descend silently into a nearby tree where they could watch her secretly.

Once they were situated on a large branch a few trees from the girl and dragon, they just listened and watched.

Astrid sat with back against tree, facing the darkness where Hiccup and Toothless were. She couldn't see them however, the orange fire illuminating her elfin face made the darkness around her even more dark.

Hiccup tilted his head as he observed her. She looked troubled; he could see that in her face.

_It must be about her friends from Berk._ He felt anger at the thought. _Why did they have to hurt her like this?_

His attention was drawn to her as she sighed and threw her head back against the tree supporting her.

"Chief of Berk," she muttered, then laughed bitterly, "Once upon a time."

_That's right! She was supposed to be their chief. She was going to take on that position the day we took her… _he felt guilt for his actions in the past, permitted a quiet sigh.

Astrid reached up and snapped a small branch from a bush beside her, tossed it into the fire. She watched it burn a minute before she said: "I should just let them kill me, but… Hiccup…" she trailed off watching the fire again.

Hiccup on the other hand, felt curiosity at her words. _Hiccup what?_ He wondered, eagerly waiting for her to continue. _What was she going to say about me?_

He perked up as he saw the girl stand, roughly pulling off a studded band around her forehead and chucking it into the darkness of the woods.

Hiccup heard it hit the bushes below him, looked down to try to spot it. He saw nothing.

"Am I evil?" Astrid asked herself suddenly, and the dementia in her tone frightened Hiccup. "Gods, I've tried so hard to be anything but evil. But no matter how hard you try you'll always be evil in someone's eyes."

He felt pain well up in his heart just by listening to her. This was the most crucial moment in her sorrow, the state where she feels most lonely and forsaken. And he was tempted to jump out of the tree right now and embrace her. Two things stopped him from this—one, the fact that she would probably attack him for hugging her and two, she would be angry at him for eavesdropping.

He sighed from the conundrum, Toothless slapping his paw as a lid over his mouth as Hiccup realized the noise his sigh had just created. He could see the green eyes of his companion staring at him widely and urging for silence.

He complied, his mouth sealed tightly beneath the scaly black paw of his companion. Now they watched the Berkian who appeared to've not heard him. She just stared at the dancing flames before her, transfixed by it. Slowly, her eyes closed and she leaned back into the tree.

Hiccup felt like a terrible friend in that moment, watching his friend wallowing in sorrow and loneliness and not doing anything to help her, just watching. But how could he help her? If he made his presence known, she'd become even more upset and he certainly didn't want that!

He glanced at Toothless in that torn expression, the dragon returned the expression.

Toothless helped him down, making sure he landed silently. Once down he immediately entered the bush where Astrid's head band had landed. He pulled it out and observed it momentarily before stuffing it into a pouch in the leg of his outfit.

He looked up to see the Berkian's still face caressed in orange warmth. He smiled at the peaceful expression.

_She thinks she's amounted to nothing but she's part of a great change._

He looked back to Toothless still up in the tree and nodded for him to come down. The dragon came down surprisingly silent for a creature his size. He carefully avoided the bushes so as not to create noise as he came up to his companion's side.

Hiccup continued to inch forward toward the girl until he was at her side. The Nightmare had awakened to their presence but remained silent upon noticing who they were.

Kneeling at her side now, he pulled out the studded head band from his leg pouch and placed it beside her sleeping form. Carefully he stood and sent a smile to Toothless that said he was ready to leave.

He made his way to the Night Fury's side and stopped to pat the Nightmare's head as a friendly farewell gesture. The dragon closed his eyes and nuzzled warmly into his hand. He could feel the joyful familiarity in the Nightmare—a familiarity that spoke grateful friendship.

The feeling was so exhilarating that it pained Hiccup to remove his hand and leave. But something paralyzed his legs.

"Hiccup?"

The feminine voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand along with his body. It was like a protective instinct within him that tried to blend him in with the surroundings. Unfortunately this failed.

"Hiccup," the voice said again, more insistent this time, "what are you doing here?"

Slowly he turned around to face her; he could see the fatigue in those pools of blue.

_I can't lie to her—she's too smart for that._

"Hey Astrid! We spotted you flying and came to see if you're all right, and now were heading back home to get some sleep." He turned to head off when he stopped.

_I can't just leave her…_

With a sigh he turned back to her, her eyes watching him, waiting. "Actually there's more to it."

"Mor—" she began but her hand found her head band as she attempted to stand. She stared at it for a brief moment of confusion, but as she saw the expression on his face it all made sense.

"You were spying on me?" she yelled.

"Wait, let me explain! I was worried about you and when I saw you stop here in the forest I figured you didn't want to be bothered, so I…I just kind of…watched… from a tree branch."

"How _dare_ you?" she roared.

_I didn't even notice him! _She thought_. Just like a dragon, he is!_

"Listen, I know you're mad—"

"Mad? I'm furious! For all the time I've known you I never once thought you would do something so low as to spy on me!"

Through her rage, Hiccup could detect the embarrassment speaking in her tone. "I'm sorry," he said. "I just wanted to know that you we're all right."

She shook her head, "Ugh, you heard _everything_ I said! All of it!"

"And none of it was a surprise! I don't know if you think I find you as weak for saying those things, but I don't! It's understandable for a person to feel sorrow."

"Don't patronize me!" she snarled. "I am not sad, and I don't need you to tell me it's fine!"

"It's not fine." His voice went stern. "I said it was understandable, not fine. Sorrow means something is troubled and trouble is not fine."

She stared at him in silence.

"Now you have two choices:" he said, "you can face the problem alone and try to resolve it that way. Or," his voice softened up, "you can let a friend help you." He was smiling, hand reaching for hers.

She looked at him, bitterness still dwelling.

"No one should have to face a major problem alone." He said.

_He's just trying to redeem himself._ She thought._ But the sincerity in his voice…_

"Please," he said, "let me help you!"

"You don't even know the extent of the problem."

"That's why I need you to explain it to me."

She closed her eyes, shaking her head in a deep sigh. Harshly, she began: "Those four that came to rescue me—they were my friends at one point. Now they malign me." She paused. "I was supposed to be their leader, to build a better, safer Berk so that they would never again live under the fear dragons. If they knew that I was alive and not only made peace with dragons, but never made an effort to return…" she shook her head. "The way Snotlout reacted would be exemplified by everyone else. I was the pride of Berk and now I'm nothing but a coward, too frightened to return and see the look in their eyes."

Hiccup thought about it for a moment, "What if we changed their minds about dragons?"

"Even if we somehow were able to do that, they still wouldn't credit me to it. They would think you just broke me into cowardly submission. And that's how I'd always be remembered—all the Hoffersons left on the island would be plagued by the reputation of cowardice."

"It is a big problem." He agreed. "But it's not unsolvable. If you fly in there—just you and your companions—and you show them that you act of your own volition and just try to convince them that dragons are not the threat, you _will_ change their minds. You say you were meant to be a leader, this is your chance to prove it—lead Berk to its safety from dragons!"

His words seemed to have an impact on her, as her expression lightened up. "Even if I wanted to attempt that, I'd have to convert my friends to make peace with dragons and that's not likely to happen."

"I'll help you with that one. I know their feelings at the moment, but believe me, they'll forgive you."

She sighed, "Say this does happen and we manage to convert them. What happens if Berk attacks and kills us all?"

"Oh, we'll all be there to back you up!" He saw the surprised look on her face, "What, you think I'm going to let my friend die!"

Slowly a smile crept onto her face.

He grabbed her shoulder, said:"You've earned my loyalty and friendship by proving that humans and dragons can live peacefully together. You gave me the one chance I asked for, and for that, I will forever be at your side."

The impetus of his words was so great that she felt a new pain in her chest. And before she knew it her lips had connected to his.

It was over in an instant as she pulled away and stared into his wide green eyes. Frightened embarrassment filled her cheeks as she quickly apologized and hurried off with her dragon.

Hiccup could only watch, his body frozen in an awkward lurching position, lips still out as if the kiss was still happening.

Slowly he managed to sit upright and glance at Toothless who looked equally surprised by what had transpired.

He touched his lips that had once known hers and said in a whisper: "_Wow!_"

* * *

**One last note: Everyone Do not forget to purchase _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ this Tuesday, November 11!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: Welcome back! Only one more chapter to go! Now you'll notice that the first scene here is purely dragon to dragon communication. While I know what they speak here is essentially English, know that it's just a translation from their own language. Now, I tried to make their dialogue feel different from the humans' and I ask for the sake of my own writing that you all tell me in the comments if it's all right or if it needs work. It took a_ long_ time to formulate and create their speech patterns, so your input will be a great deal of help to me! If you all like it I'll go back to the past few chapters and change the dragons' speech patterns to fit this.**

**NightsAnger: Oh, I was just going by the scheduled release date. Perhaps those who pre-ordered the movie got it early.**

***Note the dragon speech might take some thinking to understand at points.**

****Here are some dragon words that might confuse.****

**Sharp-death: dragon's word for trap.**

**Us: What the dragons use to refer to themselves**

**Less: Anything creature that is not a dragon. Dragons also refer to themselves as the Superior.**

**Beast: Dragons refer to Drago as the beast-human.**

* * *

_The Master of Dragons once explained to me how he was able to communicate with Toothless—his Night Fury—in his dreams. He said: "Despite the need for physical contact in order for communication to work, in the realm of the unconscious, the minds communicate, and in the mind there is only one language and anyone communicating with it can be understood."_

**— from "A Prescient Mind" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"_I've never been one to vex,_" Turak said. "_It's a thing that bothers me most in us and I've encountered a few too many over the time of commanding my King's subjects._"

The Skrill sat composed and austere in the dim, torch-lit chamber as he spoke.

Just across from him sat both Toothless and Cloudjumper, listening to his false tale, believing it. They had managed to find the time to gather (since the other humans were gathered elsewhere developing a plan of some sort) and find out about this dragon that only two weeks ago had joined their Kingdom and befriended a human.

"_Interesting,_" Toothless said. "_So you were pretty important in your Kingdom. What happened to it? Something must've occurred to cause you to be alone-wandering._"

He sighed, "_I wish I could say that what happened was small, but alas, it is not so. We were attacked—by the human named Drago—and the human was able to besiege our abode and bring it to nothing._"

"_Drago,_" Cloudjumper growled. "_A beast-human, he is!_"

Turak perked up at this, "_You know of that human?_"

"_We encountered that beast-human at our previous Kingdom, with the previous King_."

Turak detected sympathy in the Stormcutter's tone, carefully noted it.

Toothless spoke up: "_I've not met that human, but I understand the threat the beast poses. Hiccup understands this as well._"

_The human!_ Turak thought and distaste flooded him. _He refers to that soft-armored abomination as one of us!_

"_I still believe the humans are a foolish risk to invest in._" Turak said.

Toothless stared strangely at him. "_You say this even after bonding with one?_"

_I must be careful in my response; one wrong step could reveal a hole in my life-tale._ Turak thought before saying: "_Bond is inadequate._" he said, and he made sure not to come across as too aggressive. "_While I admit our connection is not adversarial, I see it as nothing more than mutual benefit, for the human, Eret and me._"

"_So, are you saying you'd allow him to perish in order to redeem yourself?_" Cloudjumper asked.

"_The human, Eret can handle himself,_" Turak said, "_as I can me. When one allows himself to become reliant on another, it weakens him—weakens him until the point of dependence. Once that happens, he becomes worthless._"

Toothless held a hard brow at the statement, asked: "_Do you believe an attack group is comprised of a single dragon?_"

"_In an attack group,_" Turak said, "_each dragon serves his own behalf. One does not depend on another to take down a beast. He takes the beast down himself._"

Toothless felt the anger rising and he thought: _I can see why he was charged with leading his King's subjects!_ He opened his mouth as if to speak but Cloudjumper beat him to it.

"_I understand your point: the Superior's strength is most important. But I also believe you misunderstand what has been said._"

"_I misunderstand nothing,_" he said, and he allowed the guiding thought: _Calm…_ His voice returned to controlled reason. "_When you witness your Brothers dying before the hands of the Less, it is a pain great enough to make you build them to the pinnacle of their strengths._" The emotion behind this was easy to portray for it was truth.

"_So in doing this, you're building Eret stronger?_" Toothless asked.

The question struck him as a surprise; his actions with the human had been unintentional. "_Such was not my suggestion._" He said. "_I suggested that I build Us stronger, not humans. I would give my life for Us, not humans._"

"_I do not understand your continued loathing of humans._" Cloudjumper said. "_Surely there is one among them that is different._"

Turak sighed, "_I've encountered enough of the humans to know that there are two types: it that dominates, and it that submits. Neither are good qualities._"

"_So do you hate Hiccup then?_" Toothless asked.

"_Even after Hiccup's selfless actions to rescue those dragons?_" Cloudjumper added.

_There it is again! They refer to this human as Us!_

He began: "_Hiccup knows Us better than the humans. Like you said, he was raised among Us. Which leads me to my next piece of advice: your tactics of rescue are terrible. Now, that's partly because of the size of your Kingdom, but it's also partly because of your inexperience. I can help you—I know the ways of leading Us into action."_

Toothless thought: _He seems to know enough of the Ways to provide great advancement for us._

The Night Fury turned to face Cloudjumper, asked: "_I see no objections, what say you, Cloudjumper?_"

"_I too have none, presently._"

Toothless looked at the Skrill again, "_We accept your offer, but you must swear oath to attempt a bond with the human, Eret, even though the human may be one who once caused us pain most. That will be your bond to us."_

The Skrill bowed his head, "_I accept, Majesty. But I have a single question: Do you not believe the human, Eret is truthful?"_

"_Hiccup is certain of it, but I am unsure—the human, Eret was once the beast, Drago's subject._"

"_Truth?_" Turak asked surprise evident in the up-turning of his jaw.

"_Indeed it is,_" Toothless said. "_He_ _seems to have found sanctuary here, however._"

Turak nodded at the statement, "_I'll still keep him. With a past like that, he could easily renegade._" Turak said, and he instantly became uncomfortable with his words and the hypocrisy of them.

"_At least he's provided the information necessary to infiltrate the beast, Drago's sharp-death_." Cloudjumper pointed out. "_It's a thing I'm most thankful of. Seeing Hiccup nearing sharp-death which brings such pain to dragons terrifies me greatly. Just the thought of it grabbing him as it does to our wings and knowing that such power would take him instantly_."

"_But at least now he knows the ways of sharp-death and will not be harmed by it._" Toothless added, obviously shaken by the thought of his Hiccup in agony.

Turak realized something as he listened to them: _This Stormcutter has known sharp-death!_ He thought, and as if seeing this dragon for the first time, he noticed defining attributes on the Stormcutter. Other than the considerable number of scars scattered about his body and face that clearly indicated many battles, he zeroed in particularly to a spot just beneath the mouth—there he could discern a very faint, faded blue line. _It's a marking! _He thought._ He was a human-minion once, but to whom—the human, Eret? Their markings are similar… There is much more to these dragons than I first thought. And if this Stormcutter truly managed to escape slavery of the beast, Drago, he must truly possess vigor! He may even come close to matching me in skill… I must remember this…_

"_Being caught by the humans,_" Cloudjumper said, "_is potentially a worse fate than getting caught in sharp-death itself._"

"_You must malign the human, Eret, then._" Turak said. _Now, we see how forward he is!_

The Stormcutter held his face expressionless, "_It is not my place to be concerned in._"

"_That isn't discussion for now,_" Toothless interjected. "_Now, we must discuss methods of improving performance with rescues._" He glanced at Turak, "_You said you had advice for us?_"

Turak nodded, "_Plenty,_" and he frowned as he thought: _This mission will take more time..._

* * *

It was by Valka's orders that the four Berkian intruders that had so boldly attacked their abode the day before, be kept in a fissure located in a fairly open space deep within the cave.

The fissure was a perfect place to keep them—deep, about nine meters to a side, with curving walls to prevent climbing out.

There was a single torch on the curved wall that provided them light.

"Nope, there's no way we're getting out of here!" Fishlegs said. His head was tilted up staring at the narrow crack that was the opening of the fissure. Beyond that he could see the dim outline of an even larger dome-like ceiling far above. _A cave within a cave,_ he thought.

Snotlout sat with his back against a small pile of rocks, listening to his Berkian companion speak with an indifferent ear.

In a forlorn voice he said, "What does escaping matter? All that's going to happen is we'd go back to Berk empty handed and be punished for leaving the island and taking the dragons with us. We're prisoners no matter where we go."

"You don't know that," Fishlegs argued, "Stoick might just be glad to see us return."

Snotlout shook his head, "We can't return empty handed! Don't you get it? Even if we told them Astrid was dead, we'd still have nothing to prove we accomplished anything. My father told me that, "Vikings don't fail, they either win or they die."

"Well, not to be offensive," Fishlegs said, "but your father is often incorrect about things."

"I know," he muttered, "but he's still my father. He won't allow me to return a failure."

"Well he's not chief." Tuffnut said suddenly, coming toward them from a darkened area. His eyes appeared red as if he had just been sleeping. "Just because he's Stoick's brother doesn't mean he can just keep us out."

"If you guys want to take that chance then go ahead. I'm not going to leave here."

"Sounds like you guys have a bit of a problem!"

They all whirled in the direction of the voice; saw the face of the Master of Dragons. Snotlout just growled looking away as the others all held their collective breaths.

He continued: "Your Island is not likely to take you back, count on that. Your compassion toward those dragons is not a thing they'd likely tolerate."

"Compassion," Snotlout sneered, "I have no compassion for those winged beasts!"

"Why do you deny it?" He asked sadly.

"I'm denying nothing!"

Hiccup pursed his lips, glanced at the others, "Will you all deny it as well?"

They just mumbled.

"Just earlier you asked me to set the dragons you came here on, free. You cannot deny that compassion."

Snotlout huffed, "It was just a promise. And I keep my promises!"

"Why would you make a promise to a dragon if you despise her?"

"Her?" he questioned.

"Yes, her… That Nadder you flew here on is a female."

"Whatever," he said whipping his hands in the air, "It doesn't even matter."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Snotlout felt the rage welling inside him. "How else was I supposed to get the dragon to obey me?"

The truth in his words angered Hiccup, knew he was being coerced into it deliberately.

"The Nadder wouldn't have let you ride her unless what you promised was truth. And you rode on the dragon, completely at her mercy."

"So?"

"So," he said, "you must have been sincere in your promise, else you'd be stranded somewhere on the sea. And this place is quite a distance from your homeland—so there's that."

Snotlout hesitated momentarily trying to process all that had been said, "You—how can you be so certain? It's not like every dragon is the same!"

Hiccup nodded, "Truth, each dragon is different, but there still must have been some form of trust between you and that dragon. Such a distance from Berk to here would require you to feed the dragons at some point, considering they were all muzzled and could not do it on their own. And I can tell that not only were all of them fed, but they were fed well."

"How could you tell?" Fishlegs blurted, stiffening as he realized.

Hiccup's glowing green eyes were on him, head turning in a motion that mimicked a curios dragon.

"How," he repeated the Berkian's question. "Simple observation of coloration—if pale in the face then they're weak. Each of those dragons was vivid in color—in the best shapes of their lives, it appears. It makes sense considering the conditions they were in before you set them free. Which leads me to my next offer: they don't have go away." He could see the fire ignite in Snotlout's eyes as he said this, quickly amended, "It would be their choice to stay."

The Berkian seemed to calm at this, exchanged glances with his three silent companions. He returned his gaze to the hunched Master of Dragons far above, said: "Where are they?" He noticed how he looked like a dragon the way he sat on the edge of the wall far above, darkness of features staring down on him.

"Being cared for a few passages above us." He said. "If you wish to see them again, just say the words."

"I don't need to see them!" he spat.

Hiccup shrugged, "So be it."

He leaped up from his position and was gone without word or sound.

Snotlout felt the exit abrupt, muttered: "Crazy dragon-boy..."

At that moment, however, he felt a idea fruit within his mind, glanced up at his companions staring at him, "Do you guys think you could fly those dragons with out the muzzles?"

"_Fly them?_" Fishlegs exclaimed. "Why would we fly them again? You just said we're not returning to Berk."

"Never mind what I said! I've got a new idea—if we can get to those dragons we can make a quick escape on them and capture Astrid and bring her back to Berk in the process. We'd return as heroes and not be executed!"

The stares he received were of skeptical silence.

"Call me crazy," Fishlegs said, "but I'm thinking they will have planned for that."

"They'll have no idea," Snotlout said, "because we'll lure the dragons down here in the middle of the night, when every one is sleeping."

"What if the dragons don't want to help us?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, you promised them you'd set them free once you got here, right?" Ruffnut said.

Snotlout sighed, considering this.

"Look," Fishlegs said, "I want to escape as much as the next guy, but this—this just isn't logical."

"Well it's the only way," he said, "and if you don't want to do it, then you can stay here and find your own way to escape. The twins will come with me, right?" his eyes watched them, questing for an answer.

The blonde haired siblings just exchanged glances and gave a single nod.

"There better be pain involved though!" Tuffnut threatened.

Now, like all decisions it seemed, all eyes were on Fishlegs awaiting a response.

The portly Viking sighed a long sigh. _It always comes down to this..._

* * *

Astrid stood at the edge of a gravel shore facing the mossy green walls of a cove. In the center of the walls spilled a waterfall—roaring white falling from some source high above, veiled in trees. Through the trees all around her, the sun bled through and illuminated the green leaves of a few trees surrounding the cove. A single ray of light touched the surface of the pond before her, causing the calmly moving water to turn emerald green.

She could see the depths of the pond now, how it descended considerably over her head near the base of the waterfall.

_I wonder if there is a passage behind that waterfall._

She stared at it, as if by doing so she would penetrate the misty white veil. Her thoughts were soon overwhelmed by other things. Things she wished not to think of. She growled: _This place isn't working today!_

She began pacing along the shore, "As if my actions haven't been foolish enough lately! Why did I have to do it?"

At the sound of branches rustling, she whirled around; saw the surprised face of Valka standing at the base of two trees.

"Astrid," she said, surprised. "What're you doing here? I thought I was the only one to have found this place."

"Such were my thoughts as well."

Slowly Valka entered the cove, Cloudjumper pressing through behind.

"Did you come to collect fish as well?" Valka asked.

"No. I come to just... look at the waterfall." She said, and she felt embarrassment in her cheeks admitting this.

Valka just nodded once and headed over to the water with Cloudjumper.

Astrid watched her back feeling the awkward intimidation Hiccup's mother usually gave off.

_How does she do it?_ Astrid wondered. _She's the only person I've ever met who has actually put fear into me. _She watched the mother kneel by the pond side, hearing the leather of her Riding outfit tensing and stretching. Valka began crafting a net from thread in satchel harnessed at her side. She focused with deadly intent, slacking on not a single part of her creation as she worked.

Astrid felt the awkwardness of silence growing in tension, Valka knew she was still there watching her and the fact that she was not saying anything drove Astrid into a state of agitation. So she decided to strike up conversation.

"So…" Astrid said, "Cloudjumper—how'd you come up with that name?" She realized how comical that had come across, bit her lip.

Valka stopped her work, turned a furrowed brow on her.

"Not that it's a bad name!" Astrid quickly amended, "Just…Cloudjumper…you don't hear that name every day."

Valka held her stare on her, said: "He's a dragon—he flies from cloud to cloud—it's as simple as that." She returned to her work without another word.

I should just be honest with her.

She inhaled, "I know that…over the past months I've been here you've…felt…distaste for me. I know you think I hate dragons…but I don't."

"Ah," Valka said in a nod.

"On Berk…I had no choice but to fight dragons! It was either that or be killed. But I see now that I was wrong and that dragons can be truly amazing creatures that can really change the world and make it a safer place!"

"Okay," she said, unmoved by her words and continued her work.

She felt the awkwardness grow, continued: "I mean, you've really opened my eyes to the world of dragons, and, I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Ignoring her, Valka handed the net to Cloudjumper who brought it out to the depths of the pond.

Astrid sighed silently: _I should have just kept my mouth shut._

Valka sat upright and watched the Stormcutter set the net into place, scooping it into the water.

_Okay,_ Astrid thought,_ perhaps_ _I should ask a more open-ended question._

She inhaled again: "Do you ever miss Berk?"

The import of Astrid's question visibly struck Valka, and the blonde-haired Viking realized all too late that her question was inappropriate.

"That burning cauldron stocked to the brim with dragon-slaying barbarians—why? Are you suggesting I belong there?" she asked, and her voice was cold.

"Ah…no! I was just saying—because you were born there."

"Berk is long gone, and I plan never to revisit."

"Okay, well... if that's truly the way you feel, then that's the way it is... But I have different intentions—I believe Berk can change."

"You're quite the facetious one." She said comically.

Holding anger in check, she continued: "I believe they can—and I will go there and do just that."

"If you go back they will have your head along with the heads of your friends." She said, her voice occupied by the focus of her fishing task.

"Are you saying you'd just let Hiccup die?"

"Hiccup will not die because he has Toothless and me."

"I thought you said you'd never return to Berk?"

"If Hiccup goes then so will I—but I won't stay for any elongated period of time."

She sighed, "Well Hiccup will have me, as well—if I don't succeed at this then there'll be nothing of me worth saving anyway."

At this Valka stopped what she was doing, held a hard stare at the girl. Silence ensued until Cloudjumper approached with a net full of fish.

Astrid continued, weathering the heated stare: "I know you despise me—hate me with all your heart—but despite whether or not that ever changes I will fulfill my promise to Hiccup as I will yours—I will never betray him or the dragons and I will never tell him of his origins."

_It's just a feint she plays,_ Valka thought. "I knew the Hoffersons; they'd never instill such—"

"My parents are dead." Astrid said, and she heard the words ring out through the cove. "They were killed by dragons when I was young."

_The Hoffersons? Dead? _ She could see the effort Astrid was putting forth to conceal her pain. _I could break her—tell her that her parents deserved it—but… why would I want to be such a monster?_

"I'm not using it as an excuse to justify my actions, but at one time I did. I see the wrong in that now, and—"

"Mother?"

Hiccup emerged from the foliage surrounding the cove, Toothless by his side.

Valka felt a strange irritation at that moment—she was upset that Hiccup interrupted when he did, in the middle of Astrid's sentence. _This is nonsense, I have no thought nor care as to what she was going to say—the words of a dragon-killer are negligent, and she's killed one hundred without hesitation or mercy._

"Oh, look," he said, "you two are actually talking! I never have thought I'd see the day—"

"Son, why are you here?" she asked, betraying impatience through the venom in her tone.

_No, I mustn't permit my emotions to display! _She told herself.

Hiccup felt the harsh demand of her tone knew he had interrupted something.

"I'm here," he said, "because I wanted to let you know that I talked to our Berkian visitors."

"And?"

"And they're all still grumpy—it'll take some time for them to adjust."

"Anything else?"

"Yes—I have an idea that's been sitting in my mind lately. If we're going to defend our Kingdom against Drago then that means we're going to need a way to communicate with our dragons that Drago won't be able to understand."

"A dragon language?" Astrid offered.

"Exactly!" he said. "A dragon language!"

"How… does it work?" Valka asked.

"First, I have comprised a list to separate verbal communication from physical. The physical is just basic movement that suggests signals to the dragons that the person is feeling anger or apprehension and so on. Hand signals can also be used… The more difficult of the two would be verbal communication, since dragons and humans don't speak the same way. However, we are capable of making some dragon-like sounds that I believe, the dragons will respond to. The only challenge is that the noises must be made in the perfect pitch every time it is used. Dragons have very acute hearing so growls and hisses need to be made distinguishable and there are many pitches within each of those categories to be conscious of. And we'll need to make more noises than just hisses and growls if we want to communicate properly."

"So, it's a thing that'll take time—years even, to master." Astrid said.

"That's right, so that's why we should start now."

"How far can one get when speaking to a dragon as such?" Valka asked.

"Far."

"How far?" She asked.

"Imagine this: growls can serve as a call for help, alerting the dragons that you're in danger, while appearing just angry to the assailant. Growls can also signify for a dragon to back off for their own safety or alert them to a trap's presence or to inform a dragon to perform a certain action or to simply express anger. Each has its own pitch and that's just a few from the growl portion—some other sounds are hisses, cries, screeches, breaths, clicks, croons, moans, groans, hums, yells, roars, warbles, each with their own sub tones and sub tones of those."

_Tones within tones within tones_… Valka felt her mind rolling over, trying to keep track of what does what. _This is a good idea,_ she thought. _He might not be able to handle it though. But I mustn't discourage._

"If this works, it'll give Drago a whole other complication to deal with. We need that."

"It is," he said, "but keep in mind it will take much dedication to master, and we must apply all emotions to it—anger, sorrow, happiness, fear, agony, boredom, contentment, elation—you get the idea!"

"Say we do this," Astrid said, "and it doesn't work… what then?"

He shook his head, "It will work—there's a good chance it will… I've seen it in a dream."

_So that's what this is…_ Valka thought.

"Now," Hiccup said, "I know it is dangerous to depend on these Visions and I'm not depending on them. All I saw in my dream was us communicating with the dragons in a strange tongue—I developed all the rest and details of functioning over the past few weeks and I've talked to Toothless about it and he likes the idea."

"Are we going to communicate among ourselves in this dialect?" Valka asked.

"I would like for it, yes. The less Drago can decipher the better."

_That's definitely truth!_ Valka thought. _That devil thinks himself a dragon god, well once he sees my son's plan in action he'll be running for the hills... that is, if it works—no, I mustn't be pessimistic._

"Do you think Eret will be opted to learn this "dragon language?"" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shook his head in a shrug, "Doesn't matter. He'll learn it because it is necessary. Your friends from Berk will learn it as well, once they come around."

Valka was shaking her head before he had finished speaking: "Hiccup..." Valka began and forced the thought: _He's no longer a child._

She inhaled, continued: "So are you going to kidnap the world increment at a time and convert them?" There was no sarcasm in her tone, it was sincerely a question.

Hiccup pursed his lips, feeling for the first time a feeling failure brought on by his prescient mind. _It is impossible for the entire world to change their perspective on dragons... but does that mean I stop try to achieve this thing that is impossible to achieve? Why should I settle to change only part of the world?_

Seeing this response—the grim realization in his green pools—Valka felt guilt at herself. _I must be the witch that brings this sadness upon my own son. But if I don't do this, I'll only impair his efficiency... This is a mother's curse... but I love my son._

At that moment, Hiccup was visited by a phrase: _Avoid the sleepless night._

All that which was a part of his world—his mother, Astrid, Toothless, Cloudjumper—all were invisible as the phrase dominated his sight, and he realized now that he was bearing conscious witness to a Vision.

_The sleepless night,_ he thought. _Could it mean death? The sleepless night..._

As he repeated the phrase in his head, it hadn't occurred to him that to every one standing around him, he appeared a statue shocked and paralyzed by an inward stare.

Toothless offered a croon to snap him out of it, but it evoked no reaction.

His mother, feeling fearful that she might have brought on this response from him, approached, laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hiccup," she said, holding fear in check. "Hiccup, are you all right?"

Slowly he came to, the world bright for a transitory moment. He blinked it away, finding his mother's eyes observing him. He couldn't help but think this Vision was brought on by his new realization, but it was so small and negligent a thought to trigger a Vision.

"Hiccup," his mother said again, "what is it, what's the matter?"

"There is no problem," he said. "I just... I just had a..." he shook his head, feeling the urgency of his Vision. "I must avoid the sleepless night." he repeated the phrase.

Valka stared at him as if he had spoken a foreign tongue. "Is this a Vision you've had?" she asked.

Hiccup sensed the dubiety in her tone—faint but still noticeable to his ears—realized a shocking thing. _She doesn't believe I have the ability to foresee! There is doubt within her!_

"Answer me, Hiccup!" she demanded impatiently.

_It's so obvious now... if she truly believed in my ability, she'd not be so quick to know my Visions. But she must believe somewhat in my abilities, else she would not have listened to me when I told her to leave the Kingdom, or all the times I've told her we needed to leave our sanctuary to find another. That's it—she must not be fully convinced of my ability. That is a dangerous thing and I must prove it to her quickly._

"Hiccup—"

"It is a Vision and I do not know what it means yet."

Valka calmed herself with a breath, said: "Well, I'll let you decipher your Vision then. If there are no further questions, I've dragons that need feeding."

He nodded to her as she climbed on to Cloudjumper and soared out of the cove, disappearing beyond the trees.

After a moment of silence between them, Astrid spoke up: "So, you've had a Vision?"

"Yes," he said, "and I also realized that my mother doesn't fully believe I have the ability to see the future."

His words surprised her, "Well, I believe you do."

He shook his head, "That's not the point. It's not a support thing, it's a reliability thing. Her lack of faith can mean danger in the future. I could have a Vision that could require immediate action and her not believing in my ability means questioning. That can't happen. Questioning could mean the passing of a crucial moment that decides whether or not we survive or die."

The weight and certainty in his tone was enough to clear all doubts she previously held for his ability. It formed a new respect for him.

"What do you suppose we do?" she asked.

"The type of person my mother is—she needs to see the truth without confrontation. Confrontation, especially in the wrong moment, will send her into hostility and all will be lost. Our best chance is for me to try to search her future and see something that only she could know. This won't be easy because I'm not supposed to search what I've not seen already, not yet at least."

"Can it hurt you?" She asked.

He hesitated, not knowing the answer to her question. he shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know. It will do something though. My ability grows stronger each day, little by little. By the time it is fully developed I should be able to search without limitations, unravel visions without any effort... But I'm not sure I want to have that ability. There are things I just don't want to know."

Astrid nodded in sullen agreement, "I can imagine."

Hiccup stared aimlessly for a long moment, looking up at the sky, but not looking at the sky.

"What is it?" she asked.

And with a trembling terror in his tone he said: "I've just had another Vision..."

* * *

**One more chapter to go! Also don't forget to let me know about the dragon dialect!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: Well this it is—the end of Book Two. This chapter is a long one, the longest single chapter I've ever published. But it's not going to be the longest in this story...**

**Before we get started I just wanted to thank all of you who've supported this story thus far, I couldn't have done it without you!**

**Now I did say I would post the results of the dragon question at the end of Book Two, but I think it should wait until the end of the story. That way those who haven't yet answered it will have a chance to.**

**Lastly, concerning the Dragon Dialect, I know most of you find it confusing, but rest assured, you'll get used to it. Their communication must be distinctly different from the humans'. I may explain how their language works at the end of the story for those who are interested.**

* * *

_And he looked down into the abyss and saw his own demise, knew upon that terrible moment of realization that it was his obsession that had destroyed him._

**—from "Flaw of Man" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

His mind was shocked—aghast at what it had just been visited by. He focused a stare at Astrid, said in a tone that pushed urgency: "We need to get to Berk. Your homeland is in danger."

Her eyes went wide at this. "What—in danger? How—why?" she found herself only able to stumble over the words.

"I don't know," he said pushing past her heading quickly toward Toothless who was busily drinking from the emerald pond water. "We need to go, though. And now!"

"Wait!" she yelled. The power and force behind that whipped command forced him to obey.

It was a power from a voice he'd never before witnessed and he found his body's response interesting.

With his full attention now, she demanded: "Tell me what you saw!"

With much hesitation he forced the words: "Desolation. There is coming a dragon attack that will overwhelm their defenses."

"Is it Drago?"

"That's what I'm thinking. He must be planning an attack with his dragon-army. And by the numbers I saw, he must have quite an army amassed."

A sudden fear surged through her for her home, a panicked urgency that made her feel that time was wasting. If not for all the chieftain training to deal with stressful situations, she would not have been able to suppress her terror.

In an even breath she asked: "When is the attack going to happen?"

"If my Vision is accurate, then it should happen late tonight."

"Tonight?" She exclaimed. "We'll never make it to Berk by tonight!"

"Yes we can." He said. "We'll just need to fly fast."

He began to jump on Toothless, was stopped by her hand around his forearm. "Wait, Hiccup!" she pleaded. "Why are you doing this? What if it's a ploy by Drago to get you out into the open?"

He shook his head, "Drago doesn't know of my ability to foresee. Now, get on! There's no time to waste. I'll get my mother and Eret; you get your dragon and your Berkian friends—"

"Wait, we're bringing _them?_"

"Yes," he said, hoisting her up onto the Night Fury with a hand. "It is their home to defend as well as it is yours. And I'm not just going to leave them here. Now we need to go!"

* * *

Valka was standing in the main chamber of their abode, unraveling a net full of fish, surrounded by hungry dragons when Toothless stampeded in through the main entrance. The hurried nature of the entrance caused her to jolt up and stare at them in an alert state.

_What's going on? I was just with them!_ She thought, concerned.

"Hiccup," she began; her tone even and solemn, "what's the matter?"

He quickly approached her, his leather attire stretching with his hasty movements. "Mom," he said, "we need to get to Berk. They're in danger!"

"Danger—what are you talking about?"

"It's Drago!" he said, his breath in a pant. "He's planning an attack on Berk…_tonight!_ Mom, his dragon-army is much, much larger than I thought it was."

_He figured all this in the short time I left?_ She wondered. With an eye brow arched she asked: "Hiccup, are you saying you received another Vision?"

He sensed the doubt in her tone, felt the grim fulfillment of his prediction.

_It is in situations like this where her belief in my ability matters most. There is no time to meander._

Astrid, too, heard the doubt in his mother's tone, felt the shocking truth of one of Hiccup's predictions coming true in a chill running down her spine.

His mother's questioning nature had come as a setback.

_I never doubted him, but… the moment of realization… it's so… shocking. And so soon it came true!_ She thought, and an even stronger respect for him came over her. And she knew a thing now: she would never again question his Visions. If anything she would support his Visions, even though she couldn't share them.

Hiccup sighed, "Yes it is another Vision, and we can't afford to waste any more time!"

"Son," she began in a soft tone that was meant to calm him, "I don't think Berk would accept our offer of aide, even if we made it there, which is highly unlikely."

"No it's not unlikely!" he said, his frustration rising. "If we fly at top speed we'll make it there just in time."

"Dragons _are_ fast enough at top speed." Astrid added.

Valka sent a venomous glare her way, one that filled the Berkian with discomfort. But she hid her fear—her home was what mattered most right now.

"Mom," Hiccup said, drawing his mother's attention once again. "Please just do this for me! If we can drive off Drago and save—"

"If we fly in there, Berk would just attack us thinking that we're the masterminds behind the attack."

"That's why we need to leave right now, and get there before the attack!"

"And why would they listen to us?" she asked. "They didn't seem too friendly toward us the last time we visited."

"They'll listen to me," Astrid said suddenly. "I was supposed to become their chief the day you took me. They respect me. They'll listen to me. I know they'll question the dragon I fly in on but I have a way of speaking to my people." The stare she gave Valka was a stare only she could understand, not Hiccup. It was a stare that said: "You're a Berkian too, and you need to defend your homeland!"

Hiccup saw the stare take effect on his mother, but thought it because of her words, thought: _This is it. Astrid has finally found her strength to defend dragons and people. My methods have finally worked—I have successfully converted a person to stand for dragons and people of her own volition!_

The thought filled him with happiness and elation, and he began thinking of Astrid's future with them—what she could _accomplish!_

Valka stood in silence staring rancorously at the Berkian.

_Damn, her!_ She thought. _Damn her and her emotion-invoking skills! She is certainly a leader._

"Are you going, mom?" Hiccup asked. The finality in his tone told that her answer would be the final answer.

Valka inhaled deeply, fighting the desperate urge to bite her lip in anger. "I can see I don't have a choice. I can't allow you to go alone." Her grated tone, spoken through clenched teeth as it was, was still satisfying to hear, and Hiccup nearly jumped in joy at it.

"Excellent!" he said. "Let's hurry and get Eret then!"

She sighed in a nod.

_This could very well be our final day, but there's no point in living on if my son—the one to lead dragons to their triumph—is dead. And there's no deterring him from this thing…_

Astrid watched the mother and son head off into the cave, returned to the mission of her own.

_I must not feel sorrow for my friends; I must assert my authority to them._ _They _will _listen to me this time!_

She concerned herself with that thought as she hurried off toward the passage that led to her companions' confinement.

She ran quickly down the circular tunnel of rock, the cadence of her steps consuming her mind. She rounded a sudden turn, descended down a man-made stairway Hiccup had etched from a large elevated sheet of rock, and entered a massive spacious chamber with an undulating crack running through the floor.

She continued down the stairs that led to the small portion of flat floor in the otherwise circular chamber. She noted the unabridged structure of the natural walls. So many jagged boulders jutting everywhere!

She shook her mind into focus and came up to the fissure. As she looked inside she saw the orange glow of a single burning torch and the large figure of Fishlegs Ingerman—his wide, shy eyes glaring at her.

She bypassed his stare, quickly glancing around to locate the three others that were apparently missing.

_Did they escape?_ She thought fearfully. _But Fishlegs is here…_

She returned her gaze to the large Berkian, asked: "Fishlegs, where are the others?"

He just smiled nervously at her, hands behind back and knees swinging as if to hide something.

_He knows something._ She thought angrily.

In proper enunciation and in perfect cadence, she demanded: "Fishlegs, where are they?!"

His nervous smile turned toothy then fell as he said: "Astrid… Forgive me."

_Ugh,_ she thought, _this is getting me nowhere!_

She then heard the quick scraping of boot behind her, turned to see dark stiffness strike her face.

She fell unconscious at the feet of a pig-faced Snotlout Jorgenson, his face dark and expressionless. He leaned over, picked her up over his shoulder as the twins helped Fishlegs out of the fissure.

Once out the portly Berkian said grimly: "We didn't have to do it that way."

"We did," Snotlout said. "Now we must hurry if we're going to get her to Berk!"

* * *

"It has been many a year since I've seen a storm this mighty," Stoick the Vast said.

The bearded chief stood glaring off the bow of his tiny ship, locked in between two massive vessels on both sides. Stoick kept his glare on the sea ahead of him, watching massive dark clouds standing like a fortress wall on the horizon, stretching so far up, he had to tilt his head to capture it all.

"Mmmyep—a mighty storm!" Gobber agreed, "Thor's really angry at something! Wha'dya suppose he's angry about?"

"I don't know."

Gobber scowled at the massive ships surrounding them, "Agh, Thor ought to send a lightning bolt straight to Drago's head!"

Stoick ignored his remark, concerned himself with the gathering storm.

Gobber continued: "Ahh, remember when we were young and our fathers would take us out on the seas to fish?"

The word, father, sent a wave of emptiness though Stoick that was more severe than ever before. Never before would he surrender his duties to his people to attain a personal desire, but in this moment, he was willing to give it all up—sell Berk and never return—if it meant he'd see his son again and have the opportunity to raise him.

_He'd be eighteen now,_ he thought. _What a great leader he would have been!_

He recalled what the Elder Gothi had predicted—Hiccup would have barely a chance to survive his undernourishment... Stoick refused to believe her words then and even now, as those words would bring consolation to him, he refused to believe.

Hiccup…

_That name may frighten off gnomes and trolls… but not a dragon… _

Gobber saw the look on Stoick's face, knew its origin. It was a face Stoick had made many a time before and as strong a man Stoick was, it always seemed to bring him down.

_What should I say to him?_ Gobber wondered. _I've taken many approaches in the past and nothing has succeeded._

In a tone full of optimism, Gobber said: "We'll take down that beast, along with Drago!"

"No!" Stoick snapped. "Only I will take down that dragon!"

Gobber was tempted to take a step back, felt admiration for this chief.

_This is how I like him best,_ he thought. _This is the powerful Stoick that rules Berk—the Stoick that still had a son._

"How about the Master of Dragons?" Gobber asked. "Surely you'll let me help take him down!"

"I'll not have any help defeating the Master of Dragons or that four winged beast. The one that rode atop that four winged beast the day we lost Astrid—you may slay that one." The mentioning of Astrid brought a strange pain to his chest. He felt that in this effort to seek vengeance for his wife and son, he'd forgotten about Astrid, and that nothing being done would be in her memory.

"I saw him! The one riding that beast—horns on its head… I'll make sure it's killed properly."

"Just be sure you are cautious… who knows what powers these devils possess."

"You insult me!" Gobber said. "Surely they are no match for—"

"Do not be so certain." Stoick said, and the level of certainty in his voice shook the one legged man.

"But we've taken down dozens of outcasts before," Gobber reasoned. "You can't tell me one of these dragon-people possess the strength of over a dozen outcasts!"

"Anything is possible with this Master of Dragons."

This really troubled Gobber—through all his years of knowing Stoick, Gobber had never seen him uncertain of the outcome of a battle. And he could tell by the lines of tension riding the corners of his mouth that Stoick was nervous.

Stoick inhaled: "This could be a good thing. If Drago's forces attack the Master of Dragons they'll weaken each other… But no matter what happens to us in the end, we make sure these forces can do no harm to Berk."

Gobber felt the truth of that statement like an inborn fact, sewn into his mind. Slowly a smile began tugging the corners of his mouth as he said: "For Berk—our home we must save!"

* * *

Hiccup, Valka, and Eret all descended into the main chamber of the mountain, their dragons following close behind. Eret, who had no idea of Hiccup's prescience before this, was a slur of questions, each coming before the previous could be answered.

Hiccup ignored most of them, focusing his mind on a plan of action for when they arrived on Berk.

They would most likely arrive late in the evening, giving them barely any time to prepare the inhabitants of the island for the attack, while convincing them that the Master of Dragons is on their side.

Luckily he had Astrid, whom without he'd have no chance to accomplish anything with Berk.

"Where's Astrid?" Valka asked suddenly, her head turning as she searched the main chamber.

Coming out of his thoughts, Hiccup glanced around the room for the Berkian. The Monstrous Nightmare was there, in his and Astrid's little sleeping corner near the entrance. But the girl was absent.

"She must be still down talking to her friends. I'll go get her." He turned to run, was stopped by his mother.

"Wait, Hiccup," she said, "What is she doing down—"

"There's no time!" Hiccup said, turning and running off into the cave.

He was thankful he had time as an excuse here, because if not, he'd have to argue with his mother about the Berkians.

He rounded a corner, descended down a dark tunnel, down a stairway that led into a main chamber with a fissure running along the floor.

He stopped a few stairs from the bottom, noticing the emptiness of the room.

Had Astrid gone somewhere else? He wondered, looking around the large room.

He approached the fissure, glanced in to see the light of a single torch illuminating a barren space.

Confusion struck him sharply, sending his mind into a whirl of question. She couldn't have passed him in the tunnel, he would have seen her. And her dragon was still here so she couldn't have left already. But why would she do that anyway?

Feeling his questioning pointless, he turned and ran back for his mother and Eret.

They saw him approach, no one with him.

His mother's face contorted in confusion as she asked: "Was she there?"

"No," he said, panting. "And neither were her friends."

_Could this be betrayal?_ Valka thought. _But her dragon is still here._

The conflict bothered her because part of her wanted to believe it was truly treachery.

"Where do you think they could be?" Eret asked; concern in his tone.

Hiccup betrayed panic through the quickness of a shrug. "I don't know. But her dragon's still here."

"What about the Berkians' dragons?" Valka blurted. _Why must I further the problem?_ She wondered. _She's already gone so there's no need to further any concern over this._

Her question raised a new awareness within Hiccup as he quickly shifted his glance to the dragons that had gathered and were watching them presently. He glanced from one to another, not seeing any of the four dragons from Berk.

"They took the dragons!" Hiccup yelled suddenly, a trembling breath escaping as he focused on a new revelation. "They're taking her to Berk!"

"What?" Eret shouted. "How could this be? They were trapped in that fissure!"

He shook his head, "I had Astrid go to get them out so they could help us on Berk. They must have tricked her and overpowered her. Oh, how could I be so stupid? I knew how adamant they were about bringing her back to Berk."

"Nobody's to fault but her," Valka said, "she should've been more cautious in her moves when she was with them."

Hiccup continued as if he hadn't heard her. "If we hurry, we can catch up to them."

"Hiccup!" she yelled, "You can't seriously be considering still going!"

"You're right: I'm not considering it—I'm going."

His mother sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"Mom, they're going to _kill_ her once they find out what she's been doing!"

"They'll kill _us_ when we arrive." She said.

Hiccup—lip quivering in anger—said: "Then stay here, if you want. I'm going. I have a promise to keep." He climbed onto Toothless' back as he said this.

"I'm going as well," Eret said, hopping onto Turak readily. He caught the malicious glare of betrayal from Valka, said: "I follow the Master of Dragons to wherever He needs a hand. It is my debt to Him."

Hiccup acknowledged his pledge with a nod, said: "And I'm not the Master of Dragons. Call me Hiccup."

They rushed out of the cave, the Nightmare from Berk following. He was going to help save his rider as well.

Valka was left standing next to Cloudjumper who exchanged a curious glance.

With a sigh she said: "Oh Cloudjumper, I pray that Hiccup and Toothless return…"

* * *

Hiccup and Eret flew at neck-snapping speeds—Hiccup obviously more accustomed to it by the way he held his confident posture… that and the fact that Eret had no mask to block out the whipping winds.

Still he managed to keep up with the Night Fury, despite the Skrill being naturally slower. No dragon could match the speed of a Night Fury.

Eret couldn't help but feel like Hiccup was somehow making the dragon move faster. Maybe it was just an illusion set off by his posture… or maybe he and that dragon were truly connected. He noticed how Hiccup seemed to read the Night Fury's mind, knowing exactly what the dragon was going to do next and when.

_What Drago wouldn't give for that kind of connection, I don't know,_ he thought. _We must never allow that kind of power to fall into his hands!_

His mind became flooded with memories of the evil man and his devious ways. He felt such distaste for him that he couldn't believe there was a time he actually worked for him. And not to mention how he felt for that demented Dagur…

A pointing gesture from Hiccup drew him from his thoughts as he spotted four dragons ahead.

Lucky for them the Berkians were unskilled when it came to flying dragons.

Hiccup soared up to the Nadder's side as he spotted the blonde haired Viking dangling from the dragon's talons.

An alarming squawk from the Nadder informed the group to his presence. Snotlout growled and threw a dagger at him. The rushing air from their flight caused the blade to pathetically willow and carried it away far behind them.

Desperate now, Snotlout removed his helmet and hurled it at Hiccup. This one was more accurate, forcing Hiccup to actually fly away to avoid it.

Hiccup remained his distance from the Berkian, knowing that he was desperate enough to use anything equipped to him as a weapon.

_He'll eventually run out of things,_ Hiccup thought. _But I can't risk it. How simple it would be to shoot him with a plasma blast. Toothless could easily do it, but… I risk injuring the dragon and Astrid._

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the faint outline of an island, knew it instantly to be Berk.

_I need to do something now! Perhaps this will work…_

Hiccup gestured for Eret to make a move, trying to be as discreet as possible. The group still was unaware of the ex-trapper's presence.

His years of having to silently communicate with his men seemed to pay off here as he knew just what to do. A quick informing of the Skrill and they were zooming toward the Berkian.

The vigor of the Skrill in that power-roaring charge was a thing that went unmatched by any other dragon in the known world. Snotlout even saw him and was helpless to do anything as he was snatched up in the dragon's talons.

Now all that was left was a free-flying Nadder and three other Berkians just watching in pure horror.

Hiccup flew in to his blonde-haired companion dangling unconscious from the dragon's talons. With a simple prod of his finger at the base of the Nadder's talon the dragon released the girl into his arms. He sat her upright, supporting her with an arm as he stared quizzically at her.

_How do I wake her?_ he wondered.

Pursing his lips, he tried jostling her on the shoulder. When that failed he tried to just yell her name.

She responded to that, eyes reluctantly parting to his face. Immediately she glanced around to analyze her surroundings. There was a brief moment of panic before her shoulders settled and she stared strangely at Hiccup.

He began: "Yeah, we're on our way to Berk."

Berk... the name was a trigger that unveiled her memory to the events that transpired before she entered the state of unconscious. She glanced over to the familiar Nadder flying without rider, then back to the Skrill and the pig-faced Berkian squirming in his talons. She felt anger brooding at the swift memory of pain, then darkness. Fishlegs had said something to her... but what was it? Something timid no doubt, but it still bothered her that she was unable to remember.

She focused on Snotlout again. The cretin was surely the one who had blindsided her. The twins weren't smart enough, and Fishlegs was still in the fissure when it happened so it couldn't be him. Only Snotlout. She would settle this with him later. Right now, Berk and its inhabitants were her main priority.

"Hiccup," she said, grabbing his attention, "how long do we have before the attack?"

"Well," he said, glancing at the exotic colors begging to arrive on the southern horizon, "not much. We're almost there though, so as long as the people aren't too much trouble we'll get this thing done."

She nodded, casting her gaze back out to the dragons flying beside her. She noticed one was missing.

"Hiccup," she asked, "where's your mother?"

He hesitated: "She's not coming."

She took his tone as an answer in itself, questioned him no further. Valka was a woman of strict principle, and when her mind was decided on something, it couldn't be swayed.

A hand tugging at her shoulder drew her from her thoughts.

"Is that it?" Hiccup asked pointing to a green mass jutting from the ocean in a mighty peak.

Astrid glanced at it, instantly recognized the shape of the flat green, the large doors etched into the mountain side. She saw the two statues standing guard in the water, felt them welcoming her back. This was her home.

She nodded to him, said: "This is it." There was a wrenching in her stomach, a nervousness that gave her the urge to hide her face. How would these people, how would _Stoick_ react to her returning, and _with_ the Master of Dragons? It was too late to back down now, she knew and she said: "Land there, on the green just outside the houses."

Hiccup nodded:_ Here goes nothing!_ He thought as he prepared to land on the island of people gathering and gasping at their presence.

They touched down just outside a perimeter of houses, the people running in between them from the inner village to see them.

Hiding his apprehension, Hiccup quickly slipped off Toothless, threw his mask.

The people responded exactly the way he'd anticipated—they shrieked and gasped inappropriately at the remembered face that had once fought in their arena, the words slowly arising: "Master of Dragons!"

Hiccup hesitated, feeling the weight of this moment harder to bear than he had planned. These people appeared ready to annihilate, held off only by their own shock. With hesitation came fear as he thought: _These people could kill me right now._

With a great amount of effort he swallowed his fear, faced the outraged faces poised to pounce at any moment. "Listen people!" he said. "I come to warn you of an attack."

The villagers ignored him, menacingly watching with blades drawn.

"It's true!" Astrid yelled, suddenly at his side.

The crowd gasped in horror as if visited by an apparition. The girl whom they thought dead, the gallant one that would have been their chief had returned.

They were in disbelief, each wide-eyed and muttering her name to one another.

She heard things such as, "Back from the dead," and, "Under a spell!" Astrid addressed this: "It is me, Astrid. I'm still alive and well, but that's not for discussion now. Drago Bludvist is coming to take over Berk."

The muttering continued, growing louder now. Someone said: "This isn't Astrid! It's just her body under the control being guided by the Master of Dragons!"

Astrid felt frustration, said: "It's me you idiots! And I'm not under any control!"

"This is outrageous! Everyone knows the Master of Dragons is merciless and tortures his victims! You look just fine!"

"Listen, we—"

"Who's the one drawing this attention?" A voice from the back of the crowd demanded.

It was a weasel voice, high and thin with an insinuating pitch of hidden cowardice.

She knew the voice immediately; saw the anger-fixed face of the bulky, black haired figure, shove through the crowd. His air of self-importance—though predictable—seemed abnormal here, Astrid thought.

The man spotted her, said: "By Thor's might! Astrid, it is truly you?"

Astrid felt sick at his tone. There was surprise in it, she could tell, but it was played up for sake of appearance.

"Careful, Spitelout," a man to his right said, "this thing is not Astrid. It's just a puppet possessed by the Master of Dragons!"

Noticing him for the first time now, and seeing the dragons behind him, Spitelout's eyes widened, his hand trembling on his blade handle.

In a voice of exasperation, Astrid said: "Yes, Spitelout, it is me." She also noticed that he had seen his son, Snotlout, and hadn't so much as acknowledged him.

He approached her slowly, eyeing her. She remembered his name... and her tone seemed appropriate for Astrid. He drew to his conclusion as he saw her irritated stare. "You _are_ Astrid," he said in feigned awe. "This calls for a celebration!" He declared. And again, Astrid scowled at his façade.

"There's no time for that now!" She snapped. "Where's Stoick?"

The crowd fell silent.

She felt dread filling her. Oh, Gods! He can't be dead! Not Stoick!

Spitelout spoke: "Stoick and Gobber have left with Drago, to find the Master of Dragons and slay him."

At his words, Hiccup felt discomfort rise within him, said: "Well, he's not going to find me."

Spitelout stared hard at him, trying to conceal his apprehension. This devil was unrestrained and could move against him at any moment.

Astrid, on the other hand, felt rage burning at the decision of her chief. "Why would Stoick do such a stupid thing?" she demanded suddenly. "It's Drago Bludvist! What, he just went with him? You all let him go?"

Spitelout's disdainful tone shone through as he said: "Calm down."

The villagers all held their breaths—one did not tell Astrid Hofferson to calm down, lest they sought dismemberment.

Spitelout stared at her, regret vacant in his smug expression.

Astrid stared with her fists clenched and breathing erratic. How dare he treat her as a trifle before her own people?

She felt the urge to draw her blade and end his pathetic life right here. A Viking took honor deathly serious. And this man was trying to diminish hers.

Hiccup saw this, came up to her side to remind her of the task.

She nodded, regaining her composure with a breath. It all made sense at that moment, why Spitelout was acting the way he was—the heightened air of arrogance, and command. He was the acting chief.

She felt humor at this—how desperate Stoick must've been! She shook the thought—there were more important things need be done.

Striking up an austere posture, she said: "I know it may seem strange, defending the Master of Dragons, but you'll understand once I have the chance to explain it to all of you. Right now, though, we have a much larger threat impending—Drago is coming. And since I've returned I'm now your chief."

Spitelout protested: "You never completed the rite! You can't be chief!"

"Are you saying I'm incapable?"

Her words, and the bitter challenge they invoked, sent a dark anger through Spitelout.

She continued: "There's a reason Stoick chose me over you, Spitelout. And if you have a problem with it, then you can fight me for the title."

The pig-faced man, scowled, his hand reaching for his blade.

"_Dragons!_" A villager wailed, pointing to the sky.

Hiccup, glanced up, saw the flock approaching—a dark blotch on the simmering dusk light of the southern horizon. He felt a familiar feeling as he saw that flock—he felt this feeling the last time he was on this island. It was a trembling chill that screamed danger, and he sensed it radiating from that direction.

It sent his prescience into frenzy—portents and vision becoming an indecipherable blur as they raced in his mind. There was a force guiding that horde, he could sense it.

He noticed the other dragons' struggle all around him, ushered Astrid to peacefully conclude her business.

She wasn't giving up, this meant too much to her. Luckily Spitelout huffed and ran off shouting for men to get into defensive positions.

The Vikings all scattered to man positions at weapons and fortify food storage.

Hiccup turned to Toothless who seemed to be unaffected by the force he was sensing. "Bud, what's going on? Do you feel what I'm feeling?"

The Night Fury cooed in agreement.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid, who was eyeing Spitelout's retreating back, a distance away.

"Astrid," he said, trying to gain her attention.

She turned to glare at him, face in a state of alertness.

"You know this island better than me," he said. "I'll follow you." He turned to face Eret, "Eret, I want you to fly toward that flock and try to steer as many away as you can."

"But they're attacking!" he protested, "They'll not likely listen to me."

"They'll listen…if you speak loud enough. Now go!"

Reluctant, he took off into the darkening dusk sky, the Strike Class dragon vanishing in rapid acceleration.

Hiccup whirled to face the Berkian, said: "I'm following you."

"What about the others?" she asked, referring to her companions.

Hiccup glanced back, saw that they were no where to be found. "We'll worry about them later."

She nodded, whirling and surging up into the village. Even in a chaotic moment as this, she still found herself feeling nostalgia at wandering through the village she had been gone from for months.

She shook the feeling, knowing it was a thought of weakness, and continued upward through the village.

Hiccup continuously glanced back to Toothless who was a few paces back, to make sure none of the villagers had decided to make a move on him. The villagers might not have killed them upon arrival, but that, by no means, meant they were welcome here. But still, it was highly unlikely they'd be able to overpower a Night Fury.

They reached a large set of stairs leading to two great doors, Astrid's eyes alert and questing.

Periodically, there would be lightning flashes from the cloudless starlit sky, hordes of dragons dividing and traveling a new direction because of it. It brought Hiccup confidence that his plan was working.

But not all the dragons were deterred. A great deal of them were now descending onto the island, molten red raining from the sky, burning roofs, engulfing walkways. Cries of Vikings echoed throughout the village, blended with the roar of dragons and flames.

They had a perfect view of it all from these stairs and Hiccup felt anxious watching Astrid just standing, searching the sky.

"Astrid, I hate to break your concentration, but standing here isn't accomplishing anything. These dragons attacking are going to get themselves killed. They can't control their inhibitions. There's something guiding them."

Still she stood there staring into the sky.

He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you listening to me?" he demanded.

"Yes." She said finally taking her gaze from the sky to look at him. "Swarms usually leave devastating destruction after they've taken our food, but this… I've never seen one this big." She sounded stern, but Hiccup could swear he heard a note of fear there.

"Well you have dragons on your side this time." He reminded, "And you have me."

This brought her some consolation. "True. But they have Drago…"

Hiccup shook his head, "Drago's not the one controlling them. It's… something else."

"How can you be sure?" She asked, curiosity showing bright in her blue eyes.

"I can feel it."

She suddenly tackled him to the ground as a surge of fire engulfed where he had been standing.

They quickly got to their feet, Astrid saying: "Time's being wasted. Hiccup, take Toothless and lead as many dragons away from here as possible! It's too dangerous for you two to follow me, the villagers won't hesitate to kill either of you."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go help the villagers—make sure they don't kill any downed dragons."

"All right," he said. "Be safe."

"Just make sure you don't get yourself shot down!" she said threateningly.

He smiled that familiar Hiccup smile and took off into the sky.

Astrid wasted not another moment watching them. She sprinted for the inner-village, where the main battle was transpiring. It had been much time since she had seen this kind of action and she felt herself rusty.

She quickly found her flow, weaving in between rushing people and dodging burning debris. She felt the perspiration of battle running down her cheeks, felt familiarity at it.

Destruction all around her, reminding her of her past.

Surging dragons above, shouting people below—she felt her roots strangling her—so easy it would be to fall back into the Viking way and just slay these dragons.

She fought it: _No! I'm not a Viking anymore; I fight with Hiccup, with the dragons! _Still there was an overwhelming power against her here in her place of birth, and she felt it. The force began to frighten her and she repeated the thought: _I will not kill the dragons; I will not kill the dragons!_

A Zippleback zoomed over her head; she threw herself to the dirt to avoid it.

These dragons were trying to kill her! Why should she protect them?

She got to her feet, staring at the orange glow of destruction all around her, devouring the homes of families she knew.

Again, she shook the encroaching feeling, tried to reassure. This inhibition to kill felt like a malady attacking her vulnerable body and she longed for Hiccup's guidance.

_He'd break me of this!_

A blast of fire sent her into the wall of a house nearby. She fell flat on the ground, coughing as she tried to recover. As she got to her feet she saw a bola take down the dragon that had just shot at her. The dragon fell out of the sky like a falling star, crashing toward the end of the houses, a ways down from her.

Shaking her exhaustion, she headed in that direction just hoping no Vikings had beaten her to it. It was Viking way, she knew, to kill a dragon on-sight, regardless of whether it was attacking or not. And if a Viking happened to stumble across this downed dragon, that Viking would not hesitate to spill its guts.

So she felt immense pressure to hurry, just hoping it had not been discovered.

The dragon—a Monstrous Nightmare—lay in a clearing near a cliff. He was restricted of all movement in the coil of the bola, just waiting for death to come. His eyes were shut, given up on chance of life, knowing the deadly peril of these bolas.

She approached drawing her blade. The action triggered a memory, reviewing the countless times she had killed downed dragons. It was a simple thrust of the blade and it would be over—the dragon would be dead.

Her muscles ached in hesitation, waiting for her body to give the command to set this dragon free. But… it felt so…wrong.

_It'd be easier to just leave him._ She thought.

The dragon snorted and opened his eyes to glare at her. The yellow orbs sent guilt through her for even permitting such a thought.

_I was with a crowd, the dragons can't possibly detect that I won't attack._ She thought.

Slowly, she knelt offering her hand to the dragon. The Nightmare growled at it at first, but after he recognized the scent of other dragons on her hand, he accepted it.

With speed, she took her sword and started working at the rope of the bola.

"When you are free," she said, "fly as far from here as you can."

She finished severing the bola, the now freed Nightmare thanking her with a brush of his head against her hand and flying off.

She watched him for a moment making sure he escaped the island, then felt a boot slam her back to the ground. Adrenaline substituting pain, she rolled over to see the felling blade of Spitelout nearly end her.

Luckily she managed to dodge the blade, seeing it slice into the mud where she had just been.

She hurled her exhausted body to her feet, just barely managing to stop his blade with hers as he swung at her again.

Now they were locked in a battle of strength. In this moment Astrid knew he had the advantage of strength over her, but she knew her way around a blade.

In a swift movement, she drove her knuckle into the roof of his hand. The pain from the sensitive area caused him to lose strength on the blade, gave Astrid an advantage.

She swung out from his blade, whirled behind him to slice his back. He dodged, but not before the tip of her blade caught the back of his thigh.

Blood ran from the long gash in the man's trousers, but he paid it no mind, charging her with unbridled fury. He might not even know he'd been hit.

She saw him come, feinted a swing and whirled to trip him with his own weight.

It would have worked—her incredible agility that was beaten by only Hiccup—had it not been for a misstep on the moist grass.

She slipped and fell on her back, blade rolling out of reach. Like a rat, Spitelout stomped his foot on her to hold her there.

She only had one chance to stop him. If this failed she would not have another opportunity.

Drawing as much air as she could into her compressed lungs, she threw her hands up onto his leg, sank her nails into the laceration there and tore.

She heard an agonizing scream come from him as he fell from her.

She got to her feet retrieving her blade. She felt satisfied by his pain. Now he felt that wound!

She watched him stagger to his pathetic feet, face scowling. He deserved to feel pain for attempting to kill her off-guard!

As she watched him she felt a surging pain erupt through her face, fell to the ground.

Still conscious, she looked up to see the face of a man who had just stuck her. He was one of Spitelout's companions. She felt rage fill her pounding head. _The coward cheated!_ She thought as she saw the black haired "chief" glare down at her. Her body screamed for her to get up, but her muscles wouldn't respond.

Spitelout descended over her and clamped his hands around her throat.

"You shouldn't have come back." He said, tightening his grasp around her throat.

Her body began crying for air it couldn't claim, her arms swinging in desperation. She could make no cry for help, only flail her arms.

She felt her strength recede, Spitelout becoming a distant blur until he vanished.

She felt the pain of impatient and greedy air entering her lungs, so swift she began choking.

_Air?!_ Did he let her go?

The water in her eyes blinded her from seeing. She felt her body being moved, still couldn't find the strength to wipe the water from her eyes.

She felt her body thrown on a scaly back, a hand holding her still as they ascended into the sky.

_Hiccup!_ She thought. But as her vision cleared into focus she saw a different face.

_Valka!_

And she realized she was on Cloudjumper's back, Valka—a masked and cloaked figure—holding her on by the chest, her focus on the land below.

Coherent thoughts began to return now and the thought: _Why did she come here? Was it for Hiccup? But why did she save me? …she _saved_ me!_

The thought was as shocking as it was mind-boggling. Valka, the woman who loathed her and her dragon-killing past, had gone out of her way to rescue her. If not for Valka, she would be dead.

They were in the sky now, flying through the pandemonium. Dragons swerving left, right, blazing down, rocketing up, from every direction peril came. Dragons in mass formation were a sight to see from the ground, but in the sky with them, a _part_ of them… Astrid found the experience to be both exciting and also frightening. She felt like she was attacking her home, feeling the churning in her stomach as Cloudjumper weaved in and out of zipping arrows.

She wondered where her Nightmare was in all this, found it to be a worry in her mind.

_He could be dead._ She thought. _He's with Eret though, so it's unlikely. But still…_

She felt the weightless void deep in her stomach as they dove sharply out of the sky, the thrill pumping adrenaline into her fatigued veins. She could see the village in conflagration and the scrambling people evacuating it. She felt vulnerable on this dragon. No doubt they'd be aiming for him considering all he has taken from Stoick.

Suddenly her view of the village was severed by the massive mountain that appeared in front of her. The radiating heat of the burning village gone, replaced by cool darkness and the glossy silver of the rising moon.

She glanced at Valka, assuming she was on a specific path. She wanted to say something—a thanks for saving her—but she appeared not in the mood for conversation. Instead Astrid switched her glance to follow Valka's, narrowing on something a distance ahead.

_It must be Hiccup, he disappeared behind these mountains._

She tried to look for a Night Fury (a remarkably difficult thing to do at night, even with the moon as an aid). Cloudjumper had his scent though, and that was a comforting thought for her tired eyes.

_Why did she save me?_ The thought persisted. And the fact that Valka had yet to say anything, or even look at her was disconcerting. _Is Spitelout dead?_ she wondered. _The coward deserved it!_

Astrid fastened her grip around a tall spike on the Stormcutter's back, feeling the unstable peril of standing freely on this moving body. She stared at Valka mysteriously, feeling admiration for how well and confident she was able to freely stand on the Stormcutter.

_Perhaps that staff gives her balance._ She thought. _It certainly shows what can be accomplished on the back of a dragon!_

She felt her mind begin to wander, thinking of what she could accomplish on the back of that Nightmare. If they survived this, she was definitely going to seek training from Hiccup!

She was pulled from her reverie by the sudden stop of the dragon, massive wings whipping and body halting.

She had to grapple the spike on his back to prevent from falling off, while Valka seemed not to move an inch.

_Such balance! _She thought, watching the mother moving her hands in suggestive motions. Even though she knew it was Hiccup she was communicating with, Astrid still felt the need to look at him—an action the Stormcutter's body position denied her of.

It was over in a minute, the Stormcutter resuming his movement.

Astrid caught a brief glance of the black blur zooming past, traveling the opposite direction.

She felt confusion at this. Why was he not going with them? Where was _she_ going?

Despite her confusion she decided to just let things play out.

She noticed Valka whirling her staff in large circular motions above her head, saw the massive heard of dragons to her right ready to obey its command.

Valka then swept it up toward the stars, the swung it like a sword to the northern horizon.

The dragons obeyed, all flying off toward the moon it seemed.

_What a force that would be,_ Astrid thought, _commanding dragons like that! We'd be unstoppable!_

They picked up speed now, turning back around the mountain into the resolving action in the village.

A few errant dragons remained, easily guided away by a few blasts from Cloudjumper.

The battle had ended… for now.

The villagers below scurried to put out the remaining fires eating their homes. It was almost a demolished place now, few buildings remaining unscathed. But it would have been much worse had they not been there to help draw the dragons away.

As the villagers began to gather and stare at them flying, with maliciously intensity, Astrid spotted her Berkian companions together near a well, moving buckets. The four dragons were nearby, returning to their sides as Vikings began approaching them.

Astrid sensed the danger there, blurted, "We need to help them!"

Valka glanced swiftly back to her, began flying toward the teens.

They perched on an intact roof next to the young Berkians; the villagers ceased their approach, apprehensive of the mountainous dragon, whose legend struck fear into Vikings afar.

Angry muttering arose from the gathered crowd. Anger slowly turning to outrage and soon would precipitate violence.

Eret appeared hovering over a house across from them, the Nightmare beside him.

Astrid let out a sigh at this, relieved that her dragon companion was all right. But she felt confusion fill her as Hiccup was nowhere to be found.

The crowd began advancing, becoming more and more unruly. They spouted demands of violence toward them. All it would take is a single bold villager to charge at them and the entire mob would follow.

Then the mob began to part as a man pushed his way through.

It was Spitelout!

His clothes were tattered, face cut and bruised, and heavily limping on a leg.

He silenced the crowd with a hand, stared directly at Astrid on the back of the Stormcutter, singling her out.

"So, this is what you meant by helping us," he said. "Trying to take me out so that your dragons can dominate Berk and enslave us all?"

Astrid felt sick at his twisting of the truth, knew nothing she could say would help the situation.

He continued: "It's a good thing we didn't accept her as chief—she's too much of a coward to confront a man before trying to slay him, and cowers behind dragons when it fails!" Feigning sorrow, he said: "We all used to think so greatly of you, but it turns out, all you are and ever were is a coward. She cowered when her parents were killed and she'd cower in any moment of desperation!"

Astrid's face was dark with anger, a boiling fury shaking her entire body.

He sighed: "The Hofferson's name used to mean greatness, but now," he spat on the ground, stomped it, "it's buried beneath the dirt."

The other villagers took up on this and emulated his actions, all refusing to look her in the eye hence forth.

Her anger did a strange thing here—it imploded. It receded and replaced itself with sorrow. She had faced the ultimate Viking punishment—her name meant nothing now.

Feeling anger herself, Valka glared at the black haired man. _Stoick would never do something like this…_

Turning his gaze on his son, Spitelout said: "And you... You are a disgrace. You can't defeat the dragons so you submit to them." he paused glancing at each of them, "Your blood is so tainted it's not even worth staining our ground… Get off my island and never return!" With a dismissing hand signal, he turned limped back through the crowd that angrily followed him.

After they had gone, Valka glanced back to Astrid, a forlorn anger etched onto her features.

_Where's Hiccup?_ She thought impatiently.

After a brief moment of waiting, Valka decided to go searching for him. She glanced down at the four shock Berkians first, said: "Get on those dragons and follow me!"

They all stared at her, shocked, and slowly complied.

* * *

Off over the rushing ocean Hiccup traveled. He surged hot in pursuit of the powerful entity he sensed. Toothless wasn't exhilarated by this, as he felt the presence growing stronger. But he had a duty as King to protect and govern all dragons and this force was imposing onto his powers.

Hiccup felt bad for leaving his mother and the others to deal with Berk alone, but he knew that it would be safer this way. As King, Toothless was the only dragon that could resist this commanding force that was guiding the aggressive dragons, at such close distance. If the others had followed him with their dragons… they wouldn't likely leave on them. This power—it has an irresistible authority that commands with a persistent clicking that never fails... Over and over and over again.

The call had no effect on Hiccup, but he could feel how stressful it was to Toothless. He rubbed the dragon's head, soothingly reassuring him. Following a returning call but not obeying it must have been a difficult thing.

Hiccup realized, upon absence of the stars, that they had flown into a thick fog. Visibility was zero meters now, but Toothless followed the call still.

Hiccup laid his head down on Toothless' so that the suddenly appearing promontories wouldn't take his head off. Some of those rocky masses held deceptive angles!

Abruptly, as if it had been a wall blocking it off, the fog ended. They now faced a massive rocky mountain, its pinnacle venting dark clouds.

Immediately Hiccup could tell this was a perilous place, noting how it resembled their own abode, only this place was void of all green—a dead land, home to only pale rocks. It was a place where the sound of insects harmonizing was not heard, a place where the light of day could not touch. And it was a place of a frightening presence—something deep within.

Hiccup could sense a fear in Toothless. It wasn't fear of the creature within, but what that creature could do to Hiccup.

He cooed for Hiccup to leave, but the eighteen year old was still curious.

"There's got to be a way we can get inside," he whispered. "I need to see this thing calling the dragons."

Toothless whined in reluctance—this was outrageously dangerous and went beyond the measure of adventure. But Hiccup never adhered to warnings.

They flew in through a small sliver in the side, Hiccup nearly flattening out against the Night Fury to fit.

There came a light at the end of the thin passage—a glowing orange—and Hiccup could feel the perspiration running down his head from the heat. It became too much, and he felt it growing too heavy for his lungs to handle.

He slammed a hand down on Toothless's side to get him to stop flying. He obeyed, glancing back at him with much concern.

Hiccup tried to filter the air by cupping a hand over his mouth and nose, mustering up all his strength to resist the scratching urge to cough. His eyes were watering from the burning heat and he constantly had to wipe them to see. This place wasn't fit for humans, Hiccup realized, and if he progressed any further his human flesh would be consumed and he'd succumb to the inferno.

He was about to tell Toothless to leave when they felt the ground shake violently, heard the deep cracking of monoliths under heavy weight.

Toothless growled lowly and began slowly walking backward.

A loud roar shattered the air, so deep and powerful that it stilled the blood flowing through Hiccup's veins, made his hair stand up straight as it's ever been. The voice of this creature was potent, like venom, stilling its victim so that it can finish it without struggle.

A sudden snap of Toothless' low growl to a full-out snarl and the tight constriction of his muscles, told Hiccup that they were in trouble.

"Come bud, let's get out of here!" he ushered.

Then he saw a massive boulder block the orange glow, but the rock had eyes—three of them—each staring a penetrating glare at them.

Hiccup felt his hands shaking: _What is that thing?_

It roared again, this time hurting his ears and disorienting him. He felt the danger here, confused why Toothless was not moving.

"Toothless? …Toothless!"

No response. Now the massive dragon was preparing to flood their passage with fire.

"_Toothless!_" he bellowed as loud as he was able, the heat beginning to make him dizzy.

The Night Fury's head perked up sharply as Hiccup furiously pulled at him. He shook his head briefly before quickly surging out the passage they entered through.

The cool night air was a relief to Hiccup's face and lungs. He glanced back to see molten red flowing from their passage, sighed a coughing sigh.

Surrendering to his exhausted features he let his head plop onto Toothless' as they flew away from the deadly island.

"I think we're safe bud—that thing's too big to be able to fly." He said, trembling at the memory of it.

A realization struck him at that moment—if that dragon had the ability to command and control dragons and it attacks islands like it does Berk, then there's no doubt it'd seek to attack them in their home. And they wouldn't be powerful enough to resist a string of massive attacks like what Berk faced tonight.

_There can't be two Kings ruling the same subjects,_ Hiccup thought remembering the hatred he felt emanating from the dragon. That dragon knew them, knew of their power. And it wanted them dead.

Sitting up straight now, he spoke to Toothless: "Bud, listen to me. That thing wants to destroy us and right now, it might just have the power to do that." He paused. "Changes need to be made and we need to recruit more dragons… And we need the Night Furies." He spoke quickly as the dragon began to protest, "Please, bud! I know how you feel about them but we need them… And I need _you_ to help find them… please, Toothless!"

The Night Fury looked back at him and crooned in agreement.

Hiccup smiled rubbing the dragon's head, "Thanks, bud." He said. "Now, we need to get back to the others and get started right away—we have two enemies to deal with now…"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Just a note: this battle was but a sample of ones that'll happen in the future. I'm willing to bet that around ninety percent of you will think Book Three is by-far the best book of this story. The ideas I have are very exciting and rich and added with the extensive time I have to work on it...**

**Anyway before I depart into my little reclusive writing period, I want to know the things that you want to see happen in Book Three. So let me know in the reviews. I may use some of them.**

**So on a final note: Twenty chapters to go in this story (As of now. There could be a few more). The hardest part about this will be having to wait two months before getting an update. But this time will be rewarding to you all! ****So I bid you all farewell, and I'll see you again on Sunday, February 1st. There will be a small time-jump when we return. It will be more adventurous, more emotional, Toothless with have a much larger role, and most of all, it will be more like _How to Train Your Dragon!_**


	23. Chapter 23: Book III

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**How to Train Your Dragon.**_

**Author's Note: I'm back! Again, I apologize the excruciatingly long wait (chapters can take so long to write!). Anyway there are a few things that I need to cover before we begin. **

**One: I know I said that I was going to have it so that I would post a new chapter once a week, but I'm not sure that's going to work. These chapters are taking much longer to write than I had anticipated. But rest assured, I will always keep you informed. I have the first six chapters finished and I will post one every Sunday around 9 P.M. EST. So for the next six weeks there shouldn't be any problems.**

**Betas: I need to apologize for this. When I made the post asking for beta readers I never expected so many people to volunteer. Unfortunately, there were just too many for me to accept all and I went with the first few who offered (I mailed you). And to my Betas: I didn't have enough time to send this chapter to you, but I will send you the next one!**

**Regarding story content: I will warn you, the story in these final twenty chapters will be darker than the rest of the story as well as longer. There will be some emotionally heavy moments as well as violence at times. That being said, this won't be an unbearably sad story, but it won't be a stroll in the meadow either. I just thought it fair to inform you of this before you begin and I also think it fair to tell you that (at the moment) the ending of the story will be bittersweet. It could change but I doubt it. And It won't be an ending that's so hard to swallow it chokes you to death.**

**On a final note, Toothless will be playing a much larger role in these final twenty chapters. I consider both him and Hiccup as the two main characters.**

**That's it! (well not really) This chapter, to he honest, is my least favorite among the ones I have written for this act. Don't get me wrong, I like the chapter! Just nowhere near as much as the others. Anyway, if there are any questions pertaining to this chapter, I'll be sure to answer them the best I can at the start of the next one!**

* * *

_Book Three_

_The Untamed Land_

_There is no thing exempt from change. Even powerful abilities such as prescience undergo change. This, I've witnessed firsthand from the Master of Dragons. From His youthful years of eighteen to twenty, His power of prescience endured vast changes. At first, He mentioned the ability to communicate with His Night Fury, Toothless, in His slumber. Not long after, He claimed that He could speak with any dragon in the realm of the unconscious and then it changed to any dragon in consciousness. Such profound and unexplained changes are nearly impossible to believe, but believe me, this one is truth. If you could see the ways in which He speaks to them—the inhumanly deep growls and quick croons—you would be incapable of denial._

—**from "Prescience:a Shaping Power" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Valka recalled a Kingdom of deep blue—a place that should have chilled her bones but was the very antithesis of cold. She remembered so vividly the chaos that transpired before she found this place of inner peace. The fear. The anger. The sadness… The memory of her life before that night was little more than a negligent grain of sand on an endless beach.

In the land of kill-or-be-killed, she remembered the resentment aimed toward her, and the resentment she felt toward them. _People are incapable of change…_ She always thought.

Oh, how she longed for that icy sanctuary—longed to touch the sleek blue dome, to see the growing green all around her, feel the King's presence, that snowy breath. Once upon a time she had lived there, and now that place was gone…

She remembered the perilous journey that followed the destruction of her sanctuary, the cold nights in a makeshift tent in that dull divot in a mountainside, the long flight to their current residence.

And Astrid—the young dragon-slaying prodigy from Berk. Valka had always seen her as a threat, certain that the girl would never surrender the fight to return to her home. But ever since that night on Berk, when she was disowned by her village and cast as bait to the dragons, she had changed. It was a subtle change that Valka couldn't quite place. But she knew was that it was not good and that she feared the Berkian now more than ever.

But that was merely one of the many changes that occurred since her last encounter with Berk.

Valka recalled many things that had happened over the past two years. She recalled the rapid expansion of their Kingdom. How quickly they had leaped from ten dragons to one hundred! They now had dragons of almost every known species living among them! A thing Hiccup took full pride in every time he would look at them all.

She recalled how his ambitions sparked the complete revamping of their home, creating places for dragons to roam, play, sleep, and much more. She noted how his favorite room of all was the one he deemed the "Flight" room. It was the space where the four Berkians used to be held, now expanded and reconfigured to allow dragons to fly freely and to train at specific "stations" designed to enhance specific abilities. Their dragons were the strongest around because of it, and Hiccup—when he wasn't out searching for those cursed Night Furies—spent most of his time there.

But despite the changes, contentment still eluded her. It continued to plague her even in the small moments like this one—just at the brink of dawn.

Valka held her thoughts tightly as she ascended a widened corridor, even torchlight on both sides guiding her. She could feel the bitter chilled air of deep winter looming in these elongated tunnels as she walked, her face supporting the weighted responsibility of information.

Oh, she would regret telling Hiccup this news. It would delay his trip, and as happy as that made her, she knew it would put Hiccup in a bitter mood.

_He'll most likely blame me for this,_ she thought. _But at least it'll give me more time to spend with him before he and Toothless leave to search for those Night Furies._

She felt a wrenching pain at the thought. Her son would be leaving with only Toothless for _gods-know-how-long_ and may never come back.

She trembled at the thought. _I mustn't think that way! He's been on many a journey before and has always returned. But still…this is my son! _

She found his doorway, paused a moment to peer into the dark room. She could see a dark dragon curled inward on himself beside—what she could only guess to be—a boy. There was innocence in that long face and sharpness of features that reminded her so strongly of a young Stoick.

She felt in that moment of silence, an urge to injure him. If she could just break his legs he'd have to stay here to recover… She shook her head. _What kind of mother am I even to think of such a horrible thing?!_

She suddenly felt the weight of urgent news on her shoulders, stood straight as she evenly said his name.

Slowly she saw four green eyes open from the darkness, stare at her tiredly. Two small green eyes closed again and pressed up against a large dark tail that had drifted onto his sleeping mat.

"Hiccup," she said, more sternly this time.

He groaned childishly, "Why so early?" he mumbled, rolling himself deeper within the warmth of his blanket, the cold Night Fury tail now invited in with him.

"How do you know it's early?" she challenged, noting the lack of windows anywhere in the area that would reveal the time outside.

"I just know," he said.

_He probably does, at that._ She agreed. _No doubt some power within him has granted him the ability to tell time subconsciously. He has so many other abilities…_ _But I'll not get caught up in that nonsense now. _"You need to get up." She said. "You have a visitor."

He sighed, "But I'm too comfortable!" he mumbled in protest. "If it's another lost sailor, just send him on his way."

"It's not a lost sailor," she said. "You know this one."

He lifted his head in sudden intrigue. "I do? Who is it?" _Everyone I know is already here._

"You'll have to come see for yourself." She said.

He scowled; she always did this when she wanted something of him. She would always withhold the answer, but would lead up to it until she had him hooked. It was an effective method. He would always fall prey to it. But this time, there was no trick he could detect in it. And by the tone in his mother's voice, he knew it was important.

He sighed; his body did not want to leave the snug cocoon of warmth it was in. It wasn't nearly as warm as under Toothless' wings, but he was much too old to do that anymore, and now that he could talk to dragons he had no need to speak with Toothless in his sleep. Still he could feel on his nose just how cold the air was and how it would provoke irrepressible stream of perennial shivers.

_If only I could walk with this blanket around me…dignity!_

With a sigh of regret, he pushed himself out from warm fabric. The cold kicked him like an iron boot, sending shivers to every hair-standing point of his body.

Standing now, he faced his mother—arms tightly crossed against his chest. "I'm ready." He said; voice betraying irritation through a quick breath.

He followed his mother as she exited the room, Toothless by his side.

"_Who do you think it could be?_" Toothless asked, failing to suppress a long yawn.

Hiccup yawned as well, "_I have no idea. And I honestly don't know what to hope for either._"

"_I wouldn't worry, Brother._" He said, detecting the trouble in his tone. "_Whoever this is, it won't get in the way of our journey._"

Hiccup felt the finality in the Night Fury's words like a nudge of certainty. Whatever happened, Toothless would ensure they left for their journey. But he still found himself filled with an odd sense of foreboding. Who could it be that's come to visit him this early in the morning? Surely not Eret or one of the Berkians, they already lived here! His mind raced with all the possibilities, none of them making any sense.

"Who is this person?" he asked his mother. "I know you said 'I'll see' but it doesn't make sense that this person could be someone that doesn't already live here. I don't know anyone else!"

"You know this person, you must not remember."

He shook his head in irritation. _Could it be someone from Berk?_ He wondered. _But why would anyone from there come to visit me? Or better yet, how?_

As much as he tried he could not shake this feeling of anticipation toward this mysterious person.

_Someone I know…_

He glanced up to his mother in an attempt to detect a betrayal of emotion that would reveal _something_. But she revealed no such emotions. She just walked with eyes solemn, mouth straight and firm. Perhaps, this was a serious thing.

They rounded a corner, came into the main room. This place, as well as most others, had been expanded. The surrounding walls were finer, the natural jagged rocks having been purposely worn down. The room now had two rows of obsidian pillars—three to a side, evenly spaced from each other. The expanse required the extra support so that the weight of the mountain wouldn't collapse in on this massive room.

As they entered the room, Hiccup's eyes fell upon a short hunched figure by the unabridged entrance. Her matted white hair was as ancient as the body it grew from, and he recognized that wrinkled old face from the last time he'd encountered it.

The old woman had put him through a test, a pointless test, he believed. All he had to do was bond with that Terrible Terror-like dragon and he'd pass. And she had lied to him and said that if the dragon had bitten him, he would die.

_Why is she here?_ He thought, his face contorting in anger.

Toothless noticed this and set his brow in concern. "_Hiccup, who is this?_" he asked, growling lowly. Her scent seemed faintly familiar, but he couldn't quite place it into memory.

The old woman spotted them, moved in that elderly pace that so strongly resembled a withering tree.

"Why is _she_ back?" Hiccup whispered into his mother's ear, completely ignoring the Night Fury's question.

"I may be old but I'm no fool," the old woman wheezed.

Hiccup felt the embarrassment of being noticed burning in his cheeks, hid it well.

Toothless growled indignantly, not fond of being ignored, "_Hiccup!_" he pressed. "_Is this ancient creature something I need to destroy?_"

"_No._" Hiccup said instinctively. This drew the woman's curiosity.

When she was near enough, she looked up to observe his face, cackled. "You've grown tall, boy. I must tilt my tired head up to see you."

"Perhaps you should tell Hiccup why you're here." Valka urged impatiently.

The old woman sent her a hard glance. "In a moment… No need to be so hasty, now."

The old woman examined him carefully, eyeing him from head to toe. Toothless' eyes were on her critically, upset with her closeness to his Brother. After a moment she stood tall, unfazed by the potential threat the Night Fury posed. Her eyes flickered to Valka. "Is there a place where I may sit. I'm an old woman after all." She said.

She nodded leading them away from the main room and into a dining area, where a tiny hand-carved table ringed by four hand-carved chairs sat.

Hiccup pulled out a chair for her, respectively.

The old woman sat with slowness that betrayed her age, Hiccup and Valka taking up seats beside her.

But Toothless wasn't satisfied with this and scooted his rear up close to Hiccup. This way he'd be able defend against any sudden attacks.

Hiccup felt the dragon close to him. Despite the slight irritation he felt, he still couldn't help but smile inwardly at his friend's loyalty. No matter how insignificant a concern, Toothless would treat it like full fledged invasion if it involved Hiccup.

Feeling the coldness of the room, the Night Fury started a fire in a designated pit a distance from the table.

The old woman glanced hard at the dragon, a sad smile on her seamed old face. "I see you've forgotten your basic skills, Valka." She said.

Hiccup felt offense at her words, said: "What do you mean?"

"Hiccup, please—"

"I'll handle this Valka." The old woman stared at him. "Do you know how to start a fire, child?" she challenged.

"I just did." He said matter-of-factly.

"I mean with your own hands."

"Why would I need to if I have a dragon that can do it instantly?"

She shook her head, sweeping her glance back to Valka. "Oh, Valka—I thought you'd have raised a less ignorant boy than this."

The offense of those words burned hot in his cheeks. It was too early for this, and the fact that his mother just sat there accepting this only amplified the feeling.

Toothless felt the sting offense, but knew he needed to remain passive. He knew too much shielding would make Hiccup weak, and he wouldn't allow his Hiccup to be weak; the boy had to fight for himself here. These word-battles weren't dangerous anyway.

The woman continued: "Do you think a Kingdom is created from instinct alone?"

The harsh demand sent a wave of anger over Valka. "There's more than _instinct_ here." She said.

"Yes, just cower away from the question like always," she said with sarcastic consolation. "You ignore all the advice I've given over the years yet you continue to ask for it."

"I've not ignored everything." She said, quietly.

The old woman sighed, her voice taking up a softer tone, "Valka, dear, I know how difficult this situation you're in is, but it's not to be used as an excuse."

"It's not an excuse!" she snapped. "Our dragons are—"

"Oh, not this nonsensical argument again!" She yelled. "_Dragons are compassionate! Dragons are loyal!_ Dragons are dragons, girl! And as much as you believe they love you, they'll leave you once the Kingdom is composed and Drago is defeated. A weighted wing travels no span."

"You're wrong." Valka growled.

"Come now, Valka, you know it's truth."

"How do you know the dragon will do this?" Hiccup asked suddenly, breaking past the shock of witnessing his mother's anger. "We've done so much for them, and they protect us for it! They don't want to leave us." He patted Toothless' crooning head at this.

The old woman puffed out air, said: "You've not enough years in this world, child, to understand this. Think of it this way—when a group of people fall under the same oppression they join causes and form a team to eliminate that source of oppression. You and the dragons… you are that group banding up against a force of common oppression. And once that oppression is eliminated, the group disbands and goes its separate ways."

Hiccup found this hard to believe but he knew the possibility. He had seen it happen in a Vision. _But… where would I go? Surely Toothless wouldn't kick me out of his Kingdom… I've lived with him my whole life! I'd die without him!_

The though began to sadden him, picturing a life without dragons, without Cloudjumper… without _Toothless!_

"There's an exception to each case." He said, fighting his inner trembling.

"Truth," the old woman said, "but you mustn't invest in that chance."

"Oh, I could never leave Cloudjumper…" Valka said vacantly.

"See, Valka? This is what I warned you about living among the dragons! Become too attached to a thing and it will destroy you."

"And is that what you want to see," Valka flared, "my destruction?"

"Dear," the old woman said softly, "if I wanted that, I wouldn't be here now, offering my help."

"How is this help?" Hiccup demanded. "You say the dragons are just using us to save themselves, but how do you know? Have you ever spoken to a dragon?"

"And what have the dragons told you?" the old woman asked.

It took him a moment to realize her question and formulate a coherent response. "I've talked to Toothless," he said, rubbing the Night Fury's head. "He's told me that he'll never abandon me, that I'm his Brother."

Toothless smiled proudly at the response, thought: _Swallow that!_

The old woman remained silent as he continued.

"Many a time he's saved my life, and I'm serious when I say I can't go on living without him. I _don't_ want to live without him."

"You're developing a crutch, boy. I'm not even sure I can salvage you."

"Who are you?" he asked, holding anger in check. "How do we know you're not working for Drago?"

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled.

Hiccup surged out of his chair. "Why don't you say something, mom? I know you don't believe any of this!"

Toothless prodded Hiccup back into the chair, crooning and rubbing his face to Hiccup's in an attempt to calm him. "_Take it easy, Brother. She's just trying to anger you._"

It took a moment, but the cajoling eventually worked, Hiccup's breath returning to a sustained pace.

The old woman sighed; the air exiting made a rattling sound, as if there were tiny rocks bouncing around in her lungs.

"I see it's indeed too late to redeem you." She said. "Without that dragon, you'll not survive." The sadness in her voice was the only thing keeping Hiccup's anger under control. She shook her head, "Oh, Valka, what have you done? You've raised an emotional son, and that might just be enough to ruin us."

Hiccup felt his anger return, restrained it though. This lady was talking like she was a part of them and had a say in what they did. He knew it would be useless to vent it and that it would only be thrown back at him. He could feel Toothless' upset at the conversation._ At least _he_ understands this nonsense. _

Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, he spoke in a leveled tone, "Help isn't a bad thing."

"One should not rely on help. Help becomes a dependence that cripples the mind."

"You can't survive in the world without it." he countered.

_This boy is a stubborn one, just like his mother! But… that can be a good thing._

"Explain how." She said, intrigue in her tone.

_I've caught her interest!_ Hiccup thought. "You said we're a team, right? Well a team cannot function without help from each component. The only reason a team disbands is because components aren't willing to help one another. A team should realize that it's strongest when together and should never dismantle, they would accomplish more that way."

Valka was impressed by the air of confidence in her son's voice, thought: _Let's see her refute that!_

The old woman sat expressionless. "What happens when that team meets a disagreement?" she challenged.

"Like what?" Hiccup asked. "I can't think of a serious disagreement that we and the dragons couldn't work through."

"Just because there are no apparent conflicts now doesn't mean they can't occur in the future." She said.

"I've lived among them for twenty years. If we can decide on a _Kingdom _to live in without disagreement, then…" he shrugged.

"What would you do, should a problem arise?"

"I'd talk it over with Toothless. Dragons are very reasonable." He said. Toothless cooed in agreement. "Toothless and I… there's no possible way you could know our bond. And if you think a simple disagreement is gonna tear us apart, then you obviously don't have any trust. I'd give my life to save him, even if he wouldn't do the same. He's the King anyway, he needs to be alive to protect the other dragons."

"Hmm-m-m-m," she mused. "Very well, you pass."

"Pass?" he questioned, face shifting as if struck by a war-hammer.

"Yes," she said heaving herself to her old feet. "I came here to test your skills as a leader and you passed... for the most part."

"So all that you said… It was a lie?" he looked at the guilty expression on his mother's face.

"Oh, no," the old woman assured, "I meant what I said. And I still believe you're too emotional. But! You seem to understand the concept of reason—a good trait to be found in a leader. That and confidence. You may have a chance to defeat Drago after all. How you live your lives after that… Let us say that remains to be seen."

"So, what good does testing me do? Why does it matter that you're the one that does it?"

"Don't contradict yourself, boy. You just scolded me for having little trust." she cackled for a short moment before elaborating. "It matters because, now I know I can entrust a gift to you."

"Gift?" he glanced to his mother, she appeared just as curious.

He watched her bend down to grab something hidden within a satchel on the floor. Hiccup watched the trembling old hands move, betraying their age. There was a strange aura surrounding this woman—she seemed so old, so fragile that the breath from a command might fell her, yet, she might stand unmoved by the roar of a Thunderdrum.

When she rose from the pack she held an animal's horn, hollowed out and curling. She lifted the thing to her seamed old mouth and released a lungful of air into it. The thin yet large sound carried out quickly, hastily searching the walls of the room and scattering out the entrance.

_She's calling a dragon._ Hiccup thought. At first he thought his mother had already known this was going to happen, but one glance at her bewildered expression told him that she was just as confused as he was.

Suddenly, his eyes caught a small dark figure rush in from the entrance; zoom over to the shoulder of the old woman. The dragon, he noticed, was the same one from that first encounter with the old woman. It had the same dark complexion with those placid turquoise eyes. The dragon was so unlike any other he had seen before, having keeled scales that stood like spikes covering the entire head and body except for the belly. The wings, which were still unfolded from flight, were large in respect to the dragon—Hiccup knew this dragon was a fast flier just from that.

The old woman smiled proudly at the dragon, said: "Well Unag, do you remember Hiccup?"

The dragon cocked his thorn-bush head, stared directly into the boy's eyes.

_Could _he_ be the gift? _Hiccup wondered.

She cackled at the dragon's silent inquisition, "Unag remembers…" she soothed a hand down the reptile's jaw line.

Hiccup was about to say something, but Toothless cut him off, his pupils snapping into slivers and teeth barred in a growl at the dragon.

"Whoa, bud, calm down! What is it? What's wrong?" Hiccup frantically asked the dragon who had attracted the attention of the room onto him.

Toothless persisted in his growl as he placed a malicious paw with biting talons on the table. His eyes narrowed furiously at the small dragon. "_He cannot stay! He must leave!_"

"_Wh—why?_" Hiccup asked, puzzled. "_He isn't going to hurt me like last time, bud. It was just a test._"

But Toothless wasn't having it. "_Get him out!_" he barked, snarling in warning at the small dragon.

Valka, deciding that she didn't like being left in the dark, asked: "Hiccup, why's he so upset? What's wrong with this little dragon?"

The old woman began a wheezing cackle. "Ah, I know why your friend is upset. Night Furies don't like Death Veils… few dragons do." She said.

Hiccup felt his heart stop in shock. A _Death Veil_? The only dragon in the known world he had not seen with his own eyes? He felt his mind in frenzy, incapable of processing this moment and all it entailed. He wanted to know more about it. He _needed_ to know!

"_Tell that old human to take that thing out!_" Toothless growled to Hiccup.

"_Wh—what?_" Hiccup asked; sad confusion in his tone. "_Toothless this is a_ Death Veil!" He went to reach out toward it, but a dark wing smacked the hand back, restraining it against his chest.

"_Toothless_—"

The old woman cackled with sharp life that defied her age, said: "Your dragon is right to be upset, boy."

Now both Valka and Hiccup's eyes whipped to her, completely bewildered.

"Listen carefully, boy, because, I'll not repeat myself… There are many things to know about this dragon. First, see his scales? They look like spikes, don't they? Ah-ah! Never touch them without first observing." She brought her old eyes close the dragon's back, scanning the scales for something. She nodded after a moment, "Those scales are deadly, child. Touch them haplessly and you may find yourself dead within a few minutes. You see, the Death Veil is indisputably special in that it produces deadly venom." She rubbed a finger under the dragon's chin, his mouth opened in obedience. "Observe how he has no teeth…" she tapped under the chin, four needle sharp fangs projected into place. "This dragon can choose whether or not to inject the venom through these fangs, or he can coat his scales in it taking predators by surprise!"

Hiccup was so enthralled by the sight he hadn't noticed his mouth gaping open. He glanced over to Toothless who was still staring at the deadly dragon. _I knew he was being protective, but…_

The old woman let the dragon climb off her, onto the table. "I'll let you discover the rest. Now it is your decision whether or not you change his name… But I think he likes 'Unag'."

The Death Veil stopped at his position on the wooden surface and cast a questioning glance back to the old woman.

"Yes, Unag," she crooned, "it is time for us to part ways." She glanced back up to Hiccup. "Observe this, for this time will come for you as well."

Hiccup shook his head in confusion, "This doesn't make any sense. There's no reason for you two to separate."

"Isn't there?" she questioned. When she saw his unwavering expression she said, "I am old. I haven't much time left."

Valka interjected, "Don't say that—"

"Oh, don't be a fool! You and I both know that we can't live forever, and this dragon here—he's only seventeen years. If he's lucky he'll have a good fifty more, making his life longer than any Terror's could be." There was pride in that tone.

Hiccup stared at the little dragon through new eyes. _So you guys live to be seventy… Guess you're not getting much bigger then, are you?_

The tiny dragon reared its head, acknowledging the old woman's parting, then turned and glanced at Hiccup, memory-recognition in his turquoise eyes.

"See how simple that was?" the old woman asked.

Hiccup felt a stone, heavy with infection, sitting fearfully in his stomach. The fear quickly spread up to his heart and down to his palms, then finally reaching his mind. The day of his and Toothless' separation would never happen! He knew it! But fear had already found purchase in his mind and had enrooted horrible, gut-wrenching senses of foreboding.

Despite his efforts at dispelling the horrible thoughts, he knew from his many uninvited prescient visions that, in reality, it was a very large possibility.

A sudden feeling overtook him, a tight racing in his chest like being trapped in an enclosing room. He felt suddenly entombed by the stares of the room's occupants, had to look away to calm himself.

Toothless was first to notice. "_Hiccup, what's—_"

"Keep focus, boy." The old woman interjected. "There's plenty of time to daydream later."

Toothless hissed quietly at being interrupted, but made no further moves against the maligned guest.

"Now," she rattled, focusing on Hiccup, "you may think me an old witch whose sole intention is to put a rift in between your friendship, but I assure you that is not the case. I don't like instilling false hope, but if there's a chance that you are able to live in peace with the dragons after you defeat Drago, then I wish you happiness. But that outcome would shock me. Dragons and humans can live in peace, but not together. Living together would mean one would have to conform to the other. How can a creature of wooded abode live with one that breaths fire?"

Valka perked up at the question she obviously thought was ridiculous. "We've lived with them for _twenty years_." Despite her resentment, she held her tone to a calm and even emphasis.

"Ah, yes. _You_ have. But! You see Valka; the only reason you've been able to do this is because _you_ conformed to _their_ way of life. You live in their home and abide by their standards. The only thing of volition that remains in you is your speech."

"Well forgive me for having to hide from every dragon-hating Viking on the mighty sea."

"Have you ever flown on a dragon?" Hiccup asked the old woman suddenly.

She stared at him in momentary bewilderment, "What relevance—"

"Have you?" he asked again. "I mean, you couldn't have flown on him," he gestured to the Death Veil curled into a sinuous ball in the center of the table.

"No," she said after a moment. "Why is it pertinent?"

The look that fell over Hiccup's face was one both Valka and Toothless recognized all too well. And the words that came from his mouth next surprised them both.

"We need to get you on a dragon! Oh—man! It makes sense now! Once you see what it's like—once you feel the wind and weightlessness of flight, you'll change your mind about dragons." He was standing now, arms thrown wide above his head in excitement.

"I'll pass." She offered a half-hearted smile at the boy's sudden disbelief, continued, "Perhaps thirty years ago. But now I'm afraid I'm much too old for that sort of thrill. My frangible bones would never endure it. This very chair I'm sitting in pains my back."

"Do you wish for another seat?" Valka asked, suddenly concerned.

The old woman dismissed the question with a single wave, her eyes resuming their stare on Hiccup. "Like I said, if it were thirty years ago, it would be a different story."

Hiccup pursed his lips, staring hard at the stone table top before him. The elder's words troubled him—it was true that flying dragons required much of a human's body and he felt a constriction in his chest at the knowledge that one day, his body would not be able to handle flying Toothless. He tried to swallow the depressing thought the only way he knew how: through determination to find a way around it instead.

Gazing back up at the old woman through a processing mind, he thought: _What if you had a chair to sit on? _

The initial reaction to the thought of a chair on the back of a dragon was to condemn it as ridiculous…but he knew that the concept wasn't. It was a thing that would require much thought, but he could just feel that it would be worth the endeavor.

The old woman, who'd been watching the ideas turn in his head, smiled closed-lipped—resignation on her features. Slowly she stood from her seat, rusty joints clicking into position. "I'm afraid it's about time for me to go." She said, aiming the sentence more at Valka than Hiccup.

The braided-haired mother's eyes widened slightly at this, "Must you? It's still early." she asked.

Her voice softened, "Valka, dear, you know I'd stay for as long as time permits. But now I must leave."

Valka acknowledged with a solemn nod. Casting her eyes over to Hiccup, she said, "Hiccup, do you if I could speak with her alone?"

There was no argument necessary. With a quick goodbye, he was up out of his chair and already heading with Toothless for the door.

Before he could pass through the doorway, a wrinkled old hand grabbed his arm. The old woman smiled at him appropriately, "Take well, Hiccup. I hope you survive this war… and do not forget Unag." She gestured to the small dragon napping on the table.

Hiccup stared at the reptile for a moment, "I won't forget." He said.

The old woman wordlessly nodded, releasing her grasp on him. And with that Hiccup finally left the room.

* * *

Hiccup entered the training room bustling with hundreds of busily-training dragons. Like he normally would, he took a moment to marvel at this accomplishment. It felt surreal, this place—a world within a world. This was a place where man and dragon worked together, without fear or malice toward one another.

"_Rrraaaasssk!_"

Hiccup whirled at the screeched call and dodged the incinerating fire of a Monstrous Nightmare.

He felt the heat singe the hair on the back of his neck, turned to face the assailant.

The Nightmare set down, permitting a masked rider to leap onto the smooth floor. The rider removed the mask, blonde hair poured out, splashing off her shoulders like waterfalls on rocks. The blue eyed elfin faced glared at him, devious smirk dominating her innocent features.

He crossed his arms, smiling wryly, "Oh, I see how it is. Try to kill me while I'm not looking, eh?"

"I gave you a warning." She defended innocently. "And besides, this is how you learn to fight—expect the unexpected!"

"Hmm, I sense a challenge here." He said, in playful insinuation.

She arched a challenging brow, "Oh, do you?"

"Shall we choose teams, again?"

"Shall we?" she asked innocently, grin still apparent.

He smirked, knowing it had already been decided. He also noticed the tell-tale dancing of fingers hidden behind her back, signaling the dragon to her. It was a signal that only eyes accustomed to the Language could detect and he was the master of the Language. Having the ability to talk to dragons helped though and he _might've_ considered it cheating.

With a flash of a glance, Toothless darted to him, scooping the boy onto his back, and flew backward to avoid the following wave of fire.

Hiccup went prone on Toothless, gripping two handle bars angled acutely 'round Toothless' neck and slipping his feet through leather loops for extra security.

The dragon took off in pursuit of the Nightmare, zooming quickly. Their chase traveled out of the Training room, raced through the entrance room passing an alarmed Valka and old woman, and leading to the massive expanse of the open ocean outside.

The sudden rush of stabbing winter caused goose bumps to consume his body, tingling down his arms, legs, and head. His sleek, black leather attire provided some defense against the wicked cold, but it was the warmth radiating from Toothless absorbed by his prone figure that kept him from freezing. However this warmth could be impairing and he knew from much experience that a fair balance of cold was needed to keep him on edge.

His eyes darted in quick analysis of the area, searching for his opponent. They were at a mere glide at this point, prepared for the unexpected assault.

Astrid was a sly opponent, Hiccup knew. Her astute observation and clever feints made her a virtually unpredictable adversary in battle. Little to say, Hiccup was glad she wasn't a _true_ enemy.

"_I have her scent,_" Toothless said quietly, his emerald eyes hard and questing, "_but I can't find it… They're trying to fool us._"

Hiccup pursed his lips in thought. Astrid had the upper-hand here, all she had to do was take him by surprise and tag him with her hand and she'd be victorious. Normally it wouldn't matter to him whether or not he won a competition, but this was dragon-flying and he was the reigning champion… along with Toothless of course!

He leaned in close to the Night Fury's frills, whispered in the language meant only for dragon ears, "_I say we make it look like we're retreating. If that doesn't draw her out, nothing will._"

Toothless' face twisted in skepticism. "_I don't like it. If it fails in any way we'll look like cowards… That's not a good name for us._"

Hiccup felt frustration at the dragon's reluctance, but understood his thought process. Sure Hiccup could easily convince his human friends that it was all part of a plan and not cowardice, but dragons…they didn't quite think the same way.

Smiling sympathetically he said, "_All right bud, what's your plan?_"

The dragon perked up, muscles tensing. Suddenly they were shooting downward toward the green spruce trees below.

Hiccup had to tie his hands around the little handlebars to stay on the dragon's back, that bitter cold wind, now fine needles against his, regrettably, exposed face. Even if he wanted to question Toothless' motives, the wind wouldn't let him. So he just held tightly, basking in the incredible feeling of the mighty dragon's speed.

The only part that was somewhat unpleasant was when that speed came to an abrupt halt and his innards threatened to jump out of his torso.

Toothless, of course, was unfazed by this, his head turning sharply in rapid glances at the treetops just a foreleg's reach beneath him.

Hiccup nearly smashed his face against Toothless' head to get a better perspective of what the dragon was tracking. He could hear the sharp intake of air as the Night Fury sniffed around.

Astrid was hiding in these trees! She had to be! Toothless had her scent pinned and there was no was she could escape. But…something didn't feel right. Something was…off.

"_Do you have her bud?_" Hiccup whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible to his own ears.

Then a loud hiss like air forced through teeth fell through the sky, both whirled upward to see a Skrill diving toward them.

Toothless snarled in surprise and shifted upside-down to place himself between Hiccup and the Skrill. It was in that moment—with Hiccup nearly dangling from the position—that a blazing red figure emerged from the trees, hand outstretched trying to swipe at him.

Taking a desperate risk, Hiccup leaped from the Night Fury's overturned back, aiming for one of the tall pine trees they were hovering over.

Feeling the sudden weightlessness on his back, Toothless turned and yelped as he saw his human fall into the sea of green needles. Enemies forgotten, he dove into the trees, heading straight for the ground to catch his stupid Brother… But he wasn't there.

He stopped, dumbfounded. It was only when a pine-cone bounced off his head did he look up. Hiccup stared down at him with a playful smile, hugging the flaky tree bark for dear life.

He zoomed up to the boy's position to retrieve him. The scowl on his face clearly showed his displeasure with Hiccup. "_You're insane!_" the Night Fury growled.

Hiccup shrugged slipping back onto the black hide, "_We would've lost had I not jumped. And besides, I knew what I was doing. I wasn't just going to jump to my death!_"

Toothless huffed, "_Well, I still don't like it._"

"_Fine, bud, I won't do it again. Now let's go. We've still gotta win this thing!_"

* * *

The game ended rather quickly, Hiccup victorious of course. The champions landed just before the opening of the sanctuary, watching the girl and Nightmare landing with a sigh.

"Well you've improved!" Hiccup complemented, hiding none of the admiration that he felt.

"Yeah yeah yeah, well it'll be useless if you kill yourself with stupid stunts!"

"Well what do you call that thing with Eret? I thought this game was just between us?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I'm just optimizing my resources! I never said I was fighting alone."

Hiccup wanted to counter this, knew it was one of her tricks. But ultimately he knew she spoke truth.

He nodded. "True. But you still lost."

"True." As much as it pained her to admit this, she did anyway. She wasn't one to make excuses.

Silence fell over them, an unspoken question lingering in the air that both knew well.

Astrid broke the silence and asked anyway. "Are you _certain_ you need no extra company on this journey?"

"I'm certain. Who knows how hostile these Night Furies could be to a group of dragons not of their kin?"

Astrid nodded in understanding. _They'd likely think us invaders…_

"What if they attack you though?" she asked. "Surely there must be _some_thing more you can do to protect yourself!"

_Why is she so worried for me?_ Hiccup wondered. _This is the fifth time she's asked that question._

"There's nothing I can do, but rest assured, I will be as cautious as I can be. And I've got _Toothless!_ I doubt he'll let anything happen to me." He rubbed the dragon lovingly on the head.

She pursed her lips skeptically. _That dragon will stop at nothing to protect him—that goes without saying. But… what if it's not enough?_

She knew the source of this emotion; it was her sole duty as chief to protect her own… But she wasn't chief…she'd lost her opportunity years ago along with her name. Now she was someone else, a hopeless tribute to her former self. Sure the few attributes she was lucky enough to keep made her far stronger than most others…but to know that she used to be something more…

She forced herself to push the pointless thought aside, looking back at the auburn-haired not-Viking whom she'd come to care for. "Just don't act the fool out there." She said, holding her voice firm like the Berkian Astrid would. "Resist the temptation to dive headlong into a pack of wild Night Furies. I doubt they're all like Toothless."

He deadpanned. "It's good to know you think _so_ highly of me." He said, feigning enthusiasm.

"Hey," she defended, "I take pride in seeing things for what they truly are." …Or was that Astrid? "I know that you really love Night Furies, but the only one you've known or even _seen_ for that matter, is Toothless."

He smirked at her hidden concern, "Don't worry, I know other Night Furies are dangerous. Toothless will ensure I take the right steps."

The dragon huffed in reinforcement of the statement. "_More than just steps!_" he said.

She rolled her eyes. "You mustn't solely rely on him."

Hiccup felt the familiar irritation swelling within. He was tired of hearing this. "I know that." He said. "But he is a Night Fury after all. I think he knows his kin better than I do." he watched the displeased look arrive on her face, said: "And besides, there's not much I can do if a Night Fury attacks me. They're _Night Furies!_"

"Oh-h-h-h," she angrily mused, "I can't imagine your mother is thrilled with this idea."

"She's not." He said, dreadfully recalling one of his more bitter arguments with her.

It had been only a few weeks ago, and he'd just returned from a routine Night Fury search on the Waning Isles. When he had brought the subject up with her, she had been outraged and adamantly refused.

"Don't obey foolish instincts!" she had said.

She went through, what seem to him, a monologue: "Night Furies are highly lethal! Just one of them would be enough to kill you. Just a simple aggressive pounce from one and your neck will be snapped! Do you not know dangerous these dragons are? And you want to face them alone! I've seen Night Furies take out dragons so fast it would make your head spin!"

And then he recalled his foolish remark: "That's how my neck will snap: amazement."

That bitter look she gave him after he said that… He had a tendency to worsen situations when angry.

He dismissed the things she had told him about Night Furies; yet he couldn't quite get over the apprehension the information filled him with.

"Come five days," he suddenly heard Astrid say, "and you're not back, I'm coming to look for you."

"Five days," he drawled, "that's a little… quick don't you think?"

"Nope. That's all I'm givin' ya!"

He sighed rolling his eyes. That was Astrid: the resolute, uncompromising one when it came to her companions' safety. She was like a micro version of Toothless, only she wasn't as forceful.

They heard the faint wisping of wings above them; saw the unlikely duo land beside them.

Eret brushed and errant strand of hair from his eyes, leaning forward onto Turak's horns as he asked: "It's over already?" He shrugged. "Another day I suppose… So, what is it you two are discussing?"

"Nothing important," Hiccup said quickly. He did not want to drag Eret into this argument of traveling. He also felt the bored shifting of the Night Fury beneath him, invoking an uncomfortable itch in his body.

"Just Hiccup's ordinary stubbornness." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed. _I shouldn't have even played this game!_

"Trying the forked tongue are you Astrid?" Eret asked, smirking.

She furrowed her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The tattooed face deadpanned. "Are you trying to persuade him?" he asked flatly.

"Forked tongue?" Hiccup questioned.

Eret look at him, bewildered. "You've never heard of the old saying: 'The split tongue speaks the most alluring words'?"

They both just stared at him oddly, shaking their heads.

He waved it off, "Well, no matter now. You've heard it from me!"

"Right…" Astrid drawled. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about before…"

"Why do you want to go find these Night Furies so greatly?" Eret asked suddenly.

Hiccup whipped his gaze around to meet him, asked: "How do you know this is what we were talking about?!"

He shrugged, "Just a good guess."

Hiccup huffed, almost insecurely. "I don't understand why you all are so worried. I've done this many times before."

"Yeah, but you've also never been gone for this long before." Astrid pointed out.

"Guys, I'll be fine! If anyone knows how a Night Fury is, it's me."

The others had no response for this and just stared off in their own directions as silence settled over them.

Hiccup glanced at the rolling clouds, the sun firmly rising to the center of the sky. "It's getting late. I should be leaving soon."

The others just nodded as he proceeded into the sanctuary.

* * *

It was late and darkness had begun claiming the outer walls of their rocky grotto as Cloudjumper stared at the starry winter sky in the entrance. He could hear the bustle of human voices behind him and it was beginning to annoy him.

_Humans talk too much,_ he thought churlishly, thankful now that he had chosen to separate himself from them.

He then heard a pattern of prominent steps he instantly recognized to be Toothless.

"_Cloudjumper,_" the Night Fury said from behind.

"_Yes,_" he responded without turning.

There was a hesitation, before concern kicked in. "_You're in a sour mood,_" the Night Fury noted. "_Do you have nerves about running things while I'm away?_"

The Stormcutter faced him now, eyes ablaze, "_Of course not!_" he said, pride gleaming from his chest. "_The only thing I fear is Hiccup's safety._"

"_What do you mean?_" Toothless asked, feeling that somewhere in the Stormcutter's words there was intended offense.

"_Night Furies are highly lethal. Not to mention their hostilities._" Scorn trailed his words.

"_Cloudjumper, if you're afraid I won't be cautious, you may dispel that fear. I will guard Hiccup like the precious soul he is._"

"_Hiccup's a curious one, he could wander off._"

Despite the evident fear in Cloudjumper's tone, Toothless still felt anger at this. _Does he think me to tell me about my Hiccup? _

"_I'll be with him._" Toothless said, holding anger in check.

"_You could be distracted._"

He bit back a growl, he didn't like these implications. "_I'd smell his scent weakening._"

"_But what if—_"

"_Cloudjumper,_" he said sternly. "_I know you're afraid for Hiccup, but the fewer dragons with us, the better. Trust me. I know how Night Furies are._"

There was a plea in his eyes as the Stormcutter stared at him again. "_At least take one other dragon with you. Turak is—_"

"_Not him!_" Toothless said sharply. "_There's a strangeness surrounding that one._"

"_Danger?_" Cloudjumper asked, a new level of concern replacing his features. "_Do you wish me to confront him?_" In all honesty he shared this suspicion with Toothless.

"_No! He may appear just a Skrill, but he could be disguising deadly skill._"

"_It's surely nothing I can't handle!_"

"_I'd rather you didn't risk it._"

"_If he tries anything, I will._"

"_If he tries anything…_" Toothless agreed. "_But don't provoke him! There are other lives here to be concerned about._"

Cloudjumper nodded in understanding, perked up as an auburn haired youth approached the Night Fury.

"_Hello, Cloudjumper,_" Hiccup greeted briefly before turning his eyes to the Night Fury, "_Ready to go, bud?_" he asked, his tone nearly bursting at the seam with excitement.

"_As ready as you are,_" Toothless warbled in agreement. He glanced back to the collection of humans and dragons, "_Have you said your farewells?_"

Hiccup nodded, "_All that's left to do is go._"

"_Be careful, Hiccup._" Cloudjumper said, though it came across as more of a plea than anything else.

Hiccup smiled sympathetically at the Stormcutter, "_I'll steer clear of all danger!_" he assured. "_And it's only a week so..._" he shrugged, "_I'll be back before you know it. And hopefully with a pack of Night Furies too!_" His face fell into solemnity as he began to think about the how crucial it was for them to find these dragons. In all truth, their survival counted on them locating these elusive creatures and the thought that they've had no success after two years of near constant search...

A scaly nose nudging his shoulder drew him from his thoughts, he glanced up at the insistent Night Fury breathing down on him. There were no words needed to understand what the dragon was telling him. Wordlessly he climbed onto the back of the dragon, securing the leather straps around his boots that held him to the dragon.

When he sat upright, he saw his mother at the Night Fury's side, her eyes glossed with conflict. Before Hiccup even had the opportunity to say something, she had him in an embrace, awkward considering the angle, but still heart-filled nonetheless.

Hiccup smiled in confusion and hugged back questioningly. "Mom, I'm coming back." he laughed softly.

"I know," she said quietly. "Just don't get hurt, can you promise me that much?" her smile was hopeful.

"I might get a few scrapes and bruises...but I'll be fine."

She nodded, smile becoming more peaceful. "Good." She said, stepping back. Her son was becoming a man and she begrudgingly had to accept that. He was at the point in his life where he could stand on his own, without the necessity of another making decisions for him. He wanted to go out and search the world and no longer needed the governance of a mother to do so.

He was fully grown. Her work was concluded.

A bittersweet tingle twisted her heart as she watched him go, leaning on Cloudjumper for support.

_They grow up so fast... even though he'll be back, he'll no longer be the same Hiccup that eagerly wishes to learn about dragons from his mother... Perhaps now we can learn about them together...starting with that Death Veil...a mother can only hope._

* * *

**Well that's it. Nineteen chapters to go! I am so very eager to hear your thoughts on this!**

** Next chapter is a Hiccup and Toothless-centric one! It will be posted next Sunday around 9 P.M. EST.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.**

**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the delay, this chapter wasn't quite ready to be posted on time yesterday. As you can see, it's a much longer chapter than the usual (and there'll be much longer ones as we get closer and closer to the end) and I really like how it turned out. It was very frustrating, yet unbelievably fun to write, so I'm really eager to hear your thoughts, whether good or bad. As long as it helps improve the story, I'll be happy!**

**Regarding the next chapter's update: I see that posting a chapter once a week and balancing college is, unfortunately, too ambitious :( So it looks like I'm going to have to update every other Sunday 9 P.M. EST.**

**Betas: I will p.m. you and definitely send you the next chapter to look over! I was just too busy this week.**

**Responses**

**Guest: Dragon's Prey will be continued, but probably after this story is over.**

**dracologistmaster: If you're confused about who the old woman is, don't worry, it's supposed to be that way. I like to leave some things open to the reader's interpretations.**

**kitty.0: That's Hiccup! A lot of what he says gets him into trouble, but hey, that's part of what gives him his flare.**

**a random person: Hmm, what exactly are you confused about? I may be able to help!**

**Occurring Term**** (There will be a few terms now and then that dragons use that humans just don't so if one or more occur in a chapter from now on, they will be posted at the start of the chapter to refer to)**

**Free-Water: A term typically used by Tidal class dragons referring to a Kingdom's open water that is used as habitat by all except the King himself.**

* * *

_"Sometimes the discovery of a thing is not as fulfilling as the journey leading to it. After all, you cannot have one without the other."_

_—_**From "Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

The two were far into their flight, dawn breaching the horizon with a radiant glow. It was a relatively simple path they were on—fly south until they reach an uninhabited land, then search it for Night Furies. Few problems faced the two gallant adventurers, directing smooth passage across the open skies. It would've been a rather therapeutic experience for the Night Fury, had he not caught the subtle signs of distress from his Brother on his back.

"_There's no use hiding it, Hiccup, I can smell the upset within you._" Toothless said. "_So what is it that's bothering you?_"

The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "_It's nothing. I'm just nervous about what we're going to find here. I've never seen another Night Fury..._"

It was through an understanding of the boy that perhaps surpassed even his own mother's, he was able to see through the lie. The Night Fury exhaled noticeably, frills flattening. "_It's what that elder human said, isn't it?_" He growled as anger began seeping through him. "_She knows nothing besides her old age! Don't let her foolish nonsense cloud your mind!_" _Stupid old human! I should have mauled you for those terrible words!_

Hiccup sighed. "_I know she's wrong, but why can't I just... forget about her, y'know?_" Irritation rang heavy in his tone. "_I've never had so much trouble dealing with a thing someone else has said, before… It's like my mind is afraid it actually might come true._"

"_It won't._" Toothless said with such certainty it sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. "_Do you really foresee us separating?_" He asked knowing the thought was ridiculous.

Hiccup however, felt irony at this because he literally _could_ foresee the potential turmoil of their relationship in countless Visions. But it wouldn't happen! There were still Visions where he saw himself flying happily through the skies on Toothless—just the two of them. But there was a strange aura surrounding those pitifully few Visions—a hidden context he was unfamiliar with. Who knew what cost lay on the path to those Visions? He groaned sharply in frustration and slammed his head helplessly against the head of the flying dragon.

Toothless rolled his eyes at the human's somber attitude. "_Come on, Hiccup, there's no reason to pout like a little hatchling._"

"_I'm not pouting!_" He yelled in frustration. Why wasn't he taking this seriously?

"_Hiccup I know you're scared…but there's no reason to be._" he turned as far as his head would permit to glance at the boy. "_I've been with you for your whole life! I'm not about to leave now._" He offered a playful prod with the side of his head. "_Besides, I gave you the title of Brother. And if that stupid human even had a brain in that tall, shaky head, she'd know that Night Furies never forsake their Brothers._"

Hiccup already knew this, yet hearing the words spoken from his Brother, hearing the raw emotional power that both caressed and struck him with sincerity, still managed to bring comfort to him.

Seizing up the rare feeling, he quickly changed the topic. "_Who do you think that old woman is?_" He asked, the question directed to himself as well as the Night Fury.

Toothless snorted, "_A scale-stealing, eel-eating, m—_"

"_That's not what I meant!_" Hiccup chastised, though he couldn't help but snicker at his friend's heated passion.

Toothless felt elation at emitting such a positive emotion from his companion, smiled proudly. "_Come on, Hiccup. Let's hear it!_" he encouraged.

Hiccup furrowed his brow in confusion, "_Hear what?_" he asked.

"_An insult._" He said. "_Come on, I know humans have them. I hear the two double-humans saying them all the time!_"

"_Ruff and Tuff are…well…they speak their minds._"

"_They're very strange._" Toothless agreed. He found it bewildering that two creatures could smell not a parcel different from one another and yet be two separate beings. He figured they must've hatched from the same egg and each had only a half-mind because of it. There was no other explanation for such an odd circumstance.

The memory of the double-humans' scent filled his nostrils the more he thought about them. But it was…different…and becoming… _stronger_?

He glanced hard at the island that was quickly approaching—a massive place of lush forests and high mountains. _Is my nose failing me?_ he wondered, knowing there was no possibly way the double-humans could be here.

The smell turned sharply up his nostrils and he quickly realized it wasn't the double-humans' but a dragon's.

"_Toothless, what's wrong, bud?_" Hiccup asked worriedly as he saw the dragon's head snap sharply to the right. There was a bird-like screech in his right ear, then rusty-red talons chomped down on his shoulders and plucked him clean off the Night Fury's back.

Toothless heard the terrified shouts of his companion. He whipped furiously to pursue the beast when thin fine talons tore four long streams into his right wing and careened him out of the sky.

The Night Fury squealed in burning agony as his wounded wing failed to support him, and began spiraling downward toward the land below. He bounced off the closely sectored trees; each hit a disorienting whirl to his senses until he felt his body crash on a cold blunt surface.

Pain ruptured through his scaly back and wing as he lay facing the sky. But his negligent injuries weren't for concern right now.

Toothless scrambled to get right side up as he heard the distant yelling of his companion, the savage pounding of his heart causing him to shake as a desperate shriek escaped his throat. His Brother was in danger! His Brother was in _danger!_

"_Hiccuaaaeeee!"_

A sword of fire pierced his wing as he tried to fly again, bringing him back down to the earth in a grimacing crash.

His claws maliciously ripped into the soft dirt as he denied the whimpers of pain that balled in his throat. It hurt so badly! But he couldn't be weak now; he had to save his Hiccup!

With a bone-chilling grunt, he tore through the overbearing pain. He was a _Night Fury!_ The strongest creatures on the earth! _A mere scratch won't keep me down,_ he told himself. But even he couldn't fool himself. He knew the wound on his wing was much more than that. He grimaced as he extended the injured wing—the dry, screaming pain, burning oppressively as the wound was stretched. He observed the four long slits in the dark membrane, the grass below completely visible through the tethered holes.

A nauseous fear enveloped his stomach. A wound like this could mean he'd never touch the sky again. But luckily he had Hiccup—the wonderful human would know how to fix such a wound!

But he'd have to find him first, and the longer he took, the greater the risk of infection was. And if that happened… surviving would become a thing of luck.

He growled ferociously: How was a Changewing able to give such a wound to a Night Fury? The thought bewildered him. _Changewings are pack fighting dragons! To be wounded so severely by only one… it's—it's shameful!_ He looked at the crippling mark with nothing short of embarrassment. _There's no way to hide it either—those thin talon marks bellow: Changewing! Once Cloudjumper or any of the dragons see this…_ he shook his head irately. _At least it wasn't a little Terror…_

As he realized what he was doing, he became furious. _Pride will not bring my Brother back to me,_ he told himself, forcing the wing closed.

A dominant fear pulled at his heart as he brought the human back to mind—an anxious haste screaming inwardly that time was running out. As irrepressible as that feeling was, it had no altercation on his mind or the common sense he so proudly carried. He sniffed the air for the familiar, heart-warming scent he was so fondly accustomed to. But all that met his nostrils was the scent of dry air and dirt. He also detected the scent of a few other woodland creatures nearby that were of no threat to him.

He ignored them and their negligent existence, scanning every inch of his immediate vicinity. A grim fear crept into his mind as he tried to focus on finding the scent. _Why would a dragon do such a thing? What do they want with my human? It can't be the Queen; we're too far from her reach!_

The grim fear that his companion might be dead crawled down his throat and sat heavy in his chest. Desperate began to set in as time went on and on and his auburn-haired friend was still missing without a trace.

_He cannot be dead! He's too strong! No, he'll convince those Changewings not to kill him._ A hurricane of anger whirled within him at the thought of those dragons. _Just hold them off until I get there, Hiccup… I'll rip each of their throats out personally!_

* * *

Hiccup's eyes opened to an inverted world. Confusion was the initial emotion to the situation, then panic.

_Where am I?_ Hiccup wondered, seeing pale white ripples of a river directly below through a web of green tangled mess. Once he realized he was upside down, he quickly discovered reason for it. His right leg was trapped in a tight coil of vines that knotted everywhere from the ankle of his boot to the crook of his knee. The vines, he realized, were all around him, tensely twined and entangled between the large and closely quartered trees. It was as if the vines were designed to trap unsuspecting prey, like a spider's web. Only he hoped there was no creature coming to dine on him.

As he fidgeted around, he eyes caught sight of an opening in the roof of the trees. The exotic-colored sky of dawn drained through the awkward spot and he figured that was where he must've fallen through. He tried to collect his thoughts on how he ended up here, but his head throbbed in pain from the blood rushing to it.

_I need to get down. I'll die if I don't. _

With an energizing heave, he hoisted his torso to meet his legs, grabbed hold of the culprit vine trapping him. The blood now flowing back into his body brought a flood of pressure and disorientation to his head, he waited it out as the burn of his new position grew throughout his abdomen.

Once the discomfort was gone, he focused on the vine. _How do I sever this?_ He wondered. _How far am I from the ground?_

He swallowed in an incredibly dry throat. He would have no choice but to risk the fall. He reached for his dagger holstered on his waist; felt his heart still as his hand found nothing.

_I must've left it on Toothless…_ He perked up. _Toothless!_

The realization elated him. He would certainly help him!

But at that moment the memory rained down on him with tidal force. They were knocked out of the sky… that meant Toothless could be injured, or worse…

He swallowed the fear. _If _I_ managed to survive the fall, a Night Fury is more than capable!_

As he hoisted himself higher onto the vine, he called his dragon's name. "T—"

But the moment be began, he felt the vine snap from his fighting weight.

He plummeted.

Fear had never been as real to him as it was in this moment; falling an unknown distance, slowed only by the thick web of vines. He bounced off the pliable green ropes, painfully smacked stiff dark branches as they scraped and scratched the exposed portions of his body. He felt his weak body fall without purchase until the stabbing of icy knives entombed him.

Out of the trees now, he found himself in ice-cold water, being dragged quickly toward the dark hole of a cave. The water seemed to pick up pace at the entrance, screaming for him to swim away.

He found his voice in that terrifying moment. "_Toothless! Toothless!_" he gasped, desperately flailing his aching, tired arms in pathetic swimming strokes. He felt himself losing the battle against the freezing current stilling his muscles. The water was so cold it felt like his body was being cut into ribbons by the rock-shredding teeth of a Whispering Death. He tried to scream his companion's name again, but the voice he had just found quickly diminished to tiny whimpers that weakly slid from his mouth. He was going to be dragged into this cave and fall down a waterfall to his death.

And he struggled helplessly as this came true, except when he entered the mouth of blackness, he felt his body meet smooth rock and he began sliding diagonally from the light that was quickly vanishing.

He was on a rock shelf sliding speedily downward into complete darkness—a darker dark than he had ever experienced before. This darkness was terrifying and restricted sight completely causing desperate panic in him. It was like being underwater and needing a breath of air that couldn't be found.

Hiccup closed his eyes, finding this helped a bit. He heard the sounds of rushing water grow louder, pouring off the end of this slope into a deep pit of water below. His body's last spurt of adrenaline kicked in permitting him the ability to try to slow his pace.

He moved his legs around when the ground beneath him vanished and he felt the weightless churning in his stomach as he fell into the black pit.

When he hit the water, it wasn't hard nor was it painful. It was… warm actually. And it soothed him as he let himself sink under it, his body too weak to fight it.

But before he passed out, he felt something massive and alive, envelope him.

* * *

For a moment, he had heard the terrified call of his Brother. It was strong but ephemeral, filled with fear. The human's scent was still untraceable though and this both confused and angered the Night Fury. He snapped his teeth out in aggression. The voice had faded away too fast for him to pin a definite direction. _He must be trying to find me! I have all his tools though. Without them he's easy prey for a wild dragon!_

He snarled at this revelation, galloping hard in the direction he believed the boy's voice came from. _If any dragon dares to even threaten my Hiccup…_

And then the image of a Night Fury finding Hiccup before he did entered his mind. _Night Furies despise_ _humans._ _If one finds him, Hiccup won't even have the chance to breathe before his neck would be broken._

This heightened his perseverance. He weaved so perfectly in between trees it was like he'd practiced it every day, every noise/sight/smell meeting his acute senses. He heard birds chirping, saw foxes scattering from trees, smelled a dragon nearby…

Wait… a _dragon!_

He came to a halt as the scent assaulted his nose. The smell was obvious—it was a Changewing.

The dragon—with slit pupils sliced in deadly amber orbs—glared at him from atop a small cliff, no taller than Toothless was when standing on his hind legs. The moment the Changewing noticed what kind of dragon he was he became as tense as a stone.

_This is the critical moment_, Toothless thought, hatred for the creature burning bright in his emerald eyes as he cautiously watched him. _He'll either choose to attack me or flee. I can kill him. I should kill him… But he might be my only chance at finding Hiccup._

So he waited, every muscle in his body tensed and prepared to fight. _The weakling knows he cannot kill me. But that's the thing about Changewings—they're pack fighters. For certain he's going to ambush me. And I cannot smell the others because they're likely hiding in the surrounding foliage blending with plant scents._

Toothless returned his focus on the dragon in front of him. _I may be quick, but am I quick enough to take down an entire pack of wild, desperate Changewings? _A thought entered his mind; he had a single chance to prevent this fight. Even though his Night Fury instincts told him to not be a coward and to fight and revenge his wounds, he knew that he had a responsibility to his Hiccup. So, biting his tongue, he stood tall, said: "_I come not to harm. As King I demand you stand down and allow me peaceful passage._"

The dragon's eyes seemed to mull over the information, doing well not to betray any emotions.

"_You are a Night Fury._" The thin voice said.

Toothless nodded, stifling a deadpan._ Leave it to a Changewing to state the completely obvious..._

The dragon continued, a challenge edging his voice now. "_But the King lives in a sanctuary of ice and is a massive dragon of the sea._"

Toothless tilted his head slightly, "_You mean to tell me you've not heard of the human raid on the ice Kingdom? The White King perished along with his Kingdom over five summers ago._" Were Changewings really that ignorant?

The Changewing was taken aback at this, and Toothless saw the dragon's skepticism betray itself through tension at the corners of his mouth.

"_Why do you wish to pass through here?_" he asked after only the slightest hesitation.

_Changing the subject!_ Toothless thought in annoyance. But he didn't confront it. "_I am in search of something._" He said.

"_What thing would require you to venture through our land?_"

_He's becoming aggressive, I must be cautious._ "_I am not here to steal your food. I'm simply in search of an item lost in flight._"

The dragon seemed to consider this, but his next question surprised the Night Fury. "_If what you say is truth, and you are the King, why would you be traveling alone?_"

Toothless cursed mentally. The Changewing was playing with him! He knew Toothless knew that it was his kin that had attacked him! He was making the Night Fury look like a coward! Temptation to confront him burned furiously on his dark lips, but he suppressed it. _This is for Hiccup!_ And he showed no signs of struggle as he said: "_Actually the thing I'm searching for is a companion of mine. We were separated over this island._"

"_A mate?_" the Changewing asked, drawing out the conversation.

"_Not exactly… He's my Brother._" He held the resentment out of his voice. No Night Fury deserved this demeaning treatment!

"_Dragons have many brothers, and another Night Fury among our land is not a threat I care to risk._"

_This isn't going well, time to get to the point! _"_Have you smelled a human anywhere near here?_" Toothless asked, changing the subject.

The dragon's eyes quickened with interest. "_A human?_" A devious smirk tugged the Changewing's mouth. "_Do you seek revenge?_" he barked a laugh. "_I guess Night Furies have weaknesses too!_"

Toothless felt rage burning in his cheeks at the offense, asked: "_What's that supposed to mean?_"

"_At night your kin is invincible, sure. But during the day… your color makes you an emphasis._"

"_Have you smelled a human here or have you not?_" he asked impatiently.

The humorous smirk on the Changewing faded fast, returning to a displeased look. "_Why should I help you?_"

"_Because I will destroy this place if you don't._" he allowed the pent up anger to filter his voice.

The dragon seemed unmoved by the threat, stared at him in mere disdain.

"_I can do it._" Toothless assured confidently. "_I'll summon the forces of my Kingdom upon you and this place will no longer exist._" He clawed at the soil beneath him to emphasize his point.

The Changewing's eyes went into narrow slits of resentment. "_You don't want to start a battle, Night Fury._" He warned, "_You don't want to weaken your forces when you have that wicked Queen to worry about._"

"_Cowards will say anything to save themselves._" Toothless huffed in amusement, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. "_You know it will be a simple battle and you'd lose horrendously… yet…you attack me in the sky,_" his voice rose as he continued, "_you take my Brother from me, and then try to pretend that it never happened…_ _Do you think Night Furies are_ fools_?!_"

The Changewing glowered at him in resentment, but said nothing. The Night Fury had discovered his facade and defending it was futile.

Toothless continued: "_I'll give you fair warning: If you do not drop this character and take me to my Brother_ right now, _I will end the life your entire tribe. And dust will remain as your memory._"

Despite the Changewing's silence, Toothless still noticed his words strike the dragon. After a long moment, the Changewing sighed. "_The human scent went this way,_" he gestured behind him. "_I'll lead you though this area so you won't be attacked. But if you attempt anything the entire tribe will be on you in seconds and _you'll_ die. Your Kingdom may destroy us, but we will still fight back!_"

Toothless nodded in silent pride, knowing that the Changewing was in no mood to hear his oaths or promises. Suddenly from all sides, Changewings appeared, unveiling themselves from trees and bushes. They didn't attack him, just glared venomously as they passed him by. Night Furies were hated by nearly all dragons. They were known for their ruthlessness, domineering vigor, and wicked intelligence. He felt those qualities deep within him, knowing he was capable of exhibiting them, like he had just done with the Changewing. And that both frightened and elated him.

* * *

Hiccup felt a pounding pain in his head as his eyes slowly parted. He panicked when his eyes met complete darkness, darting up from his lying position.

His body ached in every place. It ached in places he didn't know could experience such soreness—most notably (and annoyingly) his armpits. How do you strain those?

He remembered now this darkness—falling from the trees, dragged by a cold current into a cave, sliding down a blind slope, and falling into soothing warm water. He remembered specifically how nice it felt to his shivering beaten body, comforting him in a relaxing blanket…

But how had he not drowned?

He recalled the feeling of something huge and alive rolling around him and then nothing else, just the present now.

He winced in pain as he tried to stand. A sharp jolt shooting from his ankle forced him to sit. It shrieked in pain from where the vine had captured it… Or was it from where that Changewing had grabbed him?

He groaned from the pain. The sound reverberated off the walls in the darkness. Just from the time it took for the echo to reach his ears, he knew he was in a very large place.

His stomach suddenly howled in huger, the twist and rumbling sensation within making him feel weaker and weaker.

"_Toothless where are you?_" he whispered helplessly. It came out no more than a dry rasp—pathetically weak, even for him.

At that moment he heard a choir of bubbles rupture somewhere close in the massive, dark room. They sounded large, noticeably disrupting the, most likely, deep water they surfaced from. He felt the water from one of the bubbles splash his face, felt the warm soothing drops caressing him despite his apprehension.

Suddenly something massive surfaced from the water. Hiccup's heart stopped in terror. He could not see this thing, yet from the sound, he knew it was absolutely massive.

Startling pain shot through his eyes as a fire was ignited a distance away. He shielded his eyes with an arm. Just the sheer brightness through his eyelids stung.

It took him nearly two minutes before his eyes were prepared to open and only in mere slits, at that.

He would have taken a moment to observe himself to make sure he was not injured, had it not been for the gargantuan Seashocker—its two heads peering down at him—sitting tall from a lagoon in the center of a large room.

Immediately Hiccup knew what kind of dragon this was. He had never seen a Seashocker this close though. Its hide a deep sky blue splattered atop a shiny black made him awe the creature.

"_You're awake, human,_" the right head spoke. Hiccup flinched in fear of the sudden communication. He might have been able to understand and speak to dragons now, but that didn't mean he was used to it, especially when one he'd never met before spoke to him. Despite his shock, the dragon's voice came out a humming tenor that relaxed him—made him feel safe.

"_Why did you venture into our home?_" the left head asked. His voice was deep and basso—a savage, powerful voice that held command firmly. He feared that head.

"_Perhaps he cannot speak,_" The right head inquired, "_most likely frightened that he's speaking to a dragon._"

The left head glanced from Hiccup to his companion head, back to Hiccup. "_Is that it, small human?_" he asked. "_Are you too frightened to speak?_"

Hiccup glared into those electric yellow eyes; despite how accurate the dragon's suspicion was, he felt compelled to speak. "_Thirsty,_" he managed in a rasp.

The right head winced at the hoarse request. "_That voice!_" he yelled. "_It's like claws of steel! Quickly, we must get him something to drink!_" The left head rolled his eyes at the right's over-exaggeration.

Suddenly the Seashocker's tail rose from the water, the tailfin shifted horizontally and cupped, cradling water and offering it to him. The fin alone was larger than Hiccup's entire body, but he drank of it gratefully nonetheless. It was warm and it hurt his dry throat, but he didn't complain.

He drank until he felt replenished, watched the long tail retreat to the water.

"_Thank you,_" he muttered, still feeling the heavy weakness of hunger.

"_You're lucky you made a splash,_" the left head said. "_We wouldn't have heard you otherwise._"

"_Splash?_" Hiccup questioned.

"_Why yes,_" the left head continued, "_when you fell into our waters. Have you already forgotten?_"

It all made sense now—this Seashocker had been the one who saved him! A sudden fear flashed across his mind, separate from all other thoughts and pressing, as he looked once again at the dragon. "_You don't care that I'm a human?_" He asked, cautiously.

"_You look not like one to harm our kind._" The right head remarked safely.

Hiccup went silent, nodding his head.

"_Why is that?_" the left head asked. "_I never thought humans to be ones not militant toward us._"

"_Indeed,_" the other head chimed.

_Should I tell them of Toothless? Maybe they can contact him!_

He sat up, fighting the pain. "_I've lived with dragons all my life. There's no need to be wary of me. I came to this island with a dragon… but we got separated._"

"_That is apparent._" The left head said. "_And it's a…_" he teetered expectantly on the last word, drawing closer to the boy to collect the dragon's scent. "_Hmm… my senses are umm-m-m… failing me. What dragon did you come on?_"

"_His name is Toothless…_" he hesitated before continuing, "_He's a Skrill._" He lied. _Let's see how they respond._

"_A Skrill named Toothless…_" The right head drawled incredulously in his sly tone.

Guilt filled him as he heard the Seashocker say the name. He had been troubled by this before, but for some reason when this strange dragon said it, it made him realize just how horrible the name 'Toothless' was. _My best friend and I give his the worst insult possible. One that will last forever… _

"_Where are you and this ah-h-h-h Skrill from?_" Left head pushed on.

"_We live with the King of Dragons._" Hiccup said. _Maybe they'll know of the _real_ Toothless this way. _

The heads just seemed to exchange a glance Hiccup couldn't quite interpret. They faced him again. Left head spoke in his deep, demanding voice. "_So human eyes have befallen on the Great White King!_"

_Great White King? Do they not know of the attack five years ago? _He looked at the heads strangely. "_You must not travel much. The Great White King died in an attack five years ago…_"

"_How tragic,_" Right head said, but there was no remorse in his tone. "_What dragon succeeded the Power? Was it the commander of the invasion filled that role?_"

He shook his head, "_It wasn't a dragon attack. It was humans._"

"_Humans…_" Left head mused soothingly. "_And were you, perhaps, an umm-m-m _participant_ in this human onslaught?_"

"_No,_" Hiccup growled in outrage at the idea. "_I helped some dragons escape as the King held the attackers off._"

"_That isn't very noble, running away like that._" Left head said. "_It sounds like he died because of you._"

"_He did not!_" Hiccup snapped. "_It was the King's command that I escape with enough dragons to rebuild the Kingdom._"

"_That's just the command of one who's protecting his subjects._" Left head said.

"_Not like I'd have been much help anyway…_" Hiccup mumbled inaudibly.

"_Doubtful,_" Right head interjected, apparently hearing him. "_This was a human attack. You are human. You could've communicated with them, lead them astray. You probably could've done it without a single loss of life, too. But it would have been a risk, and I understand the King's reasoning–if you had failed, then all would be lost. He was probably grateful in his final moments._"

Hiccup felt a tightening in his chest, assured himself: _I did what the King wanted. It's not my fault... And I followed my prescience. If I hadn't I would have died… right?_

"_Well,_" Left head said, "_each of us are permitted one terrible mistake. Now you understand you cannot run from everything, correct?_"

He felt anger at their words. _This must be the mentality of wild dragons not ruled under the Great White King_. He felt embarrassment at their words as well though. They made him feel selfish, that he betrayed the most sacred dragon bond—trust. He had allowed the Great White King to protect him, but when the time of need arose and the King needed _his_ protection, where was he?

Then a regret-invoking thought surfaced: _Berk is not that big… there couldn't have been that many ships… What if my choosing not to flee, but to stay and fight _would_ have made a difference? I had the chance to stay, my mother begged me to… and I chose to abandon the dragon that offered me shelter for my first fifteen years…_

"_See what you did?_" Right head snapped sharply to Left. "_You made the human upset!_"

"_I was simply stating facts. It was not my intention to depress him._"

Hiccup sat with eyes downcast. The events had transpired five years ago! None of the dragons living in the Kingdom blamed him for it… or at least he didn't think they did. Regardless he knew he couldn't dwell on it now. He glanced up at the two heads, babbling away on a pointless argument. "_Why don't you live in the Kingdom?_" He asked.

The two heads ceased their argument, snapped an intrigued glance at the human. Left head spoke first: "_The Kingdom wasn't large enough for a dragon of our prestige. The King occupied the majority of the Free-Water._"

"_So you just live alone in this dark rock?_" Hiccup asked. What did this dark and soggy place possibly have that the Kingdom of ice didn't?

"_There's more to this_ rock _than meets the eye!_" Right head said proudly. "_Many a dragon would be jealous of this place... Of course you humans cannot understand._"

The Seashocker then spiraled into a long torrent of prideful beating and self-glory. Hiccup ignored them, feeling a very pressing anger with himself for avoiding the most important matter—Toothless was out there somewhere and was probably in heart-pounding agony searching for him.

_I'm okay, bud. Don't worry! _He pleaded as if the dragon could hear his thoughts. _Just hold on. I'll come find you!_

He focused once again on the Seashocker still gloating about his home. "_Do you guys think you guys could maybe take me out of here? It's a nice place, don't get me wrong! But… I kinda have someone to find. And I'd just feel better if I could find him...y'know...soon._" There was a hopeful plea in his voice as he asked this. To him it sounded sincere and reasonable, but that was him. The Seashocker might interpret it differently.

Both heads stared down at him in silence now, and indecipherable answer in their eyes. "_Where do you wish to go?_" Right head asked.

And Hiccup felt relief at the response, his heart gaining the sweet taste of gratefulness for the dragon cooperative demeanor. He knew now that all he had to do was track down Toothless and they could be on their merry way.

* * *

Toothless followed the Changewing closely, glancing from side to side to analyze his surroundings. He marked the numerous Changewings scattered throughout the trees; their amber orbs all glaring at him with their acidic malice. It was a good thing Changewings were pack fighters, else one might brave up and attack him. That being said, they could be planning an ambush somewhere ahead. In that case, he'd have to rely on his acute Night Fury muscle reaction to escape.

"_This way Night Fury,_" the Changewing informed dryly. He leaped onto a small ledge that led to an enormous clearing. The open land wasn't flat but round in foothills. The miniature mountains looked like ripples in the green land with only a few patches of spruce trees here and there. Toothless nearly scoffed at the geographical feature. _No challenge, this! Not even for humans and their pathetic claws! _

Toothless had spent so much time staring at the land he hadn't noticed the Changewing staring at him.

"_I'm doing this for you, Night Fury._" He said irritably. "_If you're here to merely gawk at our land, then I have no business aiding you._"

Toothless blinked out of his reverie, stared at the dragon. "_Please, lead the way._" He mustered up all the strength he had to sound the least bit respectful to this undeserving dragon.

Without even a gesture, the Changewing turned, extended his wings, and soared into the sky.

Toothless cursed as he remembered his injured wing and followed on-foot, trying his best to remain unnoticed by the dragon. _Damned wing!_

This failed miserably as the red and green reptile glanced back to check on him. He stopped and swooped irritably to the ground just in front of the Night Fury. His eyes were two hard stones as he stared at the black dragon. "What _are you doing?_" he asked sharply.

Toothless held a solid face, "_I'm following you._" he answered pointedly.

"_How exactly?_"

"_From the ground._"

The Changewing glowered at him, eyes narrow. "_What're you hiding from me?_" he questioned suspiciously.

"_What is there to hide?_"

"_Don't play games with me, Night Fury!_"

"_No game._" He said. But he couldn't help the mental smirk that formed from the Changewing's impatience. "_I just prefer to be on the ground._"

The Changewing opened his mouth as if to say something but hesitated, revelation in his eyes. "_You're injured._"

Toothless tensed at the accusation. He knew! Would he attack now that the Night Fury's vulnerabilities were known?

The dragon just stared at him, many emotions shining in his eyes but none discernible. He gave one stiff-necked nod. "_We'll travel by land, then._" Then he turned away from him, remained in place as he faced the open landscape. "_Can you keep up with your injury?_ _This isn't a stroll through the forest_."

Toothless scowled at the tone. The Changewing spoke as if he were some burden—a frail and sickly creature with the usefulness of a Terrible Terror. If he wasn't the key to finding Hiccup…

They traveled over the green foothills, through a valley of captured fog, up the windward face of a rocky mountain and through a cave in the side (why they couldn't just go around the mountain, Toothless would never know), and to another vast landscape of foothills under exotic orange sky of dusk.

Toothless marveled at the beautiful landscape, though he noted how much better it would be if Hiccup was safely on his back, where he should be! He felt a strange dubiety in the pit of his mind: _I don't think this dragon's leading me to Hiccup. This land—I don't smell him anywhere in it. _He felt the fear begin to constrict his heart, making want to curl up in a ball and wail sorrowfully for his Brother. But he clung to hope. _None of this makes sense—what do they want with Hiccup? I can't lose faith! There has to be some other angle to this I can't see._ This thought brought him some hope, but doubt still stubbornly chained itself to him.

He took a moment to view his surroundings noting in particular a small vein in the land. The sinuous line that ran across the vast land appeared merely a line of dirt and rock at the base of two hills from their position on the mountain.

As his head was turned nearly completely away from the dragon, he heard a whooshing sound, turned sharply to see the Changewing, wings tucked tightly to his sides, diving down the face of the mountain toward the green trees below.

Toothless snarled in betrayal, galloping furiously down the rocky mountain slope. _Oh, y__ou're not escaping me!_

He was a blur, talons ripping into stone as he sped down the steep incline with impossible precision. The swift movements brought pain like daggers into his wing, and he had to fight not to collapse. He managed to stay up though, and when he reached the forest below and the Changewing, he shot a plasma blast just before his running feet.

The Acid-spitting dragon tumbled as he tried to avoid the blast, flipping over and onto his back. He whipped to his feet just before the snarling Night Fury could pin him, staring at the dragon as if he'd gone out of his wits.

"_Thought you could escape me, did you, traitor?_" Toothless growled.

"_What are you talking about you insane beast? I did not betray you!_"

"_Ha! How do you explain that little flight down the mountain then? Did you forget I was Night Fury?_"

"_Hey, I told you that you'd have to keep up. And you did, aside from the attack!_"

"_You said we'd travel_ on the ground._ Last I checked that had nothing to do with wings._" He flashed his for emphasis, instantly feeling the screaming rebuke from the injury.

The Changewing shook his head in disdain, "_Don't you think that if I wanted to escape from you I'd have flown away already? With all the opportunities I've had..._"

"_No, because I would've shot you down. You saw the opportunity here to catch me unprepared and took it. And now that you're caught, you pretend—just like you're_ so_ good at doing—that you were merely moving quickly? Do you really think that'll preserve your scales?_"

The dragon's eyes flashed wide in momentary fear. He took a step back, "_Night Fury, I've given you my honest word. I know you can kill me, but I urge you not to for I have a tribe that needs my lead._"

_He's an Alpha!_ Toothless thought in sudden realization. _No matter. I'm not intimidated._ He glared down at the Changewing with an unimpressed expression. "_The needs of your tribe will not matter if you don't bring me to my_ living _Brother_."

"_Why do you care so much about him?_" he angrily countered. "_He's a_ human_!_"

"_Why do_ you _care?_ _Why did you take him from me in the beginning?_" Now it was his turn to get angry.

"_It's difficult to explain. It's…not my doing. Not entirely… There are other forces at play._"

Toothless' heart dropped in fear, but he kept it out of his voice as he asked: "_There are_ _Others?_"

"_Did you really think a little Changewing tribe would think to just take on a Night Fury?_"

"_No. But you did it anyway_."

"_With _reason_, Night Fury._" He mumbled.

Toothless felt rage at the victimized tone, but shrugged it off. "_Explain._" He commanded.

The Changewing took a moment to glance around, making note of something nearby. "_Follow me. I'll explain once we find a suitable place—one where no ear can intrude._"

Skepticism was a plague infecting Toothless' mind: _This could very well be a trap…but if he's speaking the truth and it gives me even a chance to save Hiccup… _He sighed at the weakness for the boy in his heart and reluctantly followed the Changewing.

It took some time but they eventually reached what appeared to be a deep rocky vein in the land—a small divide of dark brown that was just barely too wide to jump across. Toothless stood on a flat branch of rock that jutted slightly over the chasm. Just one glance down to the thin passage of drifting water, guarded by harsh, solid rock outcroppings, below told him that a fall from his position would more than likely be fatal. He had fallen on enough sharp rocks in his life to know that it they always left their mark.

The Changewing came up through the thick surrounding foliage a moment later. The moment his eyes fell on the Night Fury and the majestic pose he was in as he stared down into the gorge, he scowled. _Pompous big-winged dragon with his mind full of derision! _The arrogant dragon acted as any Night Fury would—with over-exaggerated pride. _He looks upon my land as if he knows it instinctively._

Toothless glanced around, noting the golden glow the setting sun was casting through the wooded grove they were in. "_Where is it, you aimed to go?_" Toothless asked, facing away from him.

The Changewing nodded toward the gorge, approached it. "_See that?_" He asked staring down into it.

Toothless saw the large veins of mossy green that led to the calmly moving, soft-turquoise water. "_I see_ water." He said.

"_Indeed… we must follow against the current._"

Toothless felt a sudden irritation at this. Did this Changewing not know his own land? Why did they have to find this gorge first? He didn't question him, despite the growing concern that he was being led astray, and followed the red dragon once more as he trotted along the ridge. _I must trust... dragons don't normally travel like this so perhaps it makes sense that he's a bit uncertain... I must trust..._

They moved just along the gorge, weaving with its turns and bends, up and down to flow with the natural curve of the rocks. They must've traveled at least an hour on the thing before they reached its source—the large body of water it drained from.

The lake of perfectly still water sat atop a tall hill, though the view of the vast fertile land was blocked by the thick forest of trees surrounding all sides of the lake in audience.

Toothless glared up at the now dying pink sky, stars beginning to sparkle through. It sent a hollow sadness into his heart as he noted that night had fallen and Hiccup was still not with him.

He walked with sulking steps out onto a small rocky beach, for the first time feeling the wariness from the long-lasting fear and sobriety of adrenaline. And the pain from the wounded wing! _I can't rest. _He told himself._ My Hiccup is still out there, alone and most likely frightened. _He sighed painfully, wanting nothing more than to curl around the boy and tell him that he was safe and that nothing would ever take him again. But that was a fantasy only his mind could play out…

He glanced over to the Changewing, whose snout was buried beneath the lake water, drinking it down greedily. _I hope this dragon's heart is pure…_

He felt the stale burning in his wing like gnawing teeth, slowly unfurled it to check. Every movement, every little ripple or jostle of the thin membrane on his wings was rebuked as molten shredding—a threat sent by the wound that held his wing hostage.

The wound itself appeared to be unchanged since its infliction. To a wingless creature it would appear as a painless tear, but Toothless could feel that it was anything but. It wasn't yet infected, but it soon would be if he didn't have it treated.

Gathering his wits, he decided to drink from the lake to recharge his tired body. The cold, fresh water felt blissful as it coursed down his dried throat. He finished after a few copious gulps, but then filled his mouth one more time. Not swallowing, he reared his head back to face the injury on his wing, carefully spat a stream to wet it. He winced as the water trickled through feeling more like acid than anything else. Once he finished he backed away from the lake, only to see the Changewing staring at him.

There was a strange look glazed in those amber eyes and it made Toothless feel self-conscious.

"_I see that injury is quite serious._" The red dragon said.

Toothless only nodded at the obvious observation, but he detected a different emotion in the dragon's voice—it almost sounded... apologetic.

The red dragon sighed very quietly, staring at the wound. "_There are healers in our tribe. I can summon them to tend to your wound._"

He arched a brow, "_I thought this place was secluded?_"

"_It is. I'd have to go back and bring one here._"

Toothless thought about it, but refused. "_I can't afford to be encumbered for the few days it would take to heal this._" he clenched his teeth as he gestured with the wing again. He had to stop doing that!

"_Are you sure?" _The Changewing asked._ We're not going to find this human today. We'll need to find a place to rest through the night. It'd be the perfect time for it._"

_WHAT?! _

Toothless felt rage replace his fatigue, bared his teeth in a vicious growl at the Changewing. "_What do you mean 'we're not going to find him today'? How far away is he?!_"

The Changewing let out an annoyed sigh. "_Listen Night Fury, this type of search takes—_"

"_Search? You told me you knew where he was!_" Toothless raged.

"_No, I said I knew which_ way _he_ went... _That's different._"

Anger became a pumping organ in in his chest, raging and dominating all rational features. "_So all day I was just following a Changewing who had no idea where he was going?_"

"_Well_ _I was not just going to let you wander freely through our land. You're too suspicious._"

"_You could have at least told me you didn't have his scent. Gah! So much time has been lost!_"

"_What, i__s the Night Fury upset because his precious time was wasted?_" The Changewing asked, his voice a condescending taunt. But it turned to stone as he said: "_We don't all get what we desire, the moment we desire it. Deal with it and move on._"

The Night Fury trembled in anger, spoke lowly: "_My Brother might die because of you._"

"_Yeah? Well you _will_ die if you leave that wound untended._" He flicked a wing at the Night Fury's.

"_Tell me something:_" Toothless said_. _"_Why did you take him? How do you not know where he is if—_"

"_We were following orders._" He said firmly.

"_Orders—from whom?_"

"_From a dragon of the sea._" He admitted.

Toothless stared at him as if he had two heads. Never had he heard a more absurd, nonsensical statement in his entire life!

The Changewing nodded in confirmation, "_I know it seems ridiculous, but you don't know this dragon. He has the power of an Alpha._"

"_So he controls you._" Toothless surmised, still unconvinced.

"_In a way. He uses us to procure _him_ food of the land, while he brings _us_ food of the sea._"

The Night Fury permitted a single nod, being King he knew of the powers the Alphas possessed, how they affected others. _If there is a possibility that this is true, then this Changewing's trapped_, he knew. _The power of this 'Alpha' must have tight hold on them with little give. The only reason this Changewing is able to act freely is because this sea-dragon's power is most likely inexperienced… Wait…_ his heart plummeted into the pit of his stomach with realization. _Food of the land… Hiccup!_

Toothless stared at the dragon with a new intensity. "_He's going to eat Hiccup?_" He couldn't! There's no way! Dragons don't eat humans, they tasted too awful!

"_Hiccup? The _human_ you mean? No, the sea dragon doesn't eat humans._"

The anxious ball of pressure deflated slightly in his chest. But there were still unresolved concerns. "_Then what does he want with him?_" he demanded.

"_I don't presume to know his mind. All I know is that he was very eager to have this human—like it was some sort of precious thing. I highly doubt he's gonna do any harm to the human._"

_Okay, so this dragon wants to have Hiccup all to himself…_ _I'll gouge those sea-eyes right out of his head!_

"_Where is he?_" The Night Fury demanded, shoulders squared.

"_Like I said, I don't know! He has many places where he resides under the island._"

"_I'm finding him._"

"_Fine. But in the morning. You don't want to keep pushing that wing... He won't do anything to the human._"

As much as he resented it he knew the Changewing was right. He focused on his breathing, tamed it. Once a calm state had been reached he spoke: "_What is our plan for tomorrow?_"

"_We'll check each cave, one-by-one until we find him._" the Changewing said.

Toothless didn't respond, planting himself on the sand. He was going to get this resting over with quickly.

"_What are you doing?_" the Changewing asked in annoyance.

The Night Fury wanted groan, "_What do your eyes see? I'm resting._"

"_Uh, unless you wish die, you'll move yourself._"

Toothless spun a dangerous glare onto him. Was this betrayal?

The Changewing shook his head at the expression. "I'm _not the one who's the threat. It's who dwells in that lake._"

Toothless glanced sharply at the sleeping water. "_Who?_" He asked. But the Changewing's silence was enough for realization. "_That sea-dragon can come all the way up _here_?_"

The Changewing nodded grimly.

Toothless glanced at the water, staring at it as if he had just noticed it for the first time. _You won't live long sea-dragon. I'm coming for my Brother._

After a moment of silence, the Changewing spoke up: "_Well, you do whatever you feel is best. There's no way I'm staying here._"

He turned to leave. Toothless stared at the water for a few moments longer, before he begrudgingly followed the red dragon into the surrounding woods.

* * *

Hiccup had to hold on tightly _and_ hold his breath as the Seashocker raced through the open water. He had never ridden a dragon so massive in his life, besting Cloudjumper by more than double in size. It felt so amazing to ride on a dragon that could swim so fast. Bobbing up and down with the waves so smoothly, turning so sharply around promontories, and defying currents with gargantuan size. It was a different feeling completely from the sky and, while it wasn't anywhere near as exhilarating, it was still a rush of adrenaline.

"_Are you still with us, small human?_" a calming voice asked.

Hiccup nodded, even though he knew the dragon wouldn't be able to see it. "_I'm here… as far as I know._"

"_Good._" The head chimed. "_There's no point reaching your friend if you're not with us. Let's just hope your Skrill-friend isn't too hostile when we find him._"

Hiccup remained silent as the dragon glided atop the water. The moon shone bright in a dark sky of midnight blue, casting its glowing rays onto scattered patches of milky silk and leaving an ever-widening path of rippled light on the black water before them.

As astounding as the scenery was, Hiccup found it impossible to suppress the feeling of betrayal for gazing upon it without his best friend. His heart ached in fear as he thought of the possible situations his friend might be in. wounded, trapped… _dead_.

And then he thought of his mother.

_She was right to worry. But… I'm not in danger… _He felt the tangibility of a future conversation with his mother as if it was a memory—felt the anger, the regret, the consequences… That was a conversation he was going to avoid using everything in his power!

He then felt the question of reality penetrate some foreign boundary in his mind. It asked the question: Is this a dream?

But it felt too real to be a dream and too present to be a Vision.

Despite himself, he felt, in his mind, a warning telling him not to voice the question for it was ludicrous.

So he just sat, occupying his mind with his own disquiet.

"_Why are you so silent, human?_" Right head asked.

"_I was… just thinking._"

"_You humans do that often, it seems. What is there to think about for so long?_"

"_Dragons._" He said lamely.

Surprise was evident in the swift turning of the dragon's head. "_Dragons? You humans malign us to no avail, yet we occupy your minds as primary thoughts?_"

He shook his head. "I _think about dragons… Other humans don't._"

"_Well… you certainly are different from any human I've crossed paths with. You even smell different._" His attention was drawn to an approaching black mass in the distance. "_We're almost there, just another moment._" He said.

"_Focus young human,_" Left head said after his long silence. "_You're about to witness a thing no living eyes—aside from our own—have ever seen._"

Hiccup pursed his lips. He felt this place approaching have an odd power over him, like he was unworthy to be in its presence. And it scared him.

* * *

The morning felt surprisingly cold on his scaly back and he awoke in a shiver. The truth off his loneliness hit him hard in the dawn's retreating fog. It was like the remembering of a severe illness brought it back in full force. And what made the pain even worse, what made him nearly break down into tears, was the realization that his body had begun to accept the fact that Hiccup was gone. Last night, he received some of the best sleep he had in the past months. He was unwillingly recovering.

He loathed himself for this, and felt the desperate urge to claw out the part of him causing this recovery. _I should call Cloudjumper for help… but the Changewings might take it as an attack and take us both out._

He fought back an outburst that pressed with vomiting urge. _Oh, Hiccup! Why must you be so stupid? You can't just kill me like this!_ His head fell, ashamed. _Forgive me, Brother. You're probably out there and just as terrified as me._

"_I assume I need not to ask,_" an annoyed voice from behind him said.

Toothless turned to face the Changewing, saw the look of impatience and fatigue on his flatness of features. It never ceased to amaze him that this Changewing could manage to sound so annoyed and bitter, even when he began a conversation. Was there_ anything_ that intrigued this dragon?

Despite his emotional dismay, the Night Fury felt a sly remark burning in the fork of his tongue. He said: "_It make sense now, why you Changewings spit acid._"

His amber eyes went dark, "_What's that supposed to imply?_" he knew it was an insult, but he didn't understand why.

Toothless, realizing that came out less jokingly and more insulting decided opening his mouth had been a mistake. "_Nothing… It was meant as a joke._"

"_Don't get smart on me, Night Fury! I may tolerate a lot, but there's a line I draw and wise remarks will quickly put you over that line._"

_Great glory, what a hard set of scales he has!_ Toothless thought. Sure given the circumstances, this dragon had every excuse to behave this way, but by the sky's gate he was sullen!

The irritable red dragon stretched the sleep out of his wings, but visibly struggled to suppress a yawn. "_Let's go._" He said, then walked off through the thick foliage ahead.

_That impatience must be a nuisance, even to him!_ He thought as he quickly launched to catch up. It took him only a few seconds, given his incredible speed. The Changewing seemed annoyed by this, and that gave Toothless satisfaction.

The red dragon ignored him for the entire trek—through the valleys of turbulence, over the cliffs of the northern shore, and all the way down to the blood red reefs on the eastern face of the island. It wasn't until they stopped for rest at a small cove just thinly isolated from the ocean, did they speak to each other.

The Changewing—trying desperately, Toothless noticed, to conceal his exhaustion—said: "_Well, that's just more hunting and gathering time wasted._"

Toothless didn't feel one morsel of sympathy for this dragon. He's the one who attacked him in the first place! He felt anger rising at this, did his best to suppress it.

"_And don't tell me I didn't have to join you!_" he added.

Toothless huffed, "_I take it you don't get many visitors here._"

"_We don't welcome them._" the Changewing said.

He knew that that statement was directed at him, that he wasn't welcomed.

"_I know you hate me_." Toothless said. "_And as soon as I find my human and get him back _alive, _I'll be gone forever._"

"_If only it were that simple,_" he said sadly.

Toothless felt an apprehensive confusion at how the Changewing's tone had changed from before—he spoke with such certainty, but with such hopelessness that Toothless felt the need for careful words.

"_It _is_ that simple. We search these caves until we find them._" He said, allowing an adequate amount of anger to slip into his tone.

"_Do you even know what you're up against? I mean this isn't some meek little Scauldron or Thunderdrum. This is a_ Seashocker_—King of the Pull and the Waves!_"

"_I don't care if he's King of the whole ocean! While he has my Brother, I will pursue him—I will follow him every place he goes and every cave he swims to, and when I find him I will drag him out of his pathetic water and watch him dry and crack under the sun._"

"_All this for a human…_" the Changewing chuckled sadly.

"_You don't know Hiccup; you couldn't know how incredible he is_." His voice lost its strength as he said this.

"_What's there to know? Have you tamed him? You let him put these…these things on your body,_" he said, brushing his head against the leather loops near the Night Fury's tail.

Toothless shifted away from him, "_Those_ things _hold his hind-paws to me while we fly, and what you Changewings consider as 'tame' is really trust and loyalty and love. Perhaps you'd have seen that if you weren't so preoccupied with knocking us from the sky!_"

"_Or perhaps you would've attacked us!_" he countered. "_Perhaps you would've taken our harvest and left us to starve had we left the two of you together!_"

"_You seriously thi—_" he stopped and clenched his teeth together as a burning tremor crackled through his left wing. He had been ignorant and foolishly allowed his wings to talk alongside his mouth—_again_. Now he was paying for it.

The Changewing fought back his resentment and glanced at the injured wing the Night Fury was cradling. One sniff of the air revealed all that he needed, "_The first stages of infection are setting in._" he said grimly.

Toothless just glared up at him through narrow eyes, remaining silent.

"_You Night Furies have thicker stubbornness than you do hides._" He moved closer to the wing which Toothless defensively jerked away. "_I can't help you if you won't let me._"

"_You're no help,_" the Night Fury laughed dryly, getting to his feet. "_You can't even take me to my human!_"

"_I'm in the process. And if you don't get this taken care of now, you'll certainly never get the chance to reunite._"

"_Why should I trust you?_" Toothless growled. "_How do I know you're not going to kill me in the process?_"

"_You're a King, right? Well do you really think we'd risk the wrath of your Kingdom—whatever the size may be? We certainly don't want to deal with a flock of angry, savage Night Furies._"

Toothless didn't say anything, just thought about the dragon's words. He obviously knew of the animosity Night Furies had toward all other species of dragons. _He thinks I'm King of the Night Furies! _It made sense—he'd never once told the Changewing who he was King of. And there was no doubt that the dragon could feel his Kingly powers, that inner pull of the mind and body that held the ever-looming persuasion that at any moment he could use to call upon the forces of the most elite kin of dragon to rain white fire down upon the tiny land and all its inhabitants_ ...perhaps he should keep thinking that. _

The Changewing swung his head round to face the vertical incline of brown rock that walled the cove, let loose a thin shrilling call that echoed throughout the trees above.

There was no return call, only the chirping and croaking of woodland creatures.

Toothless sat still in the consuming silence, waiting—waiting. It seemed like an eternity before he saw the zooming red body dive from the sky and land beside him. The Changewing that stood before him was not too much older than him, her body, a deep crimson and eyes, a pale amber. She held her stance questioningly as she stared at him, questioning whether or not the Night Fury could be trusted.

"_Do not worry,_" the familiar Changewing voice said. "_His wounds are too severe for him to pose as even the slightest threat._"

"_Forgive me,_" the Healer said, "_but why are we restoring him then?_"

"_This one is a King. He has many to his tribe._"

Despite the Changewing Alpha's prudence, Toothless could still hear the suggestion in his voice. He was trying to frighten the Healer into healing him.

The female Changewing's eyes were alight with awe and terror. There was a spark of confusion there as well. She turned her neck to face the Alpha, speaking quietly into his ear.

Toothless nearly rolled his eyes. This was something a human would do—underestimate a dragon's hearing abilities. Only she _was_ a dragon!

"_Isn't he the one we…_ "

"_He is,_" the Alpha responded not bothering to whisper. "_But our objective wasn't to kill him. And his wounds are slowly becoming grave. If we wish to maintain our agreement we'd be wise to help him…before his tribe does._"

This seemed to register on the Changewing, her eyes going wide as her glance returned to the Night Fury.

She approached apprehensively, the fear in her eyes driving a wild excitement through his sleek body.

_I thought the Changewing_ Alpha_ was afraid of me!_ Toothless mused. _This will be amusing… _

He unraveled his injured wing, splaying it to its fullest length which, alone, was longer than her entire body. He made sure to hold his wide emerald stare on her, observing her every move with an indecipherable expression.

The Healer focused on the wing, forcing her gaze from his. Toothless could just smell the fear radiating from her. She knew that at the slightest mistake, he could take her down so fast her sluggish muscles would have no chance to reciprocate in defense.

_This is cruel,_ Toothless told himself. _But they're the ones who attack me and Hiccup! They deserve much worse than fear!_

He felt a tinge of pain trickle through the nerves of his wing and up through his body. Perhaps I shouldn't frighten her. Who knows what repercussions a sudden startle could have on my wing?

He glanced at the back at the back of the tensed Changewing looming over his wing. It felt like a heavy boulder was resting on the membrane of the wing, stretching it dangerously. Trying to ignore the awkward pain, he glanced at the Alpha Changewing. The red dragon was sitting atop a boulder close-by, his eyes staring directly into his.

The stare was wasn't creepy. It just felt normal—interesting almost.

He continued to stare into the dragon's deep swirling pools that watched him with abandon. _This is... strange_. He thought in amusement, holding the stare. He felt like he was sleeping with his eyes open but he knew he was doing.

A critical revelation came into his mind all too late: _My mind's being trapped!_

* * *

Hiccup stared at the alluring pit of blue water that sat captured by sand. The lagoon, which was separated from the ocean by mere meters, was so beautiful and so reminiscent of that of the Great White King's. The blue water was so clear, yet it was so deep he could not see the bottom. Fish swam deep down, frolicking about in their innocent traveling manner. Hiccup was tempted to jump in, somehow knowing the water would be soothing and fulfilling.

"_This is nice…but…_" Hiccup informed resisting the urge. "_I really think he's back on the other island._"

The Seashocker stared at him from the lagoon, confusion swelling in those eyes of deep yellow. "_The Skrill scent leads here though. If he was on the other island we'd have smelled it._"

Hiccup bit his lip in guilt. They had no idea his friend was really a Night Fury…

"_Do not worry, human,_" Left head said, noticing his struggling expression. "_You will find your friend soon enough._"

A massive tailfin came out of the ocean water, beckoning him. "_Come close human,_" Right head beckoned, "_you must drink and stay healthy if you are to make the journey._"

"_Journey?_" he nearly whirled back. "_You said he was here!_"

"_His scent drifts in from lands afar._" Right head informed, head twirling to accentuate his words. "_So you must drink quickly so that we may be on our way soon._"

"_W—wait…_" he said, trying to veil his desperation. He had to figure out a way back to that island! "_What if this is the wrong scent you're tracking?_"

"_Have faith, human,_" Left head said. "_We're skilled in this domain._"

"_I—I know. But…I'd just prefer to go back to the island we came from and look for him._"

"_There are no—_"

"_I know there are no Skrill scents there!_" He hesitated as he felt guilt infiltrating him, "_Look, I…lied… my dragon's not really a Skrill, but a… Night Fury… I didn't tell you at first, because I wasn't sure I could, y'know, trust you… I didn't want him to get hurt._"

The Seashocker's face remained impassive as Hiccup sneaked a worried glance up at them.

"_It certainly took you long enough,_" Left head said.

This struck Hiccup like a bolt of lightning. "_What?_" he asked.

"_You know, human,_" Right head began, "_we're dragons… You can't hide the scents that stick on you._"

"_So… you knew all along?_" Hiccup said, anger rising quickly. "_My friend could be dying and you bring me to these places like it's just a game?!_"

"_Relax,_" Left said. "_We dragons are resilient creatures. He's more than likely all right._"

"_But you don't know that,_" Hiccup countered. "_You didn't see him plummet from the sky as we were attacked by those Changewings._"

The heads exchanged glances among each other, a look of humor passing between them.

Left head asked: "_A Night Fury was brought down by a _Changewing_?_" The disdain in his tone was as thick as jungle fog and Hiccup felt a defensive rage boiling within him.

"_We were blindsided! No dragon could have been prepared for that!_"

The two heads just glanced doubtfully at one another.

Hiccup sighed knowing his anger was offering no progress. "_I—I'm sorry… but I just want to go back._"

"_Be calm, human,_" Right head said. "_Let us relax first. We just arrived here._"

Hiccup felt anger rising within him. "_Don't you get it?! I need to get to Toothless. I need to!_"

"_You_ need _patience, human._"

Hiccup clenched his teeth. _This is so pointless… _Acting of his own volition he spun away from the Seashocker, facing the sea. Cupping hands on both sides of his mouth, he roared at the top of his lungs: "_Toothless! Can you hear me, bud?_"

Before he could even hear his echo, teeth clamped down around his shoulder. He screamed in burning pain as he fell to his knees—his whole body squirming desperately to escape the massive jaws. He felt his limbs grow weak and useless as a numbing tingle flooded through him and then black unconsciousness swept over.

* * *

**All right, there you have it! I know that this chapter is going to take some time to read, so I won't get immediate responses, but please still review so that I can get a feeling for whether or not you like where this story's going, if the characters are good, etc.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter, btw!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon._**

**Author's Note: This chapter was never supposed to be this short, but after revising it became clear that this was basically part two of the last chapter and therefore had to be shortened to hold the mood.**

**Regarding the previous question: It seems like most of you want me to wait until the story is finished to revise it so that's what I'll do. The changes I make though will no effect the plot in any way, I'm just beefing it up so to speak.**

* * *

_It was then that the Master of Dragons witnessed the single most puzzling thing in His life_—_the perspective of His enemy._

—**from "Biography of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Toothless felt an odd pulse of fear surge through his unconscious mind—a desperate ringing calling for him. He knew it was Hiccup's voice calling to him, but for some reason felt no need to answer the call—he'd go away any moment and allow him to continue his deep, beautiful sleep.

But then he heard a horrible sound. It was Hiccup again, but this time he was screaming like he was hurt!

Scared and confused, he scrambled to find a way out of the darkness in his mind. His muscles were slow and unresponsive as he fought against the invisible weight that was trying to force him back into place.

_Must…get…out…_ he told himself. He weakly nipped at the unseen weight all around him but the muscles in his neck and jaw were not cooperating.

_"Rest mind—no troubles."_

He felt like smiling at the soothing voice, purring and surrendering all forces under its warm embrace.

_I am a resting hatchling… hatchlings need rest… _He crooned to himself. But there was a distant glow in his mind—a speck of disconcert that dared to question the adequacy of this realm. Weight like a dune of sand crashed down onto his mind, it said: "_Light bad. Brings sorrow and pain. Stay here and be happy._"

Toothless obeyed and averted his gaze from the light, but it spoke into his ear as he turned away. "_Brother, I need your help, come save me before I die…_" it called out.

He whipped back to the light. _Hiccup? Where are you?_

_"Rest hatchling, rest. Here's good, light's bad. Stay."_

The voice had so much power! The light had none. But he still found himself moving toward it, the voice screaming for him to come back and scaring him like the little hatchling he was.

The light was a sudden encompassing aura, asking him to enter by will while the voice behind tried to force his actions. Surely he was close enough to the light that it could grab him and pull him in, but it didn't… it wanted him to enter on his own, by choice. He couldn't enter otherwise.

He felt terrified to disobey the voice behind him, but his Brother...

Without a second thought her pressed into the light. Abruptly, the dark confused realm he was in changed into another, only this one made sense. He felt a waterfall of emotions return to him as he pried his glued eyelids open.

"_Impossible!_" the Changewing Alpha exclaimed with wide eyes, the moon hung over his head.

Toothless paid him no mind, whipping up from his lying position and startling the Healer over his wing. There was a faint scent of familiar blood tracing the air, but he knew it precisely.

_Hiccup!_

Eyes in slivers of fury, he raged out of the cove in a concussive blast, ignoring his still injured wing as he took off into the starry sky.

* * *

The Seashocker loomed over the unconscious human, Left head staring at Right angrily. "_Why in the whole sea did you put him out like that? It's not as if the Night Fury actually heard him. The Changewings probably have him under their mind spell and are already half-way to the Queen right now._"

"_I_ _was exerting caution._" Right head informed. "_This human was showing resistance and I wasn't going to put up with it all the way to the Queen's Nest._"

"_She_ _said She wanted him uninjured! What do you think She's going to say when She sees him in this state, you fool?_"

"_Be quiet! It's not like She can't remove the venom Herself. She has no reason to—_"

He was cut short by a sudden blast of violet light that plunged them deep into the water of the lagoon.

Toothless crashed unsteadily into the sand of the beach, his injured wing had torn further from the brash force exerted on it.

He ignored the burning pain as his eyes settled on the familiar human, lying frailly by the rim of the lagoon.

His heart leaped into his throat as he scrambled over to his side, eyes wide in fear.

"_Hiccup! Hiccup!_" he shouted, tail curling protectively around the frighteningly pale form. He was breathing, but it was shallow. He softly nuzzled the human's head, "_You're_ _safe Brother. I have you! I promise this time! They aren't your real Brothers, I am! I won't let them take you no matter how much they want you! …Brother?_"

His eyes immediately gravitated to the tiny bowl-shaped line of blossoming red around his right shoulder, the potent smell of venom radiating from the wounds. Shock was replaced by a deep snarl that formed on his maw, "_They… hurt you…_"

Without any warning, he launched into the lagoon, resurfacing nearly a minute later dragging a wounded Seashocker by the throat. It wasn't that simple considering the size of the creature.

Nevertheless Toothless dragged him to the spot of his Brother, spat them out with disgust. "_What_ _did you do to my Brother?!_" he demanded.

They stared at him weakly, Right head panting, "_You…will regret…interfering with the Queen's business…Night Fury…_"

Toothless recaptured his grasp on Right's neck, biting down with his vise-like jaws. The Right head groaned in choking pain. Even though the Night Fury's mouth was too small to encompass the whole throat, the small portion he could threaten was a vital, life-transporting, one.

"_Venom!_" Left head gasped, feeling the pain as well. "_The human has venom in him!_"

That wasn't enough for the Night Fury. He snarled as his grip tightened, teeth now drawing blood.

"_Ah-h-h-h! It's the truth, Night Fury! He's infected with venom! What more do you wan—aieeee! For a puny dragon, you certainly can bite! I see why the Queen has a desire of you…_"

"_Just tell us what you want, Night Fury and release us!_" Left barked impatiently.

Toothless jerked them an inch toward the boy as a gesture, holding his bite firmly.

"_Night Fury if you want us to heal the human, we can't—Ugh-h-h! We Can't! Only the Queen has that power!_"

Toothless released the Seashocker, bringing much relief to their eyes. But he wasn't done yet. "_How dare you, cowards?_" he snarled. "_How dare you harm my Brother? You think just because he's not with me you can ignore my scent on him? I'll kill you!_"

"_Calm down Night Fury!_" Left head pleaded. "_We do not wish to fight you. We are merely following orders. We wish not for the boy to die just as much as you do!_"

"_Do you take me for a Terror?_" Toothless questioned incredulously. "_You're the ones who put the venom in him! The only reason he's in danger is because of you._"

"_Yes...We'll admit to that,_" Right said. "_But it was only to sedate him. He was quite unruly at the time._"

Toothless stared in disbelief, "_Never have I heard a more pathetic excuse. Just heal him already and quit insulting my intelligence!_"

The heads exchanged glances with one another. There was a skeptical message passed, a secret meaning meant only for their understanding. When they glanced back at Toothless they were met by his indignant emerald eyes.

"_It _is_ possible to heal him without the Queen... And you're sure She's absolutely out of the question?_"

Toothless let his snarl be their answer. He also didn't like the looks the Seashocker was giving to his human and stood protectively over him, prepared to shield him if the dragon foolishly decided to go rogue.

It pained the Night Fury to look at his Brother in this state. Hiccup was so pale and calm in resting, so unlike the symptoms of any other creature's venom. His skin felt hot against the scales of his cheek, much more so than a human's skin should be.

There was a human word for this type of body heat—fever, he believed it was called. Regardless, he knew it was a very serious matter. Hiccup had told him once that such intense body heat could be deadly to a human. And that thought alone prompted a new level of panic to run rampant within him.

He looked up to the Seashocker who was just staring up into the sky, "_We need to get his skin cooler!_" he yelled, fear coating his tone. "_He'll die if he remains in this state for too long! Let's…Hey! Are you listening to me?_"

Annoyed, Toothless turned to see what was so enthralling to the sea-dragon. His heart plummeted as he saw an encroaching mass of dark in the sky like a black cloud—the Changewings had arrived...

Toothless snarled viciously at the pack of Changewings descending upon the white sand before him. The red and green beasts bared their fangs and brandished their claws as they eyed him and the boy sheltered beneath his body.

The Night Fury crouched low, his glance rapidly shifting from the wild pack of dragons before him and the looming sea-dragon behind. The Seashocker behind him appeared livid by this intrusion, Left head barked, "_Be gone, carrion-eaters! We do not need your aid!_"

A red-painted face stood out from the snarling weeds of Changewings, the others all kept a respective distance from him. Toothless recognized the face immediately, recognizing the Alpha with vicious resentment.

"_We have a mission to fulfill,_" the red dragon howled with pride. "_The Night Fury is our charge!_"

Right head glared at the leader through narrowed slits of enmity. "_Your _charge_ has outwitted you and is now interfering with our charge. We will not dawdle attempting to sort them to amend the results your own ignorance._"

Toothless felt indignant rage at his name being tossed around as some petty belonging—he was nobody's charge! He could easily escape them if his wing wasn't injured. He cursed at his incapability; he and Hiccup were in danger because of his weakness. All he could hope for was that he could somehow find a way out of this conundrum and heal his companion.

As other dragons entwined in a heated argument, an idea slipped into his mind. He discreetly glanced at the cliff walls behind him, analyzing and formulating. He shifted his eyes to the unconscious form safe beneath his good wing, made sure he was still there and secure. He then cast a resolving glimpse to the night-blackened sky and smirked thoughtfully. _The night is my companion…_

Two forepaws slammed into the sand as a furious Changewing growled, "_I will not ask again, sea-dragon: give us the Night Fury!_"

"_You've no rank to order us!_" They spat.

"_Rank has no factor in this._" The Changewing countered. "_You stole from us!_"

"_On the contrary,_" Right head informed, "_your charge came to _us_! And because he threatens our mission, we will—_"

"_Where did they go?!_" A Changewing blurted.

All eyes suddenly flung to the spot where the Night Fury should have been, now occupied by vacant sand.

The Seashocker whipped its two heads skyward and bellowed furiously to the stars. His charge had escaped! There was not a moment's chance to react before the sea-dragon shot a bolt of electricity into the dense pack of Changewings.

The blast, not as effective on land as underwater, managed to strike two unfortunate Changewings near the front of the group, the pulse crippling those in the immediate vicinity.

The Changewing all recoiled at the assault, flaring their wings and responding with zipping acid shots at the Seashocker.

And like that, a battle had begun.

* * *

Hiccup felt a heavy weight imposed onto his head, found himself surrounded by darkness.

He wasn't afraid, he had experienced it enough times to know that he was in the unconscious realm where he would talk to Toothless.

But Toothless wasn't here. No one was. But for some reason he knew he wasn't alone.

Before he could even begin to investigate, a voice spoke to him. "I see that my children have failed me... This was not my intention." It said.

Hiccup felt the darkness all around him but could not find the location of the strange feminine voice. It was all-encompassing and powerful, like the voice was inside his head.

"Fear me not, human. While it is well within my power to obliterate you, I find it unnecessary to waste potential."

Hiccup's throat felt constricted in fear, holding words down. When he finally found his voice, he weakly asked: "Who are you? What is this?"

"Such an anticipated response… I find it distastefully pathetic. How does it feel to be such a pitiful creature?"

Hiccup clenched his teeth in anger, opening his mouth as if to speak.

But the voice beat him to it. "Choose your words wisely, human, for there is little chance what comes out will surprise me."

Hiccup took a deep breath willing away the anger he knew he was being goaded into. "Answer my last questions." he said firmly.

There was of pause, then, "I am the Dragon Queen… from the stench of your fear I know you are aware of who I am."

Hiccup's heart plummeted and he felt the sudden urge to run away. But there was nowhere to go in this dark void. He was forced to listen.

"Ever since our last encounter, I've been mulling in careful preparation for this precise moment—the moment in which I could connect my mind to yours. Through prescience."

"Why," Hiccup demanded, penetrating his fear, "so that you can kill me?"

The colossal voice seemed to echo before it began. "I already established that you're safe here… my purpose, in this precise moment, is to give you a task neither of us are capable of completing individually."

Hiccup felt like confusion had slapped him in the face. "I won't help you." He said firmly. "The way you treat dragons… you're no Queen!"

"What do you think is the most oppressive entity to dragons?" she asked calmly. "Me or humans? You see, it is your disgusting kind that kills us, spills our lifeblood when we wish for nothing more than to share in the feast of your harvests. I refuse to be a passive recluse while the blood of my children is maligned by such a negligence species."

"There doesn't have to be a fight!" Hiccup pleaded. "If you stopped attacking—"

"You seek solace in your words, yet you know they mean nothing without action… three hundred human years I have aged—three hundred years I have witnessed the splendor of my kind and the carnage of yours. Our unity is a magnificent river, which runs dry in the concept of a human mind… But your mind can see this. Your mind is not only human, but dragon as well… I value your importance and can aid you in your fight against the tyranny of Drago Bludvist. Perhaps, if you serve me well, we may consider a truce."

Hiccup huffed silently. The offer was appealing, he wouldn't deny that, but he felt that too much was left unspoken. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "This seems too risky to just blindly accept."

"I have no other certainties to fill you with. However, I can tell you that your responsibilities to me would never require you to come near to my dwelling place. I cannot control your mind, but I can communicate through it as long as it lies within my reach, which your home does not."

Hiccup pursed his lips in thought. This was a heavy decision being placed on him and he was torn over whether or not to accept. _Is this my decision to make? Toothless is the King of dragons, not me. I can't just decide to help the enemy._

"You need brazen thoughts, human." the voice said. The foolish little creature seemed to not understand that in this place, thoughts were not private. "You fear the retribution of your allies—being the focus of their blame and betrayal… but there is nothing to fear, you will not fail me. That is the reason I chose you. You are my confidant."

"What exactly do you need me to do that you can't do on your own?" He asked with a skeptical brow.

There was a long silence that lingered for so long Hiccup began to think the Queen had left. Then, out of the dark void, an image sprung forth, growing in aperture. It was an island by the look—oblate silver moon perched low behind it, peeking through narrow valleys in between steep green mountains. Hiccup leaned in instinctively to get a better view, frustrated that the darkness of the image dulled the island's more distinct features.

When the all-encompassing voice spoke again, it startled Hiccup from his concentration. "Observe this image, human. Do you understand what this is?"

A sarcastic response burned fervently on the tip of his tongue, but he doused it deciding the Queen might not take well to it. So instead he said, "It's an island with tall mountains… and it's night." He honestly didn't see anything else. It was just a boring little island with something obviously important to it. _Is it Berk?_ He wondered, unable to recall the island's geography in detail.

"The soil of this place is beautiful—soil that has never faced the burden of human feet. This is the location we both desire, but only you can travel to… this is the current nest of the Night Furies."

Hiccup's eyes quickened with interest as he threw his head closer to the image, trying to spot one of the elusive black-scaled dragons.

"Prescience is a powerful ability that is in both of us. Only yours is a jealous shadow of my own, primitive in its present abilities… But it will transform and broaden as time continues. The only peril you must avoid is temptation. Prescience will call out to you to draw you into the future or past. You must deny it for its might against your underdeveloped human mind could trap you forever if you enter a vision… And your corpse is useless to me."

"But I've entered Visions many times before… How will it trap me?"

"Your mind isn't strong enough to discern reality from Vision. It is similar to a dream in that normally one believes the realm is reality—but you will have no hope in waking from this realm if it seizes you. Now that your human maturation has reach adulthood, your Visions are unabridged and complete, unlike your tiny mind."

Hiccup shook his head with speed that would suggest it was filled with stone, "This is—I don't understand."

"That is why I am guiding you. Now… when you wake in a moment, you will immediately need to tend to your wounded friend—it would be inconvenient to have to send a lesser dragon to aid you. Hurry! His life is fading quickly…"

All questions were stopped in his throat as his mind suddenly twisted in a disorienting blur, spinning him until he felt a swell of change consume his body. When it settled he had to pry his eyelids open to a reality that was significantly heavier than the other.

He was in claustrophobic darkness and choking humidity, but remarkably felt safe. It took a moment, but once his thoughts caught up with him, he pressed through the firm leathery roof above him and was greeted by a bone-chilling breeze and the exodus of captured heat from under the wing.

It was a sickening churning in his head and his stomach as he stood, one that nearly brought him back to the ground again. He shook the black fuzziness from his eyes and regained equilibrium, briefly noting that he was in a cave before his eyes returned to his reptilian friend lying unconscious behind him.

_He's apparently injured;_ Hiccup reminded himself. _I have to help him._

He fell carefully to his knees to get close to Toothless's face. His weak body instantly rebuked him with a disorienting twist that threw him in every direction. He tensed to try to rid the feeling and once it fled he refocused on his best friend.

"Toothless?" he rasped through a dry throat. "Bud, wake up!" He lightly shook the Night Fury's head, but to no avail. The dragon's eyes remained pressed closed, his breathing shallow.

"C'mon, bud!" he pleaded. But those eyes remained sealed.

Growling sharply in frustration, Hiccup shifted his gaze to the rest of the dragon's body. He inspected every aspect of the dark hide, observing every scale critically. Then, as he approached the middle of the dragon, he noticed something was off—the Night Fury had his wing furled against his sides, but very tightly as if he was trying to make it retract inside of him like retractable teeth.

He felt a lump of fear clog his throat as he delicately grabbed the wing and unraveled it. He tried to bring it out as slowly as he could, but the dragon still cringed in his slumber and made painful whimpers.

Hiccup's heart constricted as he saw the three fine tears in his wing, ones that could only be made by a dragon's talons. Before he could move closer to inspect, a retching odor—sickly and pungent—sent him reeling backward away from the wing.

The horrendous smell caused the boy to gag, and he was thankful that his stomach was empty.

Pressing his eyes closed in tight anger, he slammed his fists on the stone floor, "It's infected." It came out as a cross between a snarl and a whimper. "I—I don't know how to treat infection. I only know how to prevent it."

He inhaled deeply, cupped hand filtering his nose. Panicking would only make things worse, despite how difficult it was to be calm. He glanced back to his friend—his other half—and felt torn between gratitude and anger. The dragon was stupid for coming to save him when he had such an injury to tend to. But if he hadn't…

Crawling back to the Night Fury again, Hiccup rubbed a hand over the smooth scales on his forehead. "Hang in there, bud. I'm gonna fix you." He could feel the dragon's warm breaths on his elbow, slow and growing weaker. "We save each other." Hiccup confirmed, staring into those closed eyes.

Kindling confidence he glanced back at the wing, drawing near to the wound once again for closer scrutiny. The membrane on the wing was thin in comparison to the body so the infection wouldn't be hard to clean out and close up. The only problem was how to treat the illness brought over the dragon by the infection.

He shoved the thought aside. Right now he had to clean out the wound and seal it up. He paused as he thought of the materials he needed. Most of them, unfortunately, he did not have on-hand and would have to be improvised.

He shambled over to the little leather satchel harnessed around the Night Fury's side. From it he grabbed a single clay jug, filled with water. He stared at the container, no larger than his hand, contemplatively—it'd be foolish to waste the precious clean water within for anything other than hydration. But… Toothless…

He stared at the bottle for a moment longer before he broke the seal and greedily drank down the crystal refreshment within. It felt wonderful for the moment in which he drank it, but he quickly brought to mind the most important task.

Grabbing the empty jug, he stood, wobbling at first under nauseous weight, then pushing his focus to the outside world.

The entire climb down from the cave he felt dizzy, light-headed, queasy, and fatigued. He began to recognize his surroundings as he sauntered onto the beach. With a pang of anxiety he remembered the small lagoon—the Seashocker that had attacked him there…

But the place appeared empty, not a soul in sight. _Toothless rescued me… _He told himself,_ so that means he must've come in contact with the dragon…_ A confident nod began rocking his head. He knew how protective his dragon friend was and once he had discovered the wound they gave him…_ The Seashocker's no longer around…_

With the renewed confidence, he approached the salty water that extended out to the end of the world. He quickly scooped the container through the water, filling it to the brim. He managed to make it back to the cave with nearly all the water he had collected. He tried as hard as he could not to spill any on the climb up, but he quickly discovered that that was impossible.

He slanted up against the inner wall of the cave as his body attacked him, hunger stabbing his stomach in rapid, intense intervals, and dreariness rolling his eyes unfocused. His body was not yet ready to resume on its normal level of endurance, still weak from the venom.

But he knew the risks of pushing his body and was willing to take them if it meant saving his best friend.

He got down onto his hands and knees as he loomed over the putrid wound, the yellow smell of infection nauseating. He opened the container, spilled its contents carefully across the wing. Whimpered mewling came from Toothless' unconscious mouth in obvious discomfort.

Hiccup tried to be as gentle as he could as he finished off the jug, hoping dearly that it was enough to cleanse the wound.

Quickly now, he went back into the satchel, retrieved a needle and some string packed specifically for sealing wounds. Only this was a different type of wound, and the weak string that served much use on human skin, would do nothing to hold together a laceration such as the one in Toothless' wing. The needle could still be used though, but would require some modifications.

Biting his lip in consternation, he glanced around for anything that could be used to replace the string. He needed to find his substitute quickly or else he risked the wound becoming infected yet again.

With a breath he stilled his frantic mind, forcing himself to focus on a replacement for the string. He recalled the times when he wore his little green tunic. Many a time he had used the lacing of the outfit as substitute for something string-related, and for some reason, it always involved Toothless.

But the outfit he wore now didn't have lacing, so he'd have to make do with something else… but he had no idea what that '_something else_' was.

"Okay, Hiccup, think! What could work? Something durable and very long…" He searched pleadingly through his mind for some sort of answer, just anything that he could try with the hope of success. He brought to mind an image of a closed wound, stitched and sealed. He remembered a wound he'd received from a Viking sword, one that left a thin, but long, scar on his upper arm. Subconsciously he rubbed his fingertips over the line of abnormally smooth skin, recalling the tight webbing that once held it closed. His mother had done it of course, and she had been kind enough to show him her technique.

At that moment an idea came to him, and he told himself: _Maybe…_

He stared back at the thread. He knew just by a simple glance that there was nowhere near enough to seal the length of even one of his dragon's wounds, let alone strong enough. But maybe there was a different approach to sealing the wounds that the thread could actually work…

He wasted no time contemplating. Grabbing the thread and needle he scattered over to the fallen dragon's wing, hesitating only a moment to gather precisely how he would execute his plan. Once he was certain, he began.

He dealt with the longest tear first. Instead of wasting one long piece of thread for the whole tear, he used seven small increments, all of which he stitched diagonally for maximum space. He reinforced them by double lacing each and made sure that each of the stitching locations were evenly distanced from one another…or at least as evenly as he could.

The process wasn't easy. He had to bend over the large wing to puncture a hole with the needle on top, quickly jump under the wing to grab it and pull it across the tear and puncture it through the other side, roll back out from under the wing and start the process over again, all while being cautious not to touch the wound so as to keep it sterile.

Hiccup quickly discovered that rapidly going from standing to flat on his stomach to standing again did not settle pleasantly with his internals, not to mention the few pain cracks of the head on the uneven stone floor his hurry had earned him.

He didn't let it deter him from his goal though.

But he was three laces in to the last remaining tear when he realized he'd run out of thread. Panicked he glanced at the remaining space left unsealed. It was much too long to be left the way it was and would surely become infected if neglected.

"No no _no!_ I was so _close!_" He glanced at the rest of his work, searching desperately for a spot where he might have possibly used too much thread.

But he had no such luck.

Growling in frustration he decided to take a foolish risk and use his hair to finish off the remainder of the wound.

It wasn't the strength of his hair that concerned him, his mother had told him tales of how human hair was as strong as some of the strongest metals and he knew it could easily hold up against this wound. What worried him deeply was the cleanliness of his hair. While he bathed nearly every day, he knew that it, in no way, made his hair sterile for wound sealing purposes.

But he was left with no other option, only able to hope that dragons didn't require the same level of cleanliness as humans did.

He yanked out a few long strands from the back of his head, ignoring the burn as he quickly sealed the remainder of the wound with it. Upon final glance, he felt both confidence in his work as well as skepticism. He had never seen a wound sealed in this manner, and while it seemed relatively closed, there were still portions that appeared uneven.

_All it has to do is make it till we get back home_. He told himself. _If it can survive the flight, then we're good..._

With a long sigh of relief, he let the wing fall lightly onto the stone floor. He would've passed out in the position he was in, had it not been for his indignant stomach.

With a groan he sat upright, "O-o-of course..."

* * *

Toothless awoke some time later with the heavy feeling of tired weighing on his head. He blinked it back, quickly becoming aware of a form rising and falling calmly beneath his wing.

Carefully, he lifted the wing; saw the human nestled unconscious in between his forepaws with face pressed against large dark chest. It was relieving, the sight—his Brother was safe where no one could do him harm…except the venom. Peace gone, he lowered the wing back over the boy. How was he going to get this illness out of Hiccup? He didn't even know how to heal _himself_ to get them out of here!

With a sigh of reluctance, he shifted his head to observe his now tight-feeling wounds. He was ready to cringe at a crusted yellow sight as he unfurled the wing, but never did. Instead he stared wide-eyed in confusion at the strange lacing that swirled up the length of each wound like little scratches.

He brought his nose in close to inspect it, frills standing on-end when he came to an anomaly—it was Hiccup's scent! He inspected the tense strand of auburn hugging the portion of wound closed. _This is Hiccup's fur…why is it holding my wound? What put it here?_

He nearly jumped up to the ceiling as he felt the boy suddenly contort from a violent cough, swiftly lifted his wing to check on him.

Hiccup squinted at the sudden brightness of dawn that greeted him, shielding his eyes with an arm before noticing two excited and shocked green pools staring down at him.

He wanted to gasp, but before he could even make a sound the dragon had all but pounced on him, anxiously nuzzling him and crooning in amazement.

"_Hiccup, Hiccup! You're awake! You're awake!_"

"_Ow! Okay! Yes,_ _Toothless_—_uh— I am awake, bud. I..._" he froze as soon as the realization sank in. The smile on his face was so wide it nearly cracked the corners, "_Toothless! Oh, bud I'm so glad you're all right. Oh, don't you ever scare me like that again!_"

The Night Fury crooned into a nuzzle, overjoyed at the reunion. "_I'm glad you're awake! I didn't think that venom would let you go._" The pent-up fear and worry had embedded itself in his tone and Hiccup noticed it right away.

The boy tried to stand, placing a supporting hand on the dragon's back. Toothless leaned into it, offering as much support as he could give, staring at him in concern the whole time. "_You need to eat and drink, Hiccup. You've been—_"

Hiccup pushed the dragon's concern off with a shake of his head. "_I already did after I fixed your wing._"

Toothless perked up, glancing from the wing to him in astonishment. "_How did you do it?_"

Hiccup shrugged, a somewhat proud smile plastered on his face. "_Had to go make what I didn't have. It was infected too, which didn't help... But the things I sealed it with are only temporary_—_you'll need my mom to actually seal it if gonna heal properly..._" His proud, gleaming tone had dropped into that of failure.

Toothless frowned guiltily, eyes downcast.

Hiccup caught on immediately and got to his knees to look him in the eyes. "_Don't worry, Toothless. You'll be able to fly again! I promise! I just... I just didn't have the right tools to heal you with._"

Toothless glanced up at his human somewhat surprised. "No, Brother, that's not it! I'm so very grateful of what you did!" He rubbed his cheek with the boy's to reassure him. "_But _I_ couldn't heal _you, _when_ you _were able to heal_ me... _I_ _failed you._"

"_Bud, you saved me from the Seashocker! There's no way I could've done that myself._" He smiled hopefully at the dragon, trying to restore joy to those emerald pools. But the dragon looked unconvinced. "_Bud, please don't be upset, if there was venom in you I wouldn't know what to do to save you either. This certainly wasn't a fair deal._"

Toothless still held that uncertain glare. His human was right, he wouldn't have been able to save himself from that Seashocker had he not come to the boy's rescue. "_You need to get stronger, Brother_." He said after a long pause.

Hiccup whirled at the unexpected response, staring slightly hurt at the Night Fury.

Toothless continued: "_You need to be able to fight against dragons should they ever dare to attack you again… when I'm not there._"

"_Come on,_ _Toothless, look at me! Do you really think_ this _will be able to take on a dragon?" _He gestured angrily at himself._ "Even a Terrible Terror could probably take me down!" _He glanced away and sulked with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

The Night Fury growled in disgust at his best friend's self-depreciation. "_Terrible Terrors would fall dead under your paws! Stop saying bad things about yourself!_"

Hiccup opened his mouth as if to protest but quickly shut it, eyes closing as he fell to his hands and knees and grabbed at his stomach. The world around him became dull as he felt the ungodly wrenching in his stomach building rapidly in pressure. He distantly felt a panicked wing drape over his arched back and saw two close pools of concerned green frantically questioning into his left ear. He ignored the dragon though, focusing only on the quivering feeling in his abdomen.

Gradually, the horrible sensation subsided and his body eased into the support of the worried dragon looming protectively over his vulnerable form.

"_Hiccup, you're still ill._" He crooned pointedly. "_Stop pushing yourself._"

Hiccup sighed heavily, as the Night Fury made himself comfortable beside him, angling his large body so to block the outside world from the human. Hiccup shook his head in protest as the dragon's wing came down to wrap around him.

"_I need the cold air right now,_" he said, "_it just feels… I don't know, but I'm gonna be sick if I get too hot._" It felt like nausea, but at the same time it felt like fire. He knew it was an aftereffect of the venom, something that would take time to pass. He didn't want to rest anymore, despite his bodily plea. He had to get back home and seriously treat Toothless' wing before infection set in yet again... But the dragon seemed to be doing all right at the moment, and if he pushed himself too hard he'd certainly fall ill on the journey home.

Toothless stared skeptically at the boy but nodded, "_Okay._" He said it nearly in monotone. "_But if you get cold, tell me._" He made sure to drill the last part into the human's stubborn mind. Sometimes Hiccup was so very stupid, especially when it came to his own safety. Human pride was very different from dragon pride. With dragons, it was simple: assert strength and dominance when it was necessary to keep kin safe and to find mates. With humans… they seemed to go out of their way to flaunt themselves, to show that they were exceptional in the pettiest of things.

He sighed, not wanting to even try to comprehend the reasoning behind their actions. Hiccup wasn't as bad as some humans when it came to pride, but still, he was going to make sure the boy would never fall to it.

He scooted closer to the human, angling his body to block the outside draft and curling his tail possessively around him, tailfin serving as a headrest. His heart felt like it was glowing, knowing his other half was right here with him—_safe_. He tried not to think of the impending journey once they were done resting. They would be right back in danger's way, flying to lands unknown in pursuit of his own elusive kin… all he could do was hope that once this was over, the two of them could be able to go back to the times before the White King died, when they would just fly through the open sky where there was no fear, only thrill… sure it would be harder now with the new responsibilities he would have as King, but there was no reason why it couldn't be possible.

He smiled blissfully at the thought of an actual peaceful flight with his Brother—a thing that had eluded him since his fledgling Seasons. And before he was even aware of it, he had drifted into slumber. But little did he know that Hiccup was wide awake, his mind drowning in concern.

The auburn-haired human sighed quietly as he stared at a bland dark cave wall. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Queen had told him—that she even _talked_ to him in the first place! It was so much to take in, so much to deal with that it made him feel isolated and alone.

He glanced up to the slumbering Night Fury, his form calm and almost peaceful. What would he say if he knew Hiccup was in an 'alliance' with his enemy? Could it even be called an alliance?

He shook his head in conflict. Surely Toothless would understand his predicament and not see it as betrayal. After all it wasn't his fault, _she_ contacted _him_… still, why was he so afraid?

Frowning in guilt he inched closer to the dragon, whispered: "_I trust you, bud._"

* * *

There you have it! Next chapter will be up in two weeks.

**I do have a question for you guys, though. A few people have messaged me saying that they are somewhat confused with the plot or with characters... so I just want ask you guys what you think is going on (plot wise) in the story at this moment (what's happening, where do you think it's going, etc.). It doesn't have to be a long response so long as it answers the question.**

**Thanks you guys! I'll see you next update!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Not much to say this time, so I'll let you get right to it!**

Dragon Terminology that appears in this chapter:

**Name**: Similar to human usage, only among dragons it is given to those of the utmost importance.

**Body**: When used by dragons, encompasses all aspects of a creature's physical strength, since dragons don't have a specific comprehension of muscles as humans do.

**Challenge**: Reserved for the most extreme acts of dominance, a dragon only speaks this word in the most solemn of matters. Once challenge is issued, it is resolved immediately. The most common occurrence of it would be when a dragon seeks to claim the position of Alpha. Cowardice is not known in this circumstance.

**Freeze**: Dragon equivalent of winter, only it encompasses the latter half of the human season of autumn as well.

**Harvest**: Dragon equivalent of summer. Sometimes referred to as Shine (or less frequently: Luster) by nocturnal dragons, the season encompasses both the first part of autumn and the entirety of spring making it the longest season of the dragon year.

* * *

_"The true test of a companion is to help the other half in his most solemn hour, when there is nothing at all to gain from it."_

—**from "Sayings of the Master of Dragons" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

Dagur the Deranged felt the water's bitter breeze sweep past him from over the curtain walls of the trapper's wooden fortress. Being situated on an isolated rock in the middle of a massive glacial fjord wasn't exactly the most enjoyable thing when it came to having an occupation that focused most of its time outside, especially at night.

Sweat would pour down their faces and mat their hair as they wrangled and fought and restrained unruly dragons, instantly turning to flaky cold crystals once they'd relax. The cold also made it harder to do more intricate work with the fingers like twisting and adjusting the frozen metal clamps, traps, and cages that held the mighty beasts (a task that required quick precision). But by far the most challenging thing to do in the cold was to hold a weapon steady. The fingers became so cold and pained that it interfered with concentration.

Despite all the hardships, Dagur decided to treat it as a prolonged training session—one that was improving his body and expanding his experience with dragons in general… He hadn't a doubt that now, after two years of constant training and learning about dragons, he was ready to finally usurp Drago's army and craft it into a single unified Berserker legion—to redeem his tribe that had been lost so many years ago…

He knew that once he turned Drago's dragons against him, victory would be certain…but there was only one problem in the path of his rebellion, the single factor that kept Drago's dragons loyal—the massive sea dragon—the Alpha called the Bewilderbeast.

The colossal sea-dweller was a major complication to his plan; the beast was more complex and much stronger than any dragon he had ever had the experience of battling and he knew that he wouldn't be able to overpower it in his current position. But he did have a plan…

"Dagur!" a man called out from behind.

The Berserker turned to face the bearded man, taking note of the small scroll clenched importantly in his hand.

"I assume you bring word from Drago." Dagur said, confident in his assumption.

The short man nodded, pointed hat atop his head flopping with the motion. "Aye. Says, he's tired of waitin' f'r the next shipment." He handed the message over.

Dagur took it and read it over. "Are all the dragons conditioned?" he asked after a short moment.

"They, got that word tight in their minds!" He confirmed.

"Excellent." Dagur mused.

"Uh, sorry f'r askin', but, do ya really think those beasts'll respond to just a li'l word when they're under the control of that great sea beast?"

Dagur stared at the man wordlessly for a moment, a thought mulling over, before gesturing him to follow. They walked along the stone paths of the inner fortress, weaving in between wooden structures marked with waving flags at the pinnacles until they emerged into an open area, lined with numerous rows of endless grates in the stone ground.

From this position every wooden wall barricading their fortress was visible, the four far-apart corner watch towers illuminated by torchlight.

Dagur walked out over the steaming vents in the open area, the man following close behind. He stopped between two of them, glancing down into one.

"The dragons sleep now, but their minds have been impregnated with a dormant command—one that, when used, will break them from any control that's held over them and force them flock to us—their commanders."

The man scratched vacantly at his beard. "Eh, I've seen tha' great beast use his powers... I can't see a word doin' much..."

"It's not the word we're relying on," Dagur said. "It's the dragon's mind. You see, dragons operate based on mental commands—they are followers of a single source. No dragon can resist the call of its alpha, however, we can fool them into thinking that we are their alpha—with a single word their subservient mind cannot resist... and it'll only work on these dragons who have been conditioned to it."

The man's eyes shifted slowly from left to right, processing the information.

"Think about it," Dagur said, the tone of his voice indicating closure, "I must go, now and compose a letter."

* * *

Astrid lay on her back, observing the underside of a Snaptrapper's extended wing, while its heads happily played under a small waterfall Hiccup had installed. She found it amazing how he (with the aid of dragons, of course) had been able to successfully route water from the lake above that little cove she used to spend time in, and run it into this place for dragons to drink and bathe in. And he had "drainage" route that led back to that little cove pond, where the lake water poured into anyway.

Of course she had been skeptical about it in the development stages and she informed Hiccup of how they had tried something like it on Berk but how it failed due to the water freezing during the cold months.

He had a solution to it though: Install the routes under the ground.

To her surprise, it actually worked. Snow actually turned out to be a good insulator and when layered on the ground above, kept the water from getting colder than the snow was.

Hiccup's ingenuity was so astounding sometimes.

"Astrid." A rough feminine voice from beside her said.

She blinked away her reverie, sat up from under the wing to look at the speaker.

Ruffnut was only a few feet from her position, scratching the back of a grateful Timberjack. The Berkian was facing her despite her occupation with the graceful giant, asked: "Don't you think Timberjacks should have arms or legs?"

Astrid just blinked in surprise of the strange question, hesitated, "Uh-h-h-h-m-m-m," she just shook her head. "I don't know."

Ruffnut glanced back at the Timberjack, quizzically. "Huh," she said with what sounded like, intrigued enthusiasm. It was a strange sound that Astrid had never heard the blonde-haired Viking make before and she found it odd. But it also sounded like something was being withheld—something important.

"Is there anything else?" she pressed.

Ruffnut just shook her head, her braids swaying in weighted slowness at the movement that was a little too quick, said: "No! No, there's nothing else." She spun around quickly, pretended to engage herself in scratching the Timberjack.

"Ruffnut," Astrid said with stern press.

The girl, snapped under the pressure, "Okay, _may_be Seuraaja wants to see you." She drawled on the 'maybe' portion.

The name struck Astrid with a sudden strangeness, but she remembered that it was the name Valka wanted to be addressed by for the four other Berkians would recognize her birth name and all Hel would break loose! Whatever Seuraaja meant, Astrid had no idea. But she knew one thing—Valka wanted to see her, and she knew the only times that that woman wanted to _'converse'_ with anyone aside from Hiccup, were serious. And she felt the dread filling her.

Ruffnut saw the quaking expression on her companion's face, dropped her act. "Astrid," she began, solemnly (another expression that Astrid had never heard her use before), "There's nothing to worry about. She probably just wants to talk about dragons."

Astrid sent her a doubtful look, said: "Somehow I have a feeling that's not the reason." She got to her feet, straightened the numerous folds in her attire.

Ruffnut hastily sprang to her feet, and began following her as she left the room.

Astrid didn't stop but furrowed her brow, asked: "What are you doing?" Her voice betrayed impatience.

"Walking." She replied in her innocent naïveté.

Astrid suppressed a surge of anger, said: "No, I mean: why are you following me?"

"Oh! …Seuraaja wants to speak with me, too."

Astrid smacked a palm to her forehead. Oh, this was going to be a great conversation! Not awkward at all!

"So…" Ruffnut said suddenly, "How about Hiccup?"

Astrid turned a glare that could melt steel, "What _about_ Hiccup?" she asked cautiously.

She elbowed her roughly in the ribs, but Astrid remained as if she was elbowed by an apparition. "Y'know… the two of you..." When Astrid held her angrily confused glare, she rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on Astrid, you can't tell me you don't want a piece of that!"

Astrid scoffed, "I don't want a _piece_ of anybody!"

Ruffnut looked unimpressed by this, said: "Don't deny it! Everybody knows you want to be held in those large, muscular arms." Her face seemed to daze in a state of blissful imagination.

Astrid laughed so loud it echoed throughout the hall they were in. "I think you're confusing Hiccup and me, for you and Eret."

She defended in a shrug, "It's not my fault Eret's body is just a hot, s—"

"All right, all right! You don't need to go any further." She wasn't prepared to lose her lunch.

Ruffnut shrugged again, "Doesn't matter. I know you've fantasized about Hiccup!"

"You profess to read minds?" Astrid countered.

"Uh-h-h, _su-u-u-ure_."

Astrid rolled her eyes at the girl's lack of vocabulary. "Why're you so fascinated by this, anyway?"

"You're the only other girl here! There's not a damn chance I'm talking to my brother about this, Fishlegs is just too… _Fishlegs_, and Snotlout…" Her expression wavered a bit. "The way he is now—He barely even talks anymore. He's just… just an angry idiot!"

Astrid pursed her lips in agreement. She knew Snotlout hated her for staying away from Berk and for befriending the dragons and Hiccup, but after he returned to his home and was exiled by his own father because of her actions… saying he was angry was an understatement.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at her doorway, a shed curtain of Stormcutter scales draped over the entrance way was all that separated Valka's room from the winding tunnel and the chilling winter draft that roamed through it.

They hesitated. They couldn't exactly knock on the curtain to let her know they were here. Knocking on the stone wall wouldn't be of much help either, considering it was too dense a substance to make any reasonable noise. Their only option was to peel the curtain open and announce their presence. Astrid wasn't fond of this idea because it just came across as rude to her. Why it was rude, she couldn't place, but it was her only option.

Carefully, she pulled back the laden curtain, trying her best not to make any noise. The last thing she wanted was for Valka to think she was sneaking up on her.

She allowed the curtain to rest on a metal latch on the wall beside.

"There's no need for sneaking, I know you're here." a voice said.

The two females stiffened at the recognition as they saw the once-Berkian sitting with her back to them, facing a cackling fire. They were so quiet, how could she have even—

"Close that curtain," the voice directed. "It's much too cold to waste this heat."

Astrid pressed her eyes closed regretfully. _The curtain! We let in a draft the second it was lifted! How could I be so ignorant?_

Ruffnut obeyed the woman, pulling closed the scaled curtain. She quickly joined Astrid's side, trying to hold back a nervous snicker. This was apparent in the way she bit her lip. Astrid knew this to be her method of self-restraint, especially in awkward situations.

It seemed like years had come and passed by since Valka had last spoken to them. Astrid, despite her discipline, betrayed anxiety through the clenching and unclenching of her fingers.

When Valka finally turned to face them, she wore a confused expression, asked: "Is there reason you two still stand?" When the two females exchanged glances, sighed. "Ladies, come take a seat."

_It's like talking to simple-minded animals_, Valka thought in annoyance. She shook her head. _No, I mustn't insult my own kin!_

The two Berkian youths hesitantly settled in two wooden chairs placed accordingly for this very conversation.

Astrid, visibly more hesitant than her companion, wanted to reject the chair all together as if there was a poison needle slyly hidden, yet inevitably set to prick her the moment she sat.

Slowly, she sat, relaxing slightly as she realized the chair was safe. She was nearly at ease when Valka spoke. "It is my understanding you two are aware of the threat Drago poses."

_Drago?_ Astrid thought. _Why is she talking to us about Drago?_

The two girls just nodded; confusion apparent.

Valka continued: "The reason I bring this to light is because I've word they've grown in size…considerably. And they're beginning to shift their focus onto us."

"Where've you learned this?" Astrid asked curiously.

"You question my authenticity?"

"No, I just was wondering."

Valka nodded. "Dagur the Deranged has been sending messages from his dragon-interment island to Drago's fleets. I sent a few _retrievers_ out…"

"All right," Astrid said. "We should send our forces to Dagur's island, destroy it and—"

Valka stopped her with a raised hand. "We will do nothing until Hiccup returns. He must be a part of this decision."

Astrid froze in confusion. _What's the point of the conversation then?_

Valka, seemingly able to read her thoughts, said: "This is not the topic of our discussion, however." She paused for a moment, as if waiting for one of the girls to make a guess at it. When neither said anything, Valka continued. "How near are you girls to courting?"

Astrid didn't think she could turn her head so fast. The question was so…unexpected! Had she heard her and Ruffnut's conversation in the hall? But how would that even be possible? She had been here and…

She glanced at Ruffnut, noticing her surprise to the sudden question. _I doubt she knew about this topic before-hand. She's not _that _good at lying!_

Valka broke their silence. "May I take your silence as a 'no'?" she pressed.

Astrid remained silent, while Ruffnut piped up.

"Well…" a wild smirk tugged at her lips, "that Eret, son of Eret is quite the man. I mean, have you seen his arms?! He's just… _sexy!_ And that hair! I mean you're not married. How many times have you thought about…y'know…"

Astrid felt embarrassment burning her cheeks from her friend's forwardness. Why, of all times, did she have to go into her fantasy about Eret now?

Valka stared oddly at the girl, slightly disturbed by her lack of dignity. "How many times have I thought about, what?"

"Really?" Ruffnut said in surprise. "How? Okay, you might be what—fifty, seventy years old? Doesn't matter! It's just us girls here—you can tell us your wildest fantasies!"

Astrid rubbed her temples. Please, Ruffnut, just stop talking!

"I don't have any fantasies." Valka said in monotone.

Ruffnut shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing!"

Valka ignored her as she changed the subject, speaking to no one in particular. "What do you think about Hiccup?"

The potential for that question sat like a stone in Astrid's stomach. Ruffnut, please say nothing about this one!

To her horror, Ruffnut spoke up. But what she said was the worst possible thing she could've imagined. A thing that made her face pale and chilled her blood.

"I'm not gonna lie," Ruffnut said, "he's pretty hot! But I'm staying out of this—this is Astrid's man!"

"Astrid's man?" Valka said intriguingly, sending a glance over to the ill-looking Viking.

She sent a deadly glare to her blonde-haired companion who just smiled in return, gave her a look that said: 'I going to strangle you!'

"So you and Hiccup are courting?" Valka asked, her voice betraying no definable emotions.

Astrid just wanted to disappear, she felt so embarrassed. How does she answer a question like that? She didn't even know whether or not she liked him, but she couldn't say that! No, she had to lie!

Regaining her composure, she said. "No. He is handsome, but—"

"What about the kiss?" Ruffnut asked.

Why did Astrid have friends?!

"Kiss?" Valka perked with intrigue. _So the fish swims into the leviathan's lair... I know how you feel about this one, son, but it's for the better… Forgive me Hiccup for this, but I must be the leviathan…_

"It was nothing," Astrid assured through her boiling cheeks, "It happened a long time ago. I'm over it."

The aging mother glared down at Astrid. "Good." She said. She would see the surprise show in the swift turning of Ruffnut's neck. She focused on Astrid. "Believe it or not, I don't want to see you suffer."

Astrid furrowed her brow. "Suffer?"

"The relationship between the two of you would've never succeeded. It's basic knowledge that partners in love must love each other more than any other living being in this world. I'm sorry, but you're not the most important person in his life—Toothless is that one."

Astrid wanted to reject this immediately. It was obviously just a ploy to crush her hope of ever being with him—if that existed, that is. But what was the reason for this effort to stop her?

"Toothless is a dragon," Ruffnut blurted. "Hiccup's can't marry a dragon!"

"Such was not my suggestion." Valka said, sending the girl an impatient glare. "I merely say that Toothless is the most important thing in Hiccup's life. No other connection with anyone will change that."

_It's true, _Astrid thought, _Toothless is the most important thing to Hiccup. But still…_ The question pressed through her lips, begging response. "But that doesn't mean Hiccup can't have any other person in his life."

"You're correct, it doesn't mean that. I believe you're mistaking my words. I'm not saying you can't court my son and become his partner betrothed. If that is your burning desire, shared by him as well, then go ahead. But I warn you out of compassion: you will never be happy. You will be bound to an empty bed and neglected. Not on purpose, but because he'll be with Toothless. As wife, you shouldn't need to fight for your husband's attention and love, but if you marry him, you'll be fighting Toothless for that love and that dragon will fight viciously for it." She paused allowing it all to sink in before continuing. "You may think it is crazy, but observe how it is now. Hiccup's out, with only Toothless. He adamantly refused to let anyone else go with him because he wants to only spend it with Toothless. If you betroth him, the time you get to spend with him will not change much from how it is now."

Astrid considered this. Despite her suspicions behind Valka's motives, she couldn't help but find her reasoning irrefutable. She imagined what it'd be like if they married: they may share a bed, and if they did, Toothless would be sleeping in the room, close as he could be to Hiccup's side, and Hiccup would lay facing the dragon. He'd wake and greet the dragon first, then her. She would be competing in a competition that already had a winner—only hoping to win second.

That's the way their marriage would be. He would love her of course, but, like Valka said, he'd naturally love Toothless more.

The reality of that image brought a wave of depression over her and she involuntarily sighed. She didn't want to live like that, and she also didn't want take Toothless away from Hiccup…

Valka saw her distress, said in a tone that carried—what Astrid nearly dropped her jaw in amazement of—sympathy! "No one should be subjected to a life like that. But if you choose to marry him, there's nothing I can do for you. You'll be forever captured in life of loneliness. And it won't just affect you, but Hiccup as well. He'll be torn over spending time with you and Toothless and that'll send him into a depression."

Oh…

Now it all made sense! Valka was telling her this because she didn't want her son to get hurt. She seemed to care for her, too, but nowhere near as greatly!

But nonetheless, Valka's words were spoken in truth. And Astrid found herself in agonizing agreement with them.

A thought came unbidden to Astrid: _Hiccup and Toothless have such an amazing bond. Why would I want to be the demon that attempts to destroy it?_ _…And anyway, I still don't know what lies in the path of my own future, so I shouldn't be jumping into relationships either... I'm supposed to be a leader! Leaders don't fall to such weaknesses as romance._

Ruffnut, who held a vastly different opinion from them, spoke up. "So what? Hiccup's just going to go unclaimed? How can you make this choice for him, it's like you're his mother! And if you were—"

"Enough," Valka said sternly. "This decision lies with Astrid...not you. Now I apologize for calling you here on false-pretenses, however Hiccup's delay was not to my anticipation and I had a few questions of my own anyway. You two are free to leave, now."

Astrid took a breath as she slowly rose from the chair, her blonde-haired companion mimicking the action. A silent nod was awkwardly exchanged before the two began heading toward the doorway.

"Actually," Valka said, stopping them just as they pulled back the laden curtain, "Astrid if you could stay for a moment..."

The girl felt a strange chill run down her spine. Why did she want her to stay all of a sudden?

As she turned back to face her companion she saw that the Berkian was already gone, probably taking it as an escape opportunity.

She could feel the woman's presence behind her, burning holes into her back. And there was silence until the mother said, "Close the curtain."

* * *

In the Training room, Cloudjumper watched, captured in intrigue as a small group of fledglings attempted to fly, each youth beating its tiny wings with over-excessive force. They looked ridiculous, the faces they made as the little dragons tried so devoutly to get airborne. The strongest were successful, the weak were failures—that was the normal way of dragon life… But, despite this the warming scene still felt out of place to the Stormcutter. He blamed it on the fact that the weak fledglings—the ones that failed to carry their bodies off the ground—still received attention and care from the humans. It severely opposed instinct, and Cloudjumper, as caring as he was, didn't like the idea of the strongest not receiving the utmost care and conditioning as per dragon custom.

It was like an itch underneath a scale, watching a young one that should be neglected and forgotten, pampered and coaxed as if it had succeeded. It was such a dangerous thing to do, and would only slow things down in the process of the stronger dragons' growths. The humans just couldn't understand it—dragons grow up quickly, and must learn to quickly adapt to their growth in order survive. If a dragon is born weak, then it will always (to a certain extent) be weak. And if extra time is spent training a dragon to do a simple task its Brothers already excelled at their first time, there won't be enough time to train those dragons to their full potential.

_If the strong aren't cared for, its species won't be able to lay strong eggs and it will eventually die... It's astounding that humans are still alive… _

"_I bring a net of fish, Cloudjumper._" Gruff, the blind, rescued, Hobblegrunt informed as he swept into the room behind him. "_Where'll you have me put it?_"

The Stormcutter whirled in surprise from his position. The purplish dragon with teal spots and an overly long neck stood austerely, his figure a statue of monolithic intimidation as his cloudy sightless eyes rested obediently in his elongated head.

"_I know you're here, sire._" The Hobblegrunt said, placing the large net full of fish beside him. "_I have your scent._"

Cloudjumper snapped from his reverie, focusing on the dragon with sudden surge of anger. "_Gruff, why, of all the dragons here, are you the one to be collecting food?"_

The dragon looked offended, his purplish body quickly blossoming into red. "_I assure you, Cloudjumper, I can find my way better than most dragons here. My lack of sight is not a hindrance."_

Cloudjumper found himself smiling at this. Here was a dragon he truly admired—one not weighed down and accepting of a lesser life merely due to a disability. He figured this dragon would find a way to cope with even something as horrible as loss of flight. That's what made this dragon worthy of a Name.

"_This, all dragons know._" Cloudjumper agreed. "_Still, you shouldn't be the only one contributing to this. We garner fewer fish this way._"

"_I_ _am not alone," _he assured._ "There are others working with me. But they are still out filling these human nets._"

He nodded, "_Good. But be cautious you don't strain your wings carrying such a heavy burden._" He gestured a nod toward the net.

"_I_ _understand. But I also know my limits._"

"_I'm sure you do._"

As he said this, the Stormcutter noticed a subtle message on the Hobblegrunt's face. It was an odd expression, but nonetheless one that said: 'things are better now'. The nuances of that expression were deciphered easily and it became apparent that this Hobblegrunt believed Cloudjumper was a more capable King than Toothless.

_If Toothless realized this, he'd take it as Challenge, and fight this gallant dragon to the death over it. And it is unlikely Toothless would be defeated._ He inwardly growled. _Why, Great White King, did you choose the Night Fury as heir? An immature Night Fury! Is it possible that even you err?_

His thoughts were interrupted as three other dragons swooped to the side of Gruff, each placing their hauls at their sides. He recognized all of them—the timid Raincutter, the arrogant Monstrous Nightmare, and of course, the sly collectiveness of Turak, the Skrill.

Ever since Toothless had informed him of his suspicion, he had felt apprehension toward this dragon. That pompous Night Fury believed this Skrill a challenge for the Stormcutter of a higher rank!

_I've battled many a dragon in my day!_ He thought. _What is it in this dragon that Toothless is afraid of?_

He observed the Skrill momentarily, trying his best to be discreet. The austere posture of the violet and black scaled dragon did reveal traces of swift, acute muscles that, in combat, would produce moves that would be nearly impossible to emulate.

_A deadly opponent, this Skrill. But from what I've analyzed in his speech patterns, he has many flaws and is emotionally distraught—a crippling weakness, that._

Turak noticed his stare, cocked his head up to attention. "_Is something the matter, Cloudjumper?_" His voice was even and held proper concern.

The Stormcutter focused his stare on the Skrill. "_No. Nothing's the matter._"

Turak nodded just once in confirmation. "_Shall I deposit this food into—_"

"_No._" Cloudjumper cut him off, now speaking to all of them. "_Just_ _leave it there and I'll deal with it in a moment._"

Hesitant, they obeyed, taking that as a dismissal and leaving. All except Turak, who approached Cloudjumper with a skeptical glance. "_May I have a word with you?_" he asked. Those eyes stared at him as if the Stormcutter was a trusted companion—firm, yet familiar.

Cloudjumper noticed the concern in his tone, knew not whether it was directed toward him or a matter completely separate. Part of him begged to refuse, but another part—the curious part—persuaded that this would be the perfect opportunity to analyze him.

His curiosity and confidence won him over and he nodded to the Skrill.

Turak looked relieved by this, said: "_Do you mind if we go somewhere more private to discuss this?_"

_He wishes isolation, does he?_ He smiled mentally. _Analyzing this one will be simple._

The Stormcutter nodded. "_Lead the way._"

Turak turned gracefully, wings tucked tight to his back. They weren't traveling far.

They stepped into the main hall, which was completely empty at the moment. Turak seemed to know exactly where to go, immediately turning left to pass behind a stone pillar. Only he didn't stop there. Much to Cloudjumper's confusion, the Skrill strode straight past the paw-made support structure and walked directly to an alcove-like indent in the stone wall.

Cloudjumper approached him skeptically, glaring up and down at the entirety of the wall, asked: "_What's_ _the significance of this place?_"

Turak stopped, turned to face him, only a human's height below.

Cloudjumper felt a wave of unease flow over him as those pools—as amber as his own—stared silently at him. Was he going to make a move against him? Was there a plan within this plan?

The Skrill remained silent, taking his glance from the Stormcutter and moved it from one side of the massive room to the other, as if to make sure they were truly alone.

Cloudjumper secretly prepared himself. _I'm so close. All I need do is send my claw into his throat and twist…_

Turak's eyes then fell on him again, and he permitted a small smile. "_We are alone_." He said. Either he didn't notice or was just ignoring the Stormcutter's disquiet, because his tone was casual in manner.

"_Why this place?_" Cloudjumper asked again, forcefully keeping the suspicion out of his tone.

The Skrill gestured a nod that covered the entire room. "_From this position here, we are able to clearly see every entrance to this room._" he cut Cloudjumper off as he began to argue, said: "_It is true—we cannot see the dining area entrance from this location, however..._" and he paused here, ensuring the Stormcutter was paying attention, "_that room has only one entrance and exit. And there is no one in there at the moment. So that room is of no concern currently. Trust me… I would not be here if I thought otherwise._"

Cloudjumper nodded in agreement. _He's a very careful one—very observant_.

Turak stared at the Stormcutter in silence for a moment. "_I have concerns about Toothless' capabilities as King._"

This struck Cloudjumper like a stone hammer to the head. He was not expecting the Skrill to get directly to the subject like this. It was…surprising. He asked: "_You wish Challenge?_"

"_I'd prefer it didn't come to that. However…_" he sighed.

"_You have nothing to fear_ _here_." Cloudjumper encouraged. "_You may speak plainly with me._" And he thought: _What is his trick?_

"_I must confess something,_" he said, his tone heave with guilt. "_The story I told you when I first arrived here, about where I came from and who I served—that was a lie._"

"_You lied to the King?!_" Cloudjumper said allowing anger to show. He might not have had the greatest relationship with Toothless, but he was the King, and a lie to him meant treason to his Kingdom, which he cherished dearly.

"_Yes._" He said guiltily. "_I_ _did lie. But it was for good reason. The King I served, he…exiled me. I couldn't be truthful with you because you would have never accepted it from a foreigner. I was desperate in that time and needed sanctuary._"

Cloudjumper appeared skeptical of this, asked: "_What was it you did to get yourself exiled?_"

Turak hesitated; the foul taste of guilt he swallowed was evident in the contorting of his face. "_I… disobeyed direct orders from the King. I'd prefer not to speak about this any further._"

"_Very well,_" Cloudjumper said. But he found himself unable to ignore his curiosity. Was this story of his even real?

Again, Turak looked relieved. He returned to the topic at hand. "_I digress. I fear Toothless is not attending to his duties well enough. I say this only out of concern for the Kingdom._"

_Concern,_ Cloudjumper mentally sneered.

"_Now I may be young, only a few Harvests older than Toothless, but I've learned much from my King in that time as I'm sure you have, yours. Being second in command, you quickly learn that a Kingdom is nothing without a King who is focused and devoted entirely to his subjects._"

"_So you think you'd be a better king?_" the Stormcutter asked, purely out of curiosity.

"_No._" he answered truthfully. "_My place is second in command._"

Cloudjumper felt suddenly alert. _He_ was second in command, not this Skrill! _Is there betrayal here? Does he plan Challenge for my position?_

"_Your place,_" Turak said, "_is as King._"

_King?_ Cloudjumper thought, now completely confused. "_Are you suggesting, my King was wrong in his judgment?_" he threatened.

"_No._" the Skrill said calmly. "_I_ _am merely saying you could be a King. You understand what's best for your subjects; you understand the need to sacrifice for them. Toothless… let's be genuine with each other, he has only one subject critical to him—the human, Hiccup._"

As much as Cloudjumper hated to admit it, Turak was right. Hiccup was the most important thing in that Night Fury's eye and that drew his focus from his subjects.

Turak continued: "_Toothless is a good dragon, but he needs to learn the necessities of ruling a Kingdom…a thing that is impossible with the human, Hiccup as his companion._"

A chill rode down Cloudjumper's spine and he felt disgust ball on his tongue. "_If you're suggesting I make a move against Hiccup—_"

"_Cloudjumper, I understand your feelings toward this human, but there are times when sacrifices are necessary for the well-being of a Kingdom._"

Cloudjumper nearly reeled in disbelief of the Skrill's words. He wasn't lying; the dragon obviously believed what he was saying. But to do such a horrible thing…

"_That will not happen._" Cloudjumper said sternly. "_I will not let anything happen to Hiccup! That'll only impair Toothless' efficiency further._"

Turak smiled internally: _There it is! He admits his doubts about his King._

"_I'd prefer,_" Cloudjumper said, "_to separate them. That way neither will be hurt._"

"_That won't be easy,_" Turak warned. "_It'd be better to go with the first option. While I'll admit I've grown to trust these humans, I don't believe they have a place among us dragons. And if he ever finds out you're trying to do this, it'll devastate him, and I don't want to see you suffering the brunt of the blame. But if you really think separating them will work, then I'll put my faith in you. But only for a reasonable length of time! You've powerful enemies ardent on the downfall of this Kingdom._"

"_I don't like this,_" Cloudjumper admitted, now second guessing his offer. "_Those two are the best of friends. Tearing them apart…_"

Turak furrowed his brow at this, "_You don't have to end their friendship. You just need to bring it down to a manageable level. You're not alone with this concern. I've heard everybody make mention of this, even your human, Valka agrees that the relationship between Toothless and the human is a problem._"

Cloudjumper compressed his lips, suddenly repulsed by the idea. "_There must be another way._" He said, more to himself than the Skrill. "_There must be a way for them to remain friends and fulfill Kingly responsibilities._"

"_I_ _know of no other way,_" Turak said grimly. "'_One_ _never knows how close the enemy is until it's entered one's home._'" He intoned. His eyes were downcast as he said this. _This is a sad truth_. He thought. And this was easy to say because it was truth.

Cloudjumper paused in his thoughts as the Skrill's words dawned on him. _...Entered the home... _He held his brow in a solid pose as he said, "_You're clever, Skrill_. _Dragons don't normally carry sayings like that around unless they're trying to give a subtle warning…" _

Turak smiled sadly. _I tried not to be the enemy…_

The Skrill's calm demeanor vanished, replaced by a solemn, hard eyed alert posture. But his voice was still calm. "_I will tell you this just once, Cloudjumper: You will regret making any kind of move against me. It would be unwise._"

Cloudjumper gritted his teeth, finally witnessing the Skrill's true demeanor. "_You think you could defeat me?_" he allowed a predatory smirk.

"_There's only one way to determine that. But just know, once I walk over your lifeless body, I will end your human, Valka and when he arrives, I will end the human, Hiccup as well_." Desperation shone in his eyes as he continued. "_Don't make me have to do this. I am not a ruthless dragon by choice._"

Cloudjumper growled: "_How could you betray us like this? Eret believes he's bonded with you. You've changed a human life!_"

"_The bond with Eret is true. However, things must be sacrificed for the greater good of a Kingdom, and there's a Kingdom I must serve._"

"_Get out!_" Cloudjumper snapped. "_Go to your traitorous Kingdom and leave us be!_"

He shook his head. "_My business is yet complete. I but need time from you_."

The Stormcutter let out a barking laugh, "_You expect me to simply turn my scales in ignorance as you destroy my Kingdom?_"

"_It's the only option you have_." He said. "_My Kingdom wishes to encompass your demise. I need but send a signal of this location and they'll be on you all faster than a Night Fury in a rage! The only reason I've refrain from doing this is because, believe it or not, I believe this Kingdom doesn't need to be obliterated._"

"_Is that so? Well it certainly seemed like you were trying to manipulate me into crippling it for you._"

"_You interpret poorly. My intention was merely to cause discontent within the Kingdom and convince the Queen that it is slowly destroying itself. But that discontent needs to be real, the Queen will know if it's not._"

The Stormcutter stared at him in silent rancor. "_Why should I trust you?_"

"_You shouldn't_." Turak admitted. "_But if you do I can promise you fewer lives will be lost… for now_."

Cloudjumper remained silent, seething with resentment. He had no words for such a blackened offer holding him under duress.

"_Now, I trust you will keep silent on this_." the Skrill said. "_But if you fail…_" He suddenly turned and left their spot by the wall.

Cloudjumper made no move against him, his mind too caught up on the consequences of his current existence. He suddenly saw the Skrill stop a distance away from him, saw the dragon's elongated head glance at him from over his shoulder.

"_I'm sorry for this_." He muttered, then turned and left the massive room.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless' return was greeted with the joyous gathering of his mother and fellow Berkians. They spent a good half-hour catching up on transpired events, mostly on the Berkians' side. Learning about Dagur's message, though, Hiccup informed that they should all hold a meeting to discuss it tomorrow, which Astrid quickly agreed with.

Before he retired however, he caught his mother for a private word.

"Mom, hold on, I need your help with something," he said as the braided-haired woman turned to leave the Main Hall.

Valka hesitated, turned with a somewhat curious expression. "What is it, son?" she asked, genuine concern coating her firm voice.

Hiccup felt a sudden redness boiling within his cheeks. For some reason he felt embarrassment for the words he was about to say. "All right, don't freak out—"

It took not a second longer for Valka's eyes to narrow and her head to turn. Her tone was grim: "Oh, Hiccup. What happened?"

He played shyly with his fingers, avoiding her glance as he turned, said, "Let me show you."

She followed him skeptically over to the jet black Night Fury, watched with nervous expectation as he grumbled something into the dragon's ear. The next thing she saw was an unfurled wing and what appeared to be colorful loops—short and thin—trailing up an extremely irritated, overstressed wound.

Her face quickened with worry as she instantly drew closer, "Hiccup! What happened? You told me you wouldn't put yourself in danger!"

Hiccup felt anger replace his embarrassment, "That's not the point!" he blurted. "It was just a minor navigational error. The only real danger we faced was that we didn't have the proper tools to stitch a wound like this. And he really needs your help right now… That wound's been open for far too long."

Valka went silent, glancing guiltily back over the wound. With a calmer voice she said, "It's infected again… He won't be able to fly for a few weeks at least… I'm sorry Hiccup. I was just… worried."

Face softening, he began to nod, "It's okay… I shouldn't have been so careless…"

Toothless heard the self-hatred spat out in those words, prodded his shoulder forcefully. "_I told you it wasn't your fault._"

"_Not helping,_" he mumbled.

His mother bent closer to the partially bounded wounds, observing Hiccup's work with a sharp eye.

Hiccup felt the need to start explaining. "I didn't have enough thread to close the wounds the way you taught me, so I decided to try something different. I was so lost at first I had no idea what to do. But then I had this idea and it ended up working out and we were able to fly back."

"Hiccup, you left too much spacing between the seals." She said, a solemn concern falling over her features. "Oh, Hiccup," she shook her head, "the membrane is not mending properly… this is a mess…"

Hiccup blinked in surprise, a little dagger of horror piercing his heart. Did he really make his friend's injuries _worse? _

Toothless, on the other hand, did not like the harsh criticism his Brother was receiving and gave the mother a displeased look. Hiccup had _saved_ him.

Valka sighed, seeing her son's anxious face. "It's not _that_ difficult of a fix. I'll just have to re-open the healed portions and seal them together… From now on, we'll make sure to pack enough thread to not have to take such horrible risks again."

_I mustn't be so bitter with my own son,_ she told herself.

"Okay," Hiccup said. Quite honestly he didn't care about the lack of appreciation from his mother, he was just glad his friend was going to be all right.

"Going to sleep?" Valka asked as she saw the auburn haired boy turn to leave.

He nodded. "Yeah, the trip was pretty exhausting, and the fact that we didn't find any Night Furies doesn't make it any better… we'll find them though. I'm certain we will."

She nodded and said nothing else, only watched as Hiccup chuckled at something the Night Fury mumbled. Maybe he was just exhausted, or maybe it was motherly worry, but Valka cloud swear that she saw conflict in her son, like something was eating away at him from the inside.

She decided to remain silent for now and just watched the boy go. Toothless seemed very upset about leaving the boy, but didn't fight her too much. He must've known his wing needed attention. But still the dragon was being unusually protective over the boy. She had noticed this the moment they had returned—the close proximity and the way Toothless observed everything around them. It wasn't abnormal for a dragon to display such mannerisms toward a troubled loved one; they could smell upset and would instinctually offer comfort. But this was different. Toothless had acted like his other half was being attacked… She wished she could talk to the dragons like her son, but for some reason she felt it wouldn't be of any help in this moment—Toothless looked just as confused about Hiccup as she was.

* * *

Hiccup hadn't made it two steps into his room before he collapsed to the floor, clutching at the bite mark around his shoulder as if flared fiery pain through his whole body.

Even though the venom had dissipated, intense pain still flared up every so often.

He had to hide it from the others—he didn't want them to worry. But it was beginning to concern him. How long was it going to last? Had the bite done something else to his body? He desperately wished to speak with the Queen again to ask about it and much more, but at the same time, he was afraid to.

It was so stressful! His enemy had contacted him _and_ had basically allied with him. He had no idea what to feel about it, it certainly wasn't something that could be kept secret from his companions, but he really didn't want to tell them either. He had no idea how the dragons would react to this, and he knew the humans probably wouldn't believe him. But he couldn't be scared! No, he trusted Toothless too much to not tell him about this. He just hoped that the Queen was sincere with her 'truce' offer.

It made sense, the Queen's motives. She was a dragon with her own Kingdom (regardless of how she ruled it), Drago was a powerful madman out to enslave all dragons with his dragon army. It made perfect sense that she would want to eliminate him.

_Perhaps she really does need me to accomplish this,_ he thought_. I mean, she seemed to be honest in her approach and wasn't overly kind._ _She_ was _actually pretty bitter…_

The more he thought about it the more it began to make sense. _I just need to talk to her again._

* * *

It had taken what felt like days to cleanse and properly seal the Night Fury's lacerations. It wasn't the wait in particular that Toothless didn't like; it was the fact that he was away from his other half that he had just nearly lost and wasn't feeling well that had him so aggravated.

He knew that there was nothing to worry about here. His Brother was safe within these tunnels—in the place of dragons. But he still wanted to be near just in case…

It was a dragon's natural instinct to be protective over ones most loved, especially when that one is not as strong as a dragon…

Sure Hiccup was quick for a human and could normally out-maneuver his human opponents with his sharp agility, but when it came to strength… his Brother was no more than a little branch. _A dragon could easily match his speed and then it would be a battle of bodies… I _need_ to help him get stronger!_

The thought of how he would do this, though, was painfully confusing. Dragons were large and humans were small. There was no way he could make his human larger—the human was fully grown. But that couldn't mean the he couldn't get stronger!

Toothless sighed at the complicated thought, leaving Valka's room and walking down the hall. He knew he should be resting along with Hiccup, but there was a tiny, miniscule curiosity biting his mind. He didn't recall seeing Cloudjumper's face among the many when they had returned earlier and he found himself wondering where the Stormcutter was.

_Did his temporary duties as King call him away from here?_ He wondered, finding no other explanation for the dragon's absence. _Surely he didn't run away and leave his other half behind…_

He retracted his head from the room, continued down the hall. He entered the main hall, which was occupied by the stillness of a winter night and the soft echoing of water rushing against rocks. Frustrated, he sniffed the cold air for the dragon's scent. He detected it—faint and wafting in from the entrance.

He was outside?

Grimacing, Toothless stretched his aching, exhausted body and pushed himself out into the open world. Initially, he was rewarded with sharp pain, from activating joints that felt rusted. It was embarrassing, really that a Night Fury should experience such a pain in his body. It didn't even matter that he'd flown nearly twenty four hours straight with an injured wing; a Night Fury _never_ admitted pain or fatigue. Ever. It was a shameful weakness!

Under the waning moon, Toothless detected the scent from an elevation above, cocked his head up. He could see the small defined outline of a Stormcutter, perched on a ledge, near the top of the mountain.

He clawed his way up there, meeting the other dragon's lost gaze over the vast ocean that faded to darkness.

"_I'm glad to see you've returned_." The Stormcutter said evenly.

Toothless felt his concern heighten at the dragon's emotionless tone, crawled up beside the large dragon.

"_No Night Furies I'm guessing?_" he asked.

Toothless stopped for a second only to shake his head, then quickly changed the subject. "_Are you all right? Why are you out here this late without your other half?_"

"_How far away do you think that light is?_" he asked gesturing to a star resting on the horizon.

Toothless wrinkled his nose. _Why doesn't he answer my question?_

"_I think it's a good distance,_" the Stormcutter said, nodding to himself.

"_Cloudjumper!_" Toothless snapped.

The dragon glanced at him, "_Yes?_"

"_Why are you acting so…strange? Is something wrong?_"

He sighed as if the air was slowly pressed out of him, "_There's always something wrong._"

"_Well, is there something in particular that has you so bothered?_"

"_How far would you go to save Hiccup? Would you sacrifice this Kingdom?_"

Toothless recoiled at the sudden question. "_In what situation would I have to sacrifice an entire Kingdom to save him?_"

He shrugged lightly, "_But would you?_"

Toothless compressed his lips. "_I'd do anything for Hiccup. Is this what has you so upset… my love for my Brother?_"

"_No_." He said. He shook his head, "_I'm sorry to say this, but I will fail you… And when I do, I wish for you to kill me. I want you to—_"

"_Enough of this nonsense!_" He snapped, "_Tell me what it is that's wrong!_"

"_It's you._"

Toothless blinked in surprised, the rest of his face remaining stiff as stone. "_What do you mean?_" he asked cautiously.

"_Your dedication to this Kingdom seems to be misplaced_."

Toothless' blood ran cold as he froze. "_Are you Challenging?_"

He sighed again. "_No…I am not fit enough to rule this Kingdom, so it would be pointless_."

Toothless didn't know what to feel at this display, no dragon would ever question their leader's judgment without the desire to Challenge… In fact there wasn't anything that could stop Challenge once invoked… was the Stormcutter really searching for death?

Cloudjumper stared unwavering at the significantly smaller Night Fury. There was a plea in his eyes, like he wanted death. But at the same time he wanted to be with his other half.

"_Something happened while I was away,_" Toothless said, trying to retain his calm. "_Tell me what._"

"_It happened well before that…_" he said with a cruel accusation riding the edge of his tone.

Toothless wasn't exactly certain what the Stormcutter was insinuating but he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't a lie. Cloudjumper never lied.

"_You've rancor,_" he said, "_that much is obvious… If you tell me we can deal with it._"

"_Did you ever speak with the Great White King? Did he ever give you words about ruling?_"

He stopped, slightly bewildered by the sudden question. "_Yes, he told me many things about ruling._"

"_Do you take those words seriously?_"

Toothless nodded, "_I do, very much so._"

"_Then why are you more focused on Hiccup than the Kingdom?_"

"_I_ am _focused on my Kingdom!_" he snapped furiously. "_But I also refuse to forget my Brother… Because of him, I'm alive today! Because of him, I have the strength to be King! He came to me and saved me. He's shown me love and support even when I was unable to give it back… I know it is my duty to love and protect my Kingdom, and I will do that. But NEVER will I not forget my Hiccup because of it! And if you're trying to take him away, I will _kill_ you!_"

"_I'm not trying to take him away_," Cloudjumper said harshly. "_I'm saying that you can't spend every moment with him when there are duties that require you._"

"_I'm not with him _now." He said pointedly.

"_Truth_." he agreed. "_But this instance is a rarity._"

"_What exactly do you think it is I'm failing to do? I've been constantly on the search for my own kindred with Hiccup—to give our Kingdom a better chance against the beast, Drago._"

"_But you haven't found them yet._" He let frustration slip into his rising tone. "_All this time you've been out there looking for them but to no avail. There are dragons here that need your countenance… and by focusing all your attentions on your own selfish needs—_"

"_That is enough, Cloudjumper!_" he flared.

The Stormcutter nearly fell to ground in obeisance; the command whipped out had him like a harness.

Toothless leveled a stare at him, "_Do not forget that I am your King and that my choices are not to be disrespected. What I do is for the betterment of the Kingdom and I am well aware of what encroaches it._"

Cloudjumper mentally scowled. How weakly he had fallen to the Night Fury's command; how his muscles responded before his mind! Here he was, subservient to a dragon younger and smaller than him and no emotion he could feel—no amount of anger or passion could resist the peremptory command of the King.

Toothless continued: "_Now I am going to rest and I want whatever rebellion that's within you to be extinguished. You're my second in command and I need to know I can trust you._"

The four-winged dragon spoke through a low growl. "_I am no traitor._" He said.

"_And I don't believe you are._" Toothless responded. He turned without another word and glanced down the steep slope of the mountain. It was only a moment before he glanced back to the Stormcutter. "_Would you mind flying me down? I cannot do it with my injured wing and it is too steep to trust my claws not to fail me_."

"_You were injured?_" he questioned, staring at the properly sealed wounds on the dragon's wing. "_What about Hiccup?_" Now there was evident concern in his voice.

"_For the most part he's fine._" His voice went sour as he continued. "_However, he was marked by another dragon whom_ _I_ will _get my revenge on—in time._"

Concern turned to anger as Cloudjumper drew closer, "_What dragon marked him? Did you not Challenge?_"

"_He is a Seashocker. And I was too concerned with protecting Hiccup to fight him._"

"_How—forget it! He's all right now though?_"

The Night Fury nodded. "_He's resting, and I'm about to join him… I_ will _find that Seashocker, though!_"

"_I wish to mark the Seashocker as well… I am close to Hiccup too._"

"_We'll see_." He fell silent after that.

Knowing the conversation was over; Cloudjumper extended his wings, said: "_I'll take you down now_."

* * *

Hiccup woke the next morning with trouble fierce on his mind. He stared down at his still slumbering friend with guilt, knowing that he needed to learn of his new associate.

But he wasn't quite ready to tell the truth, he honestly preferred it stayed secret and not involve his loved ones… But how could he keep such a thing secret? It would inevitably clash once they realized he wasn't attacking the 'enemy'. But he didn't want to jeopardize his friendship with Toothless…

Toothless' eyes peeled back, blinking away the sleep before settling on an auburn haired human.

Now or never…

Having the dragon's attention, Hiccup sat back, frown heavy on his features. "_I need to tell you something…_" he said. "_But I'm afraid you might get angry._"

Toothless' eyes widened in concern. "_Are you afraid of me?_"

"_No no no! I'm not afraid of you, but… I don't know…_"

The Night Fury, sensing his companion's distress, moved closer to him and nuzzled his face to reassure that he loved the human and wouldn't get mad.

Hiccup smiled at the affectionate offer, but it quickly fell to a frown as he prepared to speak. "_Do you remember the evil Queen?_" he asked after only the slightest hesitation. His stomach felt poisoned and ready to purge from pure nervousness.

Toothless nodded skeptically.

"_Do you think we really need to fight her?_" he asked, quickly continuing as he saw the widened expression on the Night Fury's face. "_Do you think that peace is possible between our Kingdoms?_"

The dragon blinked in thought for a moment. "_Hiccup the Queen is dangerous. She would never settle for peace between Kingdoms. The moment you speak to her, she'd trap you and kill you._"

"_But what if she_ was _willing?_ _What would you do, then?_" He asked with an almost desperate undertone.

"_If she was truthful and I knew it, then I'd accept… But that will not happen_."

Hiccup wanted to roll his eyes in irritation. The dragon wasn't making it easy for him! He mentally sighed, deciding to approach the situation differently…perhaps he could warm the Night Fury up to it.

Running his thumb back and forth across the tips of his fingernails, Hiccup said: "_I think I know where the Night Furies are…_"

Toothless blinked in surprise at the change in subject. "_You do?_" he asked.

He nodded. "_Night Furies like solitude, right?_" All he had to do was arouse the dragon's suspicion and confessing would be simple!

"_Normally, yes._" Toothless confirmed, not knowing where the boy was going with it. "_We prefer to reside in uninhabited places that host impossible geographical features for the few predators we have. How does this help you?_"

Hiccup shot his hand out to hold the dragon's protests back. "_Hear me out!_" he begged, dancing over to collect a folded slip of yellowed paper tucked under his sleeping mat. He placed it before the Night Fury who sniffed curiously at it, unraveling each section until it was a completely opened map.

Toothless glanced skeptically from the map to the human looming excitedly over it. "_Hiccup we've been everywhere on this map. Why do you pull it out? Do you have more lands to add?_" the jet-black dragon was well aware of his Brother's fascination with marking his territory on this strange micro level. The boy would visit a place, mark it by drawing a strange picture of it, and then place with the others in his collection. The only thing he didn't understand now was how his Brother had something new to put on the map when he hadn't even been anywhere new.

The auburn haired boy glanced up at him, his emerald pools pleading for trust…and something else…

He placed his hand over the familiar land they had just been to. "_See this?_" he asked, knowing full-well the dragon could see it. "_We've been traveling in this direction—south. Well…_" he said, running his hand in the complete opposite direction, eventually trailing it off the edge of the map, "_I have a feeling that we should be going the other direction…_" He felt satisfied with the leap of faith he was taking. The dragon was bound to question him!

Toothless stared at his hand. "_It's colder north…but there're also more mountains there, and since Freeze is nearly over, it would make sense that they would be starting to settle for Harvest._"

Hiccup felt a weight drop in his stomach. The Night Fury was going along with it?! No questions at all?!

He felt what seemed like grief over the now-complicated confession that would ultimately be worse to admit _now_ than it had been before. Why was the dragon going along with it?!

"_Hiccup!_" the Night Fury jumped in excitement. "_This is it—this must be where the other Night Furies are… Brother I think we might finally find them! You're so very smart!_" The elation within him was so great that he couldn't contain it and jumped up, his forepaws salient, finding purchase on the boy's shoulders so that he could nuzzle his face.

Hiccup had no time chance to smile at the tail-wagging dragon. The reptile's mighty weight instantly reduced him to his knees, then awkwardly on his back. But the Night Fury didn't cease his actions, continuing to nuzzle the human pinned under his weight.

"T—Tooth…less!" he gasped. "I…I can't…"

The dragon pushed himself to his feet, laughing slightly as his other half gasped down air. He helped to boy to his feet once he had replenished his lungs, slightly bewildered by the subtle glint of conflict in his eyes.

"_Well…_" Hiccup said after a moment, accepting that his confessional opportunity was gone, "_how much longer until your wing's healed?_"

Toothless glanced at the sealed wound as if he forgot it was there. "_A few weeks, maybe._"

Hiccup nodded, a silent message that the moment he was healed, they would yet again take to the skies to search for the Night Furies.

"_When is that meeting of yours supposed to take place?_" Toothless asked, changing the subject.

He nearly slapped himself, "_I forgot about the meeting! Ugh… guess my time of relaxation is over._"

"_If you're still feeling weak, you should stay here and rest._" Toothless said. "_They'll listen to me—I'm the King._"

"_I feel fine._" He said. "_And if Drago's preparing to attack us soon, we're going to need everyone to be ready!_"

Toothless nodded in agreement as the twenty year-old headed toward the doorway. He had to hurry to catch him as he stumbled, worry flooding his eyes. "_Hiccup!_"

The auburn-haired human tensed as his shoulder flared in pain, trying his best to conceal it.

Luck for him, Toothless hadn't noticed, too focused on helping his other half stand. Hiccup sighed, "_Maybe a few days rest isn't so bad..._"

* * *

**Again, sorry this took so long! Next chapter though, expect a little check-up on what Stoick and Gobber are up to ;)**

**Sorry the Dagur scene was so short, there'll be plenty more in the future (and Drago too)!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Okay first off, 600 followers! I now longer know how to adequately express my gratitude to you all, this is just incredible! I never thought I'd make it this far when I started this story! All I can say is thank you all and we continue to excel onward!**

**Back to the regular note**

**Okay, this little scene was originally supposed to be included in the previous chapter, but I felt that it would have just made it too long. So that is the reason this chapter is so short, and don't worry, we will get to see Stoick and Gobber again, but in the next chapter!**

**Also, I feel like there is an unspoken question among you guys, and it's: "When is Astrid going to bond with Stormfy?" To be honest, that's probably not going to happen. Now I know that in canon, that's the dragon she's bonded to, and it's not that I don't like the pair, it's just that this story led her on the path to bonding with the Monstrous Nightmare. I'm sorry if that upsets some of you, but that's what my story was telling me to do.**

**Speaking of the other characters: I know I said that this final book is Hiccup and Toothless centered**—**which it is**—**but I can assure you all that the other characters _will_ get more 'screen time', for example, the next chapter is almost entirely revolving around Astrid. I have very specific storylines for each and every character I've implemented into this story, and that will mean longer, and more involved scenes with them in the future. Especially Valka and Stoick ;)**

**But if you still have any concerns about the story or something you don't understand, please, do not hesitate to voice them in the reviews or through p.m. I know I have a lot of plot lines to follow and wrap up, but I assure you I know where each is going. If you want me to, I can post a summary of the entire story to this point at the start of the next chapter. I just don't want anyone to feel lost as to where the story is currently and where it might be going.**

* * *

_A boy and his dragon—travelers under the stars. In each other is a place to rest sleep-laden eyes and to find solace against fear. They are there to catch each other when one falls, and to offer company that never grows stagnant or stale. I never used to believe that two separate entities could be halves of each other, but now I am not so certain._

—**f****rom "Eternal Brothers" by Astrid Hofferson**

* * *

"Okay, what do we know as of now?" Hiccup asked. "Dagur's back up and preparing to move against us. What else?"

The lean frame of the twenty year old loomed over a long, ovular stone table that seated five other Berkians and an ex-trapper. Astrid and Ruffnut occupied two hand carved wooden chairs on one side, Fishlegs and Tuffnut directly across from them, Eret squeezed in between the two. On the very end of the table, directly across from Hiccup, sat the sullen faced Snotlout Jorgenson, eyes downcast and ignoring the conversation. Hiccup recalled how adamant the Berkian was about not attending this "pointless" meeting. Despite everyone's dreadful feelings about the boy's attendance, Hiccup thought he should be a part of this. The Berkian did _live_ with them anyway!

"Take a look at this," Fishlegs piped up, pulling a tiny paper square, yellow with age, from a satchel and placing it on the table. With a graceful swipe of his plump hand it unraveled and grew larger, larger… It grew until nearly the entire stone surface was covered by its girth, corners of the paper draping off the curving table sides.

All the others leaned in for a closer look at the paper. They noticed that the seemingly single paper was actually a composition of many papers, all connected and overlapping each other.

Tuffnut, who had decided it necessary to stare at the map, only inches from it had his face smashed into it by his sister. He flew from the thing grasping his face and singing his pain as his sister snickered, and Fishlegs desperately soothed the spot on the map that had been impacted, like an injured limb.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the childish display. Not even a minute into the discussion and it was already falling apart. She fixed her gaze on the overweight Viking, asked: "What were you saying Fishlegs?"

"Umm-m-m-m… Oh yeah! The map!" He hovered over it, eyes narrowly questing. Suddenly his hand shot down like lightning, struck a place on the map.

Once again, they all leaned in to see the thing. Hiccup noticed the large finger pressed into a small, nearly invisible island at nearly the opposite end of the map that their Kingdom was.

Eret's eyes went wide with recognition as he blurted, "That's Trapper's island!"

All eyes flocked to the black haired man like hungry vultures to a half-eaten desert carcass.

"You know this place?" Hiccup asked.

He nodded vehemently, "How could I not? It was the place I called home for nearly ten years!"

"So you know this place in-and-out, then?" Fishlegs asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"I do." He said. "But why is it so important all of a sudden? I mean I understand it's a critical faction for Drago."

"From the message we intercepted," Astrid said, "we learned that Dagur has been placed as head-trapper there and, to be blunt, he's preparing to attack us. He didn't mention how, but he did say it would be soon."

Hiccup nodded in silence. _And when he rears his head at us, we'll retaliate with the force of a hundred Night Furies! That's a factor he can't expect._

A slamming of fists rang from down the table, Eret cursed under his breath.

"So he's coming for us or is Drago's entire army on its way?" Fishlegs asked once they were focused again.

"It doesn't say," Astrid said. "But an attack is an attack and we must prepare for the worst. It's what we'd do on Berk." Her voice lost some of its power as she mentioned her birthplace.

Hiccup found himself staring up at the high, grey ceiling. The dome-like arching was not a natural feature, he knew. The curve of the ceiling was too perfect and revealed small bumps where stalactites had been worn down by human hands. It had taken the help of some of the larger dragons to reach such a height, and not many of them—_especially_ Drago's skittish rescues—particularly enjoyed having human boots pressing down on their heads...

_If Night Furies could stand on each other's shoulders, it would take probably ten to reach that ceiling… _He shook his head:_ I'm obsessed!_

"What do you think, Hiccup?"

He snapped from his reverie, slouching form slamming back into the chair to stare alert at the speaker. Astrid waited with expectant eyes, as if she knew he hadn't been listening. Unfortunately for him, she was correct.

He still had to try to hide it though. "Umm-m-m, well it's certainly a problem!" he bluffed, pretending he'd been closely following the entire discussion. _There! This whole meeting is about Dagur and Drago, therefore whatever I missed was most likely a problem, right?_

Astrid just nodded, appearing surprised by the response.

_Ah no! It was something other than Dagur and Drago wasn't it?_

Out of his long silence, Tuffnut finally spoke up. "So Hiccup," he said, drawing all eyes on him as if he'd just entered the room, "you're saying we _shouldn't_ go back to the Trapper's island?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes at him from across the table. "You're such an idiot! He obviously meant the dragons shouldn't go there! If we don't take the dragons there, then Dagur can't take them, duh!"

Hiccup furrowed his brow at her logic, a response that was shared by his blonde-haired companion.

Astrid, trying her best to make sense of why the twins were here, asked the girl: "Ruffnut, if we don't travel there on dragons, how are we going to get there?"

Her response was quick: "We take a boat." The twin was so confident in her answer!

"I hate to say this," Eret interjected, "but if we travel there by boat, not only will it take an incredibly long time, but it'll also leave us in plain sight. They'll see us coming from a league away!"

Hiccup nodded. "Eret's right." He agreed. He still was desperately trying to figure out what the first options was. Curse him and his abominable fixation with dark scaled dragons of the night!

"I still think the first plan is preferable." Astrid said.

Hiccup bit his tongue, figuring now was as good a time as ever to catch up, regardless of how he appeared. He mustered up all the strength he had to appear innocent. "What was the first plan, again?" he asked, voice genuine.

From the opposite end of the table, Snotlout snorted. "Someone's been daydreaming," he said with comical disdain.

Astrid shot him a glare, said: "Now's not the time to act like a child."

The pig-faced boy responded with eyes fixed on the helmet in his lap. "Yeah, well, now's _also_ the time to pay attention, especially when the one slacking off is the one who called the meeting in the first place!"

Astrid gritted her teeth, her only defense against releasing a torrent of anger on the contemptuous Viking.

Hiccup noticed this and the anger arising around the entire table, responded quickly: "This is a free council. You may speak your mind here. If something's bothering you, say it." He didn't even have to look at the girl to his right to know she disagreed with this. He just felt it.

The childish Berkian at the far end of the table remained silent—his eyes downcast and a smug smile plastered on his face.

Hiccup took a deep breath before glancing back to Astrid. "Care to remind me of the first offer?"

She nodded, trying hard to shift her eyes from the Berkian at the end of the table to look at him. "We fly in there, under the cover of night and take out their ships. If we trap Dagur on the island we might just put a stake into their plan. From what I gathered from the message, he's the one whose idea it was to attack us. Without him to lead it…" She shrugged. "Trying to execute a plan without its creator is like an apprentice attempting to be the teacher… Failure is inevitable."

_She's right_, Hiccup thought. _But this is all too quick; we need the Night Furies before we even attempt an attack_.

"This is all good," Hiccup said, "but I think we should wait and intercept another message before attacking. We don't know if Drago's on his way here. And if that's the case, we'll need to be prepared for him."

Fishlegs was first to speak up at this. "We can't wait too long, though." He said. "This could be the only chance we have to take Dagur out and cut off Drago's supply of dragons."

"Why doesn't someone go spy on him?" Tuffnut asked suddenly.

The room fell silent at this and everyone just exchanged glances.

Everyone seemed to agree with the male twin. Everyone except Hiccup, that is.

His auburn hair rustled as he quickly shifted to speak his concern. "It's too risky." He said. "Someone could easily discover you and… just…no."

"I don't know, Hiccup," Eret said. "It is a pretty good idea, and I do know that place in and out. _And_ I know some of the men who work there."

"Doesn't matter," he said, "even you and your knowledge of that place won't be enough to protect you if you're discovered."

"Then I'll go with him!" Astrid volunteered—a little too eagerly. "I have skill in combat—both hand-to-hand _and_ with a weapon! If there's trouble I'll be there to get him out."

"I don't need any help." Eret said confidently. "You don't know the island; you'd only slow me down."

"It's a small place, right?" she said. "It can't be that difficult to navigate. And who said I have to follow you anyway? I'm more then capable of holding my own."

"Size doesn't matter." He retorted. "There are traps riddled throughout that entire fortress. Traps—might I add—that are meant to stop _dragons_. One misstep and those things'll snap shut and sever your head."

"I'm well aware of what dragon traps look like, I used to construct and place them on Berk all the time."

"Oh, really? Then you, above all, should know how difficult it is to locate a trap that you haven't placed. And there are all different kinds, each with sizes varying from small to large."

"You make it sound like every open space is covered with traps. There must be walkways you people use!"

"You think to sneak in plain sight?" he asked in disbelief. "There are walls surrounding this entire place," he made a square around his head with his index finger. "There are men always patrolling it, watching for dragons—"

"Why would they be watching the inside, then? Their focus should be on the ocean."

"It is," he admitted. "However, they can see the pathways in the inner fortress and periodically they check—"

"Stop!" Hiccup shouted, glancing at both of them. "You two want to go to this place, yet you can't even agree with each other in the preparation stages."

"That's why I'm going alone." Eret said, staring at Astrid with finality.

"No-o-o," Hiccup said pointedly, "nobody's going... I'm sorry but I can't allow something that risky."

"We'll never accomplish anything if we don't take risks!" Eret protested.

"True." Hiccup said. "But nothing will be accomplished through foolish risks, either."

"Why do you get to make all the decisions?" Snotlout suddenly demanded, his turquoise pools reflecting deep resentment.

Hiccup stared at him for a moment in surprise before responding. "You live here, in my home. I don't restrict many things, but when it comes to the safety of the Kingdom and those that live here—"

"Give me a break," the brown-haired Viking snorted. "You just like to make us feel powerless!"

At his yelling, Toothless, who had been resting outside the door, perked up and peeked his head in to watch the conversation.

"Powerless?" Hiccup repeated with an incredulous breath. "When have I ever tried to make you feel that way?"

Snotlout barked a laugh, "The great _Master of Dragons_ just _has_ to have everything his way. It doesn't matter if he _forces_ people to follow him!"

Hiccup shook his head, anger beginning to form, "I never _forced_ you to follow me."

"Yes you did!" he snapped, surging out of his chair. "You got me exiled from my home!"

At the sudden movement, Astrid silently unsheathed a dagger, held it beside her lap. Snotlout was quickly becoming hysterical and could be dangerous as a result. Knowing his father…

Across the table, she noticed by the subtle tensing of Eret's right arm and the discreet alertness in his eyes, he was doing the same thing as her. He remained seated though, like her, but held his eyes on the male.

She also took note of the other Berkians' reactions to this. Fishlegs was submitting to his timid way and was downcast, avoiding eye contact with the Berkian. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just expectantly glancing between Hiccup and Snotlout, waiting for one of them to say something. The twins seemed to be enjoying this, and Astrid feared they might provoke one of them.

Luckily, Hiccup spoke before one of the trouble-makers could say anything. "You're upset about what happened on your island, I know and I'm sorry, but you're not the only one who was affected by this. And it will be made right one day. Everyone on that island will see the fault in their ways." He gesture at the others all sitting calmly around the table.

For a moment, Snotlout looked like he was going to say something else, but his demeanor changed, he said: "And what would that be?" There was a trace of challenge in his tone and he betrayed anticipation through the faintest tugging of a smirk on the corners of his lips.

Hiccup noticed this, fought back a sudden shrill of anger. "You cannot deny that the dragons are capable of sympathy!" He reasoned.

"Maybe when you're with them. You treat them like they're the greatest creatures that exist! You obey them, feed them, you even build them a home—no, a _Kingdom_!" he shook his head in disgust, glancing at everyone at the table. "Nobody is fooled by your fake: 'Oh, dragons are our friends!' act." His voice rose an entire octave as he gave a rather unflattering impersonation of the auburn haired male. "_As long as we keep the dragons happy they'll keep us around_. Is that it? Is that your definition of friendship—something I have to pay for?"

At that moment a roar shook the length of the entire table, and a Night Fury was snarling by Hiccup's side. "_Shut up, you revolting human!_" he shouted. "_If it wasn't for Hiccup, I'd kill you right here!_"

Hiccup coaxed his companion to calm with a caressing hand, however he still couldn't help the disbelief at the Berkian's words shining in his eyes. "You couldn't be more wrong." He said. "The only thing you have to do for a dragon is gain his trust. Once you have that…there is _nothing_ he won't do for you."

Snotlout snorted: "More like nothing he won't _ask_ of you..."

Hiccup felt his own anger rising. _He's a fool! How can he say these things when he hasn't even taken a chance to bond with a dragon? He obviously doesn't understand the first thing about one!_

Astrid noticed the impact of Snotlout's words by the wrinkling of the lean Berkian's lips, placed a hand atop of his as his white knuckles pressed into the table top.

He stared at her, she said: "It's not worth it. He's just trying to make you angry."

He sighed at her words, dismissing his anger. She was right, he was being deliberately goaded into this anger, but there was something strange about his tone still. He wondered at it, but knew he had to continue with the meeting. So he stored his concern away for later pondering, spoke to the brown-haired Berkian with calm finality: "If you want to discuss this, we'll do it at a later time. Right now we have more important matters to talk about."

Snotlout didn't seem pleased by this, but sat anyway, throwing himself into his chair with a childish '_humph_'.

Eret just shook his head in embarrassment of the Berkian's immaturity as the others tried to conceal theirs.

"Now," Hiccup said, clearing his throat, "we need to discuss how we're going to take down Drago and Dagur."

"I'll take care of Dagur!" Eret said quickly. "Him and I—we've a score to settle."

Hiccup perked with interest. "You hold rancor for him?"

"Let's just say I'll feel better after I've slipped my blade between his ribs."

Hiccup felt the burning resentment in the ex-trapper's tone, knew of the perils personal dispute carried. "I'd prefer we didn't kill them. Not if it can be avoided, anyway."

"Hiccup," Eret said, "I hate to tell you this but those two men—they're not just going to stroll willingly into confinement, let alone allow you to show them the true glory of dragons!"

Astrid smiled grimly. "He's right. I can't attest to Dagur, but Drago—from what I've _seen_ of him... he's not going to change. He does what he does because he wants power, he doesn't care about friendship or loyalty."

Hiccup shook his head in frustration, "How can you all just make the decision for them? I gave _you_ all a chance, and, as I remember, some of you were confident you'd never see things my way. But look at yourselves now!"

Everyone paused at this and considered his words. Even though he wasn't direct, a few permitted slightly guilty expressions but still seemed unwilling to outright abandon their opinions.

Hiccup spoke up again: "I'm not saying you're all wrong. Most likely, these men will not change. But we can't assume."

Astrid shook her head. "Bad deeds can't go unpunished." She said. "The evil Drago's committed, the lives he's taken and the countless more he's destroyed… There can be no forgiveness for that beast!"

Hiccup frowned at her statement. He feared that perhaps he was truly the only one who cared if others perceived the dragons the way he did. This was saddening.

"I say," Tuffnut piped up dramatically, "we throw him in the Dragon Pit and let them tear him apart limb-from-limb!"

"Yeah," his sister chimed, "then he'll see that the dragons don't obey him and that they can annihilate him in painful glory!"

He felt his sadness grow. That's the image of dragons he was trying to disprove. They were so much more than mindless killing creatures!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Snotlout asked with a devious smirk: "Fishlegs, what do you think about this?"

The portly Berkian's eyes went wide as he tried to swallow in a suddenly dry throat. All eyes were upon him and he felt as if they were waiting to predatorily strike him upon the first sign of weakness.

Trying to not anger anyone, he said: "I—I don't know."

A wave of fury swept over Hiccup as he noticed the way the others preyed on his timid nature through expectant stares. It wasn't exactly their faults, it was just a natural thing to do when people wanted an appeal to their opinions and it all lied on one undecided person… Still though, he couldn't help the anger he felt as he witness them all subtly ganging up on him.

He was about to say something to the group, but realized that he was just doing the same thing as everyone else—trying to sway the Berkian's opinion. So he just remained silent and allowed it to play out.

Fishlegs spoke after a moment: "Well… Drago's pretty evil and, like Astrid said, doesn't care about reason..."

Hiccup sighed grimly. Whatever true opinion the boy had, had surely fallen prey to the masses. It was just the unfortunate way of things.

He realized, at this moment, that he was in a sour mood and that the meeting had tired him considerably. _Once I set off for the Night Furies, I'll feel better._ He assured himself. _I just have to power through this…_

What seemed like hours to Hiccup, passed by as the meeting continued in its slackened pace. Hiccup was bored out of his mind, falling in and out of focus as they (mostly Astrid and Eret) discussed tactics, back-up plans, decisions, and a whole bunch of other tedious things that, to him, seemed so insignificant he wanted to groan every time they were brought up.

He glanced around the table, shivering as he felt a cold draft bristle his shoulders. He knew he shouldn't have found it amusing, but he could help but smile as he saw that both twins were unconscious. Tuffnut's mouth was perched open at an angle that appeared disgusted but too tired to care, as his face was pressed sideways on the table, facing him. Ruffnut, who at least had the decency to lean back in her chair, looked like a corpse, propped up-right beside Astrid. Unlike her brother, her mouth was sealed shut and her face betrayed no emotion.

He felt the draft again, shivered. Of course he had to sit with his back to the door! If it weren't for the dragons and their destructive panic he'd have curtains installed! He stopped, realizing how stupid that thought was. If it weren't for the dragons, he would be living here!

_I just want to go searching for the Night Furies!_ As childish as the impatient thought was, he found himself not regretting it in the least bit. He was about to discover the dragons he had been endlessly searching for since he'd discovered Toothless twelve years ago, and the only thing in its way was this now-boring meeting.

Astrid and Eret continued to talk with an occasional interjection from Fishlegs. Was that _all_ they did before they lived here?

He felt his fingers betray boredom as they tapped soundlessly on the stone surface of the table. He stopped, shivering as he felt yet another draft.

_Stupid cold! Why do you have to bother me?_

He sighed silently, leaning back in his chair as he heard the single, joyous phrase that made him leap back up.

"Okay," Astrid said. "I think we're done here… you don't need to look so relieved, Hiccup."

He felt embarrassment burn in his cheeks at her discovery. "Sorry. I'm just…tired."

"And bored?" she playfully questioned.

"Only slightly," he admitted with a slight spark of nervous guilt.

They both turned as the twins, now awake, began a childish squabble over something neither cared to know about.

Astrid just rolled her eyes glancing back to Hiccup. "So…" she said as if trying to create a whole conversation on that one word.

"So…" he responded lamely.

Awkward silence fell over them.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head to occupy himself.

She spoke up. "I never really had the chance to ask, but… How was your trip?"

"Good! It was good…managed to find a bunch of Changewings," he laughed awkwardly. "No Night Furies though..."

"Any sign of them?"

"Nope…no, just the same old nothing."

She nodded; that horrible silence resuming.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, he said: "Well, I'd better get going!"

This jolted surprise into her features, "Get _going?_ Where?"

He froze, mentally punching himself. Hold on! Hold on! She didn't know yet! "Oh, y'know…just…out." He mentally applauded himself for his _astounding_ ability to forge words.

Astrid arched a brow, her arms crossing. "Hiccup?" Her voice managed to accuse him while questioning him at the same time. It was like a machine that pressed the answer right out of his mouth and it left him feeling violated.

"What?" he defended. "I'm just leaving…" at her unconvinced look, he sighed in annoyance, "Ugh, I shouldn't have said anything!"

She smiled slyly. It was the kind of taunting smile that said, 'I'm going to play with you before I kill you.' She had him in a trap—one that no amount of lying could get him out of. Not that he was a good liar anyway…

He fidgeted under the irresistible gaze before his restraint snapped. "Oh, come on Astrid! You know this is what's best for us!"

He didn't even have to state where it was he was going or why, she just knew. Her smirk unwavering, she said: "You're going to break your mother's heart."

"I know," he said guiltily, "but I have no choice. If Drago's preparing to attack us we're going to need all the strength we can get. And besides, I know where the Night Furies are now; north! Can you believe it?!" the level of excitement in his voice seemed like it should have belonged in a body much larger than his.

"I assume you're going alone?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"It's best this way! You know that. These Night Furies are extremely protective—"

She cut him off with a snort, glancing at Toothless who was watching them from the doorway. "That's an understatement!"

"Listen," he said, softer now. "Night Furies…they don't particularly like other dragons. If you show up there with your Nightmare…" he shrugged.

She sighed knowingly, "I understand… And I doubt we'd be able to fend them off anyway. And if we somehow managed to do that we'd still accomplish nothing."

He nodded grimly, "There's only a small margin of success. And if we fail this, we fail everything."

She suddenly became angry. "Can't these Night Furies see the threat Drago is to them? Do they _want_ to die? I mean you'd think that the most intelligent specie of dragons would at least have _some_ common sense!"

Toothless perked up at her insult, glared venomously at her. "_At least we don't allow our stupidity to get us captured! Humans,_" he laughed bitterly_. _"_Hiccup's the only smart one._"

Hiccup sent the dragon a glare, focused on Astrid who was smirking victoriously at the dragon's anger. Even though she couldn't understand the reptile, she knew by the low responsive growl he understood her words completely and was angered by them.

"Everything will be solved when I find them and talk to them." he assured.

"When is everything truly solved?" she asked rhetorically.

He sighed, "Okay, maybe I won't be able to solve _everything_, but I know I can at least get them to help us fight Drago. They might be stubborn, but they're gonna want to survive as much as every other dragon does."

She stared at him, her mind analyzing this. "I sure hope you're right. This Kingdom won't survive without you." There was fear in her tone—subtle, but there nonetheless.

He smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry! Once this is all over with and the Night Furies are here, we'll have a clear shot at defeating Drago! And maybe we'll even get you to name that Nightmare of yours!"

She smirked, "You _know_ why I haven't named him." she said.

He nodded, a yawn escaping. "Well, I'd better get packing!" he said, nodding for Toothless to come over. The dragon was more than eager, knowing what was about to transpire.

"All right then," Astrid said. It came out in such an odd way that it made Hiccup a bit suspicious.

He ignored it for now, though, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding off with Toothless.

She watched them, silently, a thought permeating her mind. _He'll be off searching for the Night Furies by dawn, and, even though he doesn't want me to, I'll be off to Trapper's island...it's for the best. He may know a lot about dragons, but I know more about war_—_and how to win it._

* * *

**Next chapter will be much longer and will be much different from any chapter in this story. You guys should enjoy it :) but first it must go the the Hell that is the editing process.**

**Btw, do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters?**

**See you next time!**


End file.
